Chuck vs The Hijack
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Hydra is busy replacing the GPS Sats with their own but when a spy Sat almost reveals the truth it is shot down but accidently falls near the Hydra the command center in Costa Gravas. Costa Gravas is about to get their new constitution and free elections no one wants to rock the boat so team Bartowski is called on again. What is Hydra's end game and why the GPS sats?
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own Chuck_

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch

In a dark building in an old Eastern European town the symbols of fallen regimes and their icons lay about waiting for the foundry furnace. Black smoke filled the air returning to the ground in the form of acid rain. A black sedan with tinted windows parked and four men got out in dark suits and overcoats. They walked past soot covered men who continued with their work paying them no attention. When they got to a freight elevator they rode it down to the furnaces. There waiting for them was a group of men in similar dress.

"Frank, come stand in front of us," said one of the men. Frank looked around his first thoughts were to run but he had no place to run to so he walked out and stood in the middle before the board.

"You've disappointed us, Frank and you know what happens to people who disappoint. Your superior here Mr. Johannsson sent you to retrieve the canisters of atroxium."

"That's right," said this Mr. Johannsson stepping forward from the circle to faced Frank. "He was just supposed to retrieve the canisters from the Doctor per my... I mean per our agreement with Wheelwright but instead he got himself involved in this lame coup attempt that went sideways."

"Well yes," said Frank thinking his boss had just thrown him under the bus. "I was also trying to get us a steady supply from a reliable source. Dr. Wheelwright proved to be problematic, which is generous. The truth is the man was certifiably insane."

"Yes we understand that," said the man as he nodded to the man next to him. Johannsson was about to say something when a man behind him slipped a garrote over his head and strangled him there in front of Frank. "This isn't you because your Mr. Johannsson didn't check the product. It turns out Wheelwright sold him helium. He never had that much atroxium and what he did have he used himself."

"I knew he was too crazy to trust..." Franks started to say but the man held up his hand stopping him.

"That's why you're still alive and I can make you this offer. It seems an opening in middle management has just become vacant, we want to take over. As your first assignment we have a project that needs to be handled in Costa Gravas. It's all yours," said the man as a couple of the soot covered foundry workers gathered Johannsson's body then threw it in the furnace.

"It will be an honor," said Frank thinking that this must be what hell was like but like the man said once you start riding on the tiger's back you're afraid to dismount.

"You've seen the price of failure," said the man, "so I don't need to tell you there'll be consequences if you fail."

"I think you just did."

"I guess I did. Well go, everything you need to know is in the car waiting to take you to the airport. Don't disappoint us again."

"No sir, I won't," said Frank as he quickly got out and as he was told there was a car waiting for him. Inside he found along with a binder outlining the initiative his new assistant.

"Marcus, sir it's a pleasure to meet you," said the man as he handed Frank a folder. "This will explain what we're doing in Costa Gravas. If you have any questions I hope I can answer them for you."

"Thank you," said Frank. His last mission might not have been successful but now he had his own assistant. A far cry from when he was the gopher boy. But quickly as he was reading the dossier he saw no one had done him any favors. "Excuse me why did you bring the bird down so near the command site"

"The spy satellite was getting dangerously close to seeing our operations and it had to be removed before our adversaries at Fort Meade caught on to what we were up to. Yes, there were some miscalculations in the trajectory but the job had to be done."

"I bet there were a lot of holy craps when you saw where it dropped. But how could our scientists make such an error? Never mind I'll talk with them when I get there. I want this Juan Pablo Turrini to meet me when I arrive."

"You mean El Comandante," corrected Marcus. "He likes to be called by his former title as ex-head of the Costa Gravan Secret Police. I'll put in the request."

"Request? I'm not asking for an audience this isn't a request it's an order. He should be used to orders being El Comandante," said Frank getting angry. Who does he think he is?"

"He seems more used to giving than receiving and we need him to pull this off. He's our candidate in the upcoming election."

"I still don't know why you brought the bird down so close to the Command Center miscalculations or not. I understand it was getting close but no one thought the Americans would come looking for it?"

"It was brought down then was immediately destroyed before anyone could track it down or see how we brought it down. You'll find that annotated in the last chapter along with photos."

"That was a shame," said Frank as he handed Marcus back the binder. "All that intel going to waste we could've made a pretty penny off it. I guess there wasn't much left salvageable in the wreckage."

The sedan pulled up in the hanger letting Frank and Marcus out. They immediately boarded the chartered Lear and took off. Once in the air Frank got up and inspected the bar where he found a five year old Glengrant. It was drinkable as single malts go but if he was going to run with the big dogs he needed to act the role and this wasn't it.

"Marcus you're my personal assistant right? So when I tell you I need something you get it for me, right?" Marcus nodded his head. "Don't worry I'll deal with El Comandante I want you to upgrade our bar. If I have to entertain guests for Hydra I need them to know we're in the same league."

"I see your point. Okay sir, any personal favorites?" said Marcus. Frank was now a sir. He'd spent his short time on Capitol Hill having to call others sir now it was his turned and he liked it. "How about I get you a Johnny Walker Black or a Dewar's 18?"

"That's okay but I was thinking even better more on the lines of a Johnny Walker Blue or a Dewar's signature. Charge it to our operating budget for the project," said Frank as he poured them both a drink. "Cheers," said Frank as he raised his glass Marcus returned the toast then they began the long flight to Costa Gravas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the mission Casey took Kat and then headed back to Burbank. There they fell back into their routine of Buy More, Castle, home. It was almost like being normal and normal was nice for a change. In the evenings he'd stop by and grab a pie then stop off at Kat's where she'd have supper ready. After supper they'd eat desert and talk. Sometimes Alex and Morgan would drop by and this was routine until the inevitable happened.

"Chuck, you should see the Big Guy," said Morgan. He was talking to Chuck on the secure net. "You should see the Big Guy. He's living the American dream and the strange thing is he seems to like it."

"I'm glad to hear that. We're going to be here probably for another week. El is running every test she can think of on me and some I think she just invented. Sarah says hi I know she wanted to say it in person but she's been really tired lately so I'm letting her sleep in."

"No problem, I've got to run, you kind of caught me at a bad moment. Casey and Alex are waiting in the car to go to work so I've got to run. I'll catch you guys later and Chuck it's nice to have my best friend back."

"Thanks little buddy; it's nice to be back although I'll feel better when I'm back in Burbank. Chicago's a little too windy for me."

"Grimes, will you get your butt in gear," yelled Casey. "Tell Chuck to enjoy his vacation but come on, Troll, we've got real work to do like saving the free world.  
\

"I got to go," said Morgan as he closed the connection. "I'm coming, I'm coming hold your pants on. What's got you all up in arms this early in the morning anyway?"

"Morgan, the General called and gave Dad a mission. He's flying out this afternoon," said Alex as she looked over at Casey.

"Well, we all knew this was coming," said John. "It's not like it's a surprise. You finish one mission and a new one's always waiting for you. Sitting around here, a person just gets fat and lazy."

"I was going to mention that green shirt of yours was getting a little tight." Casey looked up in the mirror at him and growled. "With muscle I mean... It looks like you've been working out there Big Guy. So what can you tell us about this new mission? Is this one of those where you go in like a super ninja cap a perp then get out? Maybe you're on some super-secret mission to grab a nefarious underworld leader then take him to a black site where you're going to use extraordinary rendition on him to get him to talk?"

"Grimes you and Chuck play too much Assassins Creed. I'm going to find something that got lost and that's about all I can say," said Casey as he dropped Alex and Morgan off at the Buy More. "Grimes stay out of the armory and remember..."

"I know use coasters under my cup or else you're going to make me eat it. Be careful Big Guy catch you on the flip side."

"Yes Dad, be careful," said Alex. She leaned in the window and kissed him on the cheek. Kat came over from her car handing Alex the keys to hers then got in with Casey and they drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later Devon was sitting in his office relaxing after a morning of surgery. Ellie was supposed to meet him for lunch but she was running late. She wanted to give Chuck a complete checkup before they left to go back to Burbank. In a certain sense he was envious of Chuck and Sarah going back to the warmth while they were trapped in the cool springtime of the Windy City. Chicago was a nice city and for the most parts its population friendly but the weather took a little getting used to. Devon was daydreaming looking out the window at the distant Lake Michigan but in his mind he was back at Malibu riding the waves when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," said Devon as he turned around. But spinning around in his chair he knocked off a photo of Ellie with Clara so he bent over to pick it up as his visitor came in. "Please have a seat," he said from under his desk trying to find where it fell.

"Sorry, I dropped something I'll be right with you. There you are," he said as he found it. "I'm not scheduled for any visits right now so if it's not important..." he started to say as he looked up.

"Dr. Woodcomb, it is of national importance," said General Beckman standing in front his desk. He had to blink twice to make sure it was really her. But she was the only short Air Force General he knew.

"I think you've got the wrong Woodcomb. Ellie's in her office with Chuck and Sarah but they should be about done by now."

"I know I'm going to see them after I'm done with you. I have a proposal for you. How would you and your family like a free all expenses paid government vacation to a nice tropical location with golden beaches and sunny skies."

"Funny, you should say that I was just thinking about a weekend in California. But somehow I don't think you were thinking about Malibu."

"Why go were the masses hangout when you can go to someplace exotic. Someplace where the sun shines down on golden beaches during the day and the Moon shines down on the same beach during sultry nights. A place you can relax and recharge your batteries to return here to work fully energized. You owe this to yourself, your patients and your profession."

"Wait a minute, this sounds nice and everything, but is it safe? I'm not Chuck and I don't want to put my family in peril just to catch a few rays."

"My dear Dr. Woodcomb, just lying in the sun you risk skin cancer and driving to and from work during rush hour is peril in itself."

"Where exactly are you talking about sending us?" said Devon as he connected the dots in his head. Tropical climate, sunny coast, sultry nights... "My God you want us to go to Costa Garvas! The last time I... we went there, there was a coup and we got caught up in it. I got my head shot off... well not me, me... but marble me did and believe me that hurts."

"Devon, I'm afraid Alejandro Goya and Hortencia have asked for you and your wife by name. In a few weeks' time the people of Costa Gravas will have a new constitution. It goes into effect the first of May and the Goyas are throwing a party to celebrate. I'm sorry but your country needs you to accept the invitation and go."

"What part of no don't you understand? Absolutely no way would I... where did you get that," said Devon as the General dropped in front of him a paper he wrote on some research he wanted to do with stem cell manipulation to create replacement heart valves.

"I read it and I have to say I'm impressed. My experts tell me it looks interesting especially if you can eliminate the problem of rejection."

"Yes, if we can use the patient's own stem cells then the tissue would be biologically compatible. The host and donor become one in the same. This also means reducing the number of immunosuppressive drugs that are required and in some cases tapering off, maybe even eliminating them. Not to mention no more waiting for donors. But this is years away and I was turned down for grant money this year."

"What if I told you I knew of some new grant money coming down the road say in a couple of weeks? For the sake of conversation say the funding could be available after your return from Costa Gravas."

"General, are you trying to bribe me into agreeing to go?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I call it a win-win. You go with your wife so the Premier is happy with us and you get to do research that could save the lives of many. Who knows there could be a Nobel Prize in your research?"

"I'll have to talk it over with my wife...," said Devon as he was trying to think how he was going to talk Ellie into it. Devon's phone rang it was a message from Ellie saying they were ready to go to lunch. As Devon was about to say he had to go there was another knock on his door and a man in black stepped inside.

"General, we have a situation," said the agent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie ran Chuck through just about every test know to modern medicine. She had him take CAT scans, EKG, EEGs, and a whole host of tests which meant he and Sarah were stuck in Chicago with Sam for what seemed an eternity. Chuck just wanted this to be over so they could start the vacation Beckman had promised. Also Sarah was looking tired after their ordeal, which underlined for him their need to get away. The person who really liked their prolonged stay was Sam because Clara and her treated each other like the sister neither had.

"So have you guys decided where you're going on vacation?" asked Ellie as they rode the elevator down to the lobby.

"No but I want to find some nice beach somewhere with perpetual sun. Oh and they have those tropical drinks with fruit and little umbrellas."

"Now you sound like Morgan," said Ellie as she laughed but Sarah didn't. "Sarah, do you feel okay? You look a little pale and tired. I know you've been through a lot it would be no problem for me to have a look at you?"

"No, I'm all right just a little tired. I think I didn't digest that pizza we had last night too well. How long was it in the fridge?"

"We did order it two days ago and it got warmed up twice. Are you sure you're okay?" said Ellie as she felt Sarah's forehead. "You don't have a fever. There's no reason why we have to go out for lunch if you don't want to."

"Nonsense I'll be fine and besides we head back to Burbank early tomorrow. The kids are with Mary and... and... oh my God when is this elevator going to stop," said Sarah as the doors opened and she ran to the bathroom. Chuck and Ellie went after her.

"Little brother you have to wait here," said Ellie as Chuck was about to go into the ladies room. "Sarah, honey, are you okay," asked Ellie as she heard the sound of flushing then she came out of the stall and went to the sink to wash up.

"I'm so sorry I lost it. I really should just go home but don't let me stop you three from going out. I'll be fine I just need to get some sleep. I might be coming down with something."

"Sarah, when was the last time you had your period? You understand why I'm asking. You're tired and you've got morning sickness."

"That's not possible... we... well it's not possible," she said as she counted back the days in her head. "No it can't be."

"Listen, if you let me draw a little blood we can exclude it. The test doesn't take long and it will give you peace of mind."

"No... No, it's not necessary and I'm starting to feel better already. It had to be the pizza," said Sarah as she brushed past Ellie.

"Are you okay," said Chuck as he put his arm around her. "I'm sorry this is my fault..."

"You can say that..." mumbled Ellie behind them.

"I know it is," said Chuck as he gave Ellie a strange look and she just shrugged her shoulders. "I was thinking we could get something and take it home. Remember we found that place that serves messy cheese burgers downtown."

"If that's what you guys want then go for it. The pickles sound good but I don't know about the cheese burger right now. We've got Nutella and bananas at home I'll make a sandwich or something."

"Or we can have an ice cream lunch," said Devon as he came up behind them. "You can make a Nutella banana split."

"See everyone thinks I married him for his body," said Ellie as she kissed him. "But he's handsome and smart too."

"Oh hon, if you keep that up I might get a big head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the sun soaked country of Costa Gravas the beloved Premier was even more beloved walking around the palace talking to everyone and shaking the hands of everyone he met asking about their families and friends. He drove his security personnel crazy with his impromptu walks in the local market meeting merchants and businessmen in their places of work. Talking to housewives about what they thought about prices and asking them for the recipe for a perfect home.

"Mi amor what are you doing? The Captain of your guard came to me saying he was concerned for your safety. You can't just walk around in public like you do shaking everyone's hand."

"I'm practicing for the upcoming elections and I've got some good recipes for Sopa de Mondongo that you really need to try."

"That's made with tripe," said Hortencia as she turned three shades of green then turned to a vase and heaved up in it."

"I guess I won't be putting any flowers in that one. I'm getting tired of waiting to say anything about our niña or niño and what if they're twins. I feel I'm bubbling over with joy and I want to share it with the world."

"Isn't it enough you shared it with me? I didn't get this way by myself. I know, I know I was just joking with you. Your General friend hasn't gotten back to us yet with word about the Woodcombs."

"She might be upset with me because I haven't been able to find her satellite. They spend billions of dollars on the things then don't give them change to call home."

"What?" said Hortencia wondering if the beloved Premier hadn't spent too much time under the sun wandering about looking for recipes to make her heave? "Then let's grab the bull by the horns and send a messenger straight to the Woodcombs. We can offer them our hospitality and they're both doctors so telling them would be like me talking to my doctor."

"So I could share my joy with the," said Alejandro as he kissed her.

"Just make sure that's all you share."

"Hortencia, mi corazón, I have eyes only for you," said the Premier as he took her hands. "Your radiant beauty blinds me to all other women."

"Yeah and that's what a governor of California said as he tried to stuff the ballots. When they talk about free elections is that just another way of saying consensual?"

"I never thought about it like that," said Alejandro as he scratched his head.

"And let's keep it that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

To make the trip to the Hydra Command Center Frank had to fly into a neighboring country. There he found a Range Rover waiting and then they had to drive through back roads and trails. The jungle was lush and full which made it that much hotter. If it wasn't for the air conditioning in the Rover it would've made the journey a tropical hell. Finally after what seemed like days of travel they broke free of the impenetrable forest to arrive at a cenote as the natives called it or sink hole.

"We're home," said Marcus as the Rover stopped and he hopped out. "Come on you need to see this from up here on top. I think you'll find it amazing."

"Gez, can someone turn down the furnace," said Frank as he got out. Odd choice of words considering what he had witnessed but that's what it felt like. Getting out of the air conditioned Rover the heat and humidity of the area seemed literally to suck the air literally right out of his lungs. "What is it you want me to see?"

"Come here and look," said Marcus as he pointed down below. Frank walked over joining him on the edge. "That's our Command Center. We use the sink hole to hide our operations. The buildings were constructed so they float above a river that flows underneath. Its current turns a dynamo that produces the electricity we need. This way we didn't need to look for an outside power source," said Marcus as he took Frank to an elevator down.

"So we're energy independent and green but doesn't the hole interfere with satellite communications?" said Frank not recalling seeing any antenna array.

"We communicate with one satellite the mother of the constellation that is in geosync directly overhead and it connects with the rest. But Dr. Martin will be able to explain all that to you. Oh here, I almost forgot to give you these," said Marcus. "You should've started taking them when we boarded so for now you're going to have to stay inside the main building."

"What the devil are you talking about and what are these pills?" said Frank as he held the bottle up as the elevator stopped and the doors opened up.

"Those are your antimalarial medication and I suggest you take one right away," said a Red-headed woman standing in front of him. "Here you can use my water. Take one every morning when you get up. This hole is filled with mosquitos, you forget to take them just one day and you'll risk catching something you wished you hadn't."

"This is Dr. Silvia Martin, the lead scientist on our team," said Marcus as the woman started to walk away.

"Hold up for a second," said Frank wondering what the woman's hurry was. "I've got a few questions for you."

"And I've got some for you, like why did they send you? I don't need to a babysitter or have someone who hasn't got a clue about what we're doing to be looking over my shoulders. I've got a deadline to meet…"

"Then why aren't you on schedule? You've got two weeks to be on line and cost what it costs you will meet that deadline Ms. Martin. There's a reason it's called a dead...line. I want a progress report twice a day in my hands. No questions asked clear."

"Oh really, maybe you'd like breakfast and dinner thrown in too," she said sarcastically looking over at Marcus who was trying to signal to her to tone it down.

"I think that's an excellent idea," said Frank looking the two of them over. "I'll enjoy your company this evening. Marcus, coordinate with the staff and make it happen. See I knew we could come to an understanding."

"Well if you'll excuse me I've got slaves to whip so I can show progress for this evening's report," said Silvia as she started to leave.

"Oh by the way, you don't have to worry about getting all dolled up for me. This is an informal meal as informal meals go. Marcus, point me in the direction of my quarters then you may go. I think I want to rest up a bit, the travel was exhausting getting here. Dr. Martin I'll see you at dinner."

Silvia walked away shaking her head thinking her new boss was a light-weight butt hole. She turned back watching Marcus explained Frank the lay out of the Command Center then turned around again to go back to work. After Frank was gone Marcus went to one of the computer labs searching for Silvia.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere," said Marcus as he came close to her. "You know you need to be nicer to him. He's in charge after all."

"He's like that other guy they sent before. What was his name? Jackson, Johnson. Arrogant, egotistical and conceited..."

"And in charge... The name of the guy before him was Johannsson and he used to be Frank's superior too. I use the past tense because Mr. Johannsson with two n's and s's is now ash. I mean literally so be careful there's no reason to get into a pissing contest."

"Aren't I always," said Silvia as put her arm around him and kissed him. "Besides I know I've got you watching my back."

"Just give him a chance for me. You know it's known that only the female mosquito bites," said Marcus as he kissed her.

"She does that to reproduce," said Silvia as she bit him on the neck.

What neither knew was that Frank was outside the room listening. He waited for Marcus to leave then followed him. He thought something was up with those two. After working on Capitol Hill he developed a sixth sense for scandal and as mad as the Doctor was at him she and Marcus had doe eyes when they looked at each other.

"Well, well seems I'm right again," said Frank as he walked in on them. "Don't worry; I could care less about your escapades as long as we get back on schedule. Are these all the pieces left from that downed satellite?"

"Yes," said Silvia looking over at Marcus wondering what they should do and how much Frank overheard. "I was looking them over one last time before we get rid of them. I thought there might be something we could use. But there isn't much left."

"Could you tell from this mess that it was shot down?" asked Frank. Silvia looked over the pieces then shook her head no.

"Everything here would be inconclusive under examination plus there is not residue. The char could easily have happened on re-entry so no. It would be impossible, why?"

"I've got an idea but I'm going to need some C-4 to create a crater. Just get everything together and Marcus I need to see a map of the area. I want you to find me a place that's uninhabited and almost inaccessible. The key is almost." He saw their puzzled looks. "Haven't you ever heard of seeding a mine before?"

A week later...

The initiative was back on schedule and Frank was relatively happy. His false lead was still there untouched and unfound. Maybe they hid it too well but there was something else bothering him. He had been there a week and he still hadn't had the pleasure of meeting El Comandante. This was starting to get to him. How this person could blatantly ignore his authority was just totally unacceptable until one day he couldn't take it anymore.

"Marcus you know what they say if Mohammed won't go to the mountain, themountainmust come toMohammed. Let's go see El Comandante. I've waited long enough this guy needs to be rattled a little bit to understand his place in the food chain and bring a couple of men just in case he acts up."

"We'll need to drive into the capital to do that. Are you sure you want to? I mean going to the capital there's always the possibility of being seen."

"Well it doesn't seem he's coming here anytime soon. I still don't know what it is he actually does for us and why are we paying him?"

"It's not so much what he does as what he will do," said Marcus as he explained. "He's our candidate in the upcoming elections and once he's elected he'll be in our pocket."

"Are we sure about that? Because I have to say I'm having some serious doubts. If he can't find the time to meet me I'm not so sure he's capable of being our man. Let's go have this heart to heart maybe I'll feel better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John flew in on the milk run down from Travis on a C-130 that made the run to all the embassies in Central and South America. Officially the mission was to pick up correspondence and dispatches that were sensitive but not secret that needed to be carried by a courier. Everything truly classified travelled via secure net now. With the electronic age the need for this flight was dying out. The whole reason that it still existed was to move personnel around and to bring people like the Colonel into places without being detected.

"Good luck Colonel," said the flight chief dumping him off on a dusty airstrip as they serviced a consulate in the middle of nowhere. Casey gathered up his things then walked through the terminal where a man in a uniform waved for him to come over. The man had been watching a telenovelas and Casey was keeping him from seeing the end.

"Passport and visa por favor business or pleasure," said the man as he leaned back to look at the television. Casey looked around and wanted to ask if there was a third option.

"Both I'm a photo journalist," he said showing the man his camera then he specified. "I shoot people for a living."

"No, no you can't take pictures in here. No public buildings or public officials which includes policemen. Comprende?"

_"__Comprendo," said Casey as the man quickly handed Casey back his passport then motioned for him to go so he could get back to _Verónica Castro and Los ricos también lloran, the Rich also Cry. "Gracias," said John but the guy was already gone. He picked up his bag then headed out the door. The sun was bright so he put on his sunglasses then walked across the street to an open air bar.

"Cerveza cold," said Casey as the bartender gave him a strange look. "You know cold," he said again then he hugged himself and shook acting like he was cold. But the bartender laughed then blew him a kiss. Casey walked behind the bar stepping over the bartender he just decked then got his own dropping money on the man as he started to moan.

"Fría was the word you were looking for," said a man in a dark suit and sunglasses sweating like a pig.

"What?" said Casey as he passed the man his beer then got him another one tossing more money down at the man who didn't act like he was in any hurry to get back up.

"Cerveza fría means cold beer. Gez talking about being the ugly American," said the man as he peeked over the counter at the man on the ground.

"Talk about sticking out like a sore thumb. I guess you're the RSO from the embassy?" said Casey as he took a sip. "See this is something I just never understood it's hot as hell and you can't get anything really cold."

"I've asked that question often, Mike Carver RSO, Colonel," said the agent sliding Casey a set of keys. "I brought you transportation."

"You got to be kidding me," said Casey looking at a Norton 500. "Come on a commie motorcycle. Give me a break."

"Sorry but this guy named Ernesto cut me a good deal," said Mike as he pulled out a map showing it to Casey. "This is the area the government has searched. This one over here is bordered by centos what we'd call sink holes but our first pass with drones we missed this. Do you see it?"

"Yeah it looks like something made a small crater and took out some of the vegetation. I don't know why we didn't see it the first time and why hasn't the beloved Premier gotten his men there yet."

"The area is pretty rugged and the jungle is impervious. If you noticed they searched all the easy spots but avoid this because..."

"Because it was too hard, I got you. Well this is going to take a couple of days so I'd better get going," said Casey as he downed his beer then went out and saddled up. Mike raised his beer to him as he rode out of town followed by a trail of dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank drove through a little town on his way to the capital close to the border. He had to pass through winding streets with vehicular and animal traffic in the way slowing him down. They had to come to a complete stop when they met a man herding his goats their way. Then from behind the goats they saw a man come up on an old motorcycle honking his horn.

"Where does he think he's going," asked the driver still stuck in the middle of the herd as the goats slowly strolled by baaing.

"I don't know," said the man riding shotgun. "But I like his bike with a little work that could be a nice ride. You don't see something that sweet every day."

"Vintage usually means old," said Marcus as he looked out the window at the man as he drove by ridding his horn to get the goats out of his way. "You need to honk your horn."

"I can't or it'll scare the goats and the stupid things may not move. I'd like to floor it and make mutton stew," said the driver as he looked at the man disappearing in a cloud of dust behind them.

"Crap, crap I know that guy who just drove by," said Frank. It was like someone had turned on a light switch in Frank's head. He suddenly remembered who that was on the bike. "Crap that was Colonel John Casey. This isn't good. Marcus call back to the site and have they reinforce our security."

"What can this Colonel do by himself?" said Marcus as he pulled out his phone. "He's only one man what do we have to worry about from him. People disappear in the jungle all the time."

"First of all he usually isn't by himself and if the rest of his team is here I need to know. Reach out to our people and see if he arrived in country alone. But even alone he can hurt us if he gets word out we're operating here," said Frank as the last goat finally walked by and they were able to start up again.

"I've got security on the horn they want to know what you mean by reinforcing. Do you want them to set up more patrols?"

"Gez, put the idiot on speaker. Listen..." said Frank as he paused to think. "No don't add more patrols but set up more hidden cameras and tie them into our CCTV. Make sure the patrols stay out of sight. I don't want Casey finding anything that will cause him to be suspicious. That being said if he acts like he's on to us he'll need to be taken out."

"Boss, how do you know he didn't see us when he drove by," asked the man riding shotgun. "Seems to me if you saw him, he could've seen you."

"Rocket scientist," said the driver. "You're forgetting the windows are tinted so unless he's Superman with x-ray vision there's no way he could've seen us. Boss we're coming up on the city limits."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon and Ellie along with Chuck and Sarah were about to leave the hospital to go to the nearest Ben and Jerry's when a motorcade composed of three black SUVs pulled up. Men jumped out in olive colored BDUs taking position at the entrance. Chuck and Sarah pushed Ellie and Devon behind them as they took up a defensive posture.

"Chuck, what's going on," asked Ellie as she got behind Devon. Then a Colonel got out and they saw he had as a shoulder patch a flag they recognized, Costa Gravas.

"Chuck, Sarah, stand down." They heard a familiar voice yell coming from the elevator. They turned to see General Beckman approaching. "I was just informed these gentlemen had arrived and I came to tell you."

"Just arrived," said Chuck looking back towards the elevators.

"Oh yes... Well I… I went upstairs to look for you but they told me up there you'd already gone out for lunch so I was going to call and warn you from my car."

"I'm sure you were," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah who shrugged her shoulders. No buying it either but it wasn't the time to call her out.

"Dr. Woodcomb, Mrs. Dr. Woodcomb, my name is Colonel Sancho Panza, the leader of our country our beloved Premier would like to invite you for the celebration of our new constitution. Naturally you'll be our guests in the palace, the most beautiful place in the country."

"We've been there before and while we appreciate the offer..."

"Wait a minute babe I think we need to talk this over. Personally, I think we ought to go," said Devon as Ellie stared at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, I think we ought to go. I mean if they're going to celebrate their new constitution it's also because of us or me... I did save the Premier's life not to mention his wife's... I mean we all did and it would be kind of rude if we didn't go."

"Sarah, what do you think? Is it safe?" asked Ellie but before Sarah could answer Devon cut her off.

"Going to and from work can be dangerous during rush hour. I mean it could be dangerous just getting out of bed some days," said Devon. "Right guys, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely, I can also send Chuck and Sarah along with you two," said the General and before Chuck could protest. "Chuck, you wanted a tropical vacation on golden beaches. This is the perfect opportunity."

"If Casey were here he'd say I smell a rat," said Chuck. "Sarah, how do you feel about this I'm okay with this if you are."

"I guess I'm okay with it. Sam and Clara can gather shells on the beaches and the water is warm," said Sarah. But she was really thinking that like this she could get out of seeing Gwen, her OBGyn, for a little while longer.

"And Babe think about the sultry nights, hot and muy caliente. Come on Babe don't be a party pooper," said Devon as he took Ellie in his arms and began to dance without music. Chuck and Sarah stood off to the side and watched them then he kissed Sarah.

"I want to go talk to Beckman for a second but you and I have the next dance," said Chuck as he kissed her then went over pulling the General to the side.

"Now General tell me what's really going on here and don't give me the line about coming to tell us that the Colonel's in town. You just happened to be in Chicago and if I call and talk to the people on Ellie's floor I'll find out you were never there. Devon was a little too enthusiastic about his desire to go on this trip. You went after the weak link and I want to know why."

"Okay I admit your brother-in-law and I had a conversation but the invitation is real. Alejandro basically order me to make sure Devon and Ellie attend his little ceremony on the first of May but I guess I didn't go about this as fast as he'd liked so he sent in the troops. But this doesn't change the fact that he wants them there and by the way you and Sarah were invited too along with Casey."

"Morgan told me he was on some secret mission. Was that the only way you could get him to go to... how did he put it, a stinking slimy Commie hellhole?"

"Actually his was a real mission, we lost a spy satellite over Costa Gravas and I sent him in to locate and retrieve it. We wanted to send in troops but as soon as this constitution goes into effect one of the first things that's going to happen are free elections..."

"And if we send in too much show of presence it could sway the voters. But who'd run again the beloved Premier or is the beloved not that beloved?"

"By some yes and by others no, rumor has it his opponent in the elections is someone you know Comandante Juan Pablo Turrini."

"The former head of the Costa Gravan secret police, I bet he knows where there are quite a few skeletons buried and the shovel that was used."

"Enough to keep him out of jail after his coup failed. Alejandro was given the choice to pardon him and his wife or send them both to jail."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," said Chuck looking over at Sarah. She smiled then turned and came over to them.

"I thought you guys would like to know the decision has been made. It looks like we're all going to Costa Gravas. Sancho said he has the Premier's private plane waiting for us at Midway International and we can leave tomorrow morning."

"Well, I need to run and notify State, he'll be happy. I'll be in touch with you once you get in country," said the General then she left.

"You know this is sounding more like a mission than a vacation. Are you sure you're up to this," said Chuck as he took her hands. "You look tired and then there's your nausea."

"No, I'm not pregnant Chuck. Have you been talking to Ellie? She asked me the same thing in the restroom. Chuck, I'd better not find Gwen won a mysterious free vacation to Costa Gravas."

"I was thinking more about her lucky number was extracted in the national lotter of Costa Gravas for invitations to their Constitution party."

"Chuck no and I mean it. I'm not so there's no need. Gwen is busy I'll see her as soon as we get back."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Since they were going to have to pack they decided to stop off at Ben and Jerry's getting their orders to go. Sarah ordered extra for Sam and the gang at home plus and an additional order of Rocky Road for later. Then on the way home she kept nibbling on her creation, a banana split with Rocky Road covered with Nutella topping. She got them to heat the Nutella so it poured over the top then on the way home it hardened.

"You know if you keep eating that you won't have any left by the time we get home," said Chuck as she cuddled up next to him.

"I think we could come up with a solution, don't you," said Sarah as she looked up at him giving him a taste.

"You're right that's not bad... Oh wait a minute I see how this is going to play out," said Chuck as he looked down into her eyes and seeing her impish expression. "You know your daughter does the same thing to me when she wants something. Stop it if you want something just ask me."

"Do I have to I think you can guess if you try hard," said Sarah as she gave him another bite then they shared a Nutella kiss. "Are you really hungry for ice cream?"

"Not for ice cream," he said as he kissed her again she still had that same hazel nut Nutella taste on her lips. "I guess there's still that pizza left, it didn't disagree with me." Devon and Ellie laughed in the front seat.

"So tell me Chuck during Sarah's first pregnancy how much weight did you lose?" said Devon as Ellie elbowed him to be quiet.

"I swear I didn't tell him anything," said Ellie. "But if two doctors come up with the same prognosis independently you have to wonder."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys I'm not pregnant? Chuck, you heard what the Doctor told us when you had your physical that time."

"He said the intersect might keep you from getting pregnant but the operative word here is 'might' because he wasn't sure."

"Sarah, would it be such a bad thing if you were pregnant. Sam is old enough to be an older sister yet young enough where she wouldn't be a second parent."

"You know all about that don't you babe," said Devon. "What I'm saying is you did a good job raising Chuck."

"That's something I never want Sam to have to do," said Sarah as she looked down into her ice cream and suddenly teared up.

"Hey, what's the matter," said Chuck. "Really it wasn't that bad we had each other. I think you had it worse not having anyone to share with. You had the same situation we did, parents that were always gone but you didn't have anyone to talk to or to take care of you."

"I don't know what came over me. I just felt so sad. But my situation was different I knew where my father was and I saw him during visiting hours when granny wasn't looking. I don't know maybe it would be better for Sam if she had a brother or sister but it's not happening now because I'm not pregnant. No one say anything to Sam either because then she'll start daydreaming then when we find out I'm not it won't be a big letdown for her. Does everyone understand that?" said Sarah with a tone that meant business.

"Well we're here which one of you is going to tell Mary we're heading off tomorrow to Costa Gravas and taking her granddaughters," said Devon. "You know we do have the option of leaving them with here."

"No," yelled Ellie and Sarah in unison. It sounded almost as if they'd rehearsed it making both Chuck and Devon laugh.

"Okay, okay... well I think I'm elected," said Chuck as they pulled into the driveway and parked. "What's she going to do, shoot me? Been there done that." They got out of the car and started walking towards the house when Sarah noticed their next door neighbor watching them from her kitchen window.

"I see why you don't need an alarm system," said Sarah as she looked next door. "I swear it's like that woman's on permanent guard duty."

"Thank you, I've been telling Awesome that she gives me the creeps but he says I'm exaggerating. Watch this," said Ellie as she yelled at Devon. "Honey, your favorite neighbor's watching."

"Oh hi Gladys," yelled Devon as he waved. "Isn't she a nice little old lady. Poor woman's all alone now her husband just up and disappeared one day. Now all she does is take care of her flower garden all day. Poor lost soul but she does have a green thumb."

"Did you know that 55% of accidents occur in the kitchen? And I'm sure most of them are accidents," said Sarah as she and Ellie laughed while Awesome looked at them as if they were crazy. Then Sam and Clara came running out of the house up to them. Chuck caught Sam on the fly.

"Mommy's a little tired today so let's let her have a breather. You and I can play if you want," said Chuck catching Sarah's look as he tickled Sam and she started laughing.

"Stop, stop... No Clara and I are busy. Nanna Mary is showing us how to make... what are they called," said Sam as she fought to get back down and started to run back in.

"Rice Crispy Treats," said Clara as she ran after Sam who let out a deafening high pitched squeal as Clara almost caught her.

"They'll go good with ice cream," said Sarah but Sam and Clara were already gone running back through in the door.

"Too bad Morgan isn't here. He used to like my Mom's Rice Crispy Treats. He said she was the only one he knew who could make them decently."

"I remember," said Ellie as she put her around Chuck. "But we had each other. And then there were pancakes."

"Yes there were or the promise of them," said Chuck as he hung behind letting Ellie and Devon go in first then pulled Sarah back.

"What is it?" asked Sarah. "Has all this talk about me being pregnant got you thinking? I don't want to disappoint you."

"No don't worry about that it's just… well… I just want to say before we go inside and for the record that if you are pregnant I'll be happy. Ellie helped me through some hard times and I wouldn't mind if Sam had someone to rely on."

"Oh she does, us," said Sarah as she kissed him. "I hear what you're saying but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm not."

"Let me finish but if you're not that's okay to. I'm all good the way we are. I love you and just waking up next to you is enough for me.

"Chuck, I know your 'all goods' and that was not a real 'all good'," said Sarah as she got close and kissed him.

"Okay, it was a fake 'all good'. I'm just curious would it be such a bad thing if you were pregnant. The way you've been going on it seems like it would be the end of the world. We survived Sam we'll survive another… I don't know a little Jack or Emma."

"Now you're even throwing out names. Well, once everyone goes to sleep we can have a chat and I'll try to explain. But whatever happens I love you," she said as she kissed him.

"If you two don't stop your dilly-dallying there won't be anymore treats left," said Mary as she came to the door. "Now get a move on it." Then she turned and disappeared.

"You realize there's no telling how long she was inside listening to us out here," said Chuck as he put his arm around her.

"I heard that," yelled Mary from inside. They both laughed as they went in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey rode his bike as far as he could them parked where the trail ended, hiding the bike under a sheet of plastic then covering it with branches. The last thing he wanted was after huffing to the remote site on the map having to huff it all the way to civilization. Once the bike was covered he got out his pack, shouldered his bolt action Remington 700 then took his machete and began hacking his way through the jungle.

The going was slow and arduous. The canopy of trees trapped the humidity and heat close to the jungle floor making it insufferable. It didn't take long before he had to stop for a break and rest. He sat on a stump and in the distance he saw next to a stream a coypu as the natives called them but he'd always heard them called river rats.

"Looks like I've got fresh meat for supper," said Casey as he slow got his gun. But as he was lining up the crosshairs on his 'carry out' something yellow darted out from the underbrush grabbed the rat. It let out squeal then vanished.

"What the heck!" He started looking around through the scope. He knew what it was but they usually only hunted at night but then he found his thief in a nearby tree. Mamma jaguar was feeding two baby jaguar cubs his intended supper.

"Better give you guys a wide berth," said John as he got moving again. The last thing he wanted was for mamma Jaguar to perceive him as a threat to her young. Most of the time wild animals leave humans alone but never come between a mother and her young.

Casey stopped again after he covered another couple of miles. He found a stream where he tested the water and finding it clean he took his pack off and use it as an opportunity to fill his canteen. But as he was filling it he heard a noise behind him. Instinct kicked in and he pulled his Sig to find a spider monkey sitting on his pack trying to open it.

"Get out of there," he yelled as the monkey made a little cry then darted off to the edge of the clearing looking back at him as if it were studying him. "What do you want?" said John as the monkey turned his head sideways looking at him.

"Okay, I guess I'm in your home," said John as he took out an energy bar he brought in case he couldn't find anything to eat. He broke it then tossed half to his new friend. The monkey grabbed the half then went up a tree and started to eat it. Judging from how fast he ate it he must've liked it.

"I'm going to call you Morgan," said Casey as put on his pack then started off. As he was hacking his way through the jungle with his machete he noticed the leave and branches moving over his head. Morgan was following him.

"What's wrong with you," said Casey as Morgan came out on a branch and started screaming jumping up and down on the branch making a lot of noise. "You're as noisy and loud as your two legged counterpart."

Then he saw it curled up on a fallen tree he was about to cross. It was yellowish and reddish-brown ground color, with a series of dark brown or black dorsal blotches overlaid that formed lateral inverted triangles of the same color. It was a Bushmaster or also known as the silent rattle snake, the largest viper and the longest venomous snake in the western hemisphere. John just called it supper. Casey did short work on it with his machete then rewarded Morgan with the other half of his energy bar.

"I have to admit you're already turning out to be more useful than your upright cousin," said Casey as the studied a map and decided this would be a good place to bed down for the night. He really wasn't trying to hide his presence so he started a fire to cook his snake. Then he got out his Sat phone and called to report in so he made a video call.

"Evening General just reporting in. I've set up camp for the night in the jungle it gets dark quickly with all the vegetation overhead. I'll get started again as soon as I can see. I should make it to the area of interest tomorrow morning then I'll be able to tell you more if it is or isn't what we're looking for."

"Very good, have you made any contact with locals, or any indigenous tribes? I understand there are a couple who claim that area."

"No I haven't seen any signs of man… Morgan, stay out of my pack," yelled Casey as his little friend absconded with one of his apples he had bought from a roadside vendor earlier when he was still in civilization.

"I talked with Agent Grimes this morning how did he get there so fast and what the heck is he doing with you in the jungle? I never told him to leave…"

"No General you don't understand," said Casey as he turned the phone around so the General could see which Morgan he was talking to. "That's the Morgan I was talking about. The little guy saved me from putting my hand on a snake which became my supper."

"Well they both are woolly I'll grant you that. You realize you don't have to forage off the land. There are MREs you could've taken with you. Whatever," she said, "to each their own I guess."

"Nancys," grunted Casey. That was the Air Force for you thought Casey. First they build the club then if they have money leftover they build the runway.

"What was that I couldn't hear you Colonel? Could you please speak up you're coming in muffled. The satellite must be going out."

"Must be, I was saying nice evening here. Well, I need to go and make sure Morgan doesn't steal anything I'm really going to miss."

"One last thing it's good you called me because I wanted to let you know that the Woodcombs along with Chuck and Sarah are headed your way. After you're done there you need to head for the Capital. Alejandro asked for you to attend a celebration he's hosting ushering in their new constitution."

"I didn't exactly pack a tux and a bowtie in my suitcase for this mission," said Casey trying everything that he could think of as a reason why he couldn't attend.

"I'll send something with Chuck. Alejandro asked specifically for the Angel de la Vida, his words exactly so Colonel you're going to have to suck it up and go. Chuck and Sarah will be in transit tomorrow but by late evening you should be able to reach them to coordinate."

"Roger that. General, I really need to go. Morgan has brought his little cousins and if they keep it up I'm going to have a late night snack." With that all the monkeys stopped and looked at him then scattered.

"Roger that Beckman out. Oh and bon appetite."

"Morgan, will you get out of there," yelled Casey as he got up and chased him up a tree. Morgan looked down at him and seemed to laugh. Now he knew the two were related.

"Crap," said Casey as he tried to find Morgan in the trees but he seemed to be gone now. He must've scared him and his cousins off but the little guy took his antimalarial medication with him. "What am I going to do now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late evening Frank arrived at the meeting place, an old cantina in the seedy part of town. The people who hung around outside the joint looked like unsavory cutthroats. The sign above the door read Pablo's with a parrot beneath. Frank figured El Comandante was trying to intimidate him by picking this dive but he was determined not to be.

"Let's do this," said Frank then they got out of their SUV and started walking inside. He noticed Marcus was lagging behind him.

If it were possible it looked worse on inside than it did on outside. The windows were all darkened and the only lighting came from neons but only half worked. The air was stale it smelled like an ashtray and there was a perpetual smoky haze that hung suspended. Evidently no one ever told them about the hazards of passive smoke. When Frank walked in the whole place went quiet and heads turned.

"Good evening to you guys too. I'm here to see…" but the bartender cut him off holding his hand up.

"I don't want to get involved in your crap," said the bartender. "This is your guy," he yelled to a man at a table in the back. Frank looked over as a man got up from a dark corner then walked over. He was a tall muscular man with a scar running down his face.

"Are you the man they call El Comandante?" asked Frank. The man didn't answer at first he got up in Frank's face sizing him up as they went through a staring contest.

"No, he's in the back room waiting for you. If you follow me this way I'll take you to him but only you. The rest of your men will have to wait here."

"But that wasn't the deal Boss we should go with you I don't like this," said Marcus. "Evidently this man doesn't trust us."

"I don't trust him so we're even… No I'll go see him. Here," said Frank as he put money up on the bar. "I'll buy you guys a couple rounds and something to eat if you trust the food." The man behind the counter growled. "This will be done in no time so chill out while I go do this meeting."

"But Boss I still don't…" Marcus started to protest but Frank cut him off by holding up his hand then waving him off.

"Turrini's putting on a tough guy show here if I back down he'll think he can just run over me any and every time he wants. No I've got to call his bluff and show him who's the boss once and for all or this will never end."

With that Frank motioned the junior mountain to lead him to Mohamed. He followed the man into a dark back room, past a couple of guards who patted him down taking his Walther PP before letting him enter the Comandante's inner office.

"Be careful with that thing and I expect it back when I leave," said Frank as they opened the door for him to go inside.

The first thing that crossed his mind was that someone had vomited Baroque. The room was an eyesore. It was filled with clutter and things that didn't match. To say the room was gauche was to pay it a complement. It wasn't that El Comandante had bad taste, he had no taste. There was a decent reproduction of an El Greco next to a painting of dogs playing poker. The room even had a silver and gold saddle parked in the middle as a coffee table with cowhide covered chairs and a couch around it with stuffed armadillos as end tables. El Comandante motioned for Frank to sit down.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to sit on it or milk it," said Frank but he decided to sit down if nothing else to show a minimum amount of respect.

"May I offer you something? Maybe you'd like a glass of milk?" said the Comandante motioning him to sit down as they parried quips.

"I'll have a Scotch neat if you don't mind," said Frank. Turrini nodded to his man to pour them both a drink then leave.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been out to see you yet but I've been busy getting ready for the coming elections. Then there was that problem with that satellite. I couldn't risk anyone accidently seeing me heading out in your direction. They might have gotten curious and decided to come out for a look."

"Right, the upcoming elections, excuse me I'm trying to figure out why we're paying you so much and you're giving us so little. I mean you don't have an actual governmental position do you? Yet we're lining your pockets and well might I add. It seems to me we'd do better to wait until after the elections and see how things wash out or am I missing something?"

"Well that's the deal I arranged with Mr. Johannsson and he seemed to be happy with it," said the Comandante smugly leaning back in his chair sipping on his drink.

"Well Mr. Johannsson is no longer with us. He took an early retirement of sorts. You should've seen the hearty sendoff we gave him. It's not something I'm soon going to forget. I think he taught me more in that one afternoon then the whole time I was with him. So if you don't mind I'd like a little more clarification as to the nature of our agreement."

"The first service I provide is through my network of contacts within the military. I'm the one who's kept them from searching your area for that downed satellite."

"You have but you haven't kept out the Americans. On my way here I passed a man I know headed back in our direction, Colonel John Casey."

"Casey… John Casey are you sure?" said the Comandante and Frank nodded his head. "Well, well isn't that interesting."

"I take it you know him.

"The Angel de la Muerte or that's how he used to be known. Now the Premier calls him the Angel de la Vida. He's not here for you my friend he's here at the invitation of the Premier to celebrate of our new constitution. And I've got an idea how to celebrate it and get myself elected all with the help of the Colonel."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

It was difficult to get both kids in bed after Rice Crispy Treats, ice cream then news about the trip. Saying there were hyper about the trip was an understatement but with great effort they finally got them in bed. Sarah stayed with them until they finally nodded off watching Sam sleep until it got late. Chuck in the meantime volunteered to clear the table and do the dishes since El and Awesome still had to get things together and they hadn't even started packing. Mary came over and helped Chuck grabbing the dish towel she dried as he washed.

"You know Mom if you wanted you could come with us. One more isn't going to make a difference on the plane. I know the kids would like you to come along."

"No, I appreciate the offer and I'd like to but I need to get back to DC. Diane called and asked me to look into something for her. I've got a flight out tomorrow evening from O'Hare."

"Did she call you or did you call her? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that but it's just every time you show up it's like you're all ready to leave. I think you're afraid if you stay too long because you'll find you actually like it."

"That may be true," said Mary as Chuck passed her a plate. "But I also don't like watching you risk your life. It was right for your father and me but it's something we never wanted for you. I need you to do me a favor and don't take this the wrong way..."

"If I can," said Chuck as he passed her another plate. He noticed her look and tone changed. "You sound serious what is it?"

"Layoff bugging Sarah about being pregnant if she says she isn't then let it go. She knows her body better than anyone else. The last thing she needs is you guys pressing her. Be cool about it."

"Being cool is kind of new territory for me I'm not pressing her and like I told her if she is I'll be happy but if she isn't I'm happy the way we are right now. I think that's pretty cool but this really isn't anyone's business but ours."

"Good and keep it that way," said Mary as they finished. She folded her dish towel and started to walk away but Chuck stopped her.

"Wait a minute, just hold up there's more you aren't telling me. What's going on? You telling me this about Sarah, you know something I don't. She doesn't have any terminal disease I don't know about? Is it cancer?"

"No, you're spiraling. It's nothing to do with that and no she doesn't... well not that I know of but there's something and I shouldn't be the one telling you this. If nothing else this is embarrassing... but okay. You're an adult now so..." Mary pause she saw the little boy she left so long ago now a man.

"Go ahead I'm waiting. This has something to do with her not being pregnant? We were already told that the intersect could interfere."

"I assume you know a little about female physiology while men continual produce what they produce," said Mary as she felt herself blush. "We women are different we have only so many eggs and when they're gone, they're gone. When Sarah was captured and tortured she was subjected to a great number of flashes which caused her body to ovulate."

"Some of her eggs where harvested we know about that experiment in Japan... we met her... well that's a different story. So what are you saying she has none left?" said Chuck as he realized this meant that she couldn't have any more children even if she wanted to. "Quinn robbed us again. Does she know?"

"I don't know Diane showed me her medical report as a courtesy in case Sarah should want to talk to someone in the agency."

"This is a lot to digest," said Chuck as he leaned back on the counter top. "It doesn't change what I feel for her. I still love her."

"I believe she's guessed and that's the reason she's so adamant she's not pregnant. Chuck, I can't even imagine how she feels. This is a very personal private thing if she wants she'll talk to you about it. However, if she does it will be when she feels the time is right and she can deal with it."

"What do I do? How do I help her? She has to know that this won't change the way I feel. I'll always choose her."

"You just have to be cool. Charles you just be you and understand. The intersect can do wonders but it can't change the laws of nature."

"There's nothing that can be done?" asked Chuck. But just then Sarah appeared looking at the two of them they seemed so serious.

"Nothing can be done about what?" asked Sarah. Chuck started to get a cup of coffee trying to think what to say but he didn't have to Mary spoke up.

"Nothing could be done to change my mission. Charles wants me to come with you guys tomorrow but I've got to catch a flight tomorrow evening. Diane beckoned."

"I like that," said Chuck as he passed Sarah a cup of coffee. "I'll have to remember that the next time I get mad at the General which will probably be soon. You know she was behind Devon's wanting to go to Costa Gravas. It seems the Premier wanted his favorite doctor couple at all costs. I don't know exactly what she offered Devon or threatened him with but it was no accident she was coming down the elevator as Colonel Panza was coming in the front doors."

"I thought that was too much of a coincidence and I really wasn't buying her story either. Whatever it was she offered, it was probably hospital related. The Hospital administrator cut Devon and Ellie loose too easily without any argument even though it was dropped in her lap at the last minute. My guess she was in on it," said Sarah as she sipped her coffee. "Chuck, you talked to the General is there anything I need to worry about with the kids? If there's an op going down I don't want them in the middle."

"Not that I know of, everything else is as it was stated. The Premier wants them to be his guests for their celebration. Actually it sounds like an honor. Oh and Casey's supposed to be there too."

"What as the Angel del la Muerte or la Vida. I bet he'll love this mission a chance to reminisce about life inside the walls of the palace," said Sarah as they laughed.

"Whatever he supposed to do the General is having a tux delivered to the plane for him. I'm supposed to take it to him. She texted me earlier but he's already in country."

"Yes, he's looking for a satellite that crashed in the jungles there," said Mary as Chuck and Sarah looked at her. "What I can babysit and keep abreast of what's going on too you know, like I can chew gum and walk. From what I was told the thing malfunctioned during a course correction. It over compensated with a port nacelle thruster and went sideways in orbit which put the solar panels out of sync. This cause a loss of power and a system failure then when they tried to fire thrusters again to right it some lab rat fired the wrong one hurling it back into the atmosphere."

"I wouldn't want to be that guy I bet the minimum is he lost his job if he didn't get sent to Supermax," said Sarah as she sipped on her coffee.

"Probably but you know how these things go. There has to be an official board of inquiry so that's why the General needs to recover the remains of the satellite."

"Well talking about things crashing and burning, I think that's what we ought to be thinking about doing," said Chuck. "Wakeup call tomorrow morning will be going down early."

"You're probably right," said Sarah as she sat their coffee cups in the sink. Chuck came up behind her and hugged her kissing her on the neck.

"Have I told you I love you," said Chuck whispering in her ear holding her close.

"I think I've heard that rumor somewhere," she said as she turned smiling at him and kissed him. "Let's go to bed. Good night Mary." They all said good night then she led Chuck by the hand to the bedroom closing the door after they got inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey set up his hammock and pulled out his mosquito net getting ready to bed down of the night. He took his boots off so his feet could breathe then he hung his socks close to the fire so they could dry out. The last thing he wanted was foot rot and since the only way in or out was on foot he needed to be extra careful with his. After hosing himself down with DEET he turned in for the night. As he laid there trying to doze off he found himself thinking what Kat was doing back home. He felt something he never felt before, homesick.

"Nancy," he called himself as he rolled over trying to go to sleep. It was funny he never noticed it before but the Jungle was teaming with activity making it hard for him to go to sleep.

"This is your fault Bartowski," he mumbled to himself. "Too much easy living John this is what the good life does to you, it makes you soft."

Suddenly he heard the branches shake above his head then his pill bottle with his quinine medicine for malaria dropped from the tree top onto his hammock. Then he saw two little green eyes glowing in the dark then a high pitch squeal.

"Am I supposed to say thank you for bringing me back my own stuff," said Casey as Morgan sat on a limb watching him. "Shouldn't you be with your other little friends looking for a place for the night?" Morgan just looked at him then huddled down like he was trying to make himself small.

"What's put the fear of God in you? I've already eaten," he said as the jungle suddenly got quiet. This was strange because the jungle was never really quiet. There was always something making noise trying to attract attention and it usually had to do with a dispute over food or sex. Everything could be reduced down to those two causes, food or sex. Not that in the so-called civilized world it was much different just that it was hidden better.

But this sudden silence set him off. His senses heightened and he eased out his weapon then he saw it break into the clearing. He had his hand on his weapon when a large male Jaguar walked in inspecting his camp nosing his gear passing underneath him. Casey breathed a sigh of relief as the big cat went over to a tree marked it with his scent them went off, disappearing as quickly as a he appeared.

"Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forests of the night," said Casey as the noise in the jungle resumed and Morgan began to chatter.

"I wasn't hatched you know. I've read books without pictures which is more than I can say for your name sake. Now pipe down and let me get a little shut eye. You're as chatty as the other Morgan."

Morgan turned his head sideways then found himself a spot high in the tree in a fork in the branch then bedded down for the night.

"Gez, I wonder if I can give you to Alex too," said Casey as he drifted off to sleep. He hadn't been asleep for long before he started dreaming. He was with Kathleen in the hospital she was sitting while he was up in the waiting room.

"We've been here for what seems forever. How long is this supposed to take?" said Casey as he paced the floor. "I'm going to find someone and see what's going on."

"No you're not, just sit down and relax. It takes what it takes besides Morgan's in with her," said Kat as she got up and took his hand. "I was in labor for six hours by myself."

"And not a moment goes by that I don't regret that but Morgan being in there doesn't give me any warm fuzzies. At least you should be in there with her she needs her mother."

"No her husband is with her and that's enough. They're making a family together and this is one of the steps. You never were very patient."

"I'm more the action type, this sitting on my hands is just not for me. Hold up I think someone is coming," said Casey as Morgan came in smiling ear to ear radiant. It looked like he had given birth.

"Well he's born. If you follow me I'll take you to visit John Casey, Jr.," said Morgan. Casey looked at him; he couldn't believe what Morgan had said they named their son after him. "That's right Big Guy, Alex insisted and well my father ran away so it was either John, Jr. or Morgan, Jr. and John won out. Alex said one Morgan in the world was enough."

"Sometimes too much," said Casey. "Enough of this babbling I want to go see little John and no quips about the merry men."

"Who me Sir Casey," said Morgan smiling. "Follow me. They have him in the nursery for now so Alex can rest. Her labor was long, but wait until you see the result."

"Lead the way," said Kat as she took Casey by the hand and they followed Morgan through the hospital to the nursery. They stood in front of the glass and waited. Morgan went inside and brought the baby up to the glass so they could see. He was adorable but then things started becoming kind of odd.

"Here it's time for feeding," said the nurse handing Morgan a banana. He just smiled and took it then started giving it to little John who ate with a ravenous appetite.

"What the heck," said Casey when a long prehensile tail came out of the swaddle they had the baby wrapped up in. "No, no this can't be happening."

"What's the matter John? You don't look so well. You sure you feel okay," said Kat. Just then the baby got away from Morgan climbing up on his head jumping on a low light fixture hanging by his tail oscillating back and forth screaming like a spider monkey.

"No, no," yelled John as he woke up the find monkey Morgan looking at him like he was crazy. It was now daylight and time to break camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General left Chicago and headed back to Dulles after landing she was met by her Major and headed into the office. On her way she called the Secretary of State to get him off her back then she placed a video call to Costa Gravas. She wanted to tell the beloved Premier the next time he pulled a stunt like that she'd have his men arrested then deported.

"I don't know what you're so angry about I took the bull by the horns and we both got what we wanted, no? Although if you want to split the expenses, I won't say no there is an economic crisis going on."

"I've refueled you plane and I've had you men put up in hotels so I think I've done my fair share. If you want more funding talk to State. You still haven't found that missing satellite."

"You mean we haven't, don't you? My understanding is that John Casey crossed into our country yesterday heading towards one of our interior provinces not far from where my men have been searching."

"I won't deny that I sent him to try on his own. I expect you'll allow him to continue without interference."

"Then I will pull my men back. We wouldn't want to have misunderstandings in the jungle, although the Colonel seems more accustomed to living in the walls here than in the wild. I hope he doesn't end up some jaguar's take out."

"Alejandro..."

"Just joking... well not that I'd hope or I wouldn't hope that on him. Oh you know what I mean anyway my wife will be happy to hear the Woodcombs will be here tomorrow. She has something to discuss with them, something we both need to share with them."

"You aren't ill are you? You would tell me if it was something terminal? This isn't going to be a problem for the installation of your new constitution is it? I've got the Secretary of State and the President both breathing down my throat on this."

"I'm glad to see everyone is so concerned about my health but I fine," said the Premier. "Everything is underway for the first of May. We're going to have a grand kick off. I hope you will be able to attend."

"I'm trying but there's a conference I have to attend in Europe. If everything works out and we can wrap up in time I will try to make it but I can't promise anything."

"Do what you can do but you'll miss one hell of a party. I must go now and check on Mi Amor I don't want her to tire herself. ¡_Hasta la Victoria Siempre_!" said the Premier catching the look on the General's face. "Sorry old habits you know are hard to break."

"I understand that. Well if I can get away I'll see you on the first but if I can't good luck on your endeavor down this path. I'm sure your people will remember you for your courage and generosity." With that the General closed her comms with Costa Gravas.

"General, I need to show you this. It's an analysis of the data from the satellite that went down. The NSA has run a preliminary check and the port side nacelle thruster malfunctioned as we thought it's thrust lasted five seconds longer than it was supposed to and the starboard thruster couldn't compensate. But the mystery is why it fell. According to the data we have the correct firing sequence was sent to the bird to right it but before it could maneuver it fell from the sky."

"What's that supposed to mean? If it didn't fall out of the sky then what happened to it? Do we know if the Russian or Chinese Satellite killers were close by?"

"No it was on its own, the only thing nearby was one of the GPS satellites. Luckily it didn't get taken out when it fell or part of the Atlantic would've been without navigational service."

"Maybe if the Colonel can recover the data core we might be able to find out something more definitive but we won't hear from him until tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah prepared for bed they didn't have any luggage to get ready because there bags and Sam's were already packed. They had been planning on leaving the next day anyway just their destination got changed. This wasn't a big deal to them but it was to others who were expecting them.

Did you call Morgan and tell him about the change in plans," asked Sarah as she climbed in bed. "I know he'll be disappointed."

"Yes I did and yes he was. I don't know if he was disappointed because I wasn't going to Burbank or because he wasn't coming on mission with us. I told him we need him to standby for support from Castle which in a sense is true," said Chuck then he rolled over kissed her goodnight then reached back over to turn off the light.

"Wait, don't you want to talk about anything else. Maybe something you guys were pestering me about all day?"

"No, you said you weren't pregnant and that's good enough for me. You know your own body and after having Sam I assume you'd know if you were."

"That's right I would," said Sarah looking over at him. "You're being awfully cool about this. You kind of scare me. I don't know what to think. Are you sure you're Chuck Bartowski?"

"Funny, and I'd better be or I'll be jealous of myself," he said as she laughed. "I know that sounded silly. But like I said I'm cool if you're cool."

"It's not that I wouldn't like to be. I really would I see you and Ellie and I see Sam. I don't want her to grow up like me…"

"I don't know you didn't come out so bad," said Chuck as he pulled her in close to him. "But I don't think we have any worry about me becoming like Jack.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about us being gone. We can drag her along with us when it's like this but once she starts school all this ends. She even asked me the other day when she could start school."

"A kid that wants to go to school, are we sure she's our kid and some alien has substituted her," said Chuck but he could see Sarah was being serious. "Sorry, did she say why she wanted to go to school?"

"Clara took Sam to meet some of her school friends and she wants to have friends too. Are we doing right by her? Can I have another baby just so Sam can have a playmate? It just doesn't seem right."

"Love if we had another child it wouldn't be to give Sam a brother or sister even if that is the result. But because we love each other and that child would get the same love we give Sam."

"But is that enough Chuck… is it enough?"

"I think we have to believe it is," said Chuck then he kissed her.

"Chuck hold me," she said as he pulled her close.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Casey hacked his way through the thick underbrush in the direction he had marked on his map. He knew he was getting close when a new smell was added to the musty dank smell of the jungle, burnt. Finally he broke through into a clearing with the hot tropical sun beating down on him. The spot acted like sauna. The heat of the sun reaching jungle floor heated the humid earth then rose in the air in the form of mist. Little Morgan didn't like it he began shattering hanging back in the tree line high above on a safe branch. The ground literally smoked.

"What do we have here" said Casey to himself as he walked the perimeter first. There were downed trees and some signs of charring but there was something that just seemed odd. He's seen places like this after a shelling but it just seemed strange to him. If he had to name what the problem was he felt the whole thing looked too perfect. However, there in the middle of the impact crater were the remains of what looked like the missing satellite after making an uncontrolled re-entry.

"Now to get to work," he said. From his backpack he took out a metal detector and worked out from the center in a circle. First he identified the debris as coming from the downed bird then he sat a scale next to it taking a picture like processing a crime scene. That's what it was a crime scene either someone murdered a satellite or it committed suicide either way it was a crime. Afterwards he collected the pieces placing them all in one of two heaps. Not important he'd leave and important he had to take with him or destroy. But of all the pieces that miraculously survived the one part missing was the data storage unit.

"Phew someone turned down the furnace," he said as he stopped for a moment to take a drink from his canteen. Being in the clearing there was not foliage over head to block the sun's rays that was beat down on his head and insect activity had increase by a hundred fold.

"Do you feel safe over there," yelled Casey talking to the spider monkey Morgan who was watching his every move from the safety of a nearby tree. "You're about as useful as your human counterpart," John said as he swatted. Little Morgan responded with a yawn and stretching out relaxing on a branch.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you but this has to be done right. You don't get any second chances when you do this type of mission," said Casey. Little Morgan got up then disappeared back into the forest. Casey felt a little sad he at least he had company. After working most of the morning he was almost done gather pieces now he had to figure out what and how much he could actually carry out.

"What the heck," he said when a banana came flying out of a tree hitting him in the head then he hear the sound of Morgan laughing in tree near him.

"Augh, ouch," said Casey as he picked up the banana and looked up at little Morgan sitting on a branch eating a second banana. "At least it was a banana thanks I think, not bad," said Casey as he picked it up and ate it.

"Here you go," he said as he tossed Morgan an apple in the tree. He had to make room in his backpack for the things he had to take which meant tossing things he brought like extra food. Until he got back to civilization he'd have to forage. Once he had his pack together he dug a pit for the things he that need to be destroyed and place a C-4 charge with it then ran back to safety just past the tree line before it exploded.

"I know pipe down it couldn't be helped," yelled Casey as Morgan started screaming after the explosion. But he still felt hot and nothing he could do seemed to cool him down. Worst he was beginning to feel weak and the extra weight he was carrying made the trek that much more difficult.

"Crap," said Casey as he kept stopping to rest. He took his pulse it was fast. "Got to keep move," he told himself. He walked a mile or so farther then had to stop again.

"Just a little rest then got to keep going," he said to himself. He felt like he had a bout of malaria coming on but it came on too fast. "Maybe dengue fever or something else," he said to himself as he drank the last of his water.

"Come on John let's get our butt in gear," he told himself. But when he got up he passed out and dropped face first. Somewhere as his delirium started to set in he heard the sound of Morgan in the trees screaming and the voices of men then nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Hydra Command Center Frank was standing in the communications room talking with one of the patrols he'd sent out. They were to locate and capture the Colonel. He and El Comandante had a plan and the key player in this was Casey. However, finding him was not as easy as they thought it would be.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" radioed Frank. "We all heard the explosion start from the clearing and work your way out from there."

"But boss we found what looks like to be his trail but it's erratic. It looks like he's wandering in no fixed direction and the places he's going just don't make sense."

"You idiots, he's probably on to you and he's trying to give you the slip. I don't care what you have to do to find him just do it or don't bother coming back. But remember we need him alive and unharmed," said Frank as he signed out. "What rock did you turn over to find this bunch of winners?"

"Are you sure about Turrini's plan?" said Marcus as he handed Frank a work progress update. "I mean do you really trust him?"

"No, not really," he said as he looked over the details. "But he's the one we have to deal with and I have to thank the guy who tried to throw me under the bus for this. However, that being said Turrini's given me leverage I can use against him if something goes wrong in the future. I'm glad to see your girlfriend has gotten our project back on track but I'd still prefer her giving this to me in person."

"HQ we located the Colonel," radioed in one of the patrols. But he's in bad shape. He looks like he's got malaria or something similar. Request instruction?"

"Crap," said Frank as he thought over his options. "Bring him to the infirmary and tell the Doctor we need him to give him something then transport him into the capital. Someone will meet you at Pablo's Parrot. They'll take him off your hands then you can come home and good work."

"Roger that," said the man. "Okay Miguel, let's get him loaded up in the quad. You grab one arm I'll grab the other and we lift." They started to drag John through the jungle, but when they picked him up they heard screaming from the tree above them followed by a barrage of objects being hurled down at them.

"Hey stop that," yelled Miguel getting angry. He let Casey drop, picked up a rock and threw it back up into the tree but that just got more things hurled back down at them along with louder screaming.

"Gez, that really didn't help. Come on before they find something to throw that really hurts. Don't you know not to piss off the monkeys they get even? Move it before we get into real trouble."

"I'm sorry Pablo but get monkey pooh thrown at me isn't exactly pleasant,' said Miguel as he grabbed Casey. Finally they got Casey loaded with his gear then took off to the infirmary. After the Doctor gave him an antibiotic and an IV to re-hydrate him they were sent on their way.

"What do you think they're going to do with him?" asked Miguel riding shotgun. They had Casey laid out in the back of a Land Rover Defender bouncing down a dusty road.

"I don't know and really I don't care and you shouldn't either. We just follow orders and get paid. I could care less what happens to that guy in the back."

"You are the least bit curious?" said Miguel as he pulled out a map checking their position to make sure they were heading in the right direction.

"You know what they say about curiosity and the cat. I have no intention of being the cat and you should listen up and do the same. When we get there don't start asking questions like 'hey what are you up to'. We go in hand the guy over then leave."

"Oh man I really wanted to stop for a Subway. They just opened up a second franchise in the Capital. We could make it a meal."

"We'll see but I'm not promising anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got up early to surprise everyone with pancakes but it seemed he was the one surprised. He found Ellie already in the kitchen cooking pancakes. He smiled as he walked in. Then from nowhere a memory came back he was twelve years old again and he walked in to find Ellie cooking pancakes instead of his Dad. He remembered asking where was their Dad and she told him eat your pancake.

"What's the matter," asked Ellie seeing him standing there with a look on his face. "Is everything okay? I hope you guys are in a mood for pancakes."

"That's why I got up I was going to make them. I guess great minds and all that," said Chuck as he got himself a cup of coffee. "Hey can you do me a favor and layoff telling Sarah she's pregnant."

"What's the matter? Did she say something? If she did I'm sorry but as a doctor I think she should..." Chuck held up his hand.

"That's what I'm talking about. Yes you're a doctor, but you're also my sister and I'm asking as your brother to layoff. No, Sarah didn't say anything actually she appreciates the fact that you're concerned about her."

"Then where's this coming from? Mom isn't it. I should've guessed if it wasn't Sarah the only other person you'd listen to is her."

"Not true I listen to Morgan too I just chose to take his advice with a grain of salt," he said as Ellie gave him a look. "Okay a very large coarse grain of salt."

"Okay, I won't say anything else as long as she sees Gwen when you guys get home. I talked with her and she told me Sarah's been long overdue for a checkup but she's been putting it off for one reason or another."

"I think I'm the 'one reason or another' but I hear you and I'll make sure it gets taken care of as soon as we get home. But you and Devon have you ever thought about giving Clara a brother or sister?"

"Sure we've talked about it and well if it happened we wouldn't mind it. However, with that being said we're both busy. I know Devon's got two brothers and Woody and Honey took care of all three and all five are doctors. Do I know that... But it's hard to find the time I want to spend with Clara and if I had another child... Well I don't know if it would be fair for him or her."

"I see what you're saying double the energy but double the fun. I mean look at us we didn't do so bad and no one looked out for us except each other."

"I wonder sometimes if that just wasn't pure luck. I know there were times I could've strangled you especially when you dragged that pet home."

"I thought you like peaches?"

"I'm talking about Morgan. They both shed hair all over the furniture and had a habit of showing up in the kitchen when it was time to eat. Not to mention they both wanted me to scratch their stomachs."

"That was when you issued the no touch policy."

"You guys must be taking about Morgan," said Devon as he walked in wearing only the bottom part of his pajama. "I smell pancakes. Chuck, how's my favor pregnant sister-in-law?"

"Devon can you try and be a little Awesome and layoff telling Sarah she's pregnant," said Chuck as he took a sip.

"Yes, Honey Mom told Chuck that well you never did tell me why she got into the middle of this? I think I'd be upset with her if I were you."

"Whatever, but the reason I asked bro is because when I walked past the bathroom I heard her inside heaving. I think you ought to go check on her."

"And you're only telling me this now," said Chuck as he sat his coffee cup down then went back to the bedroom to find Sarah sitting on the bed.

"Are you feeling all right," asked Chuck as he walked in. "We don't have to go with them today if you don't want to. I can call Beckman and tell her..."

"Tell her what? No, we're going... I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped. Sit down next to me and hold me I'll be okay in few minutes." Chuck sat down and put his arm around her holding her tight.

"What do you feel? Maybe we ought to stop by the hospital before we leave and let them run some tests. You know just to make sure this isn't anything serious."

"It's nothing just a stomach flu or a bug or something. Chuck, Sweetie, I can't be pregnant... I can't ever be."

"I know and I don't care. I love you and we have Sam that's all I need," he said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You say that now but what about the future. What are you going to say when you're a hundred and four. Are you still going to be happy with me?"

"I'll be happy with you to infinity and beyond," said Chuck. Sarah raised her head up and looked at him smiling.

"You know Sweetie just knowing that line was said by a toy spaceman in a cartoon makes it less romantic."

"It was actually an animated cartoon just to be precise," said Chuck then he kissed her.

"Well then that does make a difference," Sarah said as she laughed. "I can always count on you to make me feel better when I'm down. I love you."

"You can always count on me. I love you too," he said as he kissed her. "You look a lot better now how do you feel?"

"Much better I just needed to be with you. You're my best medicine," she said as she looked into his eyes then kissed him. "I hate to say this but we need to go even if the plane will wait for us we still have to make our move."

"Ellie made pancakes but somehow I wouldn't recommend them. Not that they aren't good, just with the way you're feeling they probably aren't the best choice for you right now."

"No I agree, I'll just have a couple of slices of plain toast and some apple juice. I don't want anything with acid or that can sour on my stomach."

"Guys, you need to hurry up," said Devon as he stuck his head in their bedroom. "Ellie's taking care of the girls and I'm staging the luggage by the door. Can I take your things out?"

"I can get them but thanks,' said Chuck as they got up ate breakfast then prepared for the trip. A few hours later they were on Stevenson Expressway headed for Midway International Airport.

"Everyone got everything right?" said Devon, "passports, travel gum, suntan lotion all check."

"Honey, I don't want to say anything but wouldn't it have been better if you had asked that before we left the house not when we're almost at the airport?"

"Don't worry Devon everything is cover," said Sarah as she looked over at Sam. She was riding in her car seat whispering back and forth with Clara. They kept looking at her then started whispering again. They were up to something she was sure but that was okay thought Sarah. Sam didn't often get a chance to interact with other kids so having Clara to play with was good. Even though Clara was older they played with each other like sisters. In fact Clara was the only kid besides Molly, Sam ever let play with her bunnies.

"We're here Agents Carmichael," said the driver. They drove past a series of hangars until they got to one with a plane half outside that had the Costa Gravas flag painted on the tail. The Colonel was standing down at the bottom of the ladder waiting next to an Aeroflot Yakovlev Yak-40.

"Good Morning and on behalf of our beloved Premier I greet you. Please board and we'll be in the air shortly. Chuck grabbed Sam up so Devon grabbed Clara who started protesting.

"Put me down I can walk up on my own. I'm not that little anymore," said Clara. "You're embarrassing me. Mom, please tell him to put me down." Ellie and Sarah lagged behind letting the guys handle the children.

"I'm sorry if I bugged you about being pregnant," said Ellie. "I'm just concerned and sometimes I tend to over react with the people I care about."

"No, I should apologize for being so hyper-sensitive but you guys are... well I've never had anyone like you guys in my life. People who really care about me and I don't know how to deal with that. So I guess sometimes I go on the offensive for no reason. I want you to know I don't mean it."

"Well, I'm calling a truce. No more talk about being pregnant or expecting on this trip we're just two couples with kids going to a tropical country to participate in their... what is it called?"

"I guess it would be like our Fourth of July."

"So no more talk about this while we're participating in the Fourth of July celebration held on the First of May."

"Thanks Ellie and I promise I'll make an appointment to see Gwen as soon as we get back home. It's on my 'to do list' in my phone."

"You don't have to worry, I already called her and you have a walk-in appointment. She'll see you anytime you want. I had to promise to do some consulting for her but that's okay."

"Ladies," yelled Devon from the top of the ladder. "Could you two kindly hurry up and board? The pilot wants to get us up in the air, he's got night blindness and needs to set down before sunset or we're in trouble. He also said he was having a little problem with the number two engine but not to worry he's got two others."

"Now I really want to board this thing. It's a good thing you're not pregnant. I can still say that we haven't taken off yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beloved Premier went out for his morning walk through the open air market of the Capital. He stopped people, shook their hands and chatted. As a boy he played on these very same streets and the people loved him because he was one of them. He especially loved the market because there were all sorts of bright colors and tantalizing smells. He stopped by one merchant in particular old Carlo who sold sweets in the market.

"Carlo, how's business today? Looks like things are kind of slow. Give me a half a pound, no make it a full pound of your canillitas de leche. Mi Amor will love me even more when I bring them home."

"Here you go Alejandro," said Old Carlo as he handed the Premier a bag full with way more than a pound.

"How much do I owe you," asked the Premier as he pulled out money from his pocket. "My wife gave me my allowance today." They both laughed.

"Nothing, just give my best wishes to your wife from Old Carlo," said the old man as he took hold of the Premier's hands.

"Nonsense you'll go out of business then who will I be able to buy canillitas de leche from," said the Premier as he shoved money into the old man's pocket.

"No wait this is way too much," said the old man trying to give the Premier back his change but he waved him off.

"No, considering how many I stole when I was young I probably still owe you that and more. Say hello to your family for me," said the Premier as he started heading back to the palace but on the way a billboard caught his attention.

"What's this," said the Premier as he read in Spanish 'Vote Juan Pablo Turrini for President the people's choice.'

"What does the sign say? Or do you only read English now?" said Turrini coming out of the crowd. "I understand you've got your new friends from the North coming for our celebration. You aren't thinking about bringing in a CIA assassin to take out your competition are you?"

"What in the devil are you talking about?" said the Premier that was when he noticed the reporters standing around them. "Is this some sort of publicity stunt? Do you think you can get votes like this? My friend you were the head of the secret police who's going to vote for you?"

"I don't know maybe your wife. She like the little coup _d'état _we cooked up together at least in the beginning," said Turrini trying to egg on the Premier.

"Why you, I should've had shot," said the Premier as he started for Turrini but his Chief of Security intervened.

"Not here Sir, we're in public and you're surrounded by journalists."

"Did you send for the Angel de la Muerte to kill me? Is that your game plan Alejandro?"

"I don't like this," said Goya to his Security Officer. "We need to find Casey right away. Turrini wouldn't have mentioned him if he didn't have something cooked up."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Casey found himself lying on a rotten cot in a pool of his own sweat wondering how he got there. Saying he felt like crap was an understatement. The top of his head felt like it was going to explode and his head ached so badly he couldn't see straight. He felt both hot and cold, burning up one moment then freezing to death the next. He curled up in a fetal position because his stomach was killing him. It was all he could do when he was conscious to heave up over the side of the bed onto the floor.

"How's he doing," he heard some man ask outside his door. He never heard the reply because he passed out first.

"There's your answer he's out again. The man belongs in a hospital he's got some form of dengue fever and that's all I know."

"You have to treat him and get him up on his feet. El Comandante wants him ready for tomorrow or he won't be happy and I think you know what that means."

"Happy or not that's not going to happen," said the Doctor then the man with the scar across his face pulled out a long knife. "Okay I can hydrate him and pump him up on amphetamines to get him moving but other than that I can't promise anything. I can get him up I just don't know how long he'll say that way. You push him too much far in the state he's in and he just might fall overand never get up again."

"It would be a shame if you fell over too," said the scar faced man putting his knife back in its sheath. "Look I know you're doing your best but the Colonel here just has to be able to take a couple of steps nothing major."

"Like I said I can get him up but I won't swear how long he'll be like that. This is the best I can offer take it or leave it. Just get out of my way."

"Doctor, don't try to be brave it won't do your health any. I need to go report into El Comandante. I'll let you get back to your patient." With that the scar faced man walked out then down the hallway to Turrini's office and the Doctor returned inside to see his patient.

"My dear Colonel, I'm sorry I have to treat you like this," said the Doctor replacing the IV then taking out a vial marked Benzedrine. He injected Casey through his IV with a cocktail of Benzedrine and antibiotics. "There that should keep you with us and help you to fight off the bugs running around inside you."

"Bugs," mumbled Casey. "Need... African Snake herbs... pack." He got out. The Doctor was curious so he went over checked the pack John was brought in with. Inside he found a plastic bag with dried herbs the resembled a tea.

"What the heck it can't hurt," he said as he inspected the bag opening it then smelling the contents. He even pinched it to feel it between his fingers. It had an earthy smell but not a too disagreeable odor and it felt like wood shavings. He went out and got the bartender to make him some hot water then he began to steep some. The odor was pungent and strong. The Doctor thought there had to be an unwritten law somewhere that said medicine had to be vile to be effective. But if that were the gauge then had to be a miracle drug.

"Here Colonel," he said as he raise John's head. "Drink up, worse comes to worse you get even more hydrated." He got Casey to drink about a half a cup then he let him stop rest for a little bit then had him finish it.

In the back scar face went to see El Comandante to give him a progress report. He knew Turrini wasn't going to be happy when he walked in but he was ordered to report in.

"How's the Colonel? Tell me he's smoking cigars and barking orders like he used to do? I need him up and moving for this to work."

"I'm sorry El Comandante but the doctor is doing his best. He'll have him up tomorrow but whether he'll be able to do what you want done is another question. I think we might have to go with plan B and have someone else do the shooting.

"If I do that then I'll need to make sure whoever does the shooting hits the target and I don't know if I trust you cutthroats to do that. Well I just made up my mind if we have to do that then I want you behind the scope."

"It will be an honor to shoot you," said scar face. Turrini gave him a wicked look. "I mean help you carry out your plan."

"I'm sure you did," said Turrini looking at him. Let's go over the plan again I get up on the stage then a crowd comes together in front of the palace I make a short speech every one applauds and as everyone is applauding you shoot me..."

"But how can I shoot you if I'm applauding? I'm sorry but your plan doesn't make sense. You said everyone was applauding."

"It does make sense to anyone with half a brain. Everyone except you applauds because you'll have a rifle trained on me..."

"But why am I not applauding? I'm not going to like what you have to say. Personally, I think I ought to applaud first then shoot you."

"Remember you're not really shooting me in the sense to kill. You just have to wound me a little," said Turrini wondering if he shouldn't revise his plan but it was too late now.

"I know that. Now which arm did you say you use the right or the left? I'd hate to shoot you in the wrong arm then how would you sign all those autographs."

"Shoot me in the left, I'm right handed," said El Comandante. In a contorted way what scar face said made sense. "Okay so as soon as that's done you give Casey the gun then run. The police will come and arrest Casey. They'll charge him with attempted murder, mine. I'll be able to use that to incite the crowd then from there who knows what will happen. But Casey has to be found at the scene with the weapon or it won't work and as much as I don't like this you'll have shot me. Don't screw it up."

"I understand all that I'm not stupid you know. But you said you were right handed right? Maybe you should wear a button or something that I can use as a target."

"I'll wear one of my campaign buttons if that makes you happy," said Turrini. "But the most important thing other than not killing me is that everyone has to think Casey pulled the trigger."

"I understand that I'm not stupid you know," said scar face. But the more scar face insisted the more Turrini thought it prudent to wear a Kevlar vest just in case. His man wasn't making him feel good about plan B. Maybe there ought to be a plan C.

"Go now and check on the Colonel and keep me advised how he's doing. If he has a turn for the worst we'll have to rethink our plans altogether and I won't be happy."

"I could still shoot you and we can blame it on someone else or... I know the ghost of the Angel de la Muerte."

"His ghost, yeah and maybe his friend Casper was his spotter. Just go and keep me informed," said Turrini. After scar face left he went over to his bar and poured himself a rum wondering if this idea was really worth it but it was too late to back out now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was getting nervous, Casey was past his check in time. Sat imagining had shown him last in the target area collect debris and destroying classified hardware. That was hours ago and the General expected him to contact her after the work in the crash area was completed, but nothing just silence. It was as if the jungle had swallowed him up.

"Major, I want the people down in the situation room to pull out all the stops. Tell them to do whatever it takes but find the Colonel."

"But Ma'am he hasn't been missing for that long something could've come up. You of all people know things like that happens."

"Stuff might happen to other people but not the Colonel. My gut tells me something has happened," said the General when Connie stuck her head in.

"General, I've got a call for you from Costa Gravas on line one. It's their Premier's office and they asked to speak with you."

"Here we go maybe we'll get some answers. Sit down I'll put them on speaker," said the General as she waited for the line to connect. "General Beckman…"

"I know who you are," said the Premier. "It's me I didn't tell your secretary it was me because I'm beginning to think the walls in the palace have ears. I need to know where John Casey is at exactly."

"I wish I could tell you but I don't know myself. He hasn't…" The General started to explain he hadn't checked in but Alejandro cut her off.

Come on this isn't any time to play I Spy I need to know. It's important take my word on it," said Alejandro wondering why the General was giving him the run around. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to know."

"Alejandro, I wish I could tell you but Casey missed his check-in this afternoon. My Major will send you the coordinates where he was last seen as of right now he's officially MIA. Now tell me why you're asking. Judging from your tone I'm not going to like it."

"This morning I had a run in with Juan Pablo Turrini. I don't know if you remember him or not. He was the one who convinced my wife to organize that ridiculous coup against me. My most trusted advisor."

"The coup that imploded after your wife dropped out of the conspiracy. Yes, I remember him the former head of your defunct Secret Police."

"Yes that's him. Well it seems he's planning on running against me in the upcoming elections," said the Premier. "Anyway I met him this morning in the street which was no accident and he asked me if I had Casey brought here to assassinate him. How did he even know Casey was in country? He also hinted to the fact that other Americans were arriving. He's up to something and now you're telling me you don't know where the Colonel is. I don't like this.

"Neither do I, I'm going to contact the Carmichaels they're on their way…." The General started to say but the Premier interrupted her.

"I know where they're at; I sent the plane to pick up the Woodcombs. You contact them and I'll look into things here. Maybe we hombres should go on a little nature trekking expedition. I could take Chuck and Devon on a trip to see some of our nation's wildlife while the women stay and prepare for the festivities."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Let me contact the Carmichaels and you make arrangements from your end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two couples were in mid-air at twenty thousand feet flying at around 190 knots an hour onboard a Yak-40. The ex-soviet Aeroflot was cruising along the Eastern seaboard hugging the coast line flying past Florida then over Cuba on its way to Central America. Their host pointed out that they were flying over Fidel's home and this was probably the closet any of them had ever been there.

"I don't know about that," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah. She motioned for him to be quiet this part of her past life was still classified. Her phone rang telling her she received a text message.

"Chuck, it's the General she needs for us to contact her right away," said Sarah. Looking in front of her was Sam who was still whispering back and forth with Clara. "And you two are up to something I can tell."

"Who us?" said Clara smiling like the cat who ate the canary. "We're just two kids stuck on a plane with our parents besides we're kids we're supposed to be up to something it's one of the laws."

"I forget how old you are sometimes," said Sarah as she got up pulling out her comms device from her bag in the overhead bin. "Watch Sam until we get back and whatever you two have going don't get into too much trouble." Clara rolled her eyes and both Ellie and Sarah laughed.

"Come on let's see what Diane wants," said Chuck as he noticed the same mischievous look both girls had. Then as they went aft he glanced back and caught them following them. "You're right they're up to something. Any guesses what it is?"

"No but they're kids how much trouble can they get themselves into," said Sarah as they went into the aft section of the plane that was a sleeping compartment.

"You realize those are famous last words," said Chuck as he set everything up. "Well, one thing at a time first Beckman then we see what the girls are up to."

"Agreed," said Sarah as the video flickered then the General came on the screen. "Good afternoon General. We got your text what's so urgent that you said can't wait?"

"I'm afraid to tell you that the Colonel has gone missing. We lost him while he was in the Costa Gravan interior retrieving the satellite debris. I was concerned when he didn't check in on time then the Premier called me about certain rumors he heard."

"What kind of rumors?" asked Chuck. "I assume they were about Casey. Did they say if he's been captured or injured? I can go looking for him as soon as we land if you like."

"You mean we can go looking for him," said Sarah. "General, send us the area where he was last sighted then we…."

"I already sent it to the Premier and he came up with an idea of taking the men on a hiking expedition into the Costa Gravan interior as good will gesture or that will be the cover. I think it's an excellent idea. I can't express how delicate the situation is in Cost Gravas right now so we don't want to arouse suspicion. Sarah, you and Ellie will remain in the Capital with Hortencia to oversee the preparation for the upcoming celebration. It's been confirmed your friend Juan Pablo Turrini has decided to run for President in the upcoming elections after the new constitution goes into effect."

"That doesn't make sense. I mean who in their right mind is going to vote for the former head of the secret police?"

"Who voted for the former director of the CIA to become president?" said Sarah. "But what does this have to do with Casey and his disappearance?"

"Turrini is inciting the masses, telling them the Premier has become a puppet for our government, so don't expect a warm welcome. As I find out more I'll pass it on but for now Beckman out."

"Roger that," said Sarah. "Chuck, what are we going to do we've got the kids with us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Hydra Command Center Frank paced up and down the floor watching the board as a clock counted down. When it hit zero he looked over to Dr. Martin and Silvia nodded then raised a video image on the big screen. In Baikonur Kazakhstan a Russian rocket lifted off and with it its cargo stored away in its hold. Among the items in its payload was a weather satellite sent up by a fictitious organization for North Atlantic climate change studies.

"How long before our bird comes alive," asked Frank as he impatiently watched the rocket disappear off the screen leaving behind a column of smoke.

"You have to give it a little bit. It has to attain altitude first then the satellite needs to be deployed. Once the solar panels are extended it should make contact with the host and she'll relay to us her baby is ready for orders."

"I need an estimate so I can tell our people. The whole initiative depends on these coming on line at the same time. This is the last bird in our constellation with this we'll be able to control the whole Atlantic detouring aircraft where we want."

"But I don't understand won't the crews know something is up," asked Marcus. He hadn't been too keen on this project and had some grave doubts.

"I explained this to you already," said Silvia. "Aircraft at tracked over land by two radars a primary and secondary being handed off as they travel from one control tower to another. The problem is when they cross the oceans at about 150 miles out the primary radar fades away then they keep in touch with air traffic control and other aircraft using high-frequency radio. They rely on their GPS to give them a position fix..."

"So if we hi-jack the GPS we can slowly lead them where we want or even have them fly in a great circle if the aircrews doesn't catch on then they run out of fuel... well you get the picture. However, our first test run will be a great challenge."

"Why is that?" asked Marcus looking over at Silvia but she just shrugged her shoulders. She had more important concerns like getting the satellite up and running.

"We've learned there's a NATO meeting in Brussels for high ranking military members and civilians. The meeting is actually a meet and greet for the leaders of their respective country's clandestine organizations. A kind of meet the face behind the voice type of thing and on the table is a proposed response to recent world events. We're going to hi-jack the planes of the North American delegations..."

"I got her," yelled Silvia. "She's waking up and I'm bringing her onboard cameras on line now." However, there wasn't much to see at least not yet just the blue horizon of the earth with the black of endless space.

"Good, good bring it close to our target then call me when you're ready to make the swap out," said Frank. Things were falling into place and with any luck he could avoid the foundry furnace. He might even get a promotion out of this operation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other after they finished talking with the General wondering what they were supposed to tell Ellie and Devon. If they told them there was civil unrest they'd want to go straight home which would offend the Premier and further weaken his political position. It could be seen like rats abandoning a sinking ship. But they had Sam and Clara to think about too.

"Chuck when we land one of us stays with Clara and Sam at all times and I think that job is primarily on me."

"I don't have to go into the jungle. Maybe I could coordinate something using a spy sat and I can mount a... oh crap then there's Devon."

"Yes you have to go to watch over him and you need to look for Casey. Don't worry if I could keep a President safe I can do the same for our daughter and the rest."

"The rest includes my sister who is going to have a cow when she finds out what's going on. Listen, we pretend nothing is going on. I'll tell Devon the Premier saw on his Facebook page that he likes outdoor sports so we're going to go trekking in the jungle."

"Chuck, Sweetie we can do this."

"And this was supposed to be a vacation on the beach under the sun not in a mosquito, leech infested jungle slash swamp. We should've gone with Morgan to Acapulco."

"When we get home I'll make you a drink and put little umbrellas in it," she said as she kissed him. We need to go back forward before they think something is wrong."

"Or we could stay here and let them think everything is all right," he said as he kissed her. But just then there was a knock and the Colonel walked in.

"Sorry to bother you but we're in touch with Tower Control in Costa Gravas and the pilot told me that we should be landing in about a half an hour so..."

"Thanks," said Sarah as she straightened her blouse. "Colonel Panza what can you tell us about the current situation on the ground? And don't tell us everything is all right because we just got off the phone with our people."

"This is something new for us so like with anything new it will take time to get used to. The Premier wants these changes so he's doing everything he can to see the take place."

"But you don't agree with them?"

"It's not that I don't agree I think maybe our beloved Premier is moving too fast especially for some. I personally like his reforms for my children. I plan on sending them North to study but for me and my colleagues it's different. We ruled the country now... well we're just like everyone else."

"All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others", said Chuck as the Colonel gave him a look. "Sorry that just came out. It sounds like you're saying the military doesn't all agree with the Premier's choices."

"That's also because that traitor Turrini has been agitating the pot. He's been courting some of his old friends the leaders of our military. I warned the Premier about him but he said that in a democracy you have to respect a person's right to disagree. That might be try up North but if the man has a knife in his hand I'm not going to let him walk up behind me. But that's just me... well we all need to get to our seats that half hour I was talking about has long gone by."

"Thank you Colonel," said Sarah as she and Chuck got up.

"Oh and if you're wondering where my loyalty lies it will always be with Costa Gravas, Patria o Muerte as they say."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

They walked out of the aft cabin into the forward passenger section and took up their seats. Clara leaned over and whispered something to Sam as soon as they saw them coming forward. This didn't escape Sarah's attention but they had to worry about other things and finding out what the girls were up to had to take a back burner for now. Sitting down Sarah reached over and caressed Sam's face. They had been flying for most of the day and now that they were about to land as it was getting evening.

"The Colonel tells us we're about to land so we should all get ready," said Chuck as Devon and Ellie looked at the two of them.

"So what did the General want that you can tell us about," said Devon. He was worried now that he had let Beckman talk him into this trip too easily.

"Well seems the Premier wants to take you and me on a little hiking trip. He saw on your Facebook page you like outdoor sports so he thought he'd take us on a small trip to see the interior of Costa Gravas."

"Wow that sounds like fun maybe we can chase some tail?" said Devon as Sarah and Ellie looked at him. "What did I say?"

"Just for clarification Awesome and before you get us both in trouble the tail you're talking about is marmots right?"

"Yeah, what else, I mean it's great we can finally get a chance since your bachelor party was a bust. Honey we were going to chase tail... But wait a minute I don't know if there's a huge yellow-bellied marmot population in Costa Gravas. I'll check the internet when we land but they love to be chased."

"I'm sure they do," said Ellie. "I guess we'll have to forgo that exciting experience. So what are we girls going to do while you men are out roughing it?"

"We're going to help with whatever they need to get ready for the celebration. I don't know exactly the Premier's wife; Hortencia will tell us when we arrive."

"Okay as long as I have a little time to run out and do some shopping. I need to get a few souvenirs for friends and colleagues. Clara should bring something back for her class," said Ellie as Sarah reached over and squeezed Chuck's hand as the 'fasten seat belt' sign came on. She leaned over and whispered to Chuck.

"I take it back. Guarding the President would be easier. You wouldn't want to switch jobs and I'll go on the nature hike," she said as she saw the look of concern in his face. "I'm just kidding everything will be okay."

"I promise I'll make this as fast as possible the Big Guy isn't the type to get lost nor is he someone that goes unnoticed so I'm sure we'll find him quickly." As they were talking the pilot came over the intercom.

"Bienvenidos to Costa Gravas, we'll be landing soon so please stay buckled and in your seats until the plane has come to a complete stop." Colonel Panza was talking on his phone as the pilot was giving instruction so as soon as he hung up he came over to them.

"I was just told there's a motorcade waiting for us as soon as we land and it will take us straight to the Palace. The Premier apologizes for not being at the airport but he's currently busy with affairs of the state. I'm sure you understand but he will greet you properly as soon as you arrive at the palace."

Chuck and Sarah couldn't help but wonder if 'busy with state affairs' had something to do with Casey and Turrini but they had to put on their game face for now.

"I don't like this," whispered Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her. "I mean what the Colonel said not the way you kiss."

"I think I could figure that out," said Sarah as she looked in his eyes and kissed him back. "I don't care for it much either. I mean what he said not me kissing you." But as they were whispering they heard the sound of giggling coming from both Sam and Clara who were staring at them laughing. Sarah was about to ask what was going on when Ellie interrupted.

"Excuse me but is everything okay," said Ellie as she made an observation. "You two are whispering and Chuck you've got your serious look."

"Serious look? Who me? No I don't think so as a matter of fact I try to avoid looking too serious because… well because it can cause premature facial wrinkled. That's right it's a well-known fact. Actually some people even call me Mr. frivolous El. I don't…"

"Now you're just being silly. I want to know what's really going on." Chuck was stuck now did he continue the lie or tell Ellie the truth. Chuck took a deep breath but before he could speak Sarah spoke up.

"Okay, the trek in the jungle isn't just a trek to see nature… Well, it is and it isn't, the truth Casey's gone missing and the Premier is organizing a search party. However, because it's now close to the date when their new constitution takes effect he wants to down play it for political reasons."

"But why?" said Devon. "Casey wasn't sent to whack anyone, was he? I knew I shouldn't have let her talk me into this."

"I don't think I talked you into anything," said Ellie. "As a matter of fact it was you who insisted on coming if I remember correctly." Devon started to clarify but Sarah cut him off.

"Come on guys can we keep this down," said Sarah as she looked over at the girls. "Casey wasn't sent to whack anyone all right. He was looking for something that went missing and in the course of his search he got lost."

"Devon, I need for you to come in case he's injured and needs medical assistance. This is as much as we can tell you so don't ask anything more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a backroom of Pedro's Parrot the Colonel lay on his cot. The Doctor was sitting in the corner of the room writing notes in a pad. His hands were shaking as nervous as he was but he wrote away making sure he got his facts straight. Lying in the middle of the table was a small amount of Casey's African Snake Herb and as he wrote he looked up at it from time to time. The Doctor was annotating when and how much of the herbs he had given John so in the future he'd have all the information he'd need to publish his findings.

"How's your patient," asked Scar Face sticking his head in the door. "The Comandante wants him ready for tomorrow. Will he be a go?"

"You've told me that about ten times already," said the Doctor getting annoyed by the constant pestering and badgering. "You sure you don't suffer from OCD?"

"I don't know how do you catch it? I did have a sore throat the other day and my lungs feel a little congested as well as I have this bad cough in the mornings when I get up."

"If you stopped smoking that would help a lot and I bet your symptoms would go away too," said the Doctor. He got up checked Casey's pulse and temperature. "His temperature had gone down and his pulse had slowed down too. With a little more Benzedrine I think he'll be ready. I was a little worried about him before but this African Snake Herb he had with him has done miracles. I might even get a Nobel prize when I publish my findings."

"Doc, have you told El Comandante that you want to publish what you did?" said Scar Face realizing full well the Doctor hadn't.

"Don't worry I know El Comadante doesn't want Casey tied back to him. I've thought about that so I'm going to refer to him as patient 'X' in my article."

"But people still might realize you're talking about him," said the man pointing at Casey. "You can't use his middle name. I mean 'X' is a better middle name that a last name."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Doctor getting confused. Scar Face wasn't making any sense.

"'X' was Malcom's last name so I figure 'X' must be this guy's middle name because we know his first name is John and his last is Casey so it follows 'X' must be his middle name. I bet you though I'd never figure that out?"

"Sometimes you scare me with your intellect not to mention your acute deductive reasoning," said the Doctor as he shook his head. He took out his stethoscope and listened to Casey's lungs as Scar Face left to go report to El Comandante. A few minutes later he was back.

"Can your patient be left by himself for a little bit," asked Scar Face. "El Comandante wants to speak to you in person. Follow me and I'll take you back to see him." The Doctor laid his things on the table then left walking behind the man wondering what this was all about. This was the first time he was going to meet El Comandante and he didn't know what to expect.

"In here," said the man as he opened the door for the Doctor. Inside he found Turrini sitting behind his desk waiting for him.

"Please sit down," said El Comandante as he pointed to a chair on the other side of his desk. "May I offer you something? I have a nice rum for special occasions you should try it. Luis, pour us all one please."

"I shouldn't," said the Doctor. "I'm treating our patient." But Turrini insisted so he gave in not wanting to appear rude.

"Yes you are. I hear he's making a speedy recovery, maybe too speedy. Doc, I just need him to be able to walk tomorrow after that I don't care."

"I'm sorry I'm a doctor and I have my duty to perform," said the physician as he took the glass for Luis. He had never heard any one call Scar Face by his real name until then. "Are you dismissing me?"

"I need you up until tomorrow then you'll be free to go. Luis told me about how you plan on publishing this article by using 'X' for the patient's name…"

"I don't know if he really understood what I meant," said the Doctor realizing he probably had said too much which now made his feel uneasy and nervous.

"I know Luis has difficulties sometimes but he's loyal and strong so I overlook some of his minor defects. No, I think it's a good idea for you to publish. Maybe you can save other lives and who knows what the future might hold."

"Yes exactly that's what I was saying who knows. There could be a Nobel Prize in this. I'm glad you see this that way; I can assure you I'll use the utmost discretion I promise. I don't think you'll be disappointed tomorrow," said the Doctor as he downed his rum in one gulp.

"Be careful Doctor with that medicine you need to savour it. Okay well that's all I wanted I just needed a little clarification from you and I got it so you can go back to your patient now," said Turrini as he dismissed the Doctor.

The Doctor sat down his glass then got up and left. Luis opened the door for him but when he started to go Turrini signalled him to stay. Then after the Doctor left he had him close the door.

"The only thing I want published is the Doctor's necrology in the paper the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow evening when we take Casey to the palace the Doctor will ride along with us but he won't be riding back. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I understand and so does my knife. I'll bring a couple of guys along to make sure things get taken care of."

"As long as they're discreet I don't want anything coming back on us. I want you to also keep an eye out on the Doctor. I don't need for him to get nervous and decide to make a break for it before it's too late."

"Don't worry about him I'll keep an eye out and take him out when the time comes. You know you can count on me."

"I know Luis. Good then the only thing we have to do now is to wait until tomorrow evening. Pour us another rum this is going to be a long wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank was walking around the facility making sure everything was running properly. He was micromanaging but given the fate of his processor he had good reason. Marcus was gone he'd sent him away on an errand so he walked through the labs alone. Once he finished with the labs he headed back to the control room where he found Dr. Martin and her staff glued to the big screen watching attentively what was going on.

"Rotate her on her axis fifteen degrees then begin a sequence of bursts ever fifteen second," said Dr. Martin as they watched the satellite moving close to another one.

"What's going on," asked Frank but his question was greeted with angry looks and a wall of silence. Maybe they didn't hear him so he was about to repeat his question.

"Shush," said Dr. Martin. "This is a delicate process. You can stay just keep quiet. I need to concentrate. There, there reverse thrust now," she said as they watched the speed of the satellite slow down until it came to a stop. "Okay, I can talk now you were saying?"

"I was asking what's going on," said Frank as he studied the image. "You brought our bird close to its prey manually, why? Isn't there a program that does that?"

"Yes there is but I use it to get close then I bring the satellite close to the other one manually. I've found I can do a better job that way of lining them up for the next phase. If you want you can watch."

"I don't think I need your permission to tell me what I can or cannot do at this facility but okay I'll humor you, yes I want to see what's next."

"Oscar extend the probe and prepare the interlock," said Dr. Martin to one of her assistants. "Follow me I'll show you what's going to happen. You see these two satellite models... well on ours we have a probe with a data link connector that seats here," she pointed to a place on the other model. "Once we're connected we download from their sat it's Gold code that will allow us to re-sequence it. Afterwards we sent their satellite back into the atmosphere under an uncontrolled re-entry where it'll burn up as ours takes over its function..."

"Until we're ready to bring its secondary processor on line under our control," said Frank finishing her explanation. "I've read all that but I like your demo better."

"You're welcome I always likeed show and tell," said Silvia. She was studying Frank somehow he seemed more attractive than when he first arrived.

"Dr. Martin... Dr. Martin," said Oscar. She was daydreaming and didn't hear him call her name at first. "Excuse me Dr. Martin, the probe is seated and we're downloading its code," said Oscar finally catching her attention. They looked up and saw the two satellites linked.

"Good tell me when the download is complete so we can make the substitution," said the Doctor. She and everyone else watched the percentage indicator begin counting down to a hundred percent and glancing over at Frank to see if he realized he'd been the reason for her being distracted..

"Isn't this where you ran into problems with that CIA spy satellite," asked Frank. Looking around he noticed everyone was holding their breath for the count down.

"Yes, we had the cameras on ours when the spy Sat misfired so we saw it turn. I used our onboard laser cannon to down it before it could film this part of the operation."

"That must've taken some quick reflexes and I guess also answers the question why the satellite landed so close to here not much time for miscalculations when you're shooting from the hip."

"Download complete ready to move into the final phase," said Oscar. He looked up at her and she nodded her head telling him to continue on with the last stage.

"Now we have to immediately shut the transmission down on theirs as we bring the one on ours up before someone at Schriever thinks something has gone wrong with theirs and starts an investigation." Dr. Martin began a blow by blow narrative. "Now we start their thrusters release the couplers and there she goes." On the big screen they saw the bird disappear out of sight below.

"I assume next it will burn up in the atmosphere and no one will be any wiser," said Frank as he watched the video coming in. "Why didn't the spy satellite burn up?"

"It was larger, made of different material and its angle of descent was different all these combined together kept it from burning up completely up."

"Can I tell our people we're ready to begin? I know there are some nervous people who are anxious to hear from me… from us."

"Our people I like that. Well let me do a system test and run a diagnostic over the whole constellation first then we can tell them we're ready. I don't want to say anything then have to take it back."

"No, I wouldn't want to do that either and it wouldn't be conducive to good health."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back up in the North American continent….

On Schriever Air Force Base located approximately ten miles east of Peterson AFB near Colorado Springs the home of the Fiftieth Space Wing. A young first lieutenant was sitting in front of a console monitoring the Satellite data stream when suddenly one of the NAVSTAR satellites went out.

"Crap, Captain I need for you to come over here right away and have a look at this," she said calling over her duty officer. "One of the NAVSTAR birds went completely dark."

"Let me see," said the officer as she came over and looked at the console but when she got there everything seemed normal. "I don't see anything. If it went out it's back now, you're sure it went out?"

"I swear I'm not crazy it was gone before and now it's back. I'm not imagining this I saw what I saw with my own two eyes."

"Well it's back now. The codes and parameters look good but go ahead and run a diagnostic check. However, it could just as easily have been a momentary computer glitch. If everything comes back negative then it has to be operator error. How late were you out last night? I heard there was a party in the barracks that ran late."

"It has nothing to do with that and no the Sergeant Major is exaggerating, it didn't get that late. I know he's been ranting about fraternization. Like I said I know what I saw," said the young lieutenant but things came back from the test normal.

"Go take a break and I'll watch your station while you get some fresh air," said the duty officer. "I'd recommend going to bed early tonight to make up for your lost sleep. I could write it up in the logs but you'll have to explain why you're seeing things and with promotion boards coming up I don't know if you want to do that. I heard there's another RIF board coming down the pike to decide who they're going to send home early."

"No maybe you're right I don't want that," said the lieutenant. The last thing she needed was for someone to write in her record that she was seeing things. "No you're right. Let me go grab something from the vending machine. Maybe my sugar level is low."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As promised there was a motorcade waiting for them when the Yak-40 landed. Colonel Panza over saw to their being loaded up then they quickly drove out of the airport and headed through the city towards the palace. They had traveled the road before so they knew the sights. Nothing seemed to have changed since their last visit. Soon they were at the palace and inside standing in the courtyard to greet them were the Premier and his wife.

"Bienvenidos," said Hortencia as she greeted them all getting out of the vehicle. "We're so glad you're here and you brought your children. I'm so glad you could bring them."

_"_Yes we're glad too. My people will see you to your rooms. Devon Woodcomb, Chuck tomorrow morning at dawn we'll set out for our little expedition. A group of my men will escort us so we won't get lost too. One of my people will be by later to bring you to dine with us. I have some wonderful news to tell you but first you probably want to freshen up a bit. You have to excuse me but I've got things to organize for tomorrow."

"I'll show you to your rooms," said Hortencia as her husband disappeared with Colonel Panza. "We're quite excited about these changes but who knew democracy could be so tiring. Please follow me." Chuck and Sarah lagged behind trying to get a good idea about what kind of security the Premier had in place. He had taken Panza aside and was adding extra guards.

"Well see I told you I wasn't pregnant," said Sarah as they brought up the rear. "If I were the Premier would've made a comment about it like he did with Ellie."

"I don't think a reformed dictator is the same as getting checked by your OBGyn. Besides I thought you didn't want me to talk about it?"

"I didn't want you to talk about it I never said anything about me," she said then she kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

It was nighttime in Costa Gravas the sun had set and evening had past. The scents from the nearby jungle filled the air with perfume as Chuck and Sarah stood out on the balcony to enjoy the evening air. Sam wanted to stay next door with Clara so Sarah gave her blessing. She agreed only because they were in the adjoining suites with a shared balcony, the very balcony where they were standing now.

"Listen to that," said Chuck as they heard music being played in the distance. "There's a party somewhere. May I have this dance?" asked Chuck as he held out his hand.

"What? Are you kidding," she asked but she saw he wasn't. "Sweetie this is hardly the time. We need to make a plan for tomorrow maybe another time."

"There may not be another time but there most certainly will be another mission. Just take my hand and put your hand on my shoulder. I apologize before we start if I step on your feet. We can talk as we dance."

"You're impossible," she said as he pulled her in tight and they started to move to the music. "Okay you should pack light for tomorrow and not over pack like you usually do. Remember your malaria medicine. I've got everything already prepared for you."

"Thank you," he said as he dipped her. "I'll try to get El to stay inside the palace grounds until I get back. You could contact the RSO at the Embassy and ask if he could free up a couple Marines to help you keep a tight formation."

"I thought about that," she said as she spun out then he pulled her back. "But I'm afraid they'd stick out in the crowd and I know the RSO Mike Carver. He dresses worse than Casey."

"I didn't think that was possible," said Chuck as he laughed she looked at him as he held her close. "I mean he's got that G-man assassin look down pat."

"Well, Mike came from the FBI and no one ever told him the days of Hoover were over. If you see a man in a black suit and tie with a white shirt sweating like a pig that'll be him."

"Gez, I think they need to add stinking to the ugly American with him around," he said dipping her again.

"Just promise me you'll be careful in the jungle. You should take something besides just your tanq pistol. It's not going to do much against a jaguar."

"I'm not Casey, besides the Premier and his guards will be with us so there will be nothing to worry about. I just hope Casey didn't meet up with any jaguar."

"Don't worry, John can handle himself," said Sarah as she laid her head against his chest as the music slowed down. She could hear his heart.

"I'm not worried about John. I'm worried about the jaguar, they're an endangered species and I think it would clash with Kat's furniture."

"Oh stop," she said as she laughed. He stopped brushed back the hair from her from her face then kissed her.

"Way to go bro," they heard Devon say behind them. "I know what you two were up to out here. Looks like Costa Gravas makes everyone run a little more caliente."

"I'm sorry," said Ellie coming out after Devon. "I tried to stop him but he came out anyway. The butler or whoever the man is in the uniform came and told us dinner was ready."

"Ellie where are the girls?" asked Sarah expecting to see them behind her but they were nowhere to be seen.

"They've already gone down to eat. Hortenica stopped by just after the butler and asked if she could borrow them. They're waiting for us in the dining room."

"Let's go," said Sarah as she ran back through their room grabbing her purse on the way, observing the thirty foot rule.

"She's just a little hungry," said Chuck as he darted out after her leaving Ellie and Devon on the balcony.

"You know it's a shame to leave and let this view go to waste," said Ellie as she took Devon's hand. "Maybe we could be a little late."

"We should really go but how do you feel about taking a tour of some of the darker corners of the palace afterwards?"

"Maybe we could find your statue?" said Ellie as she kissed him then whispered something in his ear and he smiled.

"Babe is nine-foot marble me making you a little caliente? If so way to go, marble me," said Devon as he kissed her.

Chuck had to hustle to catch up to Sarah and even then it wasn't easy. He grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Hold up what's gotten into you? Sarah you need to slow down. Sam and Clara aren't in any danger not here inside the palace."

"Chuck, you don't know that. I know it's not Ellie's fault she doesn't know everything that's going on. I should've never let Sam stay over with them this is on me if anything happens."

"It's not on anyone because nothing has happened. Come on let's go together but catch your breath first. The last thing the General wants is for you to take out Hortencia or finish Casey's previous mission here."

"I can't promise anything," said Sarah as they went into the dining room to find only the Premier. There was no Hortencia or the children. Sarah began to open her purse but Chuck reached over and closed it.

"Please sit down. I apologize if my wife kidnapped your children but she needed a child's perspective and yours were the only ones we know."

"Perspective? I don't understand," said Chuck as they sat down. Sarah yanked her purse free and gave him a look.

"We'll talk about this later," she whispered to him. Chuck knew he was in the doghouse but at least there was no political assassination.

"Oh I can't wait I have to tell someone but you have to promise when my wife announces this to the Woodcombs you have to act surprised. We're going to have a niño or a niña, my wife está embarazada. I'm sorry I'm getting excited my wife is pregnant, we're expecting."

"Congratulations," said Chuck and Sarah as they got up to shake the Premier's hand but instead he pulled them in and gave them a big bear hugged. However, in the jubilation he suddenly stopped and looked at Sarah but before he could say anything Hortencia and the children came in each carrying a doll.

"See what Mrs. Goya gave us," said Clara as she and Sam showed Sarah and Chuck their dolls as soon as they came in.

"Now what did I tell you my little treasures what are you to call me? From now on you two can call me Tití and I'll be your auntie," said Hortencia. Then she looked at her husband and knew. "You told them didn't you? You couldn't wait could you?"

"I'm sorry mi amor perdóname por favor. I just couldn't wait anymore," he said as he took her hands. Just then Devon and Ellie walked in. "You can tell them while I get the champagne ready."

Hortencia told them while the Premier poured and he handed out glasses to everyone even to Clara and Sam which caused his wife to protest.

"What are you doing? They're children I've got fruit juice for you and for me," said Hortencia as she substituted the glasses. "You have to forgive my husband he's not thinking well these days."

"I think we've both been there and done that," said Devon as he looked at Chuck who nodded his head.

"I was worse," admitted Chuck. "I had Sarah's OBGyn travel with us to make sure she was taken care of. On more than one occasion she even treated me."

"I hadn't thought about that. Chuck you and I need to talk while we're on our trip to the interior tomorrow," said the Premier. "Let's eat then turn in we're leaving at first light tomorrow."

The conversation switched back to babies and baby things as the girls mainly Clara described the nursery Tití Hortenica had shown them. Then Hortenica talked about things she was going to add and how she wanted Sarah and Ellie's input. They had dinner then retired to their apartments.

"Ellie, if you don't mind I was thinking why doesn't Clara spend the night with us. We've got a double bed in Sam's room and the two of them can have a pyjama party."

"Oh say yes, can I please," implored Clara as Sam held on to her hand. They were two peas in a pod or one tall and the other one short.

"I don't know Chuck has to get up early," said Ellie as she looked over at Chuck and Devon. She understood Devon's look. He was thinking about earlier.

"Come on El why not? It's no big deal and besides Awesome has to get up early too. The girls want to spend time together so why not?"

"And we can go explore what we were talking about before… You know about taking a tour of some of the darker corners of the palace."

"Please filter; I don't need that image in my head… Gez now how am I going to get that out? Can someone get it out?"

"Well Ellie you know the Premier is a public figure so there are guards that patrol the building maybe it would be better if you two just stayed in your suite."

"Yes and used the rooms the farthest away from us for… well for whatever it is you want to use them for as long as they're out of my hearing range."

"Chill out bro you know how things go or Sarah would be in the…" Devon started to say but both women gave him looks that could kill. "What I meant to say was Sam wouldn't be here if you two hadn't…" This time it was Sam and Clara looking at him with puzzled expressions. "You know it's really late we should all get to sleep."

"I agree," said Ellie. "Let's go I have to help Awesome take his foot out of his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier in the back alley outside of Pedro's Parrot a couple of high ranking military officers got out of an unmarked car. They walked through the front door and looked around like they were casing the joint. Luis recognized them; they were friends of El Comandante. When they saw him they recognized him too so they walked over.

"No names just take us to see Turrini it's urgent," said the one as the other continually looked around.

"Is there something wrong with your friend," asked Luis. He was making him feel nervous and a little uneasy about taking them back.

"No, I just realized where all the crap from the city ends up at. Who inspects this place waste management?"

"Just take us to Turrini," said the other man. "Like I said it's important we've got news about tomorrow he's going to want to hear."

"Okay follow me and try not to dirty up the place," said Luis looking at the guy's partner. They walked back down the hallway towards El Comandante's office and on the way they noticed a room with the door open. They caught a glimpse of Casey lying on a cot and the Doctor with him. The Doctor saw the men and recognized them too.

"Is that the Angel de la Muerte everyone is talking about?" asked the one but Luis was silent so the other one asked the same question.

"If you're curious ask El Comandante," said Luis as they walked by the two guards posted by the door. He knocked then stuck his head in. "Señor Boss you've got a couple of friends visiting from the palace. They say it's important they talk with you."

"Have them come in," said Turrini as he got up and greeted them as they came in. "Please sit down can I offer you anything?"

"No we can't stay long or we'll be missed. We came about tomorrow we know you've got that big rally planned outside the palace but we thought you should know the beloved Premier won't be there."

"He won't? Where's he planning on going? Do you know if he's planning on leaving the country? That could work in my… I mean our favour."

"No it's nothing like that the cover story is he's taking his two American guests into the interior to see the flora and fauna of our country but the true mission is they're going to look for the man you have in the other room."

"The door was open and we saw him in there as we walked by. That is the Angel de la Muerte or la Vida, isn't he?"

"Yes he is. He's a part of my little rally tomorrow evening. Don't look at me like I'm crazy I know what I'm going. Can you slip men into his detail? I'm assuming he's going to take men with him."

"Yes he's taking a ten man detail. I can get five in with no problem but shouldn't you reschedule your rally for when the Premier is at home. With him gone I can't see it being of much use."

"Yes, I agree. You should re-schedule so you can get the most publicity out of this if you want it for the elections. With the Premier being gone there won't be much coverage just another disgruntled office worker ranting. Sorry, but that's how the press will spin it and you'll probably be stuck somewhere in the back pages where no one will see it."

"He's right; you'll do well to get published in the National Enquirer that is if someone hasn't seen Elvis in the produce section of a Supermarket. No television station will show this."

"No, things have already been set in motion you don't know about. We make our move tomorrow like planned. I want you guys to get out and beat the bushes. I need for as many of our people as you can get in the crowds."

"What about the guys on the trekking expedition? What do you want me to tell them? I assume you want them to do something?"

"Yes, you can tell them the Premier and his American friends go out but they don't come back. Tomorrow evening after they set up camp and everyone turns in for the night they can make their move. Then as far as I'm concerned they can feed them to the piranhas."

With that the men got up shook his hand then left. He escorted them to the door then motioned for Luis to see them out then to come back after he was done. When Luis came in El Comandante handed him a drink.

"Is everything all right they seemed nervous? I wouldn't trust them very much if I were you. If they're caught they won't hesitate to give you up."

"I just need them until tomorrow evening and everything is moving better than I expected. I might even see another way to power without having to worry about the elections but we'll have to wait to see what tomorrow brings. Salud," said El Comandante as he raised his glass and smiled.

"_Hasta _La Victoria Siempre," said Luis in return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Palace Sarah got the girls in bed which wasn't easy. It was overcrowded with two girls, two bunnies and two patch work peasant dolls. But Sam absolutely refused to let the rabbits sleep anywhere other than with her. Clara though didn't seem to mind she like the company which was something she rarely had. Finally after turning the puzzle around a few times Sarah was able to fit everyone in. She turned out the light then went to their bedroom.

"I think disarming a nuclear device is easier," she said as she walked in then started to get ready. "I have to be honest with you part of me was hoping I was pregnant. I see Sam with Clara and think that's the life I want for her."

"We can't have children just to make Sam happy we have to want them too. But I know what you mean. I would love it if you were but why are we talking about this? I thought the topic was off limits until we get back home?"

"I know, I know… But I don't want it just for Sam, I want another baby too. First it was what you guys kept telling me now Hortencia. Finally I found this," she said as she handed him a scrap piece of paper with what looked like Clara's handwriting.

"What is it," he asked as she got in bed then snuggled up close to him. He looked at it better. "It's a list of names but who are these people?"

"That is a list of names for possible brothers or sisters Clara and Sam put together. I think it was more Clara than Sam considering some of the names are complicated."

"Rapunzel, Rumpelstiltskin. Thumbelina… did they do research with the brothers Grimm to come up with this list?" said Chuck as he looked it over. "I guess this means they overheard us talking. How does this make you feel?"

"Inadequate," she said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "How am I supposed to tell her that this dream of hers is impossible?"

"First it's not and before you say anything there is always the possibility of adoption. I realize it might be remote…"

"How about near impossible. Sweetie, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, I do. But let's be realistic what court is going to give us a child? We'd have to perjurer ourselves when the judge asked us what we do or worse the child could be used as a form of blackmail against us. No, I'm sorry but adoption isn't an option for us. Chuck, just hold me."

"I don't know what to say," said Chuck as he held her close. "I want to do something but I don't know what to do."

"Chuck, Sweetie, I learned a long time ago some problems just don't have a solution," she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Maybe sometimes the problem needs to be turned around until a solution can be found. You know what they say there's more than one way to skin a cat but why anyone would want to do that is beyond me. What did the poor cat ever do to deserve skinning?"

"I love you," she said as she raised up and kissed him.

"I love you too," he said then he reached over and turned off the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town lying face down on his cot Casey slept. His fever broke and he was starting to come around enough to know he wasn't in the jungle anymore. He had a vague recollection of what happened to him but for the time being the best thing he could do was to try to gather more strength and wait to see what happened next.

"How's the patient," asked Scar Face sticking his head back inside. Now it was Luis' habit to every hour stick his head in. Sometimes he didn't ask he'd just look inside then left. But this time he asked.

"He's doing better and now he's sleeping easier. His fever has broken and I see no reason why he shouldn't be ready for tomorrow."

"Good El Comandante will be happy. I'll let him know the next time he calls me back to report in. He'll be happy with you Doc."

"I'm sure he will… you know you really don't need me anymore here. I could leave all his medication laid out so you could give him the shots he needs and I could go. I've been away from my practise and patients long enough."

"No, El Comandante was quite clear you're to stay here until tomorrow no questions asked. What are you saying? You want to get rid of us so quickly after everything. Doc I'm hurt."

"I'm sure you'll get over it. Well, just do me a favour the next time you go to brief him let him know I'm ready to go whenever he's ready to cut me loose."

"Believe me Doc that will happen soon," said Scar Face then he walked out heading back to the bar. The Doctor got up checked on Casey the left too leaving John alone in the room.

What he heard was enough for him to realize the Doctor was playing with fire and was close to getting burnt. He tried to raise himself up but he was too weak and he realized he wasn't in any shape to fight his way out at least not yet. He just hoped he had enough time to gather his strength or if somehow he could get word out to Chuck or Sarah. Then he heard a voice outside.

"Doc what are you doing out here and not with your patient? If you need anything, just ask and I'll have it brought to you."

"I just stepped out for a moment to get a breath of fresh air and to stretch my legs. I'm heading back now no big deal."

"Just make sure he's ready tomorrow and after that you'll have all the fresh air you want," said El Comandante.

Casey laid there pretending to still be out but that voice he recognized. El Comandante the man who used to stand over Hortencia while she slept and plotted against the beloved Premier, Juan Pablo Turrini. If he was involved in his abduction then this couldn't be good. He had to play along for now and wait but when the time came he'd need all the strength he could muster up. But one question bothered him, where was Chuck and Sarah?


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

That night in the Pedro's Parrot all as we quiet nothing was stirring except for the rats and cucarachas who were dancing about. Casey mustered up his strength reaching over he undid his IV leaving the needle in but stopped the flow. He slowly forced himself up, sitting upright. The Doctor was asleep in his chair when Casey stood up. He felt dizzy and lightheaded so he just stood there waiting a few moments for it to pass before trying to navigate. First he stuck his head out in the hall making sure the coast was clear then he walked down to the bar then into the kitchen.

"Yuck, what a garbage pit and they cook back here," he said to himself looking around he shook his head. Saying the place was filthy was an understatement but he didn't worry about that he was looking for food. He had to build his strength.

"This place has to have something edible," he said as he looked around seeing how fat the things that scurried about were. In the back he found the pantry once inside he turned on the light. The light was bright he had to shield his eyes but he could see a pair looking back at him. A rat abandoned his midnight meal but not before protesting.

"Sorry but I need this more than you do," said John as he grabbed the loaf of bread it was gnawing on. John broke off what the rat had chewed on then ate the rest. He was now steadier on his feet but his head was still throbbing. He grabbed anything that looked easily digestible that could give him strength. Finally full he walked back out.

"This could come in handy," he said to himself picking up a paring knife that was left lying about. He grabbed the knife and slipped it in his belt.

"Casey you ought to run," he told himself more to see if he could and his body answered back no way. What was he thinking, if he made it out into the street he had no idea where he was so he had no idea where to go. He could just as easily end up running to the people that took him in the first place. That would land him right back here and in a worse situation because then they would know he was conscious.

"Double crap," said Casey under his breath. The doors were alarmed there was no way he could get out them without someone knowing. Under normal conditions he'd just disarm them but in his condition and as shaky as his hands were he'd never be able to without setting it off accidentally which would result in him getting caught.

"What the," Casey heard someone say in the corner as he detected movement. Muscle memory kicked in Casey grabbed the paring knife and in one move drew it from his belt and threw it across the room. He heard a slight moan then silence. He quietly went over to the dark corner and found one of El Comandante's man with his paring knife stuck in his forehead sitting back in back booth next to another man still passed out.

"Crap," he said as he realized he had to do something so no one knew he'd been there. He pulled the knife from the man's forehead then gently pulled out the knife the passed out man had in his boot. John took it and drove it into the dead man's head.

"You won't even remember tomorrow what happened," said Casey seeing how drunk the man was as he dripped blood on the drunk's hands. "Tomorrow you're going to have a rude awakening." Then John turned his attention to the dead man after he slipping the paring knife into his sock.

"Bingo," he found a .38 special. But by now he'd been out of his room for too long so he hobbled back. He was extremely tired when he got to his room. The Doctor was still sound asleep when he sat down on his bed. He slipped the knife in his sock then put the pistol where he could reach it under the mattress. Using the last bit of his strength he reattached the IV after he laid down. He felt the flow again in his arm then he felt sleep start to overtake him. His last thoughts before falling was of Kat. How unfair he'd been to her and selfish to bring her into this world of his.

A few hours later Luis came out of his backroom bedroom walking out to the bar in his underwear. He went to the master control security panel and deactivated the alarms. Then went over to rouse Reyes and Gonzales they were sleeping it off when he called it a night.

"What the..." yelled Luis. "Romero what have you done." Luis grabbed Romero up and slapped him until he woke up.

"What's the matter? What do you want? I didn't do anything," yelled Gonzales as he tried to break free but Luis wasn't letting him go. The man's yelling was loud enough to wake up the Doctor who came running.

"You didn't do anything look at Reyes and tell me if that isn't your knife in his face," said Luis as the Doctor ran in. "Good Doctor, look at Reyes here and tell me if what I'm see isn't real."

"What?" said the Doctor as he came over. Luis pushed Gonzales out of the way to give the Doctor room to see. He lifted Reyes head then with a grimy napkin he removed the knife. The blood had already started to coagulate and he pulled out tissue that stuck to the blade.

"I don't know what you want me to do? He's dead and it looks like this knife was used to kill him. Just ball parking the time of death I'd place it somewhere this morning. But without a close examination I can't be more precise."

"That's okay what you said is good enough. Go back to your patient and leave this to me to handle. Oh by the way breakfast might be a little late but I'll get you something soon," said Luis as the Doctor disappeared going back to Casey.

"I swear I don't know what happened to Reyes. He and I had an argument sure so we decided to settle it in a drinking contest and Reyes won..."

"Looks like he lost to me," said Luis as he held up the knife the Doctor took out of Reyes. "This is your knife isn't it?"

"Yes but I don't remember anything after we started drinking. I remember turning up a bottle of tequila and watching the bubbles then nothing."

"Looks like Reyes got the worm. I'm going to have to take this to El Comandante later on but there's a lot going on today so you might even get to slide on this one. But you made the mess now you clean it up," said Luis as he threw Gonzales his knife sticking it in the floor between his feet.

"But what do I do with the body?" He asked. His head was still a little groggy from all the alcohol he had drunk the night before.

"Do I look like I work for waste management and disposal? Toss him in the freezer then afterwards take him out into the jungle. There's always something hungry there or would you prefer I put him on the menu."

"Would you?"

"Get out of here before I hurt you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck woke up before Sarah, he had dreams about having other children and he woke up when they had enough to form a basketball team. Sam was center and they all had his all-stars Converse _shoes_. He woke up as they were all about to go professional and organize their own NBA franchise. Smiling he rolled over but she was still asleep. He wanted to tell her about his dream but given what she said the night before she went to sleep he thought it better if he forgot the whole thing. It was a silly dream anyway.

"Okay Chuck time to get up," he said to himself as he got up quietly and got dressed then he check on the girls. They were sleeping as sound as rocks. Sam was usually an early riser but with Clara around she played hard and so she was starting to sleep in like her mother. There was a tray of fruit in the room so he grabbed a banana then went out on the balcony.

"This is breath taking," he said as he walked over to the railing and looked out over the sleepy city below. The street lights were still on but being almost daybreak there was plenty of light out to see. The traffic below was sparse. The only manmade noise was the distant sound of fishing boats heading out to sea. Chuck could hear from the jungle the sounds of waking birds as they began to call on the rising sun.

"There you are," he heard a familiar voice behind him. "What are you doing out here all alone," said Sarah as she came out and curled up with him on the rattan sofa. She took the banana from his hand and started to break off half.

"No go ahead and eat it if you want," said Chuck. "You look like you could use it. Are you feeling okay? You look... well you know."

"I'm fine it's just the food last night disagreed with me but when you're in someone else's home you have to eat what's served or it's rude."

"Unless it's poisoned," said Chuck smiling at her then caressed her face.

"That's why you let your husband try it first," said Sarah as she pinched a piece of the banana and ate it smiling back at him.

"Funny, very funny," he said laughing then he looked into her eyes and kissed her as he caressed her face. She tasted like banana.

A couple of things happened at the same time. The first as they were kissing they heard the sound of little feet running inside behind them then the French window opened next door on Ellie and Devon's suite. Simultaneously they were assaulted on two fronts. Sam came running out climbing over the back of the sofa with Clara being more ladylike, walking around as Ellie and Devon came out. Ellie was in her housecoat and Devon had just his pajama bottom on.

"Looks like you guys are kind of crowded there," said Devon as Sarah fed Sam a bit of banana then offered Clara some.

"There's more fruit inside," said Chuck. "Clara, if you want, help yourself. Sam you can go with her." But Sam shook her head she was nestled up close to Sarah and had no intention of moving. There was a knock on the suite door and a man in a uniform wheeled a cart inside then came out on the balcony.

"Would you like to take your breakfast out here," asked the man and they all nodded yes. "Very well I'll prepare it for you."

"That's not necessary if you leave everything we can take care of it ourselves," said Ellie. She didn't like the idea of being waited on.

"I just want toast and some juice, preferably nothing with acid in it. My stomach is acting up this morning," said Sarah as everyone gave her a look.

"I'll bring some apple juice up. Señora Goya is having a similar problem and she finds it sits better. I'll also bring up more bananas and in the meantime you might try some melon. She finds that sets well too."

"Thank you but she and I don't have the same thing," said Sarah as the man just shrugged his shoulders and left. "What is it with everyone here?"

"Devon, grab something fast then get ready. We're going to have to leave soon we don't want to waste too much sunlight." Chuck was careful not to mention anything about Casey around the girls. He didn't want to upset them. "And make sure you take plenty of DEET. Oh and no cologne..."

"Guys, come on. This isn't my first walk in the jungle so to speak. Remember we did Doctors without borders in Africa," said Devon. Ellie gave him a look.

"I remember I almost got bit by a snake the first night because we set our tent up to far from the rest of camp and let's not talk about how you came down with malaria. This is supposed to make me feel better about letting you go?"

"Devon, Ellie if you guys want Devon you can stay here I can go alone with the Premier. It's no problem for me."

"Not for you but for the cover story it would be," said Sarah. "Devon is the one who saved the Premier's life so he's the one the Premier needs to show around. We're just a plus one for everyone else."

"I don't care about all that," said Chuck. "Devon, I don't want you to feel pressured into this. If you want to come you can but if you don't want to you don't have to. No one is going to force you."

"No, I want to come," said Devon as he looked over at Ellie. "Let me go get changed and I'll be right back with my rucksack ready. This is just a walk in the jungle right?"

"As far as I know," said Chuck as he tried to get himself disentangled before getting up. "I guess I need to get ready too."

"Guys come with me," said Sarah as she took the girls inside to the carte to get them something to eat. Then as they ate she nibbled on a piece of toast which was about all she could get down as queasy as her stomach felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beloved Premier was up early too looking over the preparations for the jungle expedition. Everything was organized in three Range Rovers. All the supplies and provisions he had loaded into one. He and his friends along with a couple guards would ride in the middle and the lead vehicle would carry the rest of his men. He had asked for ten handpicked men, men he knew as well as their families. Men whose loyalties could never be called into question or those were the ones he asked for.

"Excuse me Capitan who are these men? These are not all the men I requested," said the Premier pulling the senior officer aside. "I gave a list of specific names. I see only about half of the men I asked for."

"I'm sorry Sir but Colonel Toledano informed me that General Monastario has them on the other side of the country in a field operation and to pull them would compromise the training exercise."

"Very well but they forget I'm still the Commander and Chief. They work for me," said the Premier as he caught himself. "I'm sorry I'm not mad at you. I'll deal with them when I get back. Have everyone mount up I'll talk to the new men when we stop to set up camp."

"That will be very good and just let me say this is such an honor to be on this expedition with you Sir. I know each man here feels the same."

"Thank you, now get everyone on board," said Alejandro as Hortenica and his guests came down to the courtyard. "Good you're here," said the Premier. "My Captain here will take your gear and stow it."

"I thought we'd be walking," said Devon as he looked over at the vehicles. "So much for roughing it I guess."

"Don't worry my friend these will take us out to our first camp site then we'll proceed from there on foot. In the jungle it's not about speed - speed, being in a hurry, are your enemies. They make you careless and you make mistakes. Now get your things put away so we can pull out," said Alejandro as Hortencia pulled him aside.

"What's the matter you look concerned? Is something wrong?" asked Hortencia. She knew her husband well and had seen this type of nervousness in him when they lived in the jungle many times before a mission.

"Toledano and Monastario substituted half the men I asked for and sent word to me that my choices were busy in a training exercise."

"So they're training, what's the big deal? Our military organizes training sessions all the time it's what keeps them sharp."

"No you don't understand I called old Carlo and told him I was going to ask his son to come along as a kind of favour. He was happy because his son was tired of sitting about in the barracks doing nothing."

"What are you saying? They pulled the men you wanted as some sort of disrespect towards you. Those SOBs you can't let this slide."

"I know and I'll deal with it and them when I get back but I was thinking they're friends of Turrini's too. Half the men with us I don't know if I can trust."

"You don't think they'd be as bold as to try something do you?" said Hortencia as she looked over at the men who were to accompany her husband and their friends.

"I don't think so. It doesn't make much sense elections are near and if anything they have their candidate in the running now. I probably only seeing ghosts. Just promise me you'll be careful while I'm gone."

"I promise and don't worry I've got an American bodyguard," said Hortencia as she looked over at Sarah. "I think I'm well protected."

"Without a doubt and you might wish her congratulations," said Alejandro. Then he placed his hand on her stomach. "You behave and keep your mother safe."

"Sir, beloved Premier," said the Captain. "Everything is loaded. We're ready to pull out when you are."

"Vámonos my friends the sooner we go the sooner we get back."

Chuck kissed Sarah and Sam then boarded. Devon did the same with Ellie and Clara then they pulled out of the compound and headed off through town then into the jungle. A lookout posted outside the palace phoned Pedro's Parrot to tell El Comandante the expedition was on its way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank was sitting have breakfast with Dr. Martin and Marcus. She was giving her morning briefing as usual. Going over the things that had been done and what still needed to be finished. Then she laid out for him a timetable she had established to finish them in. But as she talked she had the feeling he wasn't listening to her and that in fact his mind was a thousand miles away.

"Excuse me but am I boring you," said Silvia as she dropped her tablet on the table. "You haven't heard a work I said. You were the one who wanted these briefings the least you can do is to try to pay attention."

"I'm sorry and you're absolutely right, I'm sorry," he said. That took them both aback so far Frank had never said he was sorry or even pretended to act human. "No I was thinking today is the day El Comandante is organizing his little rally."

"And so? You two talked this over and you agreed to it. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts. I told you I didn't trust him."

"I believe I told you that first when you told me I inherited him from Mr. Johannsson. But that's not important right now. I don't want that idiot doing anything that can screw up our project. His idea wasn't bad..."

"There's a 'but' coming isn't there," said Marcus as he looked over at Silvia. "What is it that's bothering you?"

"Guys don't look at me," said Silvia. "I never met the man but from what you're saying he's someone that needs to be watched. If you want my recommendation I'd send someone to keep an eye on him and report back."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, especially this rally he's got planned for this evening. Marcus, do we have anyone in the capital loyal to us?"

"Yes I've got a couple of contacts I can call on. Just give me the word and I'll make it happen."

"Then do it. I want him watched like a hawk and tell them to report back if he starts doing anything strange. No if you tell them that they'll be calling all the time. Tell them if he acts odd. No, they'll do the same thing. Just tell them to watch him and report in every couple of hours. I think we're done here. Dr. Martin, just leave me your report I'll look it over but I like the way you're holding you people accountable."

"So you were listening I'm sorry if I doubted you," said Silvia as looked back at him.

"You'll find I can chew chew gum and walk at the same time," said Frank then he dismissed his assistant and the Doctor. He had a decision to make and it was a hard one.

"He seems really concerned about this guy in the capital," said Silvia after they got away. "Frank didn't seem this nervous when he first got here."

"I don't blame him considering what happened to his predecessor and the fact that Frank never really has trusted El Comandante. If this guy does anything stupid he could ruin everything for us here. If that happens, the person who'll get the short straw is Frank and he knows it."

Frank sat sipping on his coffee as he opened the Doctor's report and began thumbing through it. However, he couldn't help but think about Turrini and what he should do. In the end he felt there was only one thing he could do. He went over to his desk then logged into his Hydra account and was patch into the man who had given him this project.

"Sir, there's a situation I think you need to be made aware of…" said Frank trying to find the words but the man cut him off.

"Frank, you aren't going to disappointment me again, are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

The caravan made its way through the winding streets of the capital then continued on past into the jungle. The city was built as a citadel on a peninsula carved out of the jungle and it didn't take long to put civilization behind them as they traded paved streets for the dusty rutted roads of the countryside. They passed plantation after plantation that used to be owned by big conglomerates but were later nationalized under agrarian reforms the Premier dictated when he came into power.

"See all those haciendas," said the Premier looking out the window. My land reforms took all those away from you rich North Americans and now our people own them or that was my intent."

"You sound a little despondent dude," said Devon. "What happened? Things didn't go the way you hoped? Your people are benefiting from them now right? I believe in zero mile farming."

"What? No… Well, like I said that was my intent," said the Premier as he continued staring out the window. "But things seldom go as you plan."

"The creatures outside looked from pig to man, and from man to pig, and from pig to man again; but already it was impossible to say which was which,' that's from Orwell's Animal Farm. He was another disillusioned socialist."

"Yes and you've guessed what happened to my reforms and why this new constitution is so important. My lieutenants and my most trusted advisors divided our beloved country like one of your apple pies until, well you quoted Orwell the Pigs and the Farmers couldn't be told apart."

"I may be speaking against our own interests but you realize you're taking a big risk with this new constitution. You could lose the elections and then what?"

"I go back to being Alejandro Fulgencio Goya citizen but my people will have made their choice. I think once they get a taste for democracy, true democracy they won't give it up so easy any more. I have tried to raise them like my children, educate them so they could one day make their own decisions and now it's time to see what my children will do."

"Just being the devil's advocate, you could've set up a sort of constitutional monarchy passing the government down to your children."

"What? Like North Korea? My people deserve better. I want the very best for my child I think both of you do too and when he or she is old enough they will chose their path. If they want to go into politics fine but if they don't want to… well I want them to know there's another option. Enough of my melancholy mood I get this way when I'm away from mi amor. She and now my niño are the joy of my life."

"I know how you feel," said Chuck. "I need to call in to my General and tell her we're on our way. She'll be able to track us via satellite then guide us to Casey's last known location."

"We won't be there until tomorrow the plan is to drive until the road ends. We should get there about nightfall. We'll make camp there then precede the rest of the way on foot tomorrow morning."

"That will mean Casey will be missing for three days before we can start looking for him. I just hope he can hold out that long."

"I know it sounds like a long time but it's unavoidable considering the distance and the terrain. Had your General told me she was sending him, I would've had him escorted and this could've all been avoided. I'm the one who should be upset that my country's sovereignty was violated but I understand why it was done."

"I'm calling Langley," said Chuck as he dialled the General's number. "It's ringing. I'll be right with you guys as soon… wait someone's picking up."

"I forgot to congratulate you and your wife. When's the baby due?" said Alejandro. Chuck wasn't paying him any attention because Connie was on the line telling him to hold for the General.

"Excuse me," said Devon. He heard what Alejandro said clearly. "But Sarah isn't expecting or at least that's what she says."

"I don't know what she said but there's an unmistakable fragrance. She is most definitely with child. There is nothing sweeter than a ripe fruit, no?"

"No, I mean yes. Oh Chuck, dude, you need to get off the phone and listen. You're going to want to hear this."

"Devon, I'll be right with you but I need to finish with the General first," said Chuck. "I'm sorry ma'am you were saying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley it was the beginning of another work day. The General walked into her office to find coffee brewing Connie sitting at her desk with her aide waiting with her secretary. He already had a cup in hand. She walked in hung her coat and as she was hanging her coat Connie got her a cup of coffee ready that she grabbed as she walked into her office with her aide trailing along behind her.

"Any word on the Colonel and have either Chuck or Sarah reported in? I was expecting something before now and so far all we've got is nothing."

"I'm sorry no but I expect something momentarily. In the meantime, I've had them go over the area again from above and I'm sorry nothing."

"I wish I knew what was going on so when I'm asked I can give some sort of answer even an educated guess but something based on fact. I'm as concerned as anyone else about the Colonel but let's not lose sight that what we're after is that downed Satellite. I used the word downed to mean fallen but we still don't know why or how. I hate to dump all this in your lap Major but I'm going to have to fly out this evening for that conference in Brussels. But I expect to be kept in the loop and don't hesitate to call me if something comes up."

"General, I have Chuck on the phone," said Connie sticking her head in the General's office. "He's on line one.

"Sit there," said the General to her aid, "I want you to listen in and I might need you to get something for me."

"General, I just wanted to check in and let you know we're on the road out of the capital heading towards Casey's last known location," said Chuck as he explained the rest of the details. "We'll be at the location tomorrow probably morning latest midday."

"Roger we'll use your phone to ping your location and use it to keep track of you. I'll be out for a few days but my aide the Major will be following your progress. I was just reminding the Major about the mission objectives but I should also remind you. The object in this is information about that satellite, why it dropped out of the sky…"

"General, I understand what you're saying. I don't agree with it but I understand. However, I feel when we find Casey we'll also get you that satellite information."

"I hope you're right because as of now it has priority. Beckman out."

"Gez, somethings never change," said Chuck as he hung up and put away his phone. Looking back sitting in front of him were Alejandro and Devon both had grins that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. "What are you two up to?"

"Here drink this," said Alejandro handing Chuck a shot of very good rum. "This is from my own private reserve given to me by the Che."

"I wouldn't share that story with Casey if I were you but I appreciate just… well… it's a little early in the day to be drinking," said Chuck as he took the glass. "What's going on? You both have that look like Sam when she's up to something."

"Tell him again," said Devon as he smiled at Chuck. "You were on the phone before Bro so you didn't hear. You know you really ought to pay more attention to what people tell you."

"Tell me what? I didn't hear because I was arguing something important so tell me now," said Chuck a little angry. He had been arguing for Casey but Devon didn't know that.

"Your woman is with child and Devon here says you don't know. If I had known that you didn't know I would've told you sooner you know but I was distracted. Congratulations Chuck, we're going to be fathers for you the second time for me the first… well the first I know of."

"Enough with the knows. What did you say? No that can't be, a doctor told us it was impossible," said Chuck as he downed the rum. "How's this possible… well I didn't mean that literally of course I know how… obviously but I was told or… I'm so confused."

"Chuck, Bro, don't freak out we doctors are human too you know and sometimes we make mistakes. Luckily there's a system that looks over our shoulders when that happens and it isn't often but Bro looks like Sam is going to have a brother or sister after all."

"I need another," said Chuck as he handed Alejandro his glass. "What am I going to do? No offense Premier, but Sarah's not going to take your word for it. Did you happen to tell Hortencia my wife was expecting?"

"Of course we share everything."

"Oh crap," mumbled Chuck hoping Sarah wouldn't shoot Hortencia but seeing she was pregnant that might stay her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Pablo's Parrot the preparation was underway for the evening's rally. Luis was getting men together to help him with Casey and others were making signs and protest banners. The Doctor stuck his head outside and wondered in all the confusion if now wasn't the time for him to make a break for it. He started softly walking getting ready to run when a voice called to him from behind.

"Doctor just the man I wanted to see," said Turrini coming up behind him. "Where were you headed? I thought I told Luis to make sure you stayed with your patient."

"I was just going to see Luis about getting some coffee. Everyone looks like they're really busy so I was going to forget it and go back to my patient."

"Yes your patient that's who I want to talk to you about. He needs to be ready to be moved this afternoon and when I say moved he has to be able to walk."

"I know I'll give him something to boost him up but after that…" Turrini cut him off he already knew what he was going to say.

"I promised you didn't I? We'll cut you loose and you can be on your way. I just need for this to happen," said Turrini but as he was talking to the Doctor the two military officers came back to see him. He noticed them as soon as they came through the front door so he waved for them to come back.

"Doc go back to your patient and get prepared," said Turrini as the two men came up to him. "Come on back I don't want to talk here."

"We can see you're busy with tonight's rally. I won't lie we were hoping you'd decided to postpone it but it seems you've decided to go forward anyway."

"I told you I was. So tell me how is everything going? You got the men on the Premier's detail without a hitch, right?"

"No problem, we got them in without any question. The only thing we told them was to phone in before they struck for confirmation."

"Well you've got it," said Turrini as he laid out a plan for the square. "Come here and look at this with me. First of all I need you to close the market for today. The fewer civilians we have floating around the better that will give us the whole square to operate out of. Here at the front gates to the palace I want you to post our people during the rally then throughout the day leading up to it I want you to substitute the members of the palace garrison with our own personnel."

"But this has nothing to do with the elections, does it?" said the one officer as he looked over at his friend. "You're planning a coup. Did you know about this?"

"I'm finding out about it right now with you. Turrini don't you think you're biting off more than you can chew? You know the Americans aren't going to sit back and do nothing."

"Don't worry I have powerful friends who will come to our aid. But if we remove Alejandro and Hortencia from the equation there's nothing left to hold the government together except me. Which will mean for the Americans, if they want something here, they'll have to negotiate with me."

"You mean us," said one of the officers as he looked at his friend.

"Yes, that's what I meant of course just have everything ready and in place then wait for my signal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the men left Hortencia took the women with the girls to visit the nursery. It was to be next to their bedroom in a private part of the palace and was still a work in progress. For that reason she wanted them to see it so they could give her their opinions. Like any mother she wanted the very best for her child.

"So what do you think? I picked this room not only because it was near ours but also because there is lots of sunlight.

"I agree that's important," said Ellie. "But I think until you know the sex I would hold off painting or go with a nice neutral color like a beige, a light yellow or a light green. You don't want to paint it all pink then find out you're going to have a boy."

"No my husband would have a fit if that happened. No I like the idea of yellow and green and I want it painted way before the baby comes so it can air. The last thing I want is for the room to smell like a paint can."

"I tried to go with all natural fibers for Sam and in her room. I choose cotton, linen and wool for her clothes and bedlinens. It's not that I'm against manmade fibers it's just well babies have sensitive skin and I don't know it's just something I read about. The truth is I had no clue what I was doing when Sam was born and I've done the best I could do hoping I wasn't screwing up royally."

"I think you've done quite well," said Ellie as she put her arm around her. "Where have the girls disappeared to?"

"Don't worry about them I had Juanita take them to the kitchen for a snack. Juanita knows where my stash of _canillitas de leche_ is. I have to hide them or I'll eat every one of them especially now. Then my husband will tell me again to let out my clothes. They just don't understand." Both women laughed with her and nodded.

"This is really nice," said Sarah as she felt a little nostalgic thinking about when she and Chuck put together Sam's room. The love and care they put in picking out everything.

"Okay I've bored you enough let's go see if there are any more _canillitas de leche_ left if not we can make a trip to the market. There's a man who's known us since we were children who sells them…"

"Oh can we? I need to go to the market. I need to get some souvenirs to take back with us and that would be the perfect place."

"Sure I don't see why not that is if Sarah's feeling up to it. How do you feel this morning?" asked Hortencia.

"Fine, why shouldn't I? Chuck just left but this isn't the first time we've worked separately. I might not like it but sometimes it can't be helped but this isn't what you're talking about, is it?" said Sarah noticing something else in Hortencia's look.

"I didn't want to tell anyone in the beginning and telling you was my husband's idea. I'm a little superstitious and for us a woman doesn't say anything about expecting during the first three months."

"And that pertains to me because?" asked Sarah. She was suspicious that someone had told Hortencia she was pregnant when she knew she wasn't and if they did there would be hell to pay.

"'Come on' as you Americans love to say I told you my secret well technically my husband did so you can tell me yours. How far along are you?"

"I haven't got the foggiest idea what you're talking about," said Sarah as she gave Ellie a look. Ellie replied by shrugging her shoulders that said don't look at me.

"Oh madre de dios. You really don't know do you," said Hortencia as she began to laugh. "My poor woman, my husband told me you were expecting before they left and he's never wrong. Congratulations."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank was in the middle of explaining the situation with Turrini to his Boss when he got a knock on his door and Marcus walked in. At first he was angry for interrupting his conversation but when he told him he just got off the phone with his one of his contacts in the Capital confirming Turrini had upped the ante on the rally to a full blown coup. He left the monitor on and asked Marcus to explain.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," said Marcus. "But I don't think this should wait. Remember you told me to call my people in the Capital and have them trail Turrini to find out if he was going to do something… well stupid."

"Yeah, don't tell me they already know something?" said Frank as he looked at the man's face in the monitor and he didn't look pleased. "Okay, go on and tell me."

"Well, I called them and one of them told me they just came from a meeting with El Comandante and he's planning on turning this rally into a coup. He's filling the square with his people and having his men put on post at the palace. My guy doesn't know what the catalyst will be but you can guess the rest. His idea is to take out the Premier and his wife in one strike then set himself up."

"Idiot if either escapes he's done for because the Americans won't hesitate to invade. If the imbecile had waited for elections they would've had their hands tied. Does he think people will just sit back and let him hijack the government?"

"In his words, he has powerful people who will come to his aid those were supposed to be his exact words. You know he was talking about us."

"I know I'm not an idiot like he is. We should've never gotten involved with him. Thank you, you can go now I'll track you down later. Oh, can you close the door on your way out?" Frank waited for Marcus to leave and close the door. "Sir you see what I've got to deal with here. What are your orders?"

"Frank you're in charge there not me. We put you there to see if you were ready for the big league but if you have to ask me what to do maybe we were wrong."

"No, I don't need your advice I've got this. I'm going to put our project here on standby for a few days. We're still going to be working towards our completion deadline but I'm going to be limiting transmissions so we can't be detected. Then I'm going to call the idiot and talk to him which will do no good then see how everything plays out."

"See you didn't need to call me. You have everything all worked out. Do whatever you have to do with this local guy but when this is all over he needs to have a rude awakening."

"I'll see to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The women took the kids out of the palace to the local market to go shopping. Sarah wasn't very happy with this but Hortencia took a couple palace guards with them to make her feel better. Ellie found some nice scarfs and the girls loved the sweet stalls. But Hortencia made them wait until they found Carlo's.

"Hortencia, I just saw your husband the other day. Tell me it's my sweets that are keeping you so young and beautiful."

"Be careful to this one he's a charmer. My little friends want to try your goods. This morning they tried your canillitas de leche."

"You did and what did you think?" asked the old man. "I appreciate it when people like my goods especially people like you who are true connoisseurs."

"How do you say they were super good," asked Clara looking at Hortencia. Sam just rubbed her stomach and gave him a thumbs up. Everyone laughed.

"I think we need to get some more then," said Sarah as she noticed vendors packing up and putting things away. "Isn't it a little early to be clearing out?"

"Oh them, we were told there's some sort of political rally this evening and they want us out to set up. Sorry," said the old man to Hortencia, "but at my age I don't pay too much attention anymore to politics."

"How much do we owe," asked Sarah but the man refused their money.

"I'll send my husband to pay you when he gets back," said Hortencia as they laughed and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you know about this rally?" asked Sarah after she pulled Hortenia aside but she shook her head no. "I don't like this. We should get everyone back inside. Ellie? Crap where's Ellie at? Did anyone see where she disappeared to?"

They all looked around the square but she was nowhere to be found. Sarah didn't know what to do so she sent Hortencia and the girls back to the palace with the guards as she continued the search. More and more vendors were leaving and then suddenly she saw her come out of a building with a sign hanging over the top 'farmacia'.

"Ellie when we're out, we stick together and no one goes wandering off by themselves," said Sarah. "If you do have to go off you should tell someone."

"Here I got this for you and I'm sorry but I had to use every bit of Spanish I knew to get it," said Ellie as she passed Sarah a pharmacy bag.

"What's in it?" she asked as she took it. She had an idea she knew.

"Look inside," said Ellie and in the bag was a home pregnancy test. "Before you blow off what you were told I think you need to at least try one. Then we go from there."

"Okay if it makes everyone happy but when it comes back negative will everyone leave me alone? Now can we please go back to the palace it's not safe out here."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Sarah took Ellie back to the Palace compound but when they walked in through the main gate the guards looked them over as they passed through. There was something about their stares that Sarah didn't like but she kept it to herself. She had other things to think about if she dared. Tití Hortencia was entertaining the girls with Juanita. Both women knew with all the sugar the girls had eaten there would be no way they were going to touch a bite of lunch.

"Sarah, what are you going to do?" asked Ellie as they walked out on the balcony. Sarah had no idea how to answer that question.

"About what? Am I going to tell Chuck? He's on that expedition with the Premier so he's probably already told him which is going to set him off thinking about possibilities."

"Is that so bad? I mean Chuck's made no secret he'd like a large family so if you are it seems to me this is a non-problem or am I missing something?"

"You don't get it. And what if I'm not? I risk disappointing him and that's something I don't want to do. I know what it's like to hope for something and then not get it. I used to believe if you have no expectations than you'll never be disappointed."

"Chuck won't see it that way," said Ellie as Sarah gave her a look. "Okay so he'll be a little disappointed but that's only natural in a case like this but I know my brother he's not like that. He won't blame you if that's what you're worried about."

"Then it becomes even worse he'll feel sorry for me and so will everyone else. I've already gone through this once... poor Sarah who lost her mind. The truth you all were sorry for the wrong one. I couldn't remember so I really didn't know what I lost but Chuck did."

"Is that what you're talking about when you say you don't want to disappoint him? Because I don't think this is really comparable and the truth is this is out of your hands. Either you are or you aren't that's it and whether you use that test or not nothing will change."

"I will one way or another. The way Chuck looks at me will. Even the way you look at me will change. If you say it won't then you're lying to yourself. I'll go back to being Sarah damaged goods..."

"We never said anything like that..." Ellie started to say but Sarah cut her off.

"You don't have to just the looks you guys gave me was enough but it was okay I guess. For once I actually felt like someone really cared about me which made me happy and angry too," said Sarah catching Ellie's look. "What I mean is I'd never felt that way before and it was then I realized what I'd lost and how much I hurt Chuck. I swore then I'd never hurt him again."

"Sarah," said Ellie as she put her arms around her. "I think you're making a lot out of nothing. If my brother were here he'd tell you that you're freaking out. But like I said before there are only two choices here... Well not really choices either because either you are or you aren't and only by doing that test will you either put this behind you or... What's the matter you're not listening to me?"

And Sarah had stopped listening to her. Out front of the palace the political rally had begun with people hurling defamatory comments about the Premier and his current programs for democracy. However, what caught her attention were the guards. They opened the front gates then abandoned their posts walking back towards the palace.

"Oh crap, this is really bad. We need to run," said Sarah as she realized what was about to happen the handwriting was on the wall and in this case it was literal as guy with a can of spray paint started to go to town. This wasn't just a political rally but a coup.

"No, Sarah this isn't something you can't run from. You need to stand firm like the woman you are and take the test then everything will be okay..."

"No it won't... I mean... that's not what I'm talking about. The guards are gone and the gate is open."

"So maybe they stepped out for a cup of coffee or a cigarette. Sarah you can't change the topic and hope it will go away."

"If I didn't love you like a sister I'd punch your lights out right now. Go to your room and grab the things you need. We need to get Hortencia and the girls then get out of here," said Sarah as she ran back into her room. As she was walking across the room one of the guards came charging inside with his weapon drawn. She knew she didn't like his look before and she didn't like it now as he smiled at her with tobacco stain teeth.

"Come with me Chiquita," said the man motioning her with his 47. Sarah smiled back then as she passed the fruit tray in one move she grabbed the knife and with an underhanded throw caught the unsuspecting man square chest. He dropped his weapon and stared down at the knife handle then looked up at her with a bewildered face before dropping to the ground.

"I guess next time you'll knock," said Sarah. Then she heard a scream from Ellie's room. She grabbed the knife from the man's chest and her purse as she ran next door.

The scene was much the same as what had just happened to her but the man had pushed Ellie to the floor and was standing over her. Sarah signaled Ellie to be quiet and as she slipped up behind the man then reached around slitting his throat with one stroke. He turned and sprayed her with blood but with this vocal chords cut he couldn't scream or yell. The only sound he made was a gurgling noise as he dropped bleeding out on the floor.

"Come on we need to go," said Sarah as she grabbed the man's gun belt and a couple grenades. "El snap out of it. We need to get the girls."

"But you're covered in that guy's blood," said Ellie still in shock. But they didn't have time for this so Sarah slapped her.

"Get yourself together so you've been covered in blood too when you operate. If it makes you feel better just say in your head I slaughtered a pig. Think of Clara we've got to move."

"My God Clara, we need to find the girls" said Ellie as things started to sink in. She jumped up and started running.

"Maybe wait for me would be nice," said Sarah. She didn't know why but she grabbed the pregnancy test and shove it into the gun belt then ran after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier in Pedro's Parrot El Comandante paced up and down the floor. It was almost 'X' hour and things were falling into place. His friends had most of the palace garrison swapped out with their people. Now he would go out throw gasoline on the pyre and Casey would be the match to light the fire that would burn Alejandro's reforms and government to ash.

"Luis go load the Doctor and the Angel de la Muerte in the vehicle," said Turrini as his phone rang. It was Frank he smiled. "Go ahead I'll be right there and close the door on your way out."

"Yes El Comandante, I'll make sure everyone is ready to roll," said Luis as he left pulling the door closed behind him.

"Señor Frank I'm kind of busy here with the rally about to begin so I've got you on speaker. I hope you don't mind. Are you calling to wish me good luck?"

"I'm calling to tell you not to do anything stupid like try a coup. You're supposed to take control legitimately through the elections or have you forgotten our arrangement?"

"No I haven't forgotten, but I'm going to have to bow to vox populi Señor Frank and if my citizens want me to take over who am I to argue with them. I am just a humble servant or the people."

"Yeah humble servant I've heard that before. Vox populi, do you even know what that means? Getting a few of your cronies to overrun the palace isn't the will of the people and once you take control you have to keep it. Or don't you realize that?"

"Of course I do and I have every intention of doing just that. With my lightning strike I'll cut the head off the snake and the rest will fall in behind me because they'll have no one else to lead."

"You'd better be right because one mistake and you're done. We won't be able to pull your bacon out of the fire this time. To be clear Hydra won't go to war with the Americans to save you even if we could."

"We might have to re-negotiate our agreement afterwards. I think as the head of state I should be made a full partner in your organization and take a seat on the council of elders."

"I'm sure you do but right now I see you putting the cart in front of the horse. Call me back after your little putsch is successful then we might come to an agreement but one dictated by our needs."

"We'll see. Hasta La revolución," said Turrini as Frank just hung up. Frank made the call he was obliged to and got the answer he expected. El Comandante was living in an era that had past and he refused to see what was about to bite him.

Meanwhile down the hall...

"Doc we need to load you and your patient up for the trip," said Luis as he walked in the room. "Juan you stay and help the Doc get the guy up." With that Luis went down the hall to get everyone and everything else loaded up.

"Hold up let me prepare him so it will be easier," said the Doctor. He got a shot ready of Benzedrine and gave it to John. John felt his heart accelerate it pounded in his chest like it wanted to come out but he still had to pretend and put on a good show.

"There that should bring him around enough so we can move him," said the Doctor and much to his amazement Casey sat up in bed. He acted groggy but he did it on his own. "Well that was odd."

"Was he supposed to do that?" asked Juan looking back at the Doctor who shook his head no then Casey tried to get up but collapsed back down.

"Now that yeah, he tried to move too quickly," explained the Doctor but what John really did was to get his hand on the pistol he hid under the mattress and slip it in under his shirt in his belt.

"Doc, you grab one side and I'll grab the other then we walk him outside." They got John out of the bar and loaded in the dark Mercedes SUV. When Turrini came out they all started out.

"Here pull off here," said Luis to the driver. Casey recognized the place as being close to the palace. Maybe only a couple blocks away. "This is good," said Luis as they got out. "Let's take him over to that bench. Juan you stay with the Doc here and wait until you hear gunshots. You know what to do then?" Juan nodded his head yes.

"But I don't need to stay," protested the Doctor. "Once we put him on that bench I should be able to go like Turrini promised."

"You mean El Comandante and yes you will but just wait a little bit longer. If Juan says he saw the Colonel shoot El Comandante everyone is going to say it was a setup because Juan is his man but if you testify with him then people will have to believe."

The Doctor wanted to argue but Scar Face had a good point even though the Doctor felt he was the one being set up. So Juan and the Doctor pulled a groggy Colonel out of the vehicle while Luis disappeared carrying a gun case. They sat him on the bench placing beside him his pack and the Remington that Juan made sure was empty first.

"Don't worry this will be over soon," said Juan then he slapped the Colonel hard. "Boy that felt good I've always wanted to do that to the Angel de la Muerte. I just wish you were more conscious. You might not remember me but you killed my father in one of your failed attempts on the Premier." Juan slapped John again even harder knocking him over on the bench

"Hey leave him alone," yelled the Doctor but instead Juan punched the Doctor in the face knocking him down then he reached for his pistol.

"And who's going to make me?"

"I am," said Casey and as Juan turned around he felt a blade go into his throat and a large hand go over his mouth. "Consider this a family tradition," whispered Casey in the man's ear then he cut the man's carotid artery.

"But you're..." said the Doctor looking at Casey like Dr. Frankenstein must've on his creation when he first stood up.

"Yes I am. Where did Scar Face go? I need to stop him."

"I don't know he went off in that direction but I don't know. You're in no shape to stop anybody. You need to go right away." Suddenly they heard a gunshot.

"No we do," said Casey as he grabbed up his pack and shoved the doctor along. They heard an angry crowd behind them drawing near but John wasn't able to run very fast. They made it back to the Mercedes to find driver was smoking a cigarette next to it.

"What the... Oh crap" he said as he let dropped the cigarette and reached back inside for his gun but Casey dropped him with his .38 special one shot in the head.

"Over there," they heard someone yell in the distance. But Casey and the Doctor got in the Mercedes and drove off as fast as they could putting distance between them and the angry crowd.

"Where are we going now? They're going to be looking for us or at least you," said the Doctor wondering if he wouldn't have been better off on his own. He'd already been a prisoner once and didn't know if he wanted to be one again.

"I know where to go but if you want I can put you out but I can tell you Turrini and Luis are going to find Juan's body and figure you either helped me escape or that you were a material witness. Either way they're going to think you know too much and you know what that means. But if you want out be my guest."

"No, no I'll go with you. It seems I have no choice," said the Doctor as he slumped back into his car seat. This was never going to end.

"Good, I'm glad we've got that settled now reach into my pack and give me my phone," said Casey as drove as fast as he could, trying to make a circle around the crowd. He called Sarah instinctively first. There were a couple clicking sounds then he heard her come on the line so he put her on speaker. "Listen; don't talk if you're in the palace you need to run there's a mob about to break in."

"It's nice to hear from you too John but you're a little late. Some have already gotten in I've already taken out two. We're heading down to the cellars right now."

"Good get into the tunnels and I'll meet you then we can regroup. Tell Chuck I don't want to hear any crap about stinking hellholes. I've spent the past few days in one," said John but he heard the silence on the other side. "Wait a minute Chuck is with you isn't he?"

"I can't go in to it now. I've got hostiles breathing down our necks and I've got the girls. But Chuck went looking for you in the jungle with the Premier."

"You just worry about your group and get them to safety. Let me contact Chuck, he'll be fine Chuck can take care of himself."

"I've got to go," said Sarah. John heard the sound of gunfire then the line dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turrini took center stage getting up in front of his crowd of cronies and people his supporters pulled out of the barracks and bars to fill the square. Before he began speaking booze was handed out like water to get the crowd fired up. Then he started yelling from center stage accusing the Premier of everything from world hunger to global warming. He even amazed himself how well he laid it on then he look in the direction of Luis and gave the signal he tapped his campaign button. A shot rang out and he dropped only to get up again bloodied from an apparent shoulder wound.

"See the Premier and his Americans are trying to silence me," he yelled. "This is the way Alejandro Goya answers those who oppose him. He sends an assassin. I will not be silenced... We will not be silenced... We will be heard..."

"I saw him," yelled Luis from the back of the crowd blending in now. "It was the Angel de la Muerte, John Casey. I saw the American pig run that away." The crowd started to move in the direction Luis pointed to but Turrini stopped them.

"Wait... Wait listen to me," he yelled. "Do we punish the dog that bites or the master who ordered him to attack? The master is there in the palace what are we waiting for or do you want to wait until the dog comes and visits your home?"

There was a loud roar from the crowd then one of Turrini's agitators began to scream and ran towards the palace gates. The rest of the crowd saw he met not resistance so they followed moving against the symbol of oppression, the palace. Turrini smiled as he watched his plan unfold. Everything was proceeding as planned.

"El Comandante I'm sorry. Does it hurt? We should get you to a doctor right away," said Luis. But Turrini pushed him way.

"Idiot do you really think I'd let you shoot me. This is a blood pack I had under my shirt when I tapped the pin a small charge went off and it just looked like I got shot."

"I don't understand why have me pretend to shoot you unless you wanted people to think I did it but we had the Colonel for that."

"That's right we did so everything is proceeding as planned. Go inside the palace and see if they've captured and executed Hortencia along with the Americans." Luis ran off into the palace still wondering why the Turrini had him shoot him. The truth was if no one believed Casey had done it then he would've blamed Luis saying Alejandro had turned him with a bribe.

"El Comandante we've got a problem," said one of his men as he ran up on stage. The man stopped for a moment looking at his fake wound.

"What is it? Speak up man you said it was important. If you don't start talking soon I'm going to put a bullet in your head."

"Sorry but we just found Juan's body by a park bench with his throat cut. There's no sign of Casey or the Doctor and the man who was one of the drivers was found dead too."

"They took one of the SUVs," said Turrini. His man nodded in agreement. "Contact our people in the police and have them look for on the SUV. Just tell them to make sure everyone knows Casey and the Doctor don't have to be taken alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was driving hard the Benzedrine had all his cylinders firing now but he fought off the euphoria. He had to be both alert and attentive there was no margin for distraction. He knew where he needed to go but suddenly blue lights came on behind him but he chose to ignore them.

"How much you want to bet these guys are in Turrini's pocket," said Casey as he accelerate then when he reached a spot wide enough in the road he grabbed the hand bake tapped the brakes down shifted and counter steered doing a 180.

"Gez, are you trying to get us killed," yelled the Doctor but Casey just rolled down the window and charged the patrol car firing at the radiator and engine block. Steam and smoke came bellowing out as they drove back by.

"Now give me my phone," barked Casey as he looked in the rearview mirror as the policemen got out. "I need to make a call hurry up." The Doctor found the phone and handed it to him. He dialed star sixty seven before Chuck's number then put it on the dash. Casey heard the line click then Chuck's voice.

"Shut up and don't say my name. Turrini has organized a coup, the palace has been overrun but Sarah' gotten everyone to safety in the tunnels."

"Then why isn't she calling me?" said Chuck as he paused. "If the General wants a souvenir she can come and get her own."

"Oh, I've got one for her back in the palace" said the Premier. "It's a new line of toys I was thinking about making here in Costa Grava. It's called the Angel de la Muerte action figure and there's a special doll house like the palace but he fits inside the walls. You push on his stomach and he says 'stinking lousy commie hellhole'."

"I heard that," said Casey as he grunted. "Be careful some of your guards if not all are probably..." Suddenly the line went dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was talking on the phone with Casey smiling at everyone. They thought he was talking with the General but John was actually telling him what was going on in the Capital. Chuck surveyed his own situation. The Premier and Devon were sitting opposite him and to his left sat a guard opposite the Premier. In the front was the driver and next to him was another guard riding shotgun carrying an HK MP5K on a shoulder strap. As they talked Chuck did two things the first was to unhook his seat belt then he reached over pushing in the cigarette lighter. In that moment the guard next to him received a phone call he started talking looking at Chuck and Chuck looked back.

"Crap," said the Guard as he reached for his weapon. Chuck leaped out of his seat pinning the man's hand on his weapon still in the holster. It went off shooting through the back of the seat taking out the guard on the other side. The Rover began to swerve as the driver tried to drive and pull his weapon. Chuck and the man next to him dropped to the floorboard fighting for his gun. There was a muffled gunshot.

"Chuck what the..." said Devon as Chuck rolled off covered in the guard's blood. Just then the driver got his weapon clear and pointed it back at the Premier. Chuck grabbed the dead guard's weapon empting it into the back of the driver's seat. The vehicle swerved even more erratically then ran off the road flipping over on its side.

"What the...," the Premier started to say when they heard the sound of automatic gunfire outside then silence.

"That would be your loyal guards being slaughtered," said Chuck as he took two clips off the dead guard dropping the empty one and then reloading.

"Let me look at him maybe there's something I can do. I'm a doctor," said Devon. But Chuck stopped him.

"Devon, it's too late for him but listen bro I need Captain Awesome right now. Can you be awesome? These are the facts there's a coup going on. There are men outside who want to kill us and if you listen to me we may have a possibility of getting out of this alive. Premier take this," said Chuck as he handed him the weapon then he fished in the front and came up with an HK MP5K the other guard had.

"I don't hear anything maybe they're gone," said Devon as he reached up and pushed the door open. Suddenly automatic weapons fire peppered the Rover but being armor plated it bounced off. Chuck heard the men outside talking there seemed to be only two voices but he heard them talking about waiting for reinforcements.

"Staying here isn't an option anymore," said Chuck. Devon, climb into the back and on my mark opened the back door.

"What do you want me to do," asked the Premier. "This is Turrini. I'm not going to die like a rat caught in a barrel."

"Yes it is and you'll get your chance but for now Premier just stay put and hope this works," said Chuck as he crouched down getting himself mentally ready. Okay Chuck you can do this just like Nintendo duck hunt just this time the ducks will be shooting back. He couldn't help but laugh as he flipped the firing mode to fully automatic.

"Chuck what's so funny," asked the Premier.

"I don't like guns. I can't use this," he said as he dropped the weapon then pulled his dart pistol. "Now Devon," yelled Chuck then all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was running through the palace with the women trying to get everyone to safety. She sent Hortenica and Ellie with the girls on while she held off the garrison that had turned against them. But it proved to be more difficult than she thought. They had managed to box her in to where it looked like she had no escape when Juanita appeared and took out the guards from behind.

"Hortenica and the rest are in the tunnels safe. We need to run," said Juanita. "The crowd outside the gate will be coming in soon."

"Let's go but we need to make sure we're not followed," said Sarah as she grabbed more grenades. They made it to the entrance to the secret passage. "Go ahead," said Sarah. "I'll be right behind you." She took grenades and fixed them to the support beams of the tunnel then tied a string running it from the safety pins to the door.

"Come on, hurry up," yelled Juanita. She came back to see what was holding her up. "If anything happens to you I'll be in trouble."

"Okay I'm done. Turrini knows about this passage so it wouldn't be hard to figure when he can't find us where he'll start looking," said Sarah as they ran down the passage but she had to stop and catch her breath.

"Come on we can't stop now. We need to find Hortencia. These tunnels all look alike how do you know where to go. Are you sure we're not lost?" said Juanita but when she turned around she was facing Sarah's Smith and Wesson. "What are you doing?"

"Drop the gun and you can cut the crap Juanita. If Juanita is you real name. You're Costa Gravan Secret Service probably even handpicked by Turrini to guard the Premier and his wife." Sarah got up slowly then kicked away Juanita's pistol.

"I was actually selected by the Premier and my mission was to keep his wife and their guests safe so you can put away the weapon."

"How do I know where your loyalties lie? Can I trust you with my daughter and everyone I hold dear?"

"I rescued you back there with the garrison guard when they turned. You would've been a goner if I hadn't intervened."

"Maybe... maybe but you're right I probably can trust you." said Sarah as she lowered her weapon. "Hortencia and the rest should be just ahead of us. Come on we can catch up to them now."

"Thank you that's what I needed to know," said Juanita pointing her Walther PPK that she had recovered. "Now I don't need you anymore. You see Hortencia disappeared before I could follow her. I knew she was in these tunnels but I'd never be able to find her not until now."

"What did Turrini promise you? What was your thirty pieces of silver? Money, power no I think it was something more. You wanted to be his Hortencia. Yes that's what he promised you. He said he wanted to marry you and make you his... his what? Concubine?"

"Shut up make your last wishes because this is the end... well I guess you'll see if there's a light at the end of the tunnel," Juanita said as she pulled the trigger but it only made a click.

"You know I carry a Walther PPK as a backup piece," said Sarah as she raised her Smith and Wesson and fired. She retrieved her piece loaded it then started to holster it in her garter when Casey came running in out of the dark. She drew on him.

"Hold up there," said Casey. "Stand down, what's this? You're sacking the hired help," said John looking at Juanita's body.

"Her services were no longer required," said Sarah as she re-holstered her backup piece. "It's nice to see you. Did you get word to Chuck in time?"

"I got word but the line dropped. Don't jump to conclusions the leaders of the coup shut down all cell towers. Gez, I hope that's not yours," said Casey as he got a good look at her in the light and the whole front of her blouse was covered in dried blood.

"No, I slaughtered a pig. Let's go, Hortencia is up ahead at the junction waiting for me. That's our rendezvous point," said Sarah as she started to walk away.

"Wait you dropped this," said Casey as he picked up a box. His Spanish wasn't that great but he understood enough. "This is a pregnancy test but for who?"

"Give me that and come on we're wasting time," said Sarah as she grabbed it from his hands then slipped it back into her gun belt.

"Oh my God it's for you. Does Chuck know? Or are you waiting to spring this one on him like you did the last time."

"If you've noticed the box is unopened so no one knows anything. There's just a possibility so if you don't mind can we drop it we've got a coup to foil."

"We're a little testy there, aren't we Sarah? I guess it's all those hormones kicking in."

"What's that supposed to mean," said Sarah. "Can we just drop it, please? I've only agreed to do this stupid test to prove to everyone that I'm not. I see the rest of the guys up ahead."

"Mommy, Casey" yelled Sam as she ran up to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was in a closed door session with her counterparts from around the world. The conference was called after word got out about an upcoming Hydra initiative. The details and even the threat were all vague but credible enough to draw together the leaders of some of the foremost clandestine agencies under one roof. In the middle of Sir Reginald's briefing General Beckman's assistant walked in and ran straight up to her. The head of MI6 paused until the intruder left and the doors were closed again.

"I'm sorry," said Diane as she stood up. "But I've just been advised that there is a coup underway in Costa Gravas. It seems the military is making a move to seize power from the Goyas. Reports coming out of the capital say that the palace was overrun but the fate of the Goyas is unknown. If you gentlemen will excuse me I must go to our embassy where I can monitor the events more closely," said Diane as she gathered her things.

"I think we should move to recess," said Sir Reginald and Igor, the Russian director, seconded so they adjourned.

"Diane, what aren't you telling us," said Igor as Sir Reginald came up behind him. "I know from my sources you've got people on the ground there because you lost a satellite."

"You know an awful lot. You're people wouldn't have been responsible for shooting it down to cover this coup. Because if it is..."

"Igor had nothing to do with that satellite's making an uncontrolled reentry is I believe the term. They had their own problems in the North Sea, a submarine went missing," said Sir Reginald. "Come on Igor, all that activity you didn't think we'd notice. The last time you'd used that many ships and subs was when you had that accident near the Bering Sea."

"I'm neither confirming nor denying but my people told me that it fell because of a technical malfunction. My people also tell me you've got Chuck and his team in country. Are they the source of your information?"

"I'm sorry I can't comment on operations in progress," said the General. "I will tell you they were in country when the coup happened but so far we've been unable to contact them. My recommendation is that you lock your embassies down until we get a clear handle on what's going on. Our position remains the same; the U.S. is a full partner with Premier's democratization of his country."

"Diane, does that mean the U.S. plans on invading Costa Gravas to restore order without the approval of the UN Security Council?"

"I'm not the President and I don't pretend to speak for him. You'll have to excuse me I need to run," said the General as she gather her bag then left. Grabbing her assistant she made a beeline to a waiting limo.

"Major, talk me," she said as she got inside. He had been standing by on the monitor waiting for her. "Have we been in touch with our people on the ground?"

"The Coup leader seems to be Juan Pablo Turrini, I guess there's no surprise there. It seems he has co-conspirators in their Armed Forces. Currently, all communications with the outside have been severed. Propaganda rhetoric from Turrini states this action was taken because of wide spread corruption in the government lead by the former Premier. Word coming out from Turrini is that Premier Goya and everyone else were executed."

"I'll believe that when I see the bodies. Keep trying to contact our people," said the General as she took a deep breath.

"There is one thing. The Embassy informed us that the security system at our safe house reported an intruder. Colonel Casey's command codes were used to access the facility."

"If it is the Colonel he might... Tell the people down in the situation room to try searching for an oscillating transmission. If they're trying to speak to us they'll need to get past anyone trying to jam their transmission and not get located. Try that. We're almost at the Embassy keep me informed. Beckman out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank was livid with rage. All their efforts seemed to be going up in smoke so Turrini could be emperor for a day. He watched in the Command and Control room as they stole signals from other satellite feeds to keep abreast. He saw the banner that read that the former Premier had been executed but he also heard the radio transmission that asked for backup. Meaning things weren't the way this new regime wanted everyone to believe.

"Frank, we've picked up a communications signal from near the palace," said Marcus. "However, we're having difficulty finding the source of the location."

"So it's probably just a command signal to the outlying provinces trying to bring them onboard with this coup. What I see so far is this revolution has been confined to the capital. The provinces are still loyal to the old regime."

"We can't find the origin but the signal is being transmitted to Langley," said Marcus as Frank went up to the screen.

"Can we find the origin of the transmission without going active? What I mean is can it be found in any way that no one can trace it back to us here? Doctor Martin this should be your area of expertise."

"It won't be precise but I can give you a two block radius. If I did active pinging I could pin point it and we wouldn't have to stay on that long."

"No, absolutely not every spy satellite in the world will be over our head right now looking down. You go active for even a half a second and we'll have a drone strike headed our way. Passive is fine and get me the new President or Emperor or King on the line I need to talk to the idiot."

In the palace things weren't going the way they were supposed to...

"Follow me I know where they went," yelled El Comandante. "They're in the old missile control room. They didn't think I'd remember, well I want to see the looks on their faces right before I execute them."

"El Comandante your wound," said one of the men noticing Turrini was acting normal moving his arm about as if he'd never been shot.

"Takes more than an assassin's bullet to keep me down," said Turrini as he pretended to work out the stiffness. "Now I want you people to get in there and find them. We'll show them what real justice is like." A man pulled the door open and others followed in but there was a loud explosion as dust and debris filled the room. Turrini was left covered with dirt and started coughing as he made his way out. He felt like he was going to cough up a lung when his phone rang. It was Frank he went into an empty adjacent room and closed the door. Putting the phone on speaker he continued to hack up dust.

"Viva la Revolución," said Frank listening to Turrini cough. "I take it things haven't gone the way you expected."

"We're just mopping up resistance now. The Capital is ours and soon the rest of the country will be too. I'm kind of in a hurry here..."

"What if I told you I can tell you where the people are you're looking for are?" said Frank letting what he just told him set in.

"I think I'd be grateful and we could probably keep everything status quo. I don't see any need in changing anything in our agreement."

"I thought you might see it that way. I've got a signal being broadcast from these coordinates," said Frank as he read them off. "I could only track it down to a two block radius but the signal is going back to Langley..."

"Bingo that's where Hortencia's and her American friends are. Thank you Señor Frank."

"But like I said I can only give you a two block radius so you need to be careful when you go searching or they'll see you coming."

"They won't see me coming because I'll have our Air Force bomb it. They won't know what hit them. Thanks again Frank but I've got to run." Just then Luis came in.

"That passage is completely blocked. I've got men working on it but it's going to take days to clear it out. We could look around the palace there's got to be other entrances."

"Don't worry about it I know where they are," said Turrini as he dialed a number. "General, I need for you to send a bomber up and I want the pilot to call me once he's in the air over the city. I'll give him the coordinates directly. …. What I don't trust you? Well someone told someone my plans and he called me on it so I'm not taking any chances. …. You don't need to understand just follow orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah grabbed up Sam then they followed Casey back to the safe house. There they met the Doctor Casey left hand handcuffed to a chair. Sarah didn't ask any questions she sat Sam down then she sat down at the workstation and brought it up as she tried to get a signal but no good. Casey went over to locker and threw her a shirt.

"Sorry, it's going to be a little big but you need to change out of that one," said Casey looking at the two girls.

"Oh yes, thanks" said Sarah as she started to unbutton her blood stained blouse to change out into the semi-clean one he gave her.

"Gez, I didn't mean here. Can't you go somewhere else to do that," said Casey turning red. "Doc, eyes front." Sarah laughed then changed tops fast.

"Okay I'm done John," said Sarah as she went back trying to get comms up. "Here we go I've got a signal. Langley this is Agent Carmichael, Sarah recognition code," said Sarah as she gave her personal identification code. The monitor in the room flickered then the Major came on.

"Agent Carmichael it's good to hear from you. The General's in Brussels at the moment and we are working to patch you in to her so if you can standby for a second…"

"Listen, Chuck is out with the Premier and Devon…" said Sarah as she picture flickered and the General came on.

"Ma'am they went looking for me," said Casey. "I request permission to organize a search and rescue mission with our assets from the Embassy."

"That's a negative. You are to stay put and protect Hortencia. Turrini knows he can't hold on to power if either Hortencia or Alejandro are alive to challenge him."

"Ma'am Hortencia is pregnant," said Sarah. "We should coordinate an extraction to a safer location."

"All the more reason you need to stay put. The Capital has fallen but from what I've been told the provinces are holding out. Soon there will be a counteroffensive and we'll be able to extract you but until then you need to stay put. From what we've been able to hear Turrini has patrols looking for you and the Colonel on the street with shoot first orders."

"But what about Chuck?"

"General, the last time I spoke with him I was about to warn him about what was going on when the line dropped in the middle of our conversation."

"Like I said Chuck will have to take care of himself until things get sorted out and I can get a team into you."

"No there's more. What is it you're not telling us," said Sarah. "There's something else but you're no saying. It's about Chuck isn't it?"

"I'm afraid our satellite found the Premier's motorcade just outside the city with his Rover lying on its side. There were bodies lying about and signs of a firefight. None of the bodies match Chuck, Alejandro or Devon's but we can't see inside the Rover. The dense foliage around the vehicles has made it impossible to make out anything else."

"So what is your plan to extract them," said Sarah. "You could contact the provincial leaders and get them to send in a rescue team."

"True but they're all holding out waiting for Turrini to demonstrate proof that he's… well eliminated his adversary and if the worst has happened the provinces that are still loyal will waver if not fall."

"And if he's wounded or hurt and needs help. While we're sitting here safe he could be… not getting any better."

"I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be for right now."

"General what if you connect me with our provincial governors," said Hortencia. "This way they'll see me and it will be me asking for their aid so they will realize one of us is alive."

"We risk Turrini locating your safe house but if I don't do something you're liable to do something on your own. Very well I'll have my people work on it but until we're ready you people need to hold tight. Beckman out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An old Ilyushin Il-28 took off from the military side of the airport in the Capital city. It make a wide circle out to sea then back inside as it was coming back in the pilot made radio contact with El Comandante.

"Lieutenant, do you have a full pay load and are you willing to strike terror in the hearts of those who would oppose us."

"Yes to both questions. I await orders," said the Lieutenant as he looked over at his co-pilot. "Just give us the coordinates."

"Here you go," said El Comandante as he gave the pilot the coordinates that Frank had given him. "There's a nest of serpents there that needs exterminating."

"But Sir..."

"Are you backing out? Do I need to have you relieved? Do as you're told drop the bombs and kill the snakes. The only words I want from you is yes sir."

"Yes Sir," said the Lieutenant. "Preparing bombing run."

In the safe house...

"Did you feel that," said Ellie as the building shook. "Don't tell me there's an earthquake. I don't know if I can take another disaster." The building shook more.

"Sam, Clara you come here," said Sarah as she looked at Casey. They both knew what was coming and it wasn't an earthquake.

Pillows of smoke rose as fires raged below. The Lieutenant dropped his full ordnance of 6,000 pounds of high explosives decimating a two block radius as he'd been ordered. Then he banked and flew back home leaving destruction in his wake.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Chuck knew they didn't have much time left. He heard the sounds outside and flashed they were setting up a M2 Browning. Its armor piercing rounds would soon turn the Rover into Swiss cheese and them along with it. He also heard one call in for back up so either way they were the goose that was about the get cooked. Chuck hunkered down and flashed again.

"Now," yelled Chuck. Devon flopped open the back door of the Rover drawing fire from the two assailants. Chuck leaped out of the side of the Rover using the arm rest between the seats a kind of trampoline then jumped up and off the back of head rest on the front seat. Like this he was able to spring out like a jack in the box, or better like something out of a Shaw Brother film doing a 360 in midair.

Chuck hit the ground rolling as the two men tried to shoot at him. But as they were shooting it gave the Premier a chance to scramble past Devon and fire. Chuck swept the feet out from under one of the men dropping him on his back. The man sprayed air as he went down. But the other man had Chuck dead to rights with his finger on the trigger. He was about to shoot but the Premier shot first. The man dropped face first in the dirt.

"Thanks," said Chuck as he recovered they're radios then grabbed up the man in front of him. "I want you to call in and tell them mission accomplished. There's no need for backup."

"Never you American pig, I'll die first. We're taking our country back for our people so you can go to hell. Hasta la revolución patria o muerte," the man said then spit on the ground.

"You idiot, you're not giving our country back to the people but to Turrini and his mad Generals and Colonels. You think they care about the people? If you do you're a bigger fool than what I thought," said Alejandro. "I wanted to give our country back to the people but you and yours want it for yourselves."

"Political rhetoric isn't getting us anywhere," said Chuck. "Bruno you and I need a private chat. Yes, I know your name, Bruno Escolbar." Bruno looked startled then Chuck pulled him close and whispered in his ear. The man's look went from startled to terrified.

"You wouldn't... You couldn't," he said as he pushed Chuck away tears welled up in his eyes. "How do you know these things?"

"Your problem is I do, now make that call... Oh and remember I'm standing right here and I'm listening, entiende?" The man complied and made the call while Chuck stood over him.

"It's done they still will be coming to collect the Premier's head but they won't be driving as fast. Now get it over," said Bruno as he close his eyes and prepared himself.

"If that's what you want," said Chuck he drew his dart gun and tranq'd him. Devon ran over looking at Chuck then at Bruno on the ground.

"Chuck, dude you shot poor Bruno down in cold blood. That's so not cool, not cool at all bro," said Devon as he started to check Bruno.

"Devon I wouldn't... I didn't... oh it's only a dart gun he's asleep when he wakes up he can continue his revolution. I just hope this one will be over before then. Come on we need to go. Open the back of the lead Rover and let's mount this in the back," said Chuck as he grabbed the M2 off the mounting. "Premier thanks again get in. I'll drive," said Chuck as he went back for the mount.

"Let me rid back here," said Alejandro. "I know my way around an M2 and I can set it up while you drive." The Premier and Chuck grabbed two boxes of ammunition putting everything in the back.

"Chuck, what did you whisper in Bruno's ear to get him to cooperate like that," asked Devon riding shotgun. "Are you some sort of bad guy whisperer? Did they teach how to do that in the company? Looks pretty... well awesome."

"It's really nothing. Look Devon I'd prefer not to talk about it," said Chuck but Awesome wouldn't let it go.

"Is that one of those things where if you tell me you have to kill me? Dude, I could use it in the hospital or on Ellie... sorry but you know what I mean."

"Devon, there's only one reason a man will betray what he believes in and that's if he thinks the ones he loves are in danger. Chuck threatened to... what are the words you people use... to terminate with extreme prejudice Bruno's whole family."

"No, Chuck wouldn't do that, right bro?" asked Devon but Chuck remained quiet and kept on driving looking straight ahead. "Oh bro, that's so messed up and so not cool."

"Desperate times require desperate measures. That bought us a little time but not much so as soon as that relief detail gets there it won't take them long to figure out one of the Rover's missing. We'll never make it back into the Capital in this thing so we need a plan."

"You know there's an airfield close by maybe they're still loyal. My Air Force keeps a squadron of Mi-17 helicopters there."

"We can't risk going through the main gate but maybe it might be a good place to go and have a look," said Chuck. In the distance they saw a cloud of smoke coming from the direction of the city. Chuck's heart sank he had to do something then he felt the Premier reach forward and place his hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"We need to keep a cool head or we won't do them any good. You know that's true don't you Chuck?"

"Yeah I do. Let's go get us a helicopter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the safe house outside the palace perimeter the ground shook and the lights flickered in the tunnels as dust and cobwebs fell from the overhead. Sarah held the girls tight while Ellie looked around too frightened to talk. Only Hortencia spoke and that was in Spanish cursing Turrini and his conspirators as well as all their families both living and dead. The Doctor had a rosary out and was deep in prayer. John broke out a cigar and put it in his mouth.

"I hope you don't plan on lighting that thing in here with a pregnant woman," said Sarah as the ground stopped shaking. "Where are your MREs?"

"You mean 'with two pregnant women'," said Casey catching her look. "They're in the other room. Ellie, if you look through them you can find a couple pouches that say brownie or chocolate chip cookie on them for the girls."

"Maybe three," said the Doctor. "We haven't had anything to eat since last night. I need to keep my strength up."

"You two might have something in common you're both doctors," said Casey as he uncuffed the Doctor. "I don't even know your name."

"It's..." he started to say but Casey cut him off.

"You try anything and I'll do you like I did Juan, comprende?" The man gave a nervous nod then followed Ellie into the other room with the girls.

"Is he going to be a problem?" asked Sarah. "If he is I'd prefer we take care of him now instead of waiting around for him to do something."

"You mean like giving the pink slip to the hired help? He's all right he saved me from Dengue fever and he knows if El Comandante gets a hold of him his doctoring days are over.

"Well, he's your responsibility so what did they just bomb because it wasn't us but it was close by," she asked as Casey smiled rolling his cigar in his mouth. "I swear don't even think about lighting that thing or I'll throw up all over you."

"Looks like you really do need to use that test. Let's see if we can call Chuck now Turrini was nice enough to bomb his own Command and Control headquarters. I had a relay setup through their antenna array. It's about a mile away but when road crews were working I spliced into their cable."

"I take it that's where they had their jamming equipment so if Chuck has his Sat phone we should be able to call him now," said Sarah as she tried there was a click then she heard a voice but it wasn't Chuck's. "Premier," said Sarah disappointed, "wait let me put you on speaker. Okay, go ahead."

"Mi corazón are you okay," asked the Premier. "We were worried when we heard the palace fell but I knew I left you in good hands."

"I'm fine, we're fine, mi amor but how are you and your compadres? You don't have to worry about us we're safe but where are you?

"We're in a Rover near… well I shouldn't say if someone's listening. Here let me put Devon on. Devon, say hi to your woman but don't give away our position."

"Hi guys, is Ellie there and can she hear me?" Ellie came running in from the other room with the girls as soon as she heard his voice.

"I'm here hun, we're safe thanks to Sarah. How are you guys? We were worried the General told us… well you guys had some problems," said Ellie looking down at Clara and Sam looking up at her.

"Chuck got us out of a real pickle but we're on our own now. We had to abandon our supplies and now… Premier do you see that there's a light waving?"

"Get off the line we need to go that's the signal. Come on let's hurry."

"But Chuck told us to wait here for him," said Devon. In the excitement of the moment he didn't realize he was still on the line. Suddenly they heard the sound of automatic gunfire.

"Start the engine you drive, I'll take care of things back here," they heard followed by the loud noise of the M2 magnified in the back of the Rover then the line dropped.

"John, I need satellite feed for the area. We can locate Chuck from here. Then we can… we can… I don't know what we can do but we've got to do something."

"Sarah, there's nothing we can do except wait. We know they're outside the city and in the jungle trying to stay ahead of Turrini's men," said Casey as he bent close to her and whispered. "You need to keep your hormones in check for the people around you." Casey looked over at Sam who looked worried.

"Oh honey, come here and stay with me. Did you find what you were looking for in the other room with Ellie?" But she didn't answer. Sarah grabbed her up and hugged her. "I know I wanted to talk to him too but he was busy."

"Why do these bad men want to hurt us? Do their mothers know what they're doing? If they did I don't think they'd be happy."

"You're a genius like your father," said Sarah as she kissed her. "John, I know what we're going to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cenote at the opposed end of the country Frank watched as things progressed. He thought at first it looked like there might even be hope for Turrini but El Comandante shot himself in the foot when he bombed his own Command and Control headquarters. Turrini's Generals lost the ability to communicate with their men in the field and the provinces learned just how weak Turrini's forces were.

"Dr. Martin, no one says anything about us giving Turrini those coordinates, do you understand? I don't think our people would be too happy with us if they knew."

"How were we supposed to know what was in that two block radius? He should've at the minimum checked with his own people. I don't see this as our fault."

"I don't either but others might not see it that way. He's going to have to restore cell towers if he wants to communicate with his troops but if he does that he'll give his opposition the same ability. Already those with Sat phones can communicate with the outside and internally."

"We could jam those signals from here if we used our constellation. It wouldn't be difficult to do," said Dr. Martin. But Frank shook his head.

"No, then we'd have to go active and now that there's a hole in the wall everyone will be overhead trying to look through. You close that hole and the wrong people are going to ask who closed it. This is all on El Comandante's head if he'd done what he was supposed to he'd been elected just he didn't want to wait."

"What are we going to do," asked Marcus. "Do you think he can hold on if we just sit back and watch?"

"I don't see as we have much choice. Like I said he went out on his own. I warned him and now either he'll succeed or fail on his own." As Frank was talking Marcus touched his ear he'd received a message.

"Frank, you need to see this," said Marcus as he brought up a live broadcast being transmitted over internet and relied over local television. On the screen was the image of Hortencia Goya holding two children.

"Oh crap this is the end. Contact our people in the capital and tell them they need to get out as quickly as they can. Also patch me through to Colonel Toledano I have something I want him to do for me," said Frank as they listened to Hortenica's appeal.

"My fellow countrymen, mothers of our nation I am speaking to you not as the wife of our beloved Premier but as a mother who loves her children. This was a surprise present my husband wanted to give you with our new constitution. I am expecting our first niño and we wanted to call him or her 'Liberty' after what our new constitution was to give you. But Turrini and his henchmen are trying to steal that from you as well as rob you of your children in a senseless civil war. As a wife and future mother with these niñas I ask what kind of man would chase a pregnant woman from her home? What kind of man would attack women and children? I just talked with my husband, your beloved Premier. He is organizing resistance in the jungle for this outrage. Comandante Turrini don't get comfortable. Hasta la victoria siempre." Her image faded into a superimposed flag of Costa Gravas with an audio recording of their national anthem.

"Wow you've got to give it to her that was good," said Marcus. Frank gave him a look. "I'm sorry but she was moving. I'd vote for her."

"And so will everyone else. It's imperative you get the word out to our people and I need to talk to that Colonel right away," said Frank his phone began to ring. It was Tuirrini which meant he had turned the cell towers back on. Frank let it ring for a bit as he went over to the bar and poured himself a drink then he answered putting it on speaker so his hands could be free to walk and drink."

"Hasta la victoria siempre," said Frank as he answered then he took a sipped and continued. "How goes the revolución El Comandante?"

"Funny, I take it you saw the broadcast. This is your fault you gave me those coordinates now I'm sitting in my palace with mobs of angry mothers in the street out front. You can image my troops are reluctant to shoot their own mothers."

"You should've had a battalion of orphans. I think I told you that this would blow up on you and as far as those coordinates are concerned I told you I could only give you a two block area. You were the one who decided to bomb it without checking it first."

"If you want me to stay in power I need help, I need men and weapons. I'll sign anything just give me something so I can hang on."

"Hang on to what? Even if I give you what you're asking for the Americans will move their ships off the coast and drive you out which is exactly what we didn't want. This was our window while the fleets where up north looking for that lost sub."

"I don't think you want me to be captured," said Turrini playing his last desperate card. "I wouldn't hold up too long against torture."

"I understand what you're trying the say. Well we wouldn't want you to be captured either. I think we can put all this behind us. If you have to run go to the airport and take your Yak-40 we'll clear a path for you to safety."

"You're telling me to run? I'm no coward and what kind of help is that?" said Turrini but he already knew he was pushing his luck threatening to talk.

"Don't consider it running. Instead consider it a strategic retreat to regroup and reorganize. Maybe you could setup an opposition government aboard with the goal of retaking your country."

"The idea sounds a little familiar I think I've heard of something similar. Give me time to think it over and if I decide to go that way I'll let you know."

"I wouldn't wait too long. My people just put up on the screen for me video feeds coming from around the provinces and thousands of women are pouring in the street. I've just been told something similar is happening on the outskirts of the capital."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier Chuck parked the Rover by the side of the road leading to the air base at Los Perdutos then left the Premier and Devon to cover it while he walked the perimeter. He hung just past the treeline to stay out of sight. When he saw enough he made his way back to the Rover to brief the Premier about their next move.

"It looks like they're holding the loyal troops in hangar one. My guess is just a handful of officers and troops turned. There were too many for them to know what to do with. Now, there's only one guard on the main gate. I'm going to go down take him out then try and free the rest."

"Let me come with you. This is our fight not yours," said the Premier as he pulled out his pistol. "This isn't the first barricade I've charged."

"No, I need you to stay here. You're too important to let you go off and get yourself killed. Besides it will be easier for me if I go alone. I'll tranq the guard then liberate the men. After that if we're lucky we'll retake the base, piece of cake."

"Then we'll have a squadron of helicopters and we can launch an attack on the Capital," said the Premier smiling. "I like your plan Chuck."

"Well we also will be able to broadcast over your military channels and see how many troops Turrini really has. Something tells me if we can get the word out your alive and well things will change quickly. Wish me luck. Devon, tell Sarah… well tell her I really hope she is… You know. I've tried to be cool about it but I need to tell her the truth."

"Bro you can tell her yourself when you get back," said Devon. "I've got faith in you. We'll be waiting for your signal."

"Right the signal, I'll wave my flashlight and that will be your cue to drive through the main gate. Once you go through hang a right then go to the hangar with a big number two written on the front door. If you hear gunfire and I'm not back… well give me ten minutes then haul out of here. If you head east you can ditch the Rover and it's about a two mile huff through jungle that will take you into the neighboring state. The Premier can ask for political asylum at the border."

"Oh Chuck, dude, and what about you?"

"Devon, if you hear gunfire and I don't show up it means I won't be. Just remember to tell Sarah what I said." With that Chuck disappeared in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was sitting in the vault beneath the embassy in Brussels watching the feed out of Costa Gravas. There was a loud shout of joy and laughter when the Ilyushin Il-28 bombed their own command center. No one had seen anything like that since the line of death and the bombing of Tripoli. Suddenly lines of communication came open once more which lead to a massive flow of intel.

"Thank you Colonel Casey," said the General as her assistant gave her a look. "What? It was the Colonel's idea back when we were covertly establishing the safe house to tie into their Command and Control array that way we'd always get a signal in and out. Who'd every guess they'd be stupid enough to take it out with an air raid."

"General, it's as you thought. It seems the coup attempt was limited to the capital. Oh General you need to see this," said her Major from the monitor. Then they went to a split screen with the image of Hortencia appearing on the left side.

"Christ, what does she think she's doing? I thought I told them to hang tight. Raise the volume and can the rest of you in here pipe down I need to hear this. You up front you're the translator I need to know what she's saying."

"You mean you need an interpreter. I'm sorry but I only translate I don't…"

"Today you've been official promoted to interpreter so start interpreting," said the General as the room when silent. The man spoke slowly but clearly interpreting everything she said.

"I need feelers out in the provinces," said the General. "Bring up the birds I need to see the reactions of the people."

"General, reports are starting to come in of rioting throughout the country. It seems the only city holding out is the capital."

"Good, now if Chuck would report in everything would be right with the world. Major you're ordered never to tell him I said that."

"Roger General. I've got a report of a possible firefight outside of Los Perdutos air base. It seems a column of Turrini followers are clashing with an unknown force."

"That could be Chuck and the Premier, go back and find out more."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Chuck left the Premier and Devon where he thought they'd be safe then made his way down to the front gate. With only one man on guard duty it wasn't going to be hard to take him but it wasn't going to be easy either. He worked his way down in the bushes and trees as far as he could. But that still left a hundred yards of open ground and plenty of time for the guard to see him coming and press an alarm button.

"A hundred yard dash piece of cake," he told himself then he observed the guard continually going back inside the guardhouse. Then he heard it, he heard the sound of a soccer match. The national television company had gone to playing telenovelas and soccer matches to help keep the population indoors during the coup.

"Come on I need a goal," said Chuck then he heard the roar of the fans from the TV and that was his window of opportunity. The guard stayed longer inside to watch the replay which gave Chuck plenty of time to cover the distance.

"No, no are you blind," Chuck heard him yelling inside. "Idiot, he was offside. My blind grandmother could see that. Where were the referees, asleep?"

"You do know that's only a rerun," said Chuck. The man turned and Chuck darted him. He yanked the cord from a lamp and tied him but as he was tying him the man's radio squawked.

"José radio check," said the voice then the voice repeated the same except this time his voice sounded more demanding.

"Yeah, yeah," said Chuck as he tried to muffle his voice. "I'm here everything is fine except for the referee. I couldn't believe they allowed that goal. I think they were paid off. I'm feeling a little horse from screaming at those caj..."

"I get the picture but I've told you a thousand times and especially now no watching football or television for that matter while on guard duty. You need to look alive there's some sort of convoy heading our way. I just talked over the radio with a General Rodriguez whose leading them. He's supposed to be a pain, anyway he said they were part of a search team so look sharp and switch off that television. Oh and make sure your uniform doesn't look like you slept in it."

"Roger that," answered Chuck. "Crap they're tracking us," Chuck said to himself he hoped Devon and the Premier hid the Rover well enough but now he had to hurry. There was only one way into the base and if he couldn't raise an army then they would be caught between two fires and burned in the process.

Chuck made his way over to hangar one staying in the shadows. There were two guards that walked the perimeter of the hangar. To get the men out he had to take out both. The two crossed paths in the front then walked past each other. Chuck hung in the dark so after they met and parted Chuck darted the one then ran over the top of him and as the other was about to turn Chuck darted him too. He dragged the bodies out of sight and hid them the best he could then he made his way to the hangar door. He saw two more walking around the prisoners who were bound and forced to stay seated on the floor in the middle.

"Okay two more we can do this," said Chuck as he rolled in darting both but as he got up the prisoners told him to look out. There was a third guard he hadn't seen standing next to the door. The man punched Chuck knocking the dart pistol from his hand. Chuck staggered back as the man went for his weapon but Chuck flashed. He slid in underneath him doing a scissor take down. When the man dropped his pistol went flying but he pushed Chuck off coming up with his knife. The man slashed at him a couple of times then lunged. Chuck side stepped the stab checking the arm then in a great circular motion caught the arm and used the man's forward momentum to throw him. He made a loud thud when he hit and as he tried to get up Chuck put him in a choke hold hanging on to him until he passed out, Lucha libre style.

"Okay," said Chuck as he recovered the knife and his dart gun. "Who's the senior man present? I have your Premier outside the gate and there are more of these guys' friends coming." The prisoners looked at each other.

"I'm the Commandant of this base," said one man as he stood up. "But how do we know this isn't some sort of CIA trick and we won't be executed the minute we step out that door."

"Take their weapons, check them if you like. I'm walking out that door with you. You see when all this went down my wife and daughter as well as my sister were in the palace. I haven't heard from them since then so I'm going to go get them and I won't let anyone stand in my way. So you're either with me or get out of my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The search and destroy team was on the trail of the missing Rover. After finding the two without the bodies of the Premier or the Americans they divided and started hunting. It wasn't long before they found the Rover's trail then regrouped. This led them in the direction of Los Perdutos air base.

"General, why didn't you tell the new garrison Commander we were tailing the Premier and Americans in his direction. He's one of us and could've started looking from his end."

"And if they've got access to a radio they'd know we're coming. Not to mention that Los Perdutos doesn't have many of our people and if they pull them to go searching then the Premier could get through. If he got his hands on a chopper then he could be gone and we'd never find him."

"The road now is one way into the base so they won't be able to drive out. Not unless they take to the jungle that is so we've got them boxed in."

"I want us to slow down now. Have the men fan out and walk the road to the base in case they parked the Rover and did like you said and took to the jungle. Get the word out to the men there's a four hundred dollar reward for the head of the Premier and two hundred for the heads of the Americans."

"Yes sir nothing like offering a little incentive," said the General's aide. He got out of the BTR 40 and went to the other two to organize the troops then he came back.

"Have they restored communications with the Capital yet?" asked the General as they started moving slowly. "I don't like not knowing what's going on."

"No, whatever the problem is it's affected all our communications. It looks like we'll have to rely on radio for a while," said the aide as a message came in over the radio.

"Team leader this is blue team leader. We found something, it looks like a vehicle parked by the roadside hidden under foliage. We're investigating now..."

"No let us..." yelled the General but before he could say 'regroup' automatic weapons fire was heard both from the outside and over the radio. Each man wanted to be the one to collect the reward.

"Hold your positions and let us all converge on you," yelled the aide but then they heard the loud gunfire of the Browning M2. It cut down trees as well as men.

"There they are," yelled the driver. "They're on the road in front of us running for the base. We've got them."

"The rabbit's run out of its hole at last. What are you waiting for? Signal the others to pursue. Let's get this over with once and for all."

"Yes sir," said the driver as the BTRs began to speed up and a man climbed up in the gun turret. But as the lead vehicle was about to open fire it was peppered by both armor piercing and explosive rounds fired from the back of the Rover. The BTR exploded and burst into flames blocking the road ahead and taking out a good deal of their men who were trying to board.

"Push that junk out of the way," yelled the General. "We've got them on the run now. Don't stop return fire they can't get away now. Come on let's move it."

In the Rover...

"Keep on driving Devon. Head straight for the front gate," yelled the Premier trying to be heard over the sound of the M2.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing," yelled Devon back as bullets whizzed past the Rover and bounced off its armor plating. The Rover had better armor than the old BTR40s but it was still a race between Clydesdales. Both weighed down by their weight each took time to get up to speed and in the meantime each was shooting at the other. The Rover not only had the better armor but also the better engine which was proven when Devon began to pull away.

"That's it I'm out," said Alejandro as he closed the back doors then climbed up into the passenger seat. "Looks like this could be the end of line. On the count of three you jump out and I slide over. You can roll into the brushes. They'll follow me so you can try to get away."

"What is it with you guys?" said Devon as he looked over at the Premier. "You guys carry that little black cloud around with you."

"Because we know that someday we'll be called on to make that sacrifice. It's not that we want to of course and that we live less actually we live more. Listen there's no need for you to go down with me. I've already got enough people on my conscience as it is."

"No Chuck had a plan and we're going to see it through. Besides I could break my neck if I jump out at this speed."

"If the people chasing us catch us they're likely to do that for you at the end of a rope. We're about to run out of jungle so if you're going to go for it, it's now or never." When Devon didn't reply Alejandro switched on the radio in the Rover. "Let me see if I can't make a deal where one of us can walk away." As the Premier turned up the gain on the radio they hear Chuck.

"General Rodriguez, lay down your arms and surrender. Resistance is futile. Comply or face destruction."

"What do you call that idle threats? Nice bluff but I expected better," radioed the General back. "I've got an offer for you. You surrender the Premier to me and I'll make sure this gets done quickly and relatively painless."

"Idle threats we'll see," radioed Chuck as two Mi-14 helicopters dropped out of the tree lines strafing both sides of the road. "Tell me something, did you find them imposing? Go ahead, you can be honest. I was going for imposing. Well, my next pass will be with AT-2 Swatters this is your last warning. Stop your vehicles get out deposit your weapons beside the road then kneel in the middle of the road and then hands up to imply that your hands are empty. So we know you surrender. The base commander of Los Perdutos will escort you to detention. Oh and _bonos díes_ Señor General."

Devon drove through the front gate and there to greet them was the base commander with his senior officers standing at attention saluting the Rover as he pulled up.

"Beloved Premier, Colonel Ferdinando Garcia at your most humble service," said the man as the Premier got out of the Rover. Alejandro embraced the man much to the Colonel's embarrassment.

"Colonel, tell me what we have and how soon can we move out," asked Alejandro but before the Colonel could answer they were interrupted.

"Colonel… Colonel come quickly you need to see this," said one of his men running up from the guardhouse. "Sorry but Sirs…. Premier… augh…."

"Just spit it out man what's the matter?" said the Premier. "Don't tell me Turrini's sent a division to attack us here?"

"No beloved Premier it's your wife sir," said the man looking at the Premier. "She's on television making an address to the nation to rise up against that traitor Turrini and his Generals."

"That's my woman what passion. She was always the first over the barricade and always by my side. Speaking of by my side where's Chuck? I wanted to the thank him."

"Premier your American friend didn't return to the base."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things weren't going the way Turrini expected in the Palace which put him in a foul mood. He saw the way people looked at him as he walked past and he knew they were talking about him behind his back. He just knew they were all plotting against him which caused him to throw tantrums where he threw things about and yelled at everyone. He knew someone had stolen the strawberries.

"I want Hortencia found and I want her found now," yelled El Comandante at Luis. "I don't care if you have to tear down this palace brick by brick I want her found."

"Yes El Comandante, I need to tell you one thing before you go…" Luis started to say but El Comandante cut him off.

"I can't wait I've got to meet with my Generals they're inside. We need to come up with a strategy on how we're going to bring the provinces in line." El Comandante had set the meeting to be held in the palace in an hour that was two hours ago but when he opened the doors on the conference room no one was there.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. They all called to say they were too busy looking for the Premier and reordering things in their offices to come. They sent their apologizes and asked if you would please understand."

"I understand all right. They're all like rats on a sinking ship trying to scurry off before it goes down. I want them all executed. Have them rounded up and shot then promote our senior Colonels to General. Tell the new Generals I want them to meet me in an hour and they'd better not keep me waiting."

"I think they'll get the lesson," said Luis as he walked out. After he left Turrini picked up his phone and dialed a number putting it on speaker as he went to the window to look down on the city. It looked worse than it did after the revolution that brought the beloved Premier to power. The phone began to ring when he looked down in the courtyard where Luis was lining some of his Generals against the wall. He heard the clicking sound when Frank picked up but it was partially cancelled out by the sound of gunfire from outside.

"Frank, I've been rethinking your offer of safe passage. Maybe you're right a strategic withdrawal is in order. I'm cleaning house right now but I was thinking about getting out as soon as I could."

"I think that's a wish choice for everyone concerned. For your information I've overheard that Premier Goya has safely made it to Los Perdutos air base. It seems the base commander is giving him support. Already they've been in contact with some of the other outlying facilities and one by one they're lining up with him. It won't be long before they're at your door."

"Then I need to get out of here. But if people see me leave they're liable to stop and arrest me," said Turrini as he started working out what to do. "However, if they think I'm dead then no one will come looking for me. I can lay low for a while then say I was wounded and unconscious…. Yeah I was dragged away by loyal men to keep me from being captured… I fought gallantly to the end."

"You might even be able to wrap that into something that might in the future get you back in country to continue your fight for power."

"Something like that it wasn't my fault for taking power it was thrust upon me by well-meaning but demented followers who wanted a change. I didn't know what was going on until it was too late then I had no choice but lead. It was the only way I could save innocent lives."

"Not bad… Now if you had listened before maybe this could've had a different outcome. I'm sorry let's not look back on who did what but to the future on who will do what."

"That's not a bad line. Do you mind if I use it?" asked Turrini thinking that maybe as early as a couple years he could be back but with a different outcome.

"Sure you can. I need to run to get things ready for you. Remember take the Yak-40 it requires a shorter runway and can set down on any surface." With that the line dropped. Turrini went to the balcony window and leaned out.

"Luis," he yelled but he had to yell again over the gunshots. "Luis, I need you to come up on the double I've got a job for you." Luis ran straight up.

"I'm sorry but I haven't had a chance to look for other passages yet," said Luis as he walked in on Turrini. "I'll get right on it."

"No forget about that. I want you to plant explosives throughout the palace. If we can't find her we'll bring this down on her head. I want you to take care of this for me while I'm gone. I've got to do a troop inspection at the airport. After you're done you can come and meet me there but take your time and do a good job I want the whole palace brought down."

"You can count on me I know what to do," said Luis. "I'll go down to the arsenal they should have everything I need a little C-4 and detonators this will be child's play."

"Good but like I said take your time and do a good job. I've got to go now so I'm leaving this up to you. I know you won't let me down."

"Hasta la victoria!"

"Siempre," said El Comandante as he left Luis. He couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't the sendoff Ernesto got when he left for Bolivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was a few miles out heading into the city. Before he left he got the recognition codes from the base so he'd be able to fly straight in. He plan was to radio in an emergency at the last minute then land in the square in front of the palace from there he'd make his way into the palace then down to Sarah. He could then bring everyone up and load them on the chopper then fly them out of harm's way as the Premier advanced on the city. Chuck heard Hortenica's appeal over his radio and was afraid that Turrini would be searching the palace from top to bottom looking for a way to get at her which meant also everyone else.

"Tower control, tower control," radioed Chuck giving them his call sign but he got nothing back. He tried again but again there was just silence. It wasn't that they were ignoring him they were ignoring everyone. Other aircraft called in and were greeted with the same silence. Chuck realized whoever was supposed to manning the tower had abandoned it. Once over the square he went into autorotation dropping the chopper in the middle.

"Okay now for my final touch," said Chuck as he grabbed a signal flare lighting it inside so smoke bellowed out then he opened the side staggered out coughing. Chuck had a Costa Gravas pilot's jump suit on with helmet. He had the visor pulled down so no one could see his face.

"Hey you all right," yelled soldiers who came running from the palace when they got close to him, he tranq'd them. Chuck ran into the palace to find it almost empty. He dropped two men just inside then crossed the courtyard. Making his way in he noticed C-4 charges placed on load bearing structures so as he made his way through he yanked out the detonators without them the C-4 would bet like gum someone stuck to the wall.

"What the…" Luis said when he caught Chuck pulling the detonator and he kicked him across the room. Chuck's ribs ached but he rolled out the door as Luis drew his pistol and fired at him.

"You know Brian De Palma could be looking for you," yelled Chuck as Luis chased after him firing at him as he ran through the palace. Two men appeared in military uniform Chuck dropped both then ducked as a round whizzed past his ear.

"You every thought about doubling for Frankenstein," yelled Chuck. "You're only missing the bolts in the neck but you've got the scar."

"Why you… I'm going to enjoy killing you," yelled Luis as he emptied his pistol into the column Chuck ducked behind. Chuck rolled out shooting him with his last tranq but instead of going down Luis just grunted then pulled it out then tossed it away.

"Oh Momma," said Chuck as Luis pulled his knife and grabbed Chuck up lifting him off the ground by his neck.

"Got any last words mister big mouth before I gut you like a fish," said Luis smiling with his tobacco stained teeth.

"You know you could use a teeth whitener or maybe just spray paint" said Chuck as Luis growled and pulled back his hand. "Okay… Okay hold up a second. Do you have the time?"

"What?" said Luis as he looked down. Chuck had reset one of the detonators for ten seconds then dropped it with a little C-4 down Luis' pants. Luis let go of Chuck as he tried to dig it out but he had this pants dressed in his boots so he couldn't shake it out. Chuck dove behind the column again as Luis exploded all over the room.

"Sarah, got to get Sarah," said Chuck as he got up and started running his ears were ringing but he had to get them out before the palace blew.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Back in Brussel the General was getting angry with the delay in the feeds. She wished she were back in Langley in the situation room instead she was in the agency substation. Events that seemed bleak in the beginning had done an about face. She and her people were having trouble keeping track of the events as they unfolded too quickly.

"Ma'am we're hearing stories now that the Premier will be addressing the nation soon. He seems to be at an Air Base outside the Capital at Los Perdutos," said the Major as man came up and whispered in the Major's ear.

"What is it man? You know I'm right here on the monitor," said the General. "Tell your man he might as well just come out with it."

"General, we've got Premier Goya on the line for you. He just called in via Sat phone," said the Major. "We're patching him through."

"Don't keep him on hold I want to talk to him right away," said the General the video feed flickered then the monitor went to a half screen."

"General, it's nice to see your face again. There for a while I wasn't sure if I was going to make it but we made it despite those mutinous assassins Turrini sent. I have to say your Colonel Casey made greater effort. We're mounting a counteroffensive to retake the Capital as we speak. I'm going on soon to address the nation through internet."

"That's nice and I'm glad to hear you're on the march but what about our people? How's Chuck and Devon? Are they all right?"

"Devon is here with me. He's become quite useful coordinating medical relief and triage centers for the injured. I offered to make him the minister of health but he turned me down. Oh, well... what was I saying... Oh yes, in my message I'm going to offer an amnesty for all my junior grade military personnel. They were caught up in the treason by their superiors and were just following orders. But I can see a purge will be necessary for those who gave orders and are marked with blood."

"As long as it's done legally and within the framework of your new constitution, think of it as a trial by fire and you've come through unscathed. So can I speak to Chuck, he'll want to know I've talked with Sarah."

"That's a problem because I don't know where he is. The last we saw of him he was disarming General Rodriguez with one of our helicopters then he flew off towards the Capital. We lost track of him when he flew past our battle lines."

"How long ago was that?" asked the General as she looked at her Major on the other half of the screen. Once the Premier gave the time the Major began looking for the chopper on the Sat video feeds.

"I must go now," said the Premier. "I have to prepare to talk to my people. They want me in make-up before putting me before the cameras if you can believe that. I've been dodging bullets and they're concerned that my face is too shiny. Find Sarah and you'll find Chuck," said the Premier before he hung up.

"I've got him he's set down in the palace courtyard. I'm looking above but... strange I don't see any activity. I don't see any movement above and switching to IR scan I've got some warm bodies on the upper floors but they all seem stationary. No movement, it's like they..."

"They've been tranq'd. Chuck is there. Find some way to contact Casey we need to get the word to them that Chuck is on the way. The last thing we need is friendly fire."

"I'm sorry General but after the bombing they lost the ability to receive communications and now they've gone dark."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cenote, people were stating to run about bringing systems up on line. The machines that were dormant began to wake up and yawn as they started to emit a low hum. The system came to life as they powered up. Dr. Martin who should've been happy wasn't and she went to find Frank to tell him how she felt.

"There you are," she said walking after him into his office. "First you have us hide away in this hole and now we're about to let the world know we're here but for what? So some small time banana republic dictator can escape the music? Why are we risking so much for a small fish?"

"First of all take a breath," said Frank as he poured them both a drink. "Here take this and sit down. Relax before you explode."

"I prefer to stand right now I'm too... too angry at you. You can fire me if you want or I can quit but that won't change this is a colossal waste of manpower and resources."

"I agree if that were what I was doing. Come here and sit down I'll explain we're not risking anything because I have no intention of bringing the whole constellation on line. We'll be bringing on line one or two satellites as we need them. I've had our Colonel friend work on Turrini's aircraft and let's just say he'll have an interesting flight."

"But why help him at all just have this Colonel of yours take care of him. Unless you want to play cat and mouse with him," asked Silvia as she took a sip. He was right she needed to relax.

"Maybe I am. I could've had the Colonel do my dirty work for me but I've found things can happen and I need to make sure El Comandante doesn't open his mouth to anyone. Aren't you a little curious to see after all your efforts if the thing really works?"

"Is that what this is all about a test run before we do the real thing? Oh I think I've seriously underestimated you," she said as she took another drink looking into his eyes.

"Frank," said Marcus as he walked in to find the two of them sitting on a couch close to each with drinks in their hands.

"Yes Marcus speak, you where the one who barged in. Dr. Martin I believe you need to get back to the command room. I'll be there shortly as soon as we have confirmation the bird is in the air."

"That's what I came to tell you, our Colonel called in to report that Turrini's at the airport and is boarding the Yak-40. He also said that work you wanted was done. I confirmed the funds he requested had been sent to the Cayman account."

"Very good then we all go to the command room and afterwards if everything is a success we come back here to celebrate with champagne."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck made his way down into the dungeons beneath the palace converted over as a wine cellar. He had to find Sarah and the rest. There was no way he could find all the charges in time and disarm them. If the palace came down the shockwave and blast overpressure would be channeled down through the tunnels. The forced air pressure would look for an escape popping manhole covers as well as liquefying internal organs.

"Crap," he said as he was running out of time and found the first tunnel blocked. He ran to another entrance almost running into a group of Turrini's men who had found it first and were starting to go in. This he couldn't let happen.

Back in Casey's secret cove the girls were nibbling on chocolate chip cookies. Ellie and Hortenica were trying to distract them. Hortenica was telling the girls how she met a dashing young man full of 'revolución' and 'ideales'.

"Oh did my father not like Alejandro. He said he'd never amount to anything and that he had his head in the clouds. He said had water on the head and walked barefoot because he couldn't afford shoes. My father," she said with a sigh. "He disappeared one night coming home. The Junta at the time official called him missing. Alejandro took me to the jungle with him before I became a desaparecidos. But now for something happier one of the things Alejandro and I love to do in our jungle cave was to dance."

"Dance? But how do you dance if there's no music," said Clara looking over at her mother. Ellie just shrugged her shoulder.

"We all have music in us. We're all born with it," said Hortencia as she picked Sam up and they began to sway. Sam giggled and got down. She started to dance with Hortencia who encouraged her.

"Now mueve tu cintura, oye este ritmo cadencioso... este biale es contagioso," sang Hortencia as she took Sam put her up on a table top so she could put on her little show.

"She's a little young to be dancing table tops," said Casey as he stood back with Sarah watching. "You're worried about Chuck. He can take care of himself."

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't worry. Speaking of worrying you should get in touch with Kat as soon as you can. This thing has to have hit all the international presses by now."

"About Kat, I've been thinking maybe she and me aren't such a good idea. This life we lead… well it's not fair to keep her on a string waiting for me to show up and what's going to happen the day I don't."

"John, you shouldn't be thinking like that and before you make any decision you should talk this over with Kat. She lost Alex her fiancé I don't think she wants to lose John her boyfriend. Just do me a favour and talk to her before you do anything rash. I think she'll surprise you how strong she is."

"I know how strong she is. She raised Alex by herself but it isn't fair of me to put her through that hell again and for what, me?"

"John, this might come as a surprise to you but I think if you ask her that questions she'll tell you that you're worth it."

"I don't know," Casey started to say when they heard automatic weapons fire in the tunnels. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, hey guys," said Sarah. "Let's play a game; we'll call it the silent game. John and I are going to go out and you guys try to be as quiet as you can. Then we'll come back and tell you who we heard first." She gave a look to Ellie and Hortencia but they'd heard the gunfire too so they knew what was going on.

"That sounds like a fun game," said Ellie as she and Hortencia gather the girls in a corner. Sarah passed Hortencia a Walther PPK, her backup piece then left with Casey.

"I thought that noise came from down that way but I could be wrong. John, you know these tunnels which direction did it come from?"

"Follow me it's down this way. Sound echoes off these walls so you have to be careful when you hear sounds but it's what kept me safe when I was living in here."

"Chuck's right, one of these days you need to write all this down even if no one will be able to read it without need to know and the appropriate clearances."

"Shush someone is coming," said Casey. "Hear that it sounds like they're dragging their feet. Get ready they're almost here." Casey and Sarah raised their weapons as a man dressed in a military uniform staggered out into the light then dropped in from of them.

"What the…" Casey started to say but he caught movement behind the man and immediately raised his weapon and fired. In that moment Chuck came in sight, Sarah screamed for John to stand down but it was too late. His shot hitting Chuck dead center mass knocking him off this feet making him drop backwards

"Augh!" said Chuck as his body jerked backwards making a loud thud when he hit the tunnel floor then he didn't move.

"No John, what have you done… You've shot Chuck," said Sarah. She froze, part of her wanted to check him and another part of her didn't want to see him if he was… well what he appeared to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the airport Turrini arrived incognito driving himself in a car he grabbed off the street. He drove straight through the gate there was no one standing post. After he drove on he parked close to the hangar where he was met by Colonel Toledano who quickly ushered him on the Yak-40. They got on board and the Colonel told the pilot to take off.

"I can't," said the pilot. "There's no one in the control tower to give me instruction. What happens if a plane tries to land while we're taking off?"

"Who'd want to come here? Now get this thing in the air now," said Turrini as he pulled out his weapon. "I said let's go and I mean now."

"Yes sir," said the pilot as he started the engines then began to roll down the flight line taxiing out to the runway before taking off. "Now where do you want to go?"

"One moment and I'll let you know," said Turrini as he took out his Sat phone and dialled Frank. "We're in the air now, tell me where we need to go… Hold on I'll let you give directions to the pilot." He put the phone on speaker.

"I was telling El Comandante to head for Luanda set a course for 8°50′S 13°20′E put it in your on board GPS. That will get you there then once you're on the ground one of our men will greet you."

"Luanda that's the capital of Angola," said Turrini wondering what he was going to do in Angola. Maybe he could find a cheap bar to run and manage until he could get back up on his feet. "Will I have to stay in the capital or can I venture out. I was thinking about something along the coast."

"You can go wherever you want once you arrive. The continent will be open to you and we'll even help you get set up so you can go sit back and not worry about a thing. I have to go to make sure everything is going to be ready for you when you arrive," said Frank as he hung up.

"Here El Commandante," said the Colonel as he handed him a drink. Let's let the pilot fly the plane and we go back and talk about what we're going to do. Did you know I have a cousin in Angola? He's got a bar he was thinking about selling in Namibe, on the beach."

"Really that's interesting, do you think he'd sell it for a reasonable price," asked Turrini as he yawned. "Excuse me, I think I'm a little tired."

"Probably from all the excitement of the past few days, now that everything is over your body is telling you that you need a little sleep."

"Yes that must be it," said Turrini as he yawned again. Now he felt his eyes heavy and was having a hard time keeping them awake. "Oh it's like this just came up on me all of a sudden. I think I might have to get a little…" He didn't finish speaking before he passed out.

"El Comandante," said the Colonel then he shook him but Turrini was out to the world. The Colonel went into the back and got out a parachute then put it on. As he was putting his on the pilot came back wearing one too.

"Everything is ready. I sabotaged the radio and the transponder. Autopilot is on and it's getting its course from the GPS like you instructed me. We need to go down to the wheel well and jump from there."

"I'll make sure you're taken care of," said the Colonel as the led the way down below. The pilot opened the well door cold air started blowing in.

"You first Colonel and you don't have to have to worry about taking care of me," said the pilot as he pushed him out. "Hydra already did." The Colonel turned as he fell looking wildly up at him. He yanked and yanked on his rip cord both primary and secondary but nothing came out. His last sights were the pilot deploying his chute and waving at him as he reached terminal velocity before the inevitable.

"What the…" said Turrini as the cold air from the open wheel well came up in the cabin and the plane began to shake because of the drag.

"Colonel… Colonel where are you?" said Turrini as he got up in a bit of haze as the effects of the sedative started to wear off. He got up his head was spinning but he pushed himself to go forward to the cockpit only to find it empty. It was like a ghost was flying the plane as the yoke seemed to move on its own.

"Crap," said El Comandante as he went to the after section to find he was to only one on board. Paper and other loose objects were being suck out back to a hatch that led below. He ran back forward to the cockpit and found the toggle for the landing gear. The green light was on for the open wheel well so he threw the switch. The light went off and the draft went away as well as the shaking stopped.

"They jumped," he said out loud like if he'd said to himself silently it would have changed anything. He took out his phone and tried to call Frank but found one of his friends had relieved him of his battery. Then he realized in terror where he was headed although the GPS read a heading for 8°50′S 13°20′E which meant he should have been traveling east but the sun was rising to his right which meant it would set at his left so straight ahead of him and the direction the plane was flying was to the South pole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck felt himself being propelled backward knocked off his feet. All the air in his lungs was pushed out of him as he thought not again. When he hit the ground there was a second he was out but he fought to stay conscious. He laid there from a moment as he gather himself then rolled over to the side coughing and wheezing.

"He's alive," said Casey as Sarah ran to him and hugged him. "You know you're could've avoid this little melodrama if you'd let someone know you were coming."

"I missed you too John," he said as he tried to get to his feet. "I really couldn't because Turrini's men found the entrance to the tunnels back there."

"Chuck, you should stay down and catch your breath," said Sarah as she kissed him, dirt and all. "You sure you're okay?"

"Good thing I was wearing my Kevin," said Chuck as Casey gave him a look then grunted. "I'm also lucky you didn't go for a head shot. We need to get everyone together and go. Turrini's men planted C-4 in the palace to bring it down. Do I have to tell you what that will do down here."

"There back down this way but how much time to we have," said Sarah as they started running back down the tunnel.

"Not long enough unless John knows a short cut to the square in front of the palace. I left a chopper parked there."

"Yeah, I know one as a matter of fact," said Casey as they returned. Sam's eyes lit up when she saw Chuck and ran to him jumping into his arms.

"Augh," said Chuck as he put Sam down. "I'm sorry but I've got a little chest pain. Come on we all need to leave. Everyone follow John he'll lead the way. And this is?"

"A long story," said John as Chuck asked about who the Doctor was. "Come on ladies we need to move it this way."

"Chuck, where's Devon and the Premier," asked Ellie as Hortencia stopped to listen. "They're safe aren't they? The last time we talked with them they were safe."

"Of course they are. Come on I'll explain on the way. I left them at an air base outside of town. The Premier is using it as a springboard to retake the city. Now let's move it there isn't much time."

"Much time until what?" asked Ellie. She continued to talk at him as they ran. "Chuck is that a bullet hole in the middle of your jumpsuit."

"This? No, of course not, it's… well the Premier was smoking a cigar and when he threw it out the window it blew back in. Just a stupid accident is all."

"Stupid accident," whispered Sarah as she kissed him.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey. "Can you two hold off for a second until we're out of here? We have to go up… now," Casey grabbed Clara.

"John, if you left your pack or give it to me it would be easier," said Sarah but he shook her off and started up with Clara and his pack.

"Here Sweet Pea," said Chuck as he took Sam's bunnies and put them inside his jumpsuit and zipped them in. "I want you to hang on my neck. Put your arms around and hold on tight. Wrap your legs around me and up we go. Don't worry if you start to lose your grip I'll catch you against the ladder." Chuck went up after the ladies with Sam.

When he got up Sarah was waiting to take Sam then they ran to the chopper. Casey had everyone inside when the first bomb went off.

"John, get everyone strapped in," yelled Chuck as he got into the cockpit and started the rotors gyrating. As the rotors turned the second explosion went off then as they lifted off the ground below them opened up as the palace collapsed and the tunnels open up.

"There goes your safe house," said Sarah as she pointed out to Casey the abandoned house on the outskirts of the palace collapsing into what looked like a sinkhole.

"Chuck, I need a favour. I need for you to fire two missiles into that wreckage. There's classified material there that can't fall in the wrong hands and needs to be destroyed."

"Are you sure Big Guy? From what I saw there's also a lot of your personal belongings there too."

"Just do it."

"Sorry Big Guy," said Chuck as he raised the red toggle covers and fired two AT-2 Swatters. The missiles flew straight to their target and did their work. Casey went into the back as Sarah came up with Sam and sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"If you want I can turn over the controls to you," said Chuck. "The air base is a half hour away due east from here."

"No, I'm happy with you in control," said Sarah then she looked over at him. "I think we need to talk and I think you know about what. But let's get everyone home first."

"I agree. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Me too," said Sam half asleep in Sarah's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah flew everyone back to the base. The quiet capital city was marred now by fires and signs of the night of the Generals but that was behind them now. Like Emperor Nero, Turrini had his turn at the lyre but short lived. Things were returning to normal as they flew out of the city over the jungle then back to the Los Perdutos. On the way Sam looked up from her lap and Sarah could tell there was something she wanted to ask then Sam said it.

"When you go buy the baby can you can you get a girl. I think I'd like to have a sister and besides I've got a lot of things I could give her."

"What?" asked Sarah. She couldn't believe what Sam had said and Chuck... Chuck just laughed which cause Sam to give him an angry look.

"Well, I guess if they're all sold out of girls then a boy will be fine too. But I'd prefer a girl like Clara so I'd have someone to play with."

"Sweetie, it doesn't work that way," said Sarah as she held her tight and her eyes watered. "This is what you and Clara have been talking about, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Clara heard Aunt El and Uncle Awesome talking about you expecting and one of her friend's parents went to China and came back with a baby. Now she has a sister called Lin. Is that where you're going to buy her?"

"You don't buy children and I'm sure Clara's friend's parents didn't buy a baby, that's illegal. I'm sure they adopted the baby legally. But that's no easy and I'm afraid it's impossible for our situation. I know this is difficult for you to understand," said Sarah as she saw the confusion in Sam's eyes. "We don't have to talk about this now."

"But why did Uncle Awesome say you were expecting? What are you expecting? How do babies get born?"

"Boy, I thought we had a few years for that question," said Chuck as he looked over at the two of them.

"This is your guys fault for all that chatter and speculation," said Sarah as she snapped but she didn't know why. "I'm sorry had I taken the test I could've laid that this to rest."

"Sweetie Pea," Chuck tried to explain. "When two people love each other very much that love is like a plant and the seeds of that love cause other little plants like you."

"So Clara was right," said Sam. "Did you swallow a watermelon seed? She said that some women swallow watermelon seeds and it grows in their stomach then they have a baby. I didn't believe her at first."

"Ellie and Devon are Doctors," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look.

"Don't tell her that or she'll never eat another watermelon or anything with seeds. No Sweetie your father was joking," said Sarah as Sam gave him a mean look. "It has nothing to do with watermelons. You're tired, why don't you try to go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired. Really I'm not. I'm wide...," said Sam as she yanked. "Awake" then she closed her eyes and almost immediately she dozed off in her arms.

"Oh Chuck, this is exactly why I didn't want anyone saying anything. Now she's thinking about what it will be like. I'm going to have to disappoint her and you... I know you want me to be pregnant but we both know the odds are slim to none."

"Hey where's this coming from? I love you and nothing will ever change that. We're almost at the base. I'll make sure we all get a place to sleep I think we could use it after everything."

"First of all ladies the General will want a briefing," said Casey as he came forward. "Sarah, take Sam and tuck her in. Chuck, you and I can start the brief then you can join us after that..."

"After that you call Kat," said Sarah. "Don't make me find a phone and dial the number for you. I mean it John Casey call home. You talked before about doing the right thing by Kat well this is it."

"John, Sarah's right. She's waiting at home, it's only right to let her know you're okay. It wouldn't get you home any quicker but at least she'll know you're all right. John that pack you brought on board wouldn't be the debris from that spy satellite?"

"Yeah, that crap almost cost me my life so there was no way I was going to leave it behind. Especially after everything and besides Beckman asked for it."

"John, what were you thinking that crap could be radioactive? Just keep it in the back and far away from Sarah."

"Shouldn't be any worse than a couple dozen X-rays, we'll be fine, as long as no one's pregnant," said Casey as he looked at Sarah.

"Okay, guys enough and John the pack's yours so I'm going let you take care of it," said Sarah as Chuck contacted the Control Tower at the base for landing instruction.

On deck when they landed was Devon, the Premier, and his newly appointed ministers as well as group of officers.

"Mi Amor," said the Premier as he ran to Hortencia. Chuck, I don't know how to thank you and your lovely wife for protecting and bringing the love of my life safely to my arms."

"Amor, they could use a place to sleep. The children are tired from their ordeal," said Hortencia as she wrapped her arm around him. "Did you see me on television? What did you think?"

"I heard from my men that you were sensational. The mother of the revolution they're calling you. Maybe we could use you like our Marianne."

"I think one Goya desnuda is enough. We'll talk about this later right now I'm feeling a little tired too."

"I'm sorry, Devon, please take everyone to our quarters there's plenty of room there and John here this came in by messenger from your Embassy addressed to you."

"It's a comm device. I guess the General wants a word with us now," said Casey as he opened it and the screen came on.

"Sarah, take Sam and get her situated. I think between Casey and me we can handle the brief. So there's no need in coming back I'll let you know what happened afterwards.

"I concur with Chuck," said the General from the monitor. "Sarah, you've been through a lot these past couple of days and so has Sam. Go get some rest that's an order."

"I don't particular like it when you two agree," said Sarah as she looked at Chuck then at the monitor. "But I'm too tired to disagree so I'll go. Chuck, come to me as soon as you're done"

"Go rest up, I'll come and join you afterwards I promise," said Chuck then he kissed her.

"Who told her," whispered Sarah in his ear but he shrugged his shoulder then she kissed him back. Casey grunted then she left.

"Okay if we can get our head screwed back on right maybe we can do some real work. I'm sorry General it took so long to get these photos to you but I'll upload them to your cloud as soon as we get done. This is the debris I was able to carry out," said Casey as he handed Chuck the tablet then dumped out his pack on the ground. He took the tablet back then panned the debris so she could see. These are only the pieces I could carry out the rest I destroyed per your instruction."

"I guess we may never know why the thing dropped out of the sky," said the General. "I'll be waiting for those photos and forward them on to our lab techs for analysis. Okay very good..."

"No not very good," said Chuck. "John, this bolt and nut were found like this? I mean separate like this and did you take photos of everything?"

"Yes, why is something wrong Chuck? There's no evidence that anything other than a technical malfunction brought down this satellite or did I miss something?"

"Yes, Chuck what did you flash on?" asked the General. She'd seen his flashes and he didn't even seem to try and fake one. "I could use something for the Joint Chief's. They were hounding me before and now the Coup seems to be over they'll be back."

"I didn't flash on anything but Morgan and I did a project in a high school science fair where we made a reproduction of a TIE fighter," said Chuck as he saw the General make a face and roll her eyes.

"Request permission to slap Chuck ma'am for wasting our time."

"No you didn't see, we researched actual space crafts and propulsion systems to make ours as accurate and functional as possible but what we learned was that each bolt on a satellite had its own nut each custom made," said Chuck as he held the bolt up and screwed on the nut."

"Request permission again, but this time the reason is Chuck's got a screw loose."

"Don't you see, it's right in front of you? The threading on this bolt isn't stripped so if these were found separate then that can mean only one thing someone loosen the nut and took it off. Which also means..."

"I wasn't the first at the crash site. The data core was missing I assumed it was a part of the pieces that were burnt up on reentry."

"But begs the question who and why? The satellite had done a recent download so the memory buffers were almost empty and what you have there would've been more valuable on the black market. This doesn't add up."

"With your permission Ma'am I'd like to look over the photos Casey look and see if I flash on anything."

"Go ahead and a head's up I should be there tomorrow I just got word Turrini's forces have capitulated. I'll be taking the hypersonic so I should be in before lunch. You two can brief me out of the Embassy. I'm having them prepare quarters for you there since the palace was destroyed."

"Any word on what's happened to Turrini or a guy named Luis with a nasty scar? My guess is the rats have gone underground."

"I saw this guy in the palace before the explosion with a nasty scar over his right eye. I didn't know his name. Well I didn't see him before the explosion it was more like during. Let's just say I saw a little of him in the dining room, study and den," said Chuck as Casey was about to ask for permission again. "Wait, he had a bad experience with some C-4 as he was trying to strangle me."

"Chuck, I can understand the man's desire. You always bring out the best in people."

"Gee thanks John," said Chuck as the General gave them both a look and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Ma'am you were saying."

"Turrini was tracked leaving Costa Gravas traveling east towards Africa then his signal disappeared. I've given our people a head's up on the continent but I expect he'll only stop over for a little while to swap out plane trying to stay under the radar. But sooner or later he'll show up and we'll be waiting. Chuck, the Premier tells me I ought to congratulate you and Sarah."

"I don't know what he told you but nothing is certain. She hasn't done any test as far as I know and is adamant that she's not."

"Well you can tell her to get one done right away and that's an order. I need to know the physical condition of all my agents and that includes knowing if they're pregnant. I expect to know something definitive when I arrive and Diane is a fine name. Beckman out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's that," said Diane as Mary sat across from the desk from her sipping a cup of coffee. "You could've talked to him if you wanted."

"And said what? Diane was a little over the top but you've read her medical files; you were the one who gave them to me. It's better if she goes ahead and shows them she's not so they can put this behind them. But I don't want Chuck or Sarah thinking I'm pushing them to face anything. I walk a fine line with them."

"I think you ought to give Chuck more credit. He's the kind of person when he likes you he likes you and nothing anyone else says will change that. He's loyal to the end which is something rare in this line of work. Well you're coming with me tomorrow aren't you?"

"I thought I had to or do I suddenly have an option now. When you pulled me in from East Germany I was running down a lead."

"It's just called Germany now and excuse me I thought you'd like to go and congratulate Chuck and Sarah in person."

"More like share a beer and try to cheer them up. But that's what they've got each other for. I'm just in the way. There's a reason they tell you, you can't go home because you can't."

"So what was this lead you were tracking down? I want to hear all about it. Do you think it's reliable?"

"I discovered that there was a meeting of some Hyrda big wigs in a foundry near Stalinstadt on the border with Poland. I was on my way there when your people intercepted me. However, I did hear rumors about something called 'the initiative'."

"Sounds like a codename Hydra would give to one of their projects. Have you heard any rumors flying about as to what it could be?"

"No, it seems they're being pretty closed lip on this one. Only the people high up on the totem pole even know it exists which was why I was going to Stalinstadt to see if I could find a lead to a big fish then reel him in."

"Well, you can go look for that fish when we get done in Costa Gravas. Maybe you ought to spend the rest of the day looking for something to take your son and his wife if it turns out they're going to have a baby."

"Like what Diane?" said Mary. "What would you recommend? I see you've had some much experience in the matter."

"That's called sarcasm bordering on insubordination," said the general as Mary smiles. "Oh, I don't know whatever normal people give on occasions like this."

"That's my point. We're not normal people and neither are they. I'll go with you on your plane but other than that we'll play it by ear. Have they found that missing Russian submarine yet? Half the world's fleets are in the North Sea right now soon they'll be bumping into each other."

"No nothing and that's bothering the White House and the JCOSs. How a new Russian submarine can disappear without a trace just like that. Its stealth technology must be better than ours."

"Well I wouldn't be praising it too much. What if that caused the boat to sink? Ours might not be as advanced but it doesn't kill the crew either. Am I the only one who thinks it's odd that we lose a satellite the same time the Russians lose a sub? This could be that rumored Hyrdra 'initiative'."

"The satellite was geostationary over the middle of the Atlantic and that sub pulled out of Baltiysk Baltic Fleet base in Kaliningrad Oblast so they were nowhere near each other. If you had proof I'd take it to the White House but you don't, do you?"

"No just a gut feeling but my gut's never wrong. Maybe it's a good thing I'm coming along with you that way I can look over that satellite debris first hand."

"Well, I don't care why you come just as long as you come along."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank was sitting in his office looking out his window into the cenote. It was an impressive view water tickled down from above and the light coming through the opening shining through the drops. Each drop was like a prism dividing the light into what seemed a thousand different rainbows. He was standing there looking out when his phone rang. It was a text message to go to his monitor. He logged on and a video call came in. On the monitor in front of him was the man who had given him this job.

"Good day Sir, I was kind of expecting your call. I can explain what I did. Turrini was a loose cannon and I couldn't take the risk he'd talk so I made sure he was taken care of."

"By having him make snowballs at the South Pole," said the man. "I have to say it was ingenious, no one will think to look for him there and by now if they find him it won't matter."

"So the members of the council aren't mad at me?" asked Frank. When he was looking out the window before he was wondering if this would be the last time he saw anything beautiful.

"Some are but I told them just what you told me about him and everyone agreed he had to go. The only problem is now we're risking exposure or at least our plan is. But your little demonstration proved to everyone that the system works so we've decided to move up phase two to tomorrow."

"So you want to run 'the initiative' tomorrow," said Frank as he thought in his head everything he'd have to line up and to face the wrath of a female scientist.

"Is there a problem I don't know about? Your demonstration with Turrini was flawless so I don't understand your hesitation."

"No... No it's not hesitation just a little surprised that you've moved up the date and it's so soon but no there'll be no problem. Just feed us the information on the target and we'll take care of it. It will go as smoothly as it did during our so-called test run."

"I'll be honest with you Frank, I wasn't sure about you when we started but now I have to say I'm pleased. Just keep it up and I can see you on this council someday."

"Thank you Sir. We're standing by for your instruction," said Frank as the screen when blank. He let out a huge sigh of relief then pressed a button for Marcus. There was a knock on his door then Marcus came in.

"We'll it looks like we're not headed for the foundry furnace yet. But the 'initiative' day has been moved up. I need for you to find your girlfriend and have her come to see me. You can stay to listen too but everything has to be ready for tomorrow, no excuses."

"I take it our people weren't angry then."

"No, they think we did a test run and I have every intention of letting them continue to think that. Go find your girlfriend, there are things that need to be done and we don't have much time. They were clear no excuses will be accepted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah laid down with Sam for just a moment and four hours later she was waking up. At first she looked around puzzled wondering where Chuck was and why hadn't he come for her. She looked over and next to them were Clara and Ellie sleeping. Devon was missing too so she slowly got up and went to the door. At first she was hesitant to leave Sam but she was with Ellie and Clara so she ventured out. She ran into soldiers that were busy moving things about so she stopped one.

"Me ayuda por favour, can you help me I'm looking for my husband," said Sarah and as soon as she started he nodded his head.

"El americano," said the man as he pointed to an office door down at the end of a hallway. "He's in there and if you're looking for the Angel de la Vida he's outside on a phone.

"Grazias," said Sarah as she started to walk off.

"De nada," replied the man as he smiled then hurried off before his sergeant yelled at him for goldbricking.

Sarah went to find Chuck. As she walked back to where the man told her he was she couldn't help but think about Casey and hoped he took her advice about calling Kat. She walked into a workroom where she found Chuck slumped over a computer with images of the crash site up on the monitor. Walking over to him she could tell he was asleep so she gently kissed him on the neck.

"Cut it out Casey," said Chuck as he smiled pretending to still be asleep.

"Do I need to get jealous of you two when you're out on missions by yourselves?" said Sarah as she spun his chair around then sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around. "Now let's try that again," she said as she kissed him.

"Augh" said Chuck in pain as he rubbed his chest so she started to get up but he held. "No don't get up I want you to stay with me, always be with me.

"Did Casey break your heart? That heartbreaker, home wrecker," she asked as she kissed him and rubbed his chest.

"Stop it, you're making me laugh. Oh it hurts," said Chuck as he kissed her. "Kevlar or Kevin might stop a round but it still smarts."

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't be sleeping down here that's not helping you. There's an empty cot up above you should go get some real sleep and I mean sleep. Don't give me that look," she said as she put her finger to his lip.

"I can't even if I want to the General's coming in today on the hypersonic and I need to tell her what I found. Before I tell you this, please don't shoot the messenger and don't get mad but she's also expecting you to have done a test and you know what test I'm talking about before she gets here."

"Well I already have one but I haven't gotten the courage up yet to try it," said Sarah as she held for him to see.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Frank was at his desk looking out the window wondering after this project was over where he'd be sent next and if he could somehow ask for his next assignment. Up until now he'd been sent but maybe now the council was starting to appreciate his abilities and skills. Just maybe he could start asking instead of always being told. The idea made him feel good as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up daydreaming about where he'd like to go when the door to his office flew open. A very angry Doctor came storming in.

"What the heck is going on," yelled Dr. Martin as she stampeded in. The door made a loud bang as it hit the wall knocking some of the paint off then slowly closed.

"Good afternoon to you too," said Frank as he put his feet down. "I know you're upset but we've got our orders."

"Upset? I'm not upset I'm livid with rage. I've got everything planned and scheduled out to meet your deadlines like you wanted. Then when I show I can make them what do you do, you move them up. Who do you think you are?"

"I know who I am; I'm the man in charge. Turrini screwed everything up but our little test run was such a success our people have given us a green light to go again. This time it will be a high value target and if you can pull this off there will be glory to go around for everyone."

"But it's one thing to bring a couple satellites on line but it's another to bring the whole constellation on line and at the same time. I can't guarantee we'll have enough energy to power the mainframe to work them all. I don't think you realize the power drain. I just need more time."

"Which is something I can't give you, I wish I could but I can't. Doctor, you're preaching to the choir. I've got my orders and you've got yours. We've got this window to operate in and we're going to take it. I'm sorry we just have to. If you fail I won't be happy and I'll probably yell at you. You'll think I'm a jerk but it will end there."

"I already think that," said Dr. Martin and for the first time he smiled at her. "I just thought I'd be honest."

"I appreciate it and I already knew that. However, with that said if we fail my boss will put a bullet in my head and that's just if he's feeling kind that day. Do you want to know what happened to Mr. Johannsson?"

"I figured he was put out to pasture or something like that," said Dr. Martin as Frank gave her a look. "No, I know he was eliminated."

"You mean killed just to be clear. Yes but you don't know how. He was garroted in front of me then his body was shoved in a foundry furnace. All while I watched so I'd know the price of failure. Now I was put in this job to see if I'd swim or sink. But while I wouldn't hold it against you if you fail I can't guarantee the next person they send in here will see it the same way."

"I still can't guarantee anything without further testing. The only thing I can guarantee is I'll do my best."

"Well I think that's all anyone can ask for. So are we calmer now? Maybe you'd like to share a drink with me," said Frank. They went over to the bar in his office together there he poured them both a Scotch passing her a glass.

"Here's to the 'initiative' and its success," said the Doctor as she raised her glass.

"I can drink to that," said Frank as he clink glasses. They stood close together and maybe it was the alcohol or the stress but she kissed him. "Dr. Martin, aren't you worried what your boyfriend will say."

"Who says he's my boyfriend?" said Dr. Martin but Frank moved away from her creating distance. "Oh I'm sorry."

"No problem but I think we should both get back to work," said Frank as he went back to his desk. "Oh on the way out can you please be care to the door. I'd hate to have to get maintenance up here to fix it." There was a knock on his door and Marcus came in.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" said Marcus feeling the tension in the air as he looked back and forth at the two of them.

"No go ahead Dr. Martin was just about to leave. I think you understand my position quite well now Doctor. I only expect what you can do and nothing more."

"Well some of this is for you too Silvia. This is the info on the target tomorrow. It seems the U.S. has a new experimental aircraft we're interested in taking a closer look at. In addition the

Director, there's one of their top agents who's gotten a little too close to some of the board members. Our mission is to take all three.

"That would be General Diane Beckman. Do we know who this agent is? It wouldn't be Chuck or Sarah Carmichael," asked Frank. They both looked at him. "I've had run ins with them before."

"I don't know I wasn't told. But they did say 'she' so the person is supposed to be female which would leave this Chuck guy out. I could ask if it's important?" said Marcus wondering who these people were that left such an impression on Frank.

"No, no it doesn't matter. Did they give us a location where to detour the aircraft to and if they want the aircraft they'd better make sure the runway is long enough. That is if they want to take the aircraft whole because if they don't then they'll be shoveling it up in buckets. I'd better remind them of that. Leave me the file after I make this call I'll bring you a duplicate copy doctor." They stood there for a moment looking at Frank. "That would be your cue to leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had the pregnancy test in her hand when Casey was about to walk in. He looked at it then stopped a moment before stepping in. Then he started to do an about face when he noticed the box was still unopened which meant she hadn't used it which as he thought they were still arguing it.

"My God woman, can't you just find a bathroom and get it done already. I mean you two argue and talk things into the ground especially you Bartowski. Whining on about your feelings all the time why don't you give it a rest. And you either you are or you aren't, I've never heard of anyone being almost or quasi pregnant. It's black or white this gray thing you've got going is just unnatural."

"John, how'd your conversation go with Kat? You did call her I hope, didn't you?" asked Sarah as she put the test away.

"Can we get to work so we can finish? I might even be able to grab a little shut eye before the General gets here?" Both Chuck and Sarah tried to figure out what was going on with him.

"You certainly seem in a foul mood. John you know if you want to talk about it..." Chuck started to say but Casey shut him down.

"Remember what I said before just turn around there and tell me what we've got. I called Morgan and sent him the photos. He's supposed to run them through the mainframe to come up with their nomenclature and position on the satellite so we can get a better idea of what we have and what's missing."

"You spent all that time on the phone with Morgan," said Chuck and he raise an eyebrow. "What time was it back their anyway?"

"Okay Alex might have come on the line and we talked. She's going to tell Kat for me that I'm fine," said Casey as Chuck and Sarah stared at him. "What? I couldn't hold up a government line for personal business and Alex was there so it's the same."

"No it's not John," said Sarah, "and you know it's not. Don't go sabotaging something you have because later on you'll regret it."

"Can we be professional here for once and go back to work. I got a call from the Embassy now that comms are coming back up and they want us to move inside the compound."

"Makes sense but I need to show you this. I was looking over your photos," said Chuck as Sarah got up and he turned around to the monitor. "And I found something odd. I pieced together your perimeter photos then changed the vantage point to above using an overlay from our eyes in the sky and this is what I got. What do you see?"

"I see the crash site with an impact crater in the middle so what's so unusual about that," said Casey. "I mean when I was walking it I thought something was odd but looking back now it could've been the dengue fever setting in."

"Sarah, what do you see? Do feel like flashing?" This was a test Chuck wanted to try on Sarah and it seemed he was right when she shook her head no.

"Guys, the blast site is round. For the satellite to make that it would have to drop straight down in the middle and the odds of that happening are about a million to one and then there would be nothing left. Impact sites are oblong or oval shaped because the object skids to a stop making more a trench then a round hole. So once I noticed that I went to work scrapping some of the dirt off the side of the pieces you brought back. I won't know anything definitive before this sample goes to Langley and comes back but I did a mini field test. You know what I found?"

"Chuck, I swear one of these days I'm going to slap you silly," said Casey. "If I knew what you found I wouldn't have to ask."

"Sweetie, it can be annoying at time. Field test for what, explosives? Dynamite, there are some mining camps up in that direction.

"That was what I thought at first," said Chuck as he opened up the image of the area. "But the residue tested position for RDX. Like I said I won't have anything positive until Langley looks at the sample."

"But it begs the question how did military grade explosives end up in the middle of nowhere and then what? Someone salted the site with the remains of the satellite? Why?"

"I'm afraid I've got more questions than answers right now. Maybe when the mainframe gets done processing those photos we'll know more but for now that's where we stand with that."

"Why did you say 'with that'? Chuck, do you have something else going on?" asked Sarah. "You've been tracking Turrini, haven't you?"

"I'd like to hand out a little payback there. Good job Chuck, tell me you found him. I've got a score I'd like to even up."

"Chuck, you realize this is how rouge operations start. This wasn't sanction so... well I'm telling you to be careful."

"Never let the bad guy get away," said Chuck as he pulled Sarah down and kissed her. She put her arm around him and kissed him back.

"Yuck, I'm going to be sick. Can we get back to payback time? Heir Sig and I have something to say to Señor Turrini."

"Well I don't know where he went but I used the same bird to get facial recognition on him taking a car from the square to the airport. Shortly afterwards the same bird got him boarding the Yak-40 that brought us here with this Colonel, Colonel Toledano. They took off without filing a flight plan heading east flying towards Africa that's when the bird lost him."

"We know that. The General has everyone on alert in Africa so if he pops his head up anywhere. Heir Sig and I have our bags packed. Heir Sig will be taking his nine little friends."

"And they sent me to therapy; I never talked to inanimate object and definitely not to my dart pistol."

"Shush you don't want to hurt Heir Sigs feelings in his case his bite is worse than his bark. But Chuck we know all this. So what you've got a visual confirmation now and we've got that Colonel friend of his that ran off with him so what?""

"A fishing boat off the coast of Argentina found a body floating in the Southern Atlantic and posted it on the internet as a John Doe. He was wearing a Costa Gravas Colonel's uniform and a parachute that didn't deploy."

"So Turrini got rid of dead weight. That doesn't surprise me; you know what they say about honor among thieves."

"But if they found the body here," said Chuck as he brought up a map pointing to it. "Well Sarah how much fuel would the Yak have and could it reach Africa from there?"

"I don't know. I don't think so but I could be wrong," said Sarah wondering why Chuck asked her. "Should I know?"

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little tired I thought as a pilot you might know but the answer is no. He couldn't make it. The only place he could make it to is anything below the Tierra del Fuego."

"Chuck, that's the South Pole."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Brussels at Chièvres air base the General and Mary boarded a Lear and departed in the early hours for destination Mildenhall, England. The European green party fought to kill the Concord and probably would do the same with the hypersonic project. For that reason it was limited for use over the Atlantic and for special circumstances until all the impact studies were completed.

"I'm getting tired of these early morning wake up calls," said Mary as she boarded the Lear. "I hope the flight crew's put a pot of coffee on I could use a cup right about now."

"Our connecting flight will be waiting for us in the hangar so in less than three hours' time we should be with Chuck and the team."

"Any word yet on the submarine? Have the Russian even acknowledged that they lost one yet?" asked Mary as the plane began to roll.

The plane taxied out on to the flight line where it was queued for take off and shortly afterwards it was up in the air flying across the channel. Mary was up out of her seat as soon as the 'fasten seat belt' sign went off looking for caffeine.

"While you're making yourself a cup can you bring me one too. You asked about them admitting well not yet but they're saying now they've lost communications with one doing routine maneuvers in the North Sea, which I guess is the first step in admitting it. Our fleets are still looking but it hasn't been easy."

"Here you go," said Mary as she took her seat with her cup. "Well that's a beginning of sorts I guess. You know my theory on the matter."

"Well you can share them with Chuck soon so you two can hash them out but if there's a connection I can't see it."

"That would be kind of the point if you didn't want to be caught and don't tell me I'm paranoid because I'm not, it's just everyone's after me," she said as she smiled over her cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days before….

Somewhere in the middle of the North Sea a new Russian Boeri II class submarine was doing maneuvers and conducting sea trials. Night and day were the same under the water there was only on duty and off. Off duty meant a trip to the head then the rack before being woken up for watch and starting another twelve hour shift.

"Watch officer I'm retiring to my quarters I'll be there if you need me." Space was a premium on board subs so the only person who had private quarters was the boat's Captain."

"Captain off the bridge," he heard as he retired to his cabin off the bridge which was more a broom closet but he called it home. The Captain took his boots off setting them next to his rack then he grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink. The recycled air on board could become stale and dry which made his throat dry. He took a swallow from the bottle then sat it next to his rack as he laid down to clear his head. Lying there he was about to doze off went he started feeling a little light headed then he noticed the bottle start to slide.

"Crap, we're rising," he said as he jumped up. His last orders where to remain their current depth. "What the…" said to himself running threw his head why they'd be coming up. He threw on his boots then ran out on the bridge. "Can someone explain what's going on?" But he never expected the answer he got. He was greet with a pistol in the face.

"We're taking over," said his next in command. "Take the Captain forward with the rest. Lock them in the forward torpedo room." An armed man started to escort him when the same officer stopped them. "Wait one minute, Sir if you and your men behave yourselves everything will go smoothly but if you act up we'll flood the compartment. Now take him away with the rest."

"You won't get away with this," yelled the Captain. "Get your hands off me. You know the penalty for mutiny. They'll hang you like the treasonous dog you are."

"Take us up to comms depth then run the antenna up," said the Lieutenant Kaptain as he stood behind the Helmsman."

"Comms depth, sir deploying antenna," said the Helmsman smiling back at the Lieutenant Kaptain. "You can communicate now."

"Very good Mr. Aleksandr go broadcast this message," said the Lieutenant Kaptain giving him the bandwidth. "Present acquired give me location of party for delivery. Make sure you send that just like it's written."

"Roger that," said the officer then he disappeared only to come back a few minutes later. "Your message was sent and here's your reply." The man handed the Lieutenant Kaptain a piece of paper with coordinates written on it.

"Okay let's dive and lay in a new course. Looks like we're headed for the Falklands, Helmsman, let's run the Devil's hole then go around Scotland. Once we get around then let's run the MAR that should get us south far enough where they won't think to look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank sat in front of his computer for some time mustering up the courage to log on. Then when he did he really wasn't sure how what he was about to say would be greeted. But no guts no glory so he swallowed his Scotch and turned the monitor to face him.

"Frank," said the man looking at him. "Why are you calling me so soon? Don't tell me something is wrong? That won't set well for either of us after I just got done singing your praises."

"No nothing like that I was just going over the file I received for 'the initiative' and… well I was wondering has anyone really worried that this X-type aircraft may need a longer runway than what you've laid out in the project schematics. I say this because there's no room for error here or it could end up in the ocean then we'd lose everything."

"You know I just assumed the people working on that end of the project knew what they were doing. What are your suggestions considering how little time we have left?"

"Why not look at the runways we know the aircraft has already used and make sure ours is at least as long as the shortest one. This can be done by filling in the top with used construction material then throwing on top a layer of quick drying cement. It doesn't have to look pretty and there's no time to lay down asphalt. I would; however, put up a retaining net like what they use on aircraft carriers to catch planes just in case."

"Those are excellent suggestions and I'm going to do you one better, you've just gotten a place at the table for the next phase. If you're ready for it; however, this will require you to spend some time on board a submarine. How are your sea legs?"

"One of my first bosses was an ex-Admiral but that doesn't mean anything and you know that. It won't be a problem if that's your question."

"Good, there's only one more thing. Once you're done there that site is of no more use to us. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"But after all the money we've invested in this place you want me to shut it down. It seems like a waste but if that's your orders…."

"No, not just shut it down, it has to be eliminated. Now that the constellation is in orbit we can reposition the host satellite anywhere but if the CIA finds that facility they could learn about our initiative."

"Very well there's enough C-4 lying around here to do that. I can set it for an hour after 'the initiative' begins that should be enough time to evacuate the facility and get our people out."

"No Frank, you're still not listening to me," said the man as he got serious. "There will be a plane waiting for you and your assistant only at the same airfield you flew in. You two are the only ones to leave that facility. Dr. Martin has served her purpose well but our experts tell me that they can reproduce her work so she is now redundant. Is this going to be a problem? You handled the Admiral for us, now it's time to get your hands really dirty that is if you still want that seat?"

"Yes sir I do and no it won't be a problem. I'll organize a celebration after 'the initiative' and have everyone get together for champagne then terminate the operation here."

"I like the way you think. I can see you sitting next to me on the council now Frank. The plane will be there. Have your bags packed for the Falklands. I hope you like the cold."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

In the early morning hours before dawn two guards walked the perimeter around the hangar that housed the Hypersonic. Pass down was given that no one was to enter the hangar except a refueling detail that had long come and gone. Now two base security personnel were walking their post guarding the hangar until the flight crew and passengers arrived. The mid-watch was quickly becoming long and boring.

"Hey do you mind if I go use the lavatory quick? I really need to go. I'll be right back and besides nothing is going on here."

"I told you to lay off all that coffee. You know were not supposed to leave our post. But okay you can duck inside I guess just make it hurry up. The flight crew is supposed to be here anytime so if you're going to go make it quick."

"Gee thanks maybe your right about the coffee. But things are so boring I needed something to keep me awake. I don't see how you can do it."

"It's easy I don't complain. Well if you get caught you're going to get an article 15 for abandoning your post and don't expect me to help you out there. For that one you're on your own."

"Oh you're such a worry wart I'll be right back," said the man as he ducked inside. Even with all the lights off and the doors closed he could make out the silhouette of the bird. She was impressive. He couldn't help but stand there for a little bit admiring her before going off to do his business. But on his way out he thought he heard a noise on board the plane and he was about to investigate when his partner yelled inside.

"Get back out here now I hear people coming. You're going to get us both court martialed and you can go move in with my mother-in-law."

"I'm coming already... I'm coming. Just calm down my Lord how you get worked up over nothing. I thought I heard something. Did you hear anything?"

"The only thing I heard was the firing squad housing the round they're going to use on us if you don't get out here. I see head lights."

"Gez calm down," said the man as he came out. "You went from NJP to court martial to firing squad almost all in the same breath. I don't know how your wife puts up with you. You need to take it easy and learn to smell the roses before life passes you by."

"I don't mind smelling the roses as long as they aren't daisies and I'm too busy pushing from underneath to smell them." The other man just looked at him and shook his head. A post vehicle pulled up with official plates and two officers got out a Lieutenant Colonel along with a Major both in flight gear.

"Morning Sirs," said the one airman as they both saluted. The officers returned the salutes as they walked up to the two airmen from out of the shadows.

"Anything to report?" asked the Major as the one airman checked their credentials against the access list for the hangar.

"They're good," said the airman as he handed them back their ID cards. "No sirs it was long and boring, nothing to report. Refueling was done before we started our watch that was in the pass down but other than that nothing out of the ordinary."

"Son, your face says you don't agree with your partner in crime here," said the Lieutenant Colonel. "Do you have something to say?"

"Well, it's probably nothing but I did think I heard a noise coming from on board the plane but that was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me."

"If you heard a noise on board the plane that would mean you were inside. Your post is here so how do you explain that?"

"I'm sorry, but I needed a latrine and if I used the one inside it wouldn't be like I abandoned my post because I still would be here."

"I'm not sure that line of logic would hold up if you went before the old man. Next time lay off the coffee," said the Lieutenant Colonel then he and the Major went inside to start the pre-flights and prepping the plane for flight.

No one saw before they entered the hangar a dark figure disappeared out the back. Hanging in the dark then taking advantage of the fact everyone was at the front so the back was unguarded. The man became a shadow himself as he slipped out avoiding all the security cameras.

"Sir, what do you think," asked the Major as they walked up the ladder and on to the plane. Lying in the middle of the floor just inside between the crew compartment and cabin was an oily rag. The Major picked it up and dropped it in the trash bin onboard.

"I think someone needs to pull the ears on these people from the refueling detail about picking up their crap after they're done. We're lucky that didn't stain the carpet. Can you image the fuss they'd make back home about it. All that money spent of this aircraft and refueling stains the carpeting."

"I was talking about what the guy from security said about hearing something on board. Maybe we should get some people in to look over the plane before we leave?"

"No there's no time. We'll do a diagnostic check before we do our pre-flights that should tell us if anything is out of whack with our girl. The General we're flying today is a special so when she says she needs to be somewhere by a certain time she means she needs to be there. If it makes you happier you can start the check while I make coffee."

"Sir you can start the check I'll make coffee. I don't..." said the Major but the Lieutenant Colonel interrupted him waving him off.

"I just came from a tour at the Pentagon. There full Colonels make coffee so I've gotten my quals signed off on the coffee maker. I'm just happy to get out from behind a desk and do some real flying again."

Outside the base in the basement of a parking garage two late model sedans parked side by side. A man got out of one then got in the other. Everything was done far from where anyone could overhear.

"No names, is it done? Were you able to install the device?" asked the driver as soon as the other man closed the door.

"Yes, it's in place like you asked. And per your instruction I attached it to the planes onboard computer so as soon as they're in the air you'll be able to monitor it and at the appropriate time interphase. However, I almost got caught," said the man and the other gave him a look.

"Did anyone see you? You should've told me that before I agreed to meet you. What if you're being followed?"

"No, no I got in and out clean just one of the security personnel had to make a trip inside while I was working."

"Are you sure we don't have to take any action here? The last thing we need is for this to come back and bite us later on."

"Well if I got the box in place what does that say?" said the man. He couldn't understand what all the fuss was over. "Look at me and read my lips there's no problem. Now where's my money, I want to go."

"Okay but I don't see what your hurry is if no one saw you then you should have all the time in the world. That is if you told the truth about getting out unseen."

"I don't want any trouble. There's no need in haggling the price was already establish. I just want you to give me my money and I'll be on my way.

"Very well I don't have it in the car with me," the driver began to explain but the man in the passenger's seat rolled his eyes. "Hey just hold on, what I meant was it's in my trunk. I'll get it for you" said the man as they both got out.

"Hold up a minute," said the one as he drew a pistol. "Throw me the keys and stand where I can see your hands. I'd advice against any sudden moves."

"What's this? You don't trust me? You did us a job now you're getting paid for it. I don't see what's gotten you so worked up."

"Let's just say I'm keeping everyone honest," said the man as he opened the trunk.

Inside was a metal case and a Glock nine. "What's this?"

"With that much money I had to carry insurance too. You wanted your money there it is. Open it and count it if you like it's all there.

"I sure," said the man as he opened the case to find it filled with Euro. "It looks to be all there. I don't need to count it I trust you... well maybe a little bit so you won't mind if I take this too," said the man as he slipped the Glock in his belt. "I wouldn't want to get accidently shot in the back."

"We can't have that so be my guest. Now you've got what you came for you can take it and go but stay in touch me might have other work for you soon," said the man as he smile.

"Sure, you know how to get in touch with me," said the man as he took the case and put it in his car then holstered his weapon. "Give me a fifteen minute head start." The man got in his car and started to leave while the other man pulled out what looked like a fob for a car alarm.

"I said we might have work for you what I meant to say was that you were the work," he pushed the button and the man's car exploded in a ball of flames. The anti-incendiary system kicked in as the sprinklers came on with jets of water. The man got back in his car turned on the windshield wipers then left driving by the burning hulk. He could already hear sirens in the distance as first responders were on their way to his location.

Once out he passed a series of vehicles with lights and sirens on. He drove calmly getting on the motorway. While he was driving he reached over and took his phone out of the glove compartment. He glanced down then dialed a number in memory putting the call on speaker before placing the phone on the dash so he could talk hands free and not worry about getting pulled over.

"It's me," said the man as the person on the other end answered. He knew someone was there because he could hear him breathing even though the party didn't utter a sound but just listened. "You can pass along everything is ready for 'the initiative' to begin. There was one problem but I took care of it. I had to terminate our friend for cause. He got sloppy and was almost caught or that's what he said. We couldn't take the risk so I dealt with it."

"I concur." That was all the person said on the other end before the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah headed back to the sleeping quarters to check on Sam. They had gotten everything they could get done and now were just waiting for the General to arrive. Chuck put his arm around Sarah as they walked about in the hangar before heading up the stairs to the compartments that had been converted over to a sleeping area. The bay doors were open and a sultry tropic breeze blew in carrying the perfume of a thousand different flowers.

"Look up at the stars," said Chuck as he pulled Sarah in to him and pointed out a falling star. "Now close your eyes and make a wish."

"I don't have to I've got everything in front of me I could ever want," she said as the kissed him. "You know if you want you could tell me the same."

"Well I don't know. Do you mind if I think on it," said Chuck as he smiled back at her then tried to kiss her but she put her hand over his mouth.

"Just hold on there a moment buster. You give me an answer like that then expect a kiss. Well you've got another thing coming."

"What I meant to say was I already made my wish a long time ago and what I wished for came true in you and Sam. My life is complete I couldn't want more."

"Not bad for a quick save," she said as she kissed him. "Everyone will be up soon so this is our only chance to be alone for a while."

"Then let's sit on the steps and watch the sunrise together. The General will be here soon if she left at sunrise there."

"I know. Chuck I have to ask and don't get me wrong but I had the feeling you were interrogating me back there with Casey. That was my impression but it certainly felt that way."

"I'm sorry and maybe I was a little curt but I wanted to see something," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. "I know it sounds worse than it actually is but... well, when was the last time you flashed?"

"I don't know I really can't say. I'm sorry I don't remember actually. Was that the reason for the million and one questions?"

"Yes and they weren't a million and one. The things I asked you, you should've been able to flash on but you didn't."

"What? You think something's wrong with my intersect again. But I don't feel as stressed out as I did before when this happened and my governor is working fine. Maybe we should talk to Ellie about this she might be able to find out what's wrong with me?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with your intersect. Actually I think it's working fine and is doing what my father designed it for to help people… to help us."

"Then what's wrong with me?" asked Sarah as she looked at him. She read his look like a page from a book with babies on the cover. There was no need for words. "Oh no we talked about this Chuck."

"I'm just saying the Doctor you ought to see isn't my sister but Gwen your OBGyn," said Chuck as he put his arm around her.

"Chuck, Sweetie like I said we talked about this and you know why that can't be. We agreed not to talk about this until we got back but everyone keeps bringing it up. I feel like everyone is staring at me expecting something I can't give."

"Don't get me wrong but no one is expecting anything other than you use that test. If you use it I'll personally go around and tell everyone to shut up. I promise but you've got to use it."

"But this could change everything. This could change us. I don't want to change us I'm happy and content the way we are. Sam is too. What am I going to tell her?"

"Right now we don't know what to tell her because you haven't done the test. If you had then we'd know what to say. She'll be happy with a real bunny as well as a baby sister. She was adamant about not wanting a brother though but brothers can be cool too. Like well they can... well they can... Oh I don't know you need to ask Ellie but I'm sure there's something."

"I know what you're doing, you're trying to make me feel better about this and I appreciate it," said Sarah as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess I just don't see all the problems you do. If you are that's wonderful and if you're not well status quo nothing changes. Besides remember Beckman said she wanted you to have one done by the time she gets here."

"And I'll tell her where she can shove that. This is me we're talking about and in this she has no say. I don't care if she is the General this is our problem..."

"Is that it? You just can't see it as being anything other than a problem? We talked about this yes and we both said we wanted more children or have you been lying to yourself and to me?"

"No, of course not, I don't even know how you could ever say something like that. Okay then let's go do this," said Sarah as she grabbed Chuck by the hand and led him up to the communal bathroom outside the sleeping quarters. "You wait here while I do the test."

"Do you think you need any help?" asked Chuck. Sarah gave him a look then walked in and closed the door behind her. It slammed in his face. She hadn't been in five minutes when Casey walked up with the current issue of 'Guns and Ammo'.

"Are you supposed to be on sentry duty guarding the toilet paper or can a person have a little quiet time inside without being bothered?"

"John, the restroom is occupied. There are others down below that are free if you're in a hurry. If not you'll have to wait your turn."

"You finally talked her into it, didn't you? Sarah's inside doing the test. Well it's about time. Maybe we finally can get things back to normal around here if it ever really was." Just then Ellie and Devon came out carrying toothbrushes.

"I take it the line forms here? Or are you guys talking about the weather outside... well John are you waiting for the John?" said Devon. He was the only one to laugh.

"Yeah, Captain Awesome I'm not sure if that qualifies as a joke or not but the restroom is occupied. If you want you can go downstairs and use the restroom close to the office."

"Oh Man, no way Dude, not cool. You know how many bacteria there are down there. Hun, maybe we ought to just use bottled water and spit in the artificial plant inside."

"Now that's an idea," said Chuck. "Afterwards, when someone asks why it smells like toothpaste you can say it's a florid bush."

"Funny little brother, almost as funny as Devon's John joke. Why are you two standing out here like you're waiting? Oh don't tell me Sarah's inside doing the test, finally."

"That's what I said," added Casey. Chuck rolled his eyes was there anyone else left to ask what was going on.

"Okay guys, Sarah doesn't need and audience so can you all just go about your business and take a hike. We'll tell you the result later on."

Suddenly Clara and Sam walked out. Sam had her bunnies tucked under her arms following Clara. They walked up to Chuck looking puzzled.

"Don't tell me that you two need to go to the bathroom too," said Chuck as the both looked at him like he was strange.

"Why is everyone standing outside the bathroom?" asked Clara looking around she noticed Sarah was the only one missing. "Is Sarah sick? Mom and Dad said she had morning sickness. Is that like the flu? I really don't want to catch the flu? One my friends, Marlene caught the flu then gave it to her mother and her mother gave it to her father. Are we going to catch morning sickness too?"

"No, I don't think that's going to happen," said Chuck as he looked at Ellie and Devon. "So much for trying to keep this from the girls," he whispered to them. They just shrugged their shoulders.

"It's changing, it's changing, it's changing," Sarah yelled out. "Sweetie, I'm glad we finally decided to do this."

"We are too," yelled Devon. Casey joined in agreeing too. Chuck wanted to tell them all to keep it down but it was too late.

"Gez, how many of you guys are out there," asked Sarah. "Whatever, I'm still waiting. Is it supposed to take this long? I don't remember waiting this long before."

"It takes what it takes," yelled Ellie as she got close to the door. "Do you want me to come in and help you interpret the reading? I'm a doctor so…"

"No… Absolutely not, everyone stay out," yelled Sarah. "For everyone's information I brought my purse with me so I'm armed. Here we go. What is that… an equal sign, an arrow? A peace sign? Is that an option? Um Uh, okay." Then there was silence.

"Sarah, Love, are you all right in there," asked Chuck. He got close to the door, knocked then as he was about to reach for the knob, the door opened. Sarah grabbed him yanking him inside slamming the door shut after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The missing Russian Boreli class submarine was nearing her destination. She had eluded detection and was safely passing into the Southern hemisphere. Once below the equator the danger of being found diminished greatly as all the fleets were crowding the North Sea joining in on the hunt.

"Helmsman, bring us up to periscope depth," said the Captain Lieutenant. "Comms Officer here is another message to be sent out. You already have the bandwidth. Tell them we expect to make the party tomorrow confirm Byron Sound. Hurry and send this."

"Sir we're at periscope depth deploying antenna," said the Helmsman. It was always dangerous to run at this depth but it was the only way to get messages back and forth.

"I've sent and received," reported the Comms officer over the ships 1MC. "I'll be right there with the answer."

"Helmsman, take us back down," said the Captain Lieutenant as the Comms office walked back on the bridge.

"They confirmed the location and are waiting to receive us with our reward."

"Good, good, Helmsman, steady as she goes, resume course and speed."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

The flight from Brussels to Mildenhall was short. Just up and down basically. Mary barely had time to finish her first cup of coffee as the General read the latest report that was waiting for her from Costa Gravas. It was early the sun was still a pale glow over the horizon but already the first rays were lighting the sky and painting it red. If they were sailors, this omen would've told them trouble was brewing.

"Well it looks like everything's back on track. It says here the rebel forces have been defeated and the capital is now in government hands. I'll need to make sure Alejandro doesn't do any back pedalling. Now is the time to move forward not backward."

"What about the conspirators any word on them and their leader? What was his name, Turrini? Were any of them taken?"

"You mean El Comandante," laughed the General. "It says that the supporters of the short lived revolt abandoned the capital shortly before government troops arrived which caused a panic at the airport."

"The rats were abandoning the ship," added Mary as she sipped her coffee. The General nodded her head and continued reading.

"According to this they all hastily boarded planes for safe havens going in different directions. Some went to Cuba and others to Venezuela. I guess there's no surprise there although there is something," said Beckman as she paused.

"What is it? Is there something wrong? The coup leader, this El Comandante, I assume he was one of the rats that ran. I thought you said he escaped to Africa? Angola if I remember correctly."

"What?... yes, that's what our people in Langley told me and where we're looking. But what if we're looking in the wrong place? I just read Chuck's request he asked our Bueno Aires office to secure a DNA sample of a man that was found adrift in the Atlantic just outside the straits of Magellan. It seems a fishing boat recovered a body and one of the sailors posted a photo on the internet…."

"I bet that was a pretty sight," said Mary as she finished her coffee just in time before the 'fasten seat belt' sign came on and the pilot announced their arrival in Mildenhall.

"They probably posted it to help identify the body but Chuck thinks that the man could be the Colonel, Turrini was seen leaving the country with on the Yak-40. But if it is him then we're looking in the wrong place for El Comandante. But it doesn't make much sense because the only place he could've escaped to is the Tierra del Fuego. Neither Argentina nor Chile will give him asylum even if there was some place to set down."

"Well there's always the Antarctic but if he did I hope he brought some serious cold weather gear. You're right it doesn't make sense unless…"

"Unless what? Come on you're as bad as your son. You start to say something then you stop why can't you just spit it out. I guess he had to get that from somewhere."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What I was going to say was that if someone wanted to get rid of him. Maybe Turrini over stepped himself in this coup attempt what better way to tidy uploose ends than by sending him off to the South Pole. The plane comes in hot so when it lands the heat generated under it melts the ice and it sinks. It wouldn't take long for the plane to cool then the water around the now submerged aircraft freezes again. The winds whip up the snow around wreckage and Turrini is gone out of sight until global warming or climate change causes the ice caps to melt. You could say someone told him to take a chill."

"That's good but that would mean the pilot had to be in on it and an organization or nation behind him… well I'm not convinced yet. We'll have to wait for the DNA test to come back first before I can take action. Right now the major sweat ex is finding that missing Russian sub. I can't ask the DoD to pull assets from the hunt on a hunch."

The air traffic over Mildenhall that early in the morning was practically nonexistent, so the Lear was granted immediate landing rights. They came in then were taken over to the hangar with the X-bird inside. The General and Mary deplaned from the Lear then boarded the Hypersonic.

"Good Morning General," said the Lieutenant Colonel greeting her with a cup of coffee in hand. "Agent I would've had a cup for you but I didn't know how you took it?" The Major who was the co-pilot stood behind and smiled at the Colonel falling all over the General.

"Thank you Greg, that's nice of you. We haven't seen each other since you left the Pentagon. You look like you've been doing well?"

"Thank you General. Well I'm back doing what I like the most, flying and speaking of flying if you two will have a seat. We should be in the air momentarily. We've gone through pre-flights and the on board computer is doing a self-diagnostic check. It should be about done so I'll call back before we begin to roll out."

"Do you have to do that all the time with this type of aircraft or is there something wrong that we need to know about?"

"No and no just a little prudence is all. Once we're in the air there isn't any place to pull over if we get a flat or need to add water."

"There are old pilots and there are bold pilots but there are not old bold pilots," said the General as she smiled at him.

"Exactly Diane… I mean General. Well I need to get back up to the cockpit," said Greg as he turned to find his co-pilot the Major standing there smiling. "What are you smiling at? Is that diagnostic check done yet?"

"What was that all about?" asked Mary as she watched Greg look back over his shoulder at the General. "Does Roan know about Greg?"

"Oh stop it; he's just a friend I helped out. We were talking one night over cosmos and he told me how much he missed flying. I knew the Hypersonic project needed test pilots so I hooked him up."

"Is that all you hooked him up with?" asked Mary as she smiled and laughed. "When all this was going down something tells me Roan was out of town on one of his missions."

"I don't remember, it was so long ago," said Diane as she sipped her coffee. It was the perfect blend in every sense.

"I'm sure you don't," said Mary as she went and got herself a cup then came and sat down across from the General. Mary had barely sat down when the 'fasten seat belt' sign came on then the co-pilot walked back to tell them they were getting ready to take off.

"The diagnostic test is done and everything checked out oaky. We've gotten our permission from Tower Control to take off and we'll start rolling straight out for take-off. One good thing about flying this plane is you don't get stuck in the queue for the runway. Please stay in your seats until we've taken off and gained altitude. The Colonel will take off the seat belt sign when it's safe to move around. Do you have any questions for me before I have to return to the cockpit?"

"How long before we reach Costa Gravas with this type of aircraft," asked Mary. She was having mixed feelings and the General could see it.

"We should be there in a few hours so just sit back and relax. I'd tell you the bar is open but on this flight we don't have one. There are snacks and things if you want. Well I need to run," said the Major as he disappeared up front.

"There's no reason to look like you're being dragged before a firing squad," said Diane. "By the time we get there everything will have come to a head and it's not like it could be avoided either."

"This won't be easy for Sarah. Chuck means well but he's a lot like his father trying to fix things. Sometimes things just can't be fixed no matter how much you try."

"You know you should start going out again. I don't think Chuck or Ellie would mind they both want you to be happy."

"Going out? Like on a date or on a mission? If it's on a mission unless the mark is in a geriatric ward I think that ship's done sailed. Unless you need an old cougar but even then I'm not so sure. If you're talking about dating… well there was only one man for me so that chapter's closed for me… Roan what's he up to these days? Is he going to put in a surprise appearance in Costa Gravas or are you going to ask the Lieutenant Colonel to hang around?"

"I suppose if I tell you to mind your own business you won't."

"How can I mind mine when I busy minding yours?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah followed the instructions on the back box. This wasn't the first time she'd used one but to complicate matters the instructions were written in Spanish so she was following the pictures. After she got done she had to wait for the result. From the noise outside the door it sounded like a family reunion was going on. From the voices it seemed everyone was there, which made her feel like she was in the spotlight and had to perform. Finally something happened but what was it.

"Do you want me to come in and help you interpret the reading?" she heard Ellie yell through the door. "I'm a doctor so…"

"No… Absolutely not, everyone stay out," she snapped then she warned them all to back off. But the problem was she didn't have the foggiest idea what the result was. There was only one thing she could do.

"What the..," Chuck said as she opened the door and grabbed him yanking him inside then slamming the door shut again.

"This is half your fault so look at this thing and tell me how you read it. Here are the instructions written in every fricking language except English and no I couldn't flash to read them."

"Just calm down and relax. Take a deep breath, Sarah you're freaking out let me look at it," said Chuck as he took the wand and tried to make heads or tails. "I think there's a line but it's very faint. Love I know you don't want to but I'm afraid we're going to have to call in the experts."

"Okay, I guess if it's necessary that is if you think it's necessary but hold me first," she said. He put his arms around her and held her. "See I told you, you said there could only be a yes or no will I just created a maybe."

"Come one let's ask Ellie and Devon," said Chuck as took her hand and they went out. Everyone was standing there waiting when they came out. Chuck walked out ahead of her to keep her from being mobbed.

"Ellie, Devon we need a second and a third opinion," said Chuck as he handed Ellie the wand. "I think there's a line but it's very faint."

"Let me see," said Ellie as she looked at it then passed it to Devon for him to look at it. Sarah held on to Chuck's other hand in a vice. His fingers started turning blue and he was beginning to lose feeling but he let her squeeze.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell. Devon what's your opinion?" asked Ellie as he turned it around and tried to look at it under different lighting.

"Babe, I'm sorry I can't tell either. Sarah this really isn't anything to worry about. It just means you should wait a couple of days then repeat the test."

"I agree with Devon. You know how these pregnancy tests work they detect human chorionic gonadotropin or hCG because it's an early marker of pregnancy. How much hCG there is will depend on how long you've been pregnant. The more days that have passed since sperm has fertilized the egg, the higher the hCG levels will be and the stronger the line on the test. So, a very faint line nearly always means you're just a few days pregnant."

"But couldn't it mean that I'm not pregnant," said Sarah. She realized she was crushing Chuck's hand and let go. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Chuck as he began to work it out. "But El what about what Sarah just asked couldn't it be a false positive?"

"I don't think so it's very unlikely but I guess it's possible. You really need to talk to Gwen about this; this is her field of expertise. 'False positives' generally only happen if you've done the test wrong. Let me see the box I didn't check to see if it was expired," said Ellie. Sarah looked at the expiration stamp.

"No it's still good. See," said Sarah as she handed the box to Ellie who nodded her head after she read it.

"Maybe we read the results to long after the wait time but you said it was this way all along?" Chuck and Sarah both nodded. "You aren't taking any medications that could cause a positive like Promethazine, a drug used to treat allergies, motion sickness, and vomiting or an anti-anxiety medication include benzodiazepines, are you?"

"No nothing like that my only concern was if I had done the test properly seeing as none of the instructions were in English. But I've used them before so it's not like there's a lot you need to know to use one."

"Does this mean I'm not going to have a sister," asked Sam. She and Clara had stood quietly behind the adults listening to everything that was going on but not understanding much of anything. So finally enough was enough and she wanted to know.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there," said Sarah as she gave Chuck a look like he should've warned her. "I'm sorry but I don't know yet we're just going to have to wait. Now let's get you girls cleaned up and then we can find something to eat."

"That can all be done in the Embassy," said Casey. "With the capital in the Premier's hands again they want us in the compound. They've already sent a vehicle for us it should be here soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Hypersonic rolled out of the hangar and on to the runway it prepared for takeoff. But just outside the fence in a dark corner a black Rover was parked. The driver sat in a car with binoculars watching the airfield until finally he saw what he was waiting to see. The Hypersonic took to the air and it was like nothing he'd seen before. It seemed half airplane and half spaceship. It rose quickly then banked disappearing out of sight. The man reached up and hit autodial as he continued to watch there was a click on the other side then silence.

"I just saw it take off and it's now in transit," said the man as he put away his binoculars then started the car. "Time to start 'the initiative'." The line dropped and a steady dial tone could be heard.

Hidden away in the cenote...

Frank paced back and forth in the Command and Control center watching as everyone was in their places waiting for the order to begin. Dr. Martin had already prepared the generator bringing it on line so throughout the complex no matter where you were you could head this low mechanical hum.

"You know you're going to wear out the floor plating like that," said Silvia as she gave a small laugh but Frank didn't laugh back. He was thinking about what he was going to have to do soon. "You're in a foul mood."

"It's just nerves is all, hey I need to talk to you," said Frank pulling her over to the side. "I need to tell you that it seems our people are giving me another assignment, a sort of follow up on this one."

"Well congratulations, I guess one of us got something out of this," she said. At first Frank was worried if she had figured out what was going on but then he figured out she was jealous.

"Yes... I mean no... Oh so guess who's going to be in charge here when I leave?" he said as he looked her in the eyes. "I bet you can guess if your try hard."

"Who me? They want to put me in charge of this operation? You're serious right? This isn't some sort of joke, is it? Because if it is..."

"Do I look like I'm joking? I've even had a couple cases of champagne delivered in the canteen for everyone afterwards. You can get your people together and let them know you're in charge. I think you ought to make a little speech of some kind thanking everyone for making this possible for you. You know like a pep rally. You can even tell everyone thank God we got rid of that SOB Frank and Marcus."

"Marcus will be going with you?" said Silva trying to play it off. "Where is your new assignment anyway? You know if I find something you left and need to forward it to you. I bet it's some place nice not like this armpit."

"I didn't bring anything so I'm not leaving anything. I'm sorry if I'm going to have to take Marcus with me but it's in his own best interest. I thought you said you two weren't an item?"

"We're not it's just... well I guess I'm sort of used to having him around is all. You know he's like always there."

"So is a dog but they leave fur on the furniture, track up the house and carry fleas," said Frank as Silvia laughed. Just then Marcus came up carrying Frank his phone.

"You just received a text message," said Marcus as he looked back and forth at the two of them feeling he'd interrupted something. "I read it and it only says 'begin'.

"Well Dr. Martin, have your people being the initiative," said Frank as he turned to Marcus. "You need to pack your stuff up and mine. Then have it taken to a vehicle up above we're leaving for the airport as soon as this part of the initiative is completed. I've been put in charge of the next phase."

"Next phase? I thought this was an ongoing project and that after this one there would be another but you sound like they're going to shut this down." Silvia was too busy giving orders to pay any attention to what Frank and Marcus were saying.

"No the project isn't going to be shut down," said Frank as he tried to get Marcus to hold down the questioning. He grabbed him by the arm then pulled him out in the hall where they couldn't be heard.

"Okay we're not being shut down," said Marcus as he looked down at Frank holding onto his arm. "But this facility is. With Turrini out there's no governmental protection. That's it isn't it? They've decided this facility is a liability."

"I'm letting your girlfriend have her fifteen minutes of glory before everyone gets their pink slips. At least she'll have this satisfaction before everyone gets sent home. We'll be gone when it all blows up they'll blame me which is okay by me," said Frank. Marcus didn't understand that when Frank said 'blow up' he meant it literally.

"That's nice of you Frank so where are we going? Maybe after you get settled into your new job we can find something for Silvia… I mean Dr. Martin?"

"Who knows? Maybe something but for now we need to get ready. We're off to the Falklands and I hope you don't get seasick because we're boarding a sub. Now go get our things together and wait for me. I'll be right with you after I make sure everything goes well here."

Frank went back inside while Marcus went to Frank's office. There he began boxing things ups as he watched the operation unfolded on the big screen. On the monitor was a map of the Atlantic with two dotted lines one was the supposed path of the Hypersonic and the other was their actual one. Once they were out far enough where they were only communicating via radio the constellation was brought on line slowly nudging their GPS coordinates a little at a time until they were off course and didn't realize it.

"Good job Silvia," said Marcus to himself as he watched the project unfold and all the various pieces fell into place as had been planned. He stood and waited holding his breath as the plane came up to Costa Gravas where it was supposed to land. He let out a sigh of relief when the dotted line of where they were actually at passed the country and continued their downward trajectory.

"Okay I need to hurry up here," he said as he grabbed things and tossed them in but in doing so he dropped a letter opener under the desk so he had to bend down and crawl under to retrieve it.

"What the…" said Marcus. Underneath Frank's desk he found a pound of C-4 with a remote detonator. His mind was racing about what to do and as he was coming out from under Frank walked in.

"Frank, we've got a problem someone is trying to blow up the base."

"I know that would be me."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

The team loaded up in the Embassy vehicle then headed back to the capital. The Premier was already in town hard at work overseeing the cleanup and restoration of services. The Palace was gone so he occupied a hotel, the Waldron an American franchise and used the penthouse as his new residence and held cabinet meetings in the conference room. Each meeting was televised so the people could see their country and their Premier at work. Now the team was almost at the compound when the Premier called.

"Chuck, Devon I hope you'll bring your lovely consorts tonight to my little soirée this evening. I'm inviting my closest friends and everyone who's tried to kill me so John you're invited too."

"Maybe I can finish the job," Casey grunted. "But if you put yourself in a room with just all your friends I bet you'd be awfully lonely."

"He's just joking," said Hortencia as she pushed the Premier out of view. "If you're worried you won't have anything to wear. Don't worry it's informal and I'll send over something you can try on. You have to come you saved our lives and we owe you this."

"I don't know," said Chuck. "We'll try but it depends on how our meeting with our General goes. You know how she can be."

"Bring her along I'm sure she'd like to come. She'll want to meet the new members of our cabinet and talk my ear off about reforms. You can tell her I'm having Subway cater the event with six foot subs."

"Then you've consulted with their Sandwich Artist?" said Devon. "That's a healthy choice."

"We'll have to get back with you," said Chuck. "We're entering the Embassy now but all I can promise you is that we'll try."

"Very well please let me know. I'm busy today interviewing new maids. Juanita up and disappeared on me without notice now I have to replace her. Sarah, you were the last person with her do you know where she went?"

"I think she mentioned something about leaving but everything was chaotic. I could be mistaken but she probably felt she was safer on her own."

"I saw her. I know exactly where she's at," said Casey. Sarah gave him a cold stare. "She's down under now so I wouldn't expect to see her back at least not in this life."

"She never told me she had relatives in Australia? I guess there really was no reason to, but that just goes to show you never really know a person, do you?"

"Well we have to run. We'll be in touch," said Chuck as he signed off. Looking back and forth at Sarah and Casey he figured he didn't want to know about Juanita. He also knew that down under didn't mean the land of kangaroos.

The van pulled into the Embassy parking lot then stopped. The side opened up and there to meet them was the RSO Mike Carver sweating like Sarah had described.

"Please let's get inside the heat out here is unbearable," said the RSO as he led them into the Embassy. "Agent Walker, I wasn't told you were a part of this group."

"It's Carmichael, Agent Carmichael now," she said as she held up her left hand. This is my real husband and daughter along with my sister-in-law, her husband and my niece. You already know Casey"

"The Colonel yes, but wow that's a shocker," said Mike. "I'm sorry but the last time I met you, you were with that other agent... Oh I didn't just say that out loud. I'm sorry you have to forgive me but these past few days have been none stop here in the Embassy..."

"It hasn't been exactly a cake walk for us either," grunted Casey. "The kids need something to eat. We need to shower and change before the General gets here."

"I apologize for the Ambassador, he wanted to be here but he's caught up in the flailex that's going on this morning. The Hypersonic is causing a diplomatic incident. The plane being stealth can't be tracked by normal radar and the Costa Gravans at the airport are mad because they're worried the plane will drop in when they're moving other planes around. They don't want to shut down their operations to wait for one plane and, to add to the confusion, it's late."

"Well, they've got a valid concern but the plane will make radio contact first," said Chuck as he looked at his watch. "They're really not that late yet. Keep us in the loop but let's get everyone situated."

"Sure, breakfast is waiting for you in your suite. Follow me," said Mike as he took them through the Embassy to an apartment. "Here we are this is a suite we use for visiting State Department personnel. It's has a living area and three bedrooms with private baths."

"Thanks," said Chuck then he walked back out with Mike closing the door behind him so they could talk alone. "Hey like I said I want to be kept in the loop and I'd appreciate if we were granted access."

"Sure no problem, consider it done. You guys can drop by the vault and we'll get you lanyards for the compound. But just you, the Colonel and your wife will have access to the vault... So you married Walker well I never saw that one coming. But then I never saw her marrying that other guy."

"I need to get back inside," said Chuck. He had to get away from Mike before he was tempted to do something, the minimum being telling him to watch his mouth.

"Oh I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this or not, but the General isn't coming alone. She's bringing with her another agent. A real ogre from what I understand, not a person you want to have a run in with or so I've been told. Some people say she's got ice water instead of blood in her veins."

"And what's this woman's name?" asked Chuck even though he already knew. "It wouldn't be Mary Bartowski, would it?"

"Why yes," said Mike wondering how Chuck guessed. "How'd you know? Have you dealt with her before? Is she as bad as everyone says she is?"

"You could say so well I need to get back inside. If we don't see you first come and get us when the plane arrives. We should be on hand when the General and my mother arrive."

"Your mother?" said Mike standing with his mouth opened. Chuck just turned and went back inside closing the door in Mike's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the middle of the Atlantic the Hypersonic was making good time. The Lieutenant Colonel has just said good bye to Iceland control as they began the curve down. At first he thought they were making the arch too soon but a check of their GPS and it indicated they were on track. He looked over at the Major staring at him trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What? I just wanted to verify our position. I know you're too young but there was a day when we had a man sitting behind us that actually use a map and plotted our course.

"And we had wind in our sails too. When men were iron and ships made of wood, Colonel, I think you've confused us with the wrong branch of service," said the Major as the both laughed.

What neither saw was the lights on the black box that was attached to their onboard computer came on and data was beginning the flow from an invisible source to the plane's brain. The first thing that happened was the oxygen level inside was slowly lowered but the sensors were disabled so the oxygen masks wouldn't deployed when the levels became critical. Both the Major and the Colonel gradually became sleepy so slow that neither were aware until it was almost too late. But the Colonel with years of flight time under his belt recognized the symptoms and grabbed his oxygen reserve and manually over rode the system.

"Put this on Major," said the Colonel as he slipped an oxygen mask over the man's face. That was when he noticed autopilot had engaged itself. Someone was flying the plane and it wasn't him. He ran back to the cabin and put masks on the General and Mary. Then he ran back to the cockpit by then the Major was conscious.

"What just happened?" asked the Major looking at the plane flying itself.

"I don't know but if I didn't know better I'd say we've been hijacked," said the Colonel as he sat back down flipping switches to disengage the autopilot but it wouldn't disengage.

"What do you make of this?" said the Major as he tried to reboot the system but it was no longer under their control.

"I don't know but whoever's in control doesn't want to kill us the oxygen levels are hanging on the minimum."

"What the hell is going on," asked Mary standing behind them. Her breathing was labored but see seemed all right.

"Here use this," said Greg as he passed her a portable oxygen tank with mask. "We don't know but you ought to be in the back sitting down. How can you be up and about any way?"

"High altitude training like you I guess. I missed the signals but I'm glad you caught them so what's our situation?"

"You know about the proverbial stream well we're riding its current right now. Major, try the radio..."

"I already did while you were in the back cabin but nothing it's dead. We do have parachutes in case we have to bail." Both Mary and Greg looked at him.

"Major maybe on a normal aircraft that would be possible but at the altitude we're flying you'd freeze to death the moment you opened whatever hatch you used which would have to be one of the wheel wells. But even if by some miracle you didn't freeze your body would be torn to shreds from our drag."

"Wait a minute maybe the Major's right, maybe one of us could parachute to safety but when we're getting ready to land so we'd be at a lower altitude and flying slower."

"You think they intend to land us?"

"Why else hijack us. If they wanted a plane to ram into a building they would've gone for something a lot bigger and with a lot more fuel. We might be fast but we'd be like a bug on the windshield."

"So I'll make the jump," said Greg but Mary shook her head.

"No, this is my idea," said Mary as the Major looked at her. "Okay technically it's yours but I'll see it through besides you two need to stay with the plane. I'll go back and brief the General.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus looked at Frank with disbelief. How could he or was he a double agent working someone else embedded in their organization. His mind was running in a hundred different directions. But now Frank was standing in front of him with a Beretta nine pointed at his head.

"Listen Marcus, the decision was made to terminate our operation here probably for all the reasons you said but that doesn't matter. What matters is the order was given and we have to execute it. You're lucky because you're tied to me and that's the reason you'll be walking away."

"How do I know what you're saying is true and you're not some turncoat or a deep covert operative that's infiltrated our ranks?"

"Because I'm putting away my weapon, you can come with me or go out and warn everyone but it won't do any good. Hydra has decided they're all redundant and we eliminate redundancy. If you do warn them though you risk getting me killed but almost certainly sign your own death warrant along with that of anyone you've ever cared about."

"There's nothing that can be done? We can't save anyone?" asked Marcus. Frank knew what he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry but Doctor Martin was specifically mentioned. She knows too much to be allowed to walk away. I'm sorry, I actually like her but the decision has been made. What I'm doing now is to try and give her something." As they were talking Oscar knocked on the door then came in.

"Doctor Martin sent me to find you; we've control of the plane and are changing its course for the assigned coordinates."

"Good, I'll be right there. Marcus finish here then wait for me in the Mercedes," said Frank. He waited for Oscar to leave. "Take my advice go to the Mercedes and don't look back."

Frank left and Marcus tried to do what Frank told him. He boxed everything up then had it carried up and placed on the SUV. However, every time he met someone he could only think that in a little while that person would be gone. He just couldn't accept that he couldn't do anything about it.

Once everything was loaded he sat in the vehicle behind the steering wheel tapping on it. Memories came to him, visions of times he and Silvia had together but now all that was about to be over. He hated himself for what he was about to do or better for what he wasn't going to do. As he was turning this around in his head his phone rang. He looked at who was calling, it was Silvia.

"Crap, what am I going to do now," said Marcus. He answered putting it on speaker pretending she was in the SUV with him one last time.

"We just got done and Frank is on his way to you. I wish you were here to share in the celebration. Tell you what I'll put away a bottle of champagne that you and I can share the next time we meet."

"You don't have to do that... You sure I'm the person you want to share that champagne with. You and Frank looked pretty chummy."

"You aren't jealous are you? Frank is or was just my boss and yes I was a little flirtatious with him but I know what I like... You know what I'm trying to say?"

"Don't do this. Don't try to play it off both you and I know it was something else. I hope you like your new command."

Oh Marcus, don't be like this, can't you just be happy for me? This is something I've wished for since Hydra recruited me in Stanford."

"You need to be careful what you wish for because sometimes you just might get it," said Marcus. He knew he was getting her mad at him and that was the last thing he wanted. He looked up and saw the elevator was moving that could only mean Frank was coming.

"I'm sorry I bothered you by calling..." Silvia started to say but Marcus cut her off.

"No Silvia wait, hold on you need to listen. Get out of there. Get out right now. Run grab the elevator we're at the top just get out, please. Frank's here I've got to go." He hung up as doors to the elevator started to open and Frank walked out. He made his way over to the Mercedes and got in.

"I see you took my advice and stayed with the vehicle," he said as he pulled out a detonator from his pocket. "Believe me it's better this way just like pulling a band aid."

"Wait you don't want to press that now let's get a little distance first. I wouldn't want the sides to collapse caving in and taking us with them."

"See now that's the reason you're still with me and not down below with the rest. Let's get a move on it then. We've got a plane to catch."

Marcus started the Mercedes then turned around looking in the mirror to see if the elevator busy light came on. Then as they were pulling away he thought he saw movement inside. He could only hope that Silvia listened.

"This should be far enough," said Frank pressing the button. The ground shook under them as they drove and in the mirror behind a huge fire ball reached up into the sky. "Well that's that," said Frank without ever looking back. "I could go for something to eat, maybe pancakes?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah got Sam cleaned up and changed then she did the same. She took Sam out front to grab something to eat and at the same time Ellie showed up with Clara. The girls found a continental breakfast laid out which they didn't mind because they found Nutella filled croissants. So hours of scrubbing to get Sam clean was wasted in the blink of an eye.

"Sam, what are you doing?" asked Sarah. She noticed Sam was putting half her croissants in her pockets. "No you're a dirty little bunny."

"I'm saving them. If I'm going to have a little sister she's going to be hungry and I'm going to have something for her to eat when she gets here."

"Sweetie, it doesn't work that way. Babies don't start off eating solid food right away. They drink milk and your croissants will go bad before he or she'd be able to eat them. But honey nothing is sure yet. We may not have a baby."

"But you can't go to China like Clara's friend's mother? I really would like to have a sister. I'll even take a brother if they're all sold out."

"Oh Sweetie, we talked about this. Remember I told you can't buy children not even in China," said Sarah as Ellie gave her a look. "Ask Clara she'll tell you what we're talking about."

"No... no it's not that, Clara and I already had the same conversation a while back," said Ellie as she looked away.

"Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about," asked Sarah noticing how strange Ellie was acting.

"Well no... maybe... yes but let's let the kids eat and we can talk over here. Clara please help Sam take the pastries out of her pockets without getting too Nutella'd," said Ellie as they walked to the other end of the room.

"I thought I should tell you this after this morning," said Ellie as she lowered her voice. "But... well... this is hard."

"Ellie... Ellie listen to me, I'm starting to sweat the last time I sweat there was gunfire involved so can you just spit it out."

"Okay, the light line on your home pregnancy test could also indicate a chemical pregnancy. A chemical pregnancy is... okay you know all pregnancies don't come to term for one reason or another. Most are aborted in the first week and during that period your body still has enough hCG to cause a false positive."

"What are you trying to tell me I had a miscarriage? It's not enough that I probably don't have any eggs but if I do they're what?"

"I'm just telling you because it's a possibility. It is possible that your body just produces a low level of hCG too which could result in the same reading next time. I guess what I'm tell you is I'd like to draw some blood and if it comes back positive we should get you in for an ultrasound right away. Please this is something we shouldn't take lightly."

"Do you think I could've had a miscarriage?" asked Sarah thinking about everything that had happened since they arrived.

"I can't answer that and don't spiral. What you did you had to do to keep us safe. No one can slight you for what you did. I'm just saying... well wouldn't you like to know before you do something you shouldn't when you don't have to."

"Of course I do, but what are we going to do? It's not like we're back home. Do you have some place to run the blood work?"

"As a matter of fact I do, we know the new minister of health. Remember the Doctor who saved Casey, well the Premier gave him the job after Devon recommended him," said Ellie as Chuck and Devon walked out both coming in at the same time.

"Little Brother, I think you need to take your daughter and wash her hands again," said Ellie as she started to take Sarah in their room.

"Sweetie, the kids ate all the croissants with Nutella..." Sarah started to say but Sam cut her off.

"No, I still have two halves in my pockets if you want some," said Sam as she smile with a Nutella covered mouth and two Nutella covered hands. Sarah and Ellie laughed as they disappeared in Ellie's room.

"Gee thanks," said Chuck as he started to take Sam in their room to get cleaned up when Casey came it.

"Chuck, you need to come with me right away," said Casey. "They want you in the vault to check something out for them."

"Sure, just let me get Sam cleaned up and I'll be right with you."

"No they want you there right now, Devon, take over for Chuck. Where's Sarah she should come too," asked Casey looking around but not seeing her.

"She and Ellie are doing girl things in the room."

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick. Captain Awesome tell her to come to the vault when she comes out. You got that."

"Sure John but is everything all right? Do we need to be worried? Please tell me there's not another coup, one per year is enough."

"What? No, everything is okay here and yes you're safe so there's no need to panic. There's no coup. There was an explosion and fire close to where I was investigating. I don't know it just seems suspicious so come on," said Casey as he grabbed him by the arm.

"Sam go with Uncle Devon," said Chuck as he broke free from Casey then gave Sam a kiss on the forehead and she gave him a Nutella kiss on the cheek.

"Gez, will you come with me now," said Casey as they walked out the door. Casey handed him a handkerchief to wipe his face.

"Any word yet on the Hypersonic?" said Chuck as he wiped his face but Casey shook his head no. "It's starting to be late enough to worry."

"Don't worry, the General will be here soon enough and be demanding answers."

"Along with my mother, Mike told me she's on board too."

"Oh this is going to be lovely."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Silvia was in the center of the celebration. After months of grueling work everything came together and the first true run of the constellation was a success. Her friends at the post and her colleagues were all cheering and congratulating her but the one person she really wished was there wasn't. Frank hung around long enough to have a glass of champagne then stood up and gave a few words of praise for her and the team. While he was talking she ducked out and called Marcus but his reaction was anything but what she expected.

"Where's Frank," asked Silvia when she came back to the party. Oscar pointed towards the elevators.

"I take it your phone call didn't go well," said Oscar. "Here have more champagne. It will make you feel better."

"No it won't. Can you believe his nerve he told me to run away with him? Me? After everything I built here throw it all away."

"He said that? Well you know if he said that it wasn't just you throwing everything away. It would've been him too. I know when I went to find Frank for you I walked in on them talking and the tension in the room was... well you could've cut with a knife. I think Frank pulled a gun on Marcus. I saw his holster out for the first time. I didn't even know he carried a piece?"

"Really? Maybe I've been looking at this all wrong. Thanks Oscar," said Silvia as she ran to the elevator. "If we're going to do this I want to see your face," she said to herself as she got on the elevator practicing what she was going to say. "What am I thinking, how is he going to be able to say what he feels around Frank? Silvia, you're an idiot. How did you let this happen? I know I'll play it off with Frank," she said as she talked to herself more. "I'll thank him for everything he's done for me and tell him I wanted to see them off. Yes, that way Marcus will see me and know I was thinking about him."

"You know that's pretty contorted," she said to her reflection. "Okay here it goes." The doors opened and she stepped out to see the Mercedes disappear in the distance.

"Well you screwed that up," she said as the black dot disappeared. She walked to the end of the clearing they used as a parking area. She had hoped that maybe they might turn around and come back. Maybe they forgot something... or someone like her. But soon it became apparent they weren't.

"Silvia, you might as well go back to the party even if you're not in the party mood now some of that champagne might do you some good." She looked around at the lush green jungle but all she could understand was it was hot humid and she was already starting to feel sticky.

"I need to get back to my air condition habitat," she said as a hamster ball came to mind. She started to turn around when her world literally got turned upside down.

There was a loud explosion followed by a series of smaller explosions but more intense as the ground shook under her feet. At first she thought the cenote was actually a volcano crater and it was erupting but there was no lava or magma. Maybe it was an earthquake but she really wasn't sure what was happening she only knew she was in trouble. Standing on her feet was hard as the ground shook and worse cracks started to appear as parts of the walls began to slide into the sink hole.

"You have to move," she told herself and she knew she had to or risk sliding back down inside with the tons of debris caving in now. She scrambled into the jungle as the noise and explosions subsided but she saw smoke bellowing up from the cenote. Shocked and dismayed she walked back to see everything she had built gone. Fires raged as fuel burnt below but through the smoke and fire she could see nothing was left. The platform they had constructed was now at the bottom of the underground lake that had created the sink hole millennia ago and at the bottom of the lake were all the people she had worked with and who just a little while before were cheering her and congratulating her on a job well done.

"All gone," she mumbled to herself. "All gone." Then the words came back to her that Marcus had said just before he hung up. She heard his voice in her head.

"_No Silvia wait, hold on you need to listen. Get out of there. Get out right now. Run grab the elevator we're at the top just get out, please. Frank's here I've got to go." _

"Oh Marcus you knew this was going to happen," she said as she stared down in the crater. "Frank… this was Frank. That's what Oscar walked in on. Poor Oscar you're down there somewhere." It was hot but she felt cold, very cold thinking that she was supposed to be down there then she turned and realized she had nowhere to go. She turned back around and stared into the abyss

"What now? Maybe it would be better if I…" she said as she let out a sigh and began to take steps to the edge but as she started to get close something flew out of the tree behind her hitting her in the head.

"Ouch! Isn't it bad enough I just lost my life's work now nature has to clobber me too?" She said as she bent down and picked up a banana that had been hurled at her then she heard the chatter and cry of a spider monkey from the tree.

"Thanks," she said as she ate the banana. "At least today I'm not going to starve and if I follow that path I'll eventually find civilization. Then what?" The spider monkey began to squawk and chatter agitating branches.

"Okay, you're right one problem at a time. Food is taken care of. Now let's try to get out of here in one piece. She began walking but she was a scientist not an anthropologist or someone who's used to this type of environment. She was already burning up and parched after the first few miles so the first stream she came to she drank from. The water had a fishy earthy taste and an acrid odour but she was too thirsty to pass it up.

"A little can't hurt," she said as she forced herself to drink it. It was foul and rancid. Her first reaction was to heave but she needed this to survive. She wasn't going to give Frank satisfaction and she was more determined than ever to dish out a little payback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie had Sarah sit on their bed then went and got a syringe from a medical bag. As she was doing that Sarah rolled up the sleeves on her blouse and patiently waited as Ellie got everything together. Ellie put an elastic band around Sarah's arm found the vein then pricked her with the needle filling a vial of blood. After she got done she put a band aid over the spot so it wouldn't bleed.

"So how is this going to be different from the home test I did?" asked Sarah. Now that she was moving forward everything was becoming so real.

Both tests measure hCG in your system and the home test is faster and cheaper than the blood test but the one you had just measures the presence of hCG. With this blood test I'll have our Doctor friend not only check for the presence of hCG but also give us the level present. I think this result will come back between five and twenty-five mIU/ml but it will give us a baseline then forty-eight hours from now we'll do another one by then your hCG should double then we'll know you're pregnant."

"And if it doesn't? What will that mean? That something's wrong with me, right or my baby," Sarah said. This was the first time she let herself think about the possibility.

"Then we'll need to do other tests and look for reasons why your body is producing hCG," said Ellie not wanting to use the word 'cancer'. But looking at Sarah's face she knew she understood. "You should talk this over with Chuck. I know my brother would want to know and help…"

"Help me to do what? You're my doctor right… I'm your patient?" Ellie nodded her head. She could see where this was going and didn't particularly like it. "You said we should know something when? How long will it take?"

"Twenty-four hours for the blood work, forty-eight for a second test then another twenty-four so say three days more or less."

"Then we don't say anything to anyone until we have the results back," said Sarah. She could tell Ellie didn't agree with her but in the end she went along.

"Okay I'm not sure I understand why but you realize the position you're putting me in with my brother."

"Ellie, I appreciate it but he's my husband too. He's been through a lot and I don't want to burden him. Besides it's not like I'm keeping a secret," said Sarah as she caught Ellie's look. "Okay maybe a small one but not forever. In three days we'll know something then I'll tell him good or bad but until then mums the word."

"I'll need to have this blood work picked up," said Ellie as she and Sarah walked out to find no one. Everyone was gone.

"Where's everyone?" asked Sarah looking around and seeing no one. "Don't tell me it took everyone to clean Sam?" Ellie shrugged her shoulders then they heard laughter coming from their room.

"Hey what's going on in here," asked Sarah as she and Ellie went to investigate. They found Clara and Sam armed with squirt bottles dousing Devon. Clara fired at Sarah but she dodged the blast but Clara hit Ellie square.

"Wow, can you show me how to do that?" asked Clara as Ellie looked down at the front of her wet blouse.

"Maybe another day but it takes practise and timing. Where did you get the bottle? What are you guys up to and where's Chuck?"

"Clean," said Sam as she held up her semi-clean hands in her wet clothes as she smiled with a bottle still in her hand.

"Don't you even think about it," said Sarah as she grabbed her up before she could fire and kissed her. She giggled and tried to break free but Sarah disarmed her before letting her go. "You need to change your clothes now and I've got nothing to change you into so you're going to have to chill here with Clara."

"Uff," said Sam then remember she had two halves of Nutella croissants to eat. Sarah shook her head as she watched Sam eat and get dirty again but she loved her.

"So Devon, where's Chuck at? And why did you get stuck with cleaning Sam. I thought Chuck was going to do that?"

"Casey came and got him. He said he was needed in some place called the vault and John said that you should join them after you came out. Did you give Ellie the sample," asked Devon as he took off his shirt then grabbed one of their towels to dry off.

"Yes, she did," said Ellie. "Hun maybe you could do that over in our room. I don't think Sarah wants a floor show. Call your colleague and have him come by and pick it up. We want him to put a rush order on this."

"Listen," said Sarah as she closed the bathroom door. "None of this gets back to Chuck until we've got something definite and I mean it. I need for you guys to watch Sam for me while I go and see what's going on."

"Sure no problem," said Devon, "and don't worry we understand." She left the bathroom and then they heard the door to the suite open then close. "No, I don't understand. Ellie, Chuck's your brother. How can you keep this from him?"

"Devon, we're also Doctors and Sarah's our patient. We have to respect doctor patient confidentiality. She's like any of our other patients."

"I'll let you think that but I don't agree. None of my heart patients have gotten me involved in two coups, dangled me from a roof top or threatened to blow up my house."

"Awesome you're spiralling," said Ellie as she opened the bathroom door only to get sprayed by Clara. Sam dropped to the floor giggling and laughing as hard as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaptain Yanis Primack had been sailing in the Baltic fleets for over thirty-five years and he had never heard of anything like this happening in the submarine service. There was the Storozhevoy the basis for that American novel but no Russian submarine captain would ever do what his next in command had done. Munity never and this wasn't the Bounty or the Storozhevoy. His next in command was a far cry from Marlin Brando and they weren't sailing for Leningrad.

"Kaptain, what's going on? What does the Kaptain Lieutenant want?" asked one of the seamen. He voiced what the rest of the crew locked up with him was feeling.

"I don't know Matrose. The man is insane if he thinks he can get away with this," said the Captain as he could see everyone was looking to him for leadership and courage. He wasn't going to let them down. "But this is my boat, our boat and I don't know how yet or when but I'm going to take her back. The first thing is we need to remember our discipline and who we are. When the time comes we may have to make hard decisions but we didn't choose this life because it was easy."

"But all the officers are with him," said the seaman looking around at the people that were with them locked up.

"That was his first mistake," grunted a Chief who sat back on of the torpedo tubes. "Listen men to the Old Man and remember good things come to those who wait. Order and discipline that's what we rely on."

"Thanks Chief ship Starshina, take charge of the men," said the Captain. The man stood up walked in the middle.

"Okay this is what we're going to do; half of us sleep while the other half stays awake. One man stays alert at all times near the hatch and warns us if anyone is coming. The rest who are awake look around for weapons. Sorry, Sir do you have anything more you'd like to say?"

"No but can I see the senior enlisted after you get the watches set," said the Captain then he stood back letting the chiefs take charge.

That was days before… then they heard the ballast tanks empty and felt the boat rise. They were surfacing but where.

"Look alive someone's coming," yelled the watch by the door. The Chief motioned the man to move away. Men came in carrying automatic weapons and the Captain Lieutenant followed them.

"End of the line, you're all to follow these men. They'll take you to your new quarters and don't try anything they will shoot you but for old time's sake I hope you don't."

"Touching for a traitor, you'll never get away with this," said the Captain. "Someone will come looking for us and when they do your days will be over."

"Maybe but right now everyone is looking in the North Sea. Captain Primack, you either start moving or they start shooting. The choice is yours."

"Come on men let's go," said the Captain as he let the chiefs take their men out making sure he was the last man out. They took them up topside through the nearest hatch then they went off the boat. It was night time and they were in port. The air was rigid and the sky clear, one look up and the Captain knew they were now in the Southern hemisphere. They were escorted off the boat and walked into a block building with racks. There was a stove in the middle with a fire going and a bucket of coal next to it."

"I'd go easy on that coal that's going to have to last you for a while. There's water in the barrel in the corner with a bag of potatoes and cabbage next to it. One of you can figure out how to cook. This is going to be home for a while so get used to it," said their former second in command. He walked out closing the door and locking it on his way out.

"Sir, do you have any idea where we're at?"

"From what I saw of the stars we're in the southern hemisphere but other than that no I don't know where."

"We're in the Falklands," said one of the chiefs pointing at the wall. "There's English and Spanish graffiti plus it's cold and windy so makes sense we're in the Falklands."

"The real question is why?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hypersonic wasn't in any better position than the submarine. It was traveling southwards with a mysterious force flying the plane. It passing by Costa Gravas and continued its southward trajectory. There was little they could do but sit back and relax hoping they'd reach their destination before they ran out of fuel. But somehow they knew that wasn't what was planned for them.

"There has to be something we can do," said the General. "I refuse to believe there's nothing we can do. Maybe, we ought to shoot the on board computer. That would teach it who's the boss."

"And get us killed in the process. Everything on this plane is computer assisted to enable the pilot to make split second decisions. Shooting the computer would be like driving a car with power steering two hundred miles an hour then switching off the engine."

"Okay, it was a bad idea but at least it was an idea. Mary, I'm not comfortable with your plan but it seems that's the only one we've got," said the General as Greg walked back carrying a parachute.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do this," he said but she shook her head no taking the chute from him. "Well the plane has begun to decelerate and it looks like we're coming to an Island somewhere below Argentina. We're starting to be gone long enough to be missed but no one is going to think to look for us here."

"Mary that means you're up. Be safe and come back alive. Chuck will never forgive me if anything happens to you."

"I'll do my best. Let's get this over with." Mary opened the hatch for the lower hold then dropped in. The Colonel went back to his seat and the General took off her mask. The General was the first one to go to sleep followed by the Lieutenant Colonel and the Major. Mary was the only one to stay conscious with her oxygen tank, lodging it and herself in the wheel well. It wasn't long before she heard the hydraulics begin to come alive and then the wheel wells opened up and the landing gear came down. She had herself strapped in but she still almost fell out when the plane hit the runway.

In an improvised control tower…

"Watch out," yelled one of the men. "Take it easy you hit the deck too hard. They want that plane in one piece."

"You think this is easy. It's not like flying those stupid toy planes around," said the man standing next to him with what looked like a radio control remote for a model airplane. "Okay, I'm applying brakes and reversing thrust. You might want to radio the tow truck so we can get it stowed away."

"Oh yeah I was just distracted for a second. I thought I saw some FOD come off from underneath. You really smacked the deck when you came down," said the man as he got out his radio. "Juan, get the vehicle out there and pull the plane into the hangar. Have the team inside ready too we need to get started right away."

"Just get the tow truck out there and not a word about this to the new boss coming is. You and I can joke about this but word has it that this guy is a real winner. Word is bodies pile up every place he's been."

"Roger Señor Blake," he got radioed back. "We've got the plane under tow and taking it inside."

"Good, come on Richard, let's go see what we've got," said the man as he and Blake ran down to a waiting car. They drove to the hangar just after the tow truck deposited the plane. Blake was the first out.

"Get that ladder up against the plane and standby with the tranquilizers," he barked. He pulled a Glock then ran up with Richard following him on board. Blake went aft and injected the General while Richard took care of the flight crew.

"Hey we've got a problem," yelled Blake walking into the cockpit looking around. "There's a person missing. That other agent that was supposed to be here is nowhere to be found."

"What? It's not like they pulled off to the side of the road and let her out," said Richard. "Wait the bin for parachutes should be back here," he said as he checked between the main cabin and the cockpit. "Crap, there's one missing. What do we do?"

"Nothing the guy who jumped is dead. If they jumped while the plane was at cruising altitude they froze and if they survived the cold as soon as they jumped out of the plane it would've been like being hit by truck travelling at Mach 5

"So, what about a body? What happens if someone finds the body floating in the Atlantic? That could give us away."

"The only thing that might happen is there could be some red rain. Come on let's have them take these people off. They can take them over and put them with the Russians. Next thing our engineers need to do is start disassembling. Where's our Russian?"

"I saw him walking around in the hangar when we pulled up." Blake walked out to the hatch and looked around. He saw the Russians sitting in the corner of the hangar laughing and drinking.

"Hey Ivan, how about a hand here," yelled Blake from the hatch. "Our engineers will start stripping the plane but it needs to be stowed on your sub."

"First my name isn't Ivan and secondly we'll gladly supervise the stowage of your cargo on our boat when you're ready."

"Whatever Ivan just have a couple of your men ready. We need to get this done pronto. As to what you will and won't do you can take that up with the new boss. He's due in this evening." Blake ducked back inside before Ivan or Petr his real name could hurl insults at him. Blake had to stand aside as his men removed the flight crew and the General.

"Be careful with her, she's worth a fortune," yelled Richard as his phone rang. He answered and nodded his head looking over at Blake.

"What is it?"

"The new boss is in and you need to get over to the airport to meet him."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Sarah left the suite then headed down the long corridor that connected the wing they were staying with the main building complex. As she walked she kept thinking about what Ellie said about the test. She wished she could remember what her hCG levels were when she was pregnant with Sam. But the truth was Sam was an unexpected miracle and she didn't find out she was pregnant then until she was far along so it would only be natural that her levels would've been high.

"But what if you're not pregnant," she said whispered to herself. That and what it would mean she preferred not to think about. As she was turning a corner she almost ran into Mike Carver coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh here you are I was coming to get you," said Mike drowning in sweat as usual. "You just missed your husband and the Colonel they had to leave in a hurry but told me to tell you they'd be right back."

"Right back? What do you mean by right back? Where'd they go?" asked Sarah. She wasn't sure she liked this being left behind or told wait in the van.

"They grabbed a chopper and flew out to a remote site on the other side of the country. Follow me back to the vault and I'll show you why," said Mike. They talked as they walked. "Satellite images showed a series of explosions at a location near where Colonel Casey found our downed spy satellite..."

"What kind of explosions? It does sound suspicious but why the rush to investigate when we have the General coming in? And speaking of her coming in shouldn't she be here by now."

"Yes, she's officially late and I've notified Langley per protocol. They're pinging the onboard transponder as we speak. Your husband is a little bit unusual... I'm sorry just an observation... well he's not like your... well he's not like Agent Larkin."

"What? Look Mike can we stick to the mission at hand if you can call it a mission. Getting back to before why did they run off so fast?"

Mike opened the vault door and let her in. There inside were a couple workstations with direct links back to the mainframe at Langley. All connected with fiber optics, humming twenty-four seven non-stop.

"I know it's not much but I call this home. It's the coolest room in the building. I mean that literally most of the air conditioning is syphoned off to keep this equipment cool. This was our lifeline out during the coup attempt."

"So you were going to show me why they had to leave?" said Sarah. She could've done without the nickle tour and the bringing up of her past with Bryce Larkin.

"Yes, they were looking at this. You see the area is peppered with these sink holes they call cenote. The explosion came from one of them. But that in itself is nothing really strange. As you might know sometimes the holes fill with methane gas released from below. The depression traps it then the gas accumulates close to the floor until a spark and boom. What they found interesting is her," said Mike as he brought up the image of a woman standing close to the sink hole.

"She's not dressed for the jungle that's for sure, not in those heels and that dress. Who is she? Did they say?"

"I was doing facial recognition but your husband stopped me. He said there was no need. Her name is Dr. Silvia Martin some sort of expert in telecommunications switching, traffic and networks. I looked her up and he's right plus she was an adjunct professor at Stanford..."

"Stanford you said. Can I see her folder?" asked Sarah, when he mentioned Stanford her interest her piqued.

"Yes she also has a degree in electronic engineering and has worked on some projects for NASA and ESA the European space agency."

"I know what it is and she's in the jungle here," said Sarah as he handed her a dossier and she immediately check dates to find she was right. Silvia was an undergraduate at Stanford the same time Chuck was there. As she was looking at the woman's credentials the monitor came on and the General Beckman's aide appeared.

"Good Agent Carmichael you're there. We've been trying to contact the Hypersonic with no luck. They aren't answering and a little while ago the transponder stopped signaling their position. The last fixed position we have on them they were heading in your direction in the middle of the Atlantic."

"What are you doing about it? I hope you're putting together a search party? I can go to the Premier and ask for his aid. But all their technology is out dated so it won't be of much use to you I'm afraid."

"Let's keep that option available because I just might be desperate enough to try. I contacted the Navy; they're sending something from Mayport. If we still had Roosevelt Roads we could've gotten something there quicker. But the truth this is the worst possible time and in the worst possible location. We've got most of our major assets tied up in that search for that Russian sub and the President has gone on television telling the Russian people we'll do everything to help them."

"So he can't pull anything without losing face. I see how this is going play out," said Sarah as she dropped the folder on the desk in front of her.

"Tell Chuck we're doing everything we can to find them and hopefully this is nothing. Maybe they crash landed someplace along the way and transponder was damaged. Just tell him I won't rest until I find the General and his mother."

"His mother? Mary was on that flight with the General?" said Sarah. "This is the first I'm hearing about this. Has Chuck been told?"

"Yes," said Mike. "I told Chuck when you guys arrived. He and I talked outside the suite that was when he asked that you guys be put on the access list for the vault. Naturally I said yes and then I told him about the General's flight."

"Well Major I'll pass on your info when he and the Colonel return. They went out to the site where Casey recovered that satellite debris. They're investigating an explosion and a sighting of a person of interest. I'll send you her information but she's and expert in telecommunications switching, traffic and networks."

"I see... interesting yes. You know Agent Bartowski... Mary had a theory she was batting about. She thought the crashing of the satellite and the missing submarine were part of a larger scheme orchestrated by Hydra in a project codenamed 'the initiative'."

"Leave it to Hydra to come up something sinister sounding for a codename," said Sarah as she shook her head. "What proof did she have?"

"That's it, she didn't have any or none she'd share, and the General pulled her from Germany to bring her with her to see you guys. I don't know why but she was supposedly onto something in Stalinstadt. Send me that folder I need to run I've got the Secretary of the Navy on another line. Langley out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silvia was making her way through the jungle following the road but the road quickly became a path then even that seemed to disappear. Now add to that she was starting to feel ill. She had to stop a couple of times to dry heave and the cramps in her stomach almost made her double over. At first she thought it was a combination of the heat and the champagne. However, now she wasn't so sure she was burning up and it wasn't from the heat. The only thing she could think of was the water she drank must've been contaminated.

"No, no I don't need this," she said to herself as she continued to walk but the cramping got worse and she had to take breaks more often.

"You need to keep moving," she told herself. Even the monkey, in the tree screaming down at her, seemed to say the same thing.

"Okay, okay, I hear you I'm trying just give me time," she said but as she got up the whole forest seemed to spin around and she had to sit back down. "What's wrong with me? I've got to go."

With that she got up and started off again. This time she was stumbling and tripping as she made her way. Her knees where bearing the brunt of her efforts then she suddenly staggered out into a clearing.

"Help me," she yelled, "please help someone." Then like ice water it hit her. She realized she had come full circle and was back at what was left of the parking area looking down in the deep chasm still smoking.

"Oh God no," she cried as she dropped to her knees realizing she had wandered through the jungle only to come full circle. "I'm never going to get out of here alive." Suddenly she heard something behind her. At first she was hoping it was a rescuer but when she turned she saw a huge male jaguar walk out in the clearing to. He began growling as he started to circle her.

"Get out of here," she yelled as she picked up rocks and threw them are it. He growled and hissed each time she hit him. She didn't have much strength left but she mustered up everything she could. The big cat seemed perplexed and she took advantage of that to throw even more rocks at it. Things seemed to turn for the worse. He growled loudly then faced her crouching down like he was getting ready to paunch. His tail was beating the ground like a whip twisting side to side. She fought as sick as she was. She grabbed a club and then stood there challenging the cat...

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Sweat had soaked through her clothes and her hair was soaked. Then everything seemed to take a spin for the worst as she felt light headed.

"No, no I can't faint now," she said as she felt the ground come up to grab her and as she dropped she heard the big cat growl. "Oh God not now," she said expecting any minute to feel the cat's hot breath on her along with his sharp teeth and claws. But when she thought she was done for she heard voices yelling. Now she knew she was hallucinating because she thought she recognized one of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary hid in the wheel well strapping herself in and it was good that she did because saying the landing was bumpy was an understatement. The plane landed hard everything seemed to shake and the vibrations caused her to lose her hold. Mary found herself dangling as she fought to regain her hold. That was when she lost her grip on the small oxygen tank she had with her and what had kept her going when the rest passed out. It fell out on the landing strip making a loud metallic ping when it hit and bounced. The impact must've broken the neck on the tank because suddenly she saw it shoot across the runway surface past the apron and out of sight. Finally the plane came to a stop then was towed into a shed that was converted into a hangar.

"Got to move Mary," she told herself as she undid the straps that had kept her from falling out. Her body let her know this was a young woman's game. She ached all over and probably had some good bruising but she had to move before she was discovered. The sound of her dropping to the deck was muffled by the sound of ladder being pushed up against the side. Once down she needed cover and found it when she made it behind some empty oil drums stored in the hangar.

"Okay now to find a disguise and blend in," she said as she observed the workers going over the plane. She watched as they removed the General and the flight crew wondering where they we being taken. There was a certain amount of personal satisfaction when she heard the Russian then she saw what looked like a third of the crew and all the officers. It didn't take much imagination to figure out they'd mutinied. The question she wanted answered was where were the rest of the crew and could she count on them.

"First things first Mary," she said as she grabbed a large screw driver then worked her way over to where the workers were passing by. Then she set a trap taking a twenty euro bill and putting it under an oil drum so it was only partial exposed then waited behind another. It didn't take long for one of the men to notice the bill. Nonchalantly he walked over waiting until no one was looking then he tried to grab it.

"What's this," he said expecting British pounds but finding euro. He was scratching his head but it spent the same as pounds sterling. Mary caught him while he was bending over, jabbing the screwdriver into his ear while she held her other hand over his mouth. He went limp and she recovered her twenty then dragged him behind the drums where she took his coveralls and put him in a barrel of oil sealing the lid.

The key to infiltration was to act like you belonged there and that's what she did. She walked right past the other men who were working without making eye contact. She noticed the man whose clothes she was now wearing had laid a clipboard down near the hangar doors so she walked straight for it and picked it up.

"This could be useful," she thought as she held it up over her name tag but as she was about to make good her escape she was stopped.

"Hey you are you ready yet?" yelled Blake as she was walking out. She looked around then pointed at herself. "Yeah, you who else? You've got the clipboard come on let's move it. I'm in a hurry. Gez, where did Richard get these people? I wonder how many rocks he had to turn over to find this one." Mary looked at the clipboard to find there was a set of vehicle keys attached. That was when she realized Blake thought she was his driver. The man she took out happened to be the duty driver and she had no idea how to get around or where to go.

"Crap," she said under her breath. "Cool... I've got to be cool," she said then pulled down her ball cap and walked over with him to a dark Range Rover. She opened the door for him and he got in then she got sat in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Well hurry up, we're already late. The new boss just flew in and is waiting at the airstrip. We can't leave him stranded there. Come one what's the matter? Let's get a move on it."

"How am I supposed to tell this idiot I haven't got the foggiest idea how to get to the airport," she said to herself as she glanced up in the mirror and smiled at him.

"What's wrong with you or are you more use to the short bus? Hey, you're not my usual driver. Where's Juan? Oh don't tell me he's shirking again? Today is not the day I told him if I caught him drinking again I'd get rid of him. I guess he didn't understand what 'get rid of' meant."

"Juan's a friend and I'm only doing him a favor. He was complaining about an earache," Mary started to tell. "You know stress and family can be hard a guy like Juan. So can you tell me how to get to the airport?"

"I can't believe this. This is going from bad to worse. You can tell him a nine millimeter round will be hard on him too. Christ, okay just got straight you'll come to a town called Hill Cove from there take the road to Fox Bay we'll get to the airfield before we reach town. What's your name anyway? I can't keep calling you 'hey you'." She pretended to laugh but he didn't.

"My name is Maria but all my friends call me Mary," she said looking back at him in the mirror but he didn't seem to be paying her any attention which was fine by her.

"Well Maria," he said proving he was listening while he was working on his tablet. "If I were you I'd be careful around this guy coming in. Word's out that he's bad news. The last place he came from the organization made the whole outfit redundant when he left and you know what that means," he said but she shook her head no. She wanted to hear him say it. "Gez, I've got the pick of the litter here," he muttered. "Well, let's just say they don't go around handing out pink slips."

They drove across the West Falkland Island, some of the most barren and desolate landscapes she had seen. There were the occasional herds of sheep grazing one of the many non-indigenous species European settlers had brought with them that had pushed out native ones. After driving for hours they came to the airstrip maintained by the Falkland Islands Government Air Service or FIGAS. One of their planes was still on deck a BN-2 Islander probably the plane charted to bring their new boss in.

"Pull in over there," said Blake. "I'll go inside and check everything out. If he's here I'll come back and get you to help with the luggage. But for now just stay with the vehicle and wait."

"Yes sir," said Mary as she watched him in the mirror get out and disappear inside a block building. Her first thoughts were to run but run to where. She had no idea how many people were in on this. Then there was the General and the flight crew. They were being held captive and they had a sub which meant they could easily load them up and disappear. She wished there was some way she could get to a phone to call for backup. One of the things she discovered she lost when the plane took that bumpy landing was her phone but at least she still had her Beretta.

"No Mary this is on you and on you only," she said as she touched the Beretta under her coveralls. "But you can't risk cowboying this with the General." She had almost talked herself into looking for a phone when she detected movement behind her.

"Crap this must be them," said Mary as she saw these two men come out of the terminal and walk towards the Rover with Blake. They seemed cheerful enough Mary thought as she got out and held the doors open as the men came carrying their own luggage.

"Open the back and we'll toss our stuff in. We packed light so it didn't make sense to come and get you. We carried our own," said a man she recognized. She was taken aback for a moment then played it off as embarrassment. He stood there standing for a while staring at her so she acted like he was making her nervous.

"Do I have something between my teeth or something," she said catching Blake's angry look. "Sorry but is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry for staring I know I must seem rude but I get the feeling I know you from somewhere. Do we know each other?" Mary raised her eyebrow then shook her head no. "You have a face that's familiar. Maybe it's not you but maybe... no not you but a relative or someone? Again I'm sorry people just call me Frank and this is Marcus my assistant and your name is?"

"Maria, they just call me Maria. As far as knowing each other I don't know? Have you ever been to Argentina or Chile? Or maybe Miami? As far as relatives I'm an orphan and I've got no children never met Mr. Right just a lot of Mr. Wrongs."

"Well, that's enough Maria. We need to go in order to get back to the base before nightfall. This is a desolate place especially at night. Storms come up all the time without warning so make sure you've got foul weather gear handy. Maria remind me when we get back to make sure both our new friends get parkas. The weather can be quite rigid especially when the westerly winds blow and we are in what's called the mild Antarctic zone."

"I take it that all translates to cold," said Frank as Blake laughed but Marcus was silent. He was too busy with his phone.

"Yes sir," she said as she glanced back in the mirror catching Frank staring at her. She had to do something to turn his attention away from her.

Frank didn't know her but she knew him and everything he had done since DC. She also knew he knew Chuck and Sarah which made her throw up her guard when he mentioned family resemblances. Marcus, Frank's assistant, sat next to her and he kept checking his phone for missed calls and messages. That could only mean he left someone important behind at their last location. If she found out who that was that might be something she could to use to turn him.

"Cell service here can be bad at times," she said as she glanced over at him. He looked up then immediately glanced back to see if Frank over heard.

"No, I'm not trying to call anyone I've got a game of Angry Birds going on and I just can get at that last pig."

"I've played Angry Birds all the way through to the last level. If you let me see what you're doing I might be able to give you a few pointers?"

"No, no I'm tired of playing as it is. How long before we're at the base?"

"A couple of hours," said Blake. "So just relax and enjoy the ride."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was sitting in the co-pilots seat while Casey flew the chopper. They commandeered a Mi-17 from the Premier with the promise that if they broke it they'd buy it. The Premier had one flown in from the airport and dropped off in the Embassy compound keys in hand. That was when they took off now they were flying over the central jungle heading to a clearing near where the girl was last seen.

"So Chuck, tell me again why we had to leave in such a hurry? I think I know why and I can't say as I blame you. You didn't want to wait for Sarah so she could meet your ex?"

"First of all she never was my anything to be my ex. She was a friend of Jill's who actually hated me and one of the people who told Jill, no actually insisted that she should dump me. She told Jill I was a loser and that I wasn't good enough for her. Then the thing with the test came out and you know how that went."

"Well, sounds to me like she left a lasting impression with you. But if Jill was Fulcrum it goes without saying that this Dr. Martin is probably some sort of traitor too. Just Chuck don't get all... well you know all Chuck on me. We need answers and she's going to give them one way or another."

"The last words she said to me at Stanford weren't exactly wishing me the best. She told me I ought to go back to the Buy More that was where I belonged. As far as I'm concerned we can drop her out of this chopper on the way back and I wouldn't care."

"Okay, we can do that," said Casey without batting an eye. "We could have an accident on the way back and the side door open. Yes, I can see how that might happen."

"John, people say things like that but they don't mean them. You do know that," said Chuck thinking Casey wasn't most people.

"Well we're here. Hold on while I take us down," said Casey. He brought the chopper down in the middle of the clearing then shut down the motors. "Okay Chuck, time to go find your girlfriend."

"I told you she's not my girlfriend," said Chuck as Casey grabbed an AK-47 from the weapons rack and loaded it. "Before you start blasting let me talk to her. I can talk her into turning herself in."

"Sure why not. You like getting shot so go for it. But I thought you said she hated you. You know people act out against the people they care about. Who knows maybe she still has the hots for you and you can turn her."

"First, we've got to find her," said Chuck as he checked his dart pistol. "How do we know where to start looking? The jungle looks all the same from here."

"Easy, we ask for help from eyes in the sky," said Casey as he handed Chuck an earbud sync'd with his watch radio. Casey had the transmission relied through the chopper.

"Sarah, are you in the vault?" radioed Casey. Chuck gave Casey a look wondering how long Sarah had been listening to them and if John had set him up on purpose.

"I'm here and I've got a visual on your target. She's about three hundred yards from your position off your nine o'clock. But you need to hurry she doesn't look to good."

"I just want to say one thing for the record. I never dated or even when out with this woman. Actually she was sleeping with Bryce. They broke up and he ended up with Jill."

"Come on," said Casey as he grabbed Chuck to pull him along. "So she slept with Bryce Larkin everyone has."

"Guys, you need to get a move on it there's a rather large cat near her," said Sarah as she heard Chuck sneeze.

"Love," radioed Chuck as he started having the sniffles. "I think I know that but when you say large could you quantify it? I mean are we talking about a large house cat or Bengal tiger. Oh my God we see it!"

"Chuck, don't freak out," radioed Sarah. "Everything is going to be okay. Just think of it as a rather large imposing house cat."

"Imposing, yeah that's what he's going for all right imposing and you know I think he's done it."

"Chuck, don't move and above all don't make any noise. I've got him," said Casey as he started to raise his 47 to take aim.

"No, you can't shot him. He's an endangered species and besides he's... he's," Chuck started to speak but Sarah cut in via radio.

"Majestic, Chuck you said that before and we ended up trapped in a closet," radioed Sarah as Casey just shook his head.

"But I've got my tranq gun this time," said Chuck as he pulled it from his holster but as he pulled it he let out a loud sneeze. The jaguar turned and charged them instead of Silvia. Casey dove out of the way and rolled trying the come up with a shot but Chuck was in the way. "Move idiot," yelled Casey. "Get out of the way."

"Ah-choo," said Chuck as he sneezed again even louder. The force of the sneeze cause him to bend over and as he bent down the cat leaped over the top of him and ran off into the jungle. "Sarah," radioed Chuck. "Did you see that?"

"I saw every bit," she said as she wiped her eyes. "And we're going to have a talk about it when you get back. This is the last time you pull this or next time I shoot you."

"That's nice," said Casey breaking in. "But right now this woman needs medical care. She's burning up, comatose and has shallow breathing."

"Let me see her," said Chuck as he bent close to her to smell her breath. "She's been poisoned probably from the water she drank. Casey, I need a cup of water fast." While Casey was pouring a cup from his canteen Chuck picked up a piece of burnt wood. He took the piece of chard wood laying it on a rock then with another he began to pound it until he had charcoal powder.

"Give me your cup," he said as he added the powder then stirred it with his finger. He went back over to her and raised her head tilting it slightly backwards. She seemed to come conscious looking up at him.

"Chuck is that you? How did..." She started to ask but he cut her off so he could get his brew down her while she was still conscious enough to swallow.

"Be quiet, relax and drink this," he said as he held the cup to her mouth. She started to swallow but as she was drinking she passed out again. "I hope I got enough in her. The charcoal should keep her body from absorbing any more poison but we need to get her out of here." Just then he was hit in the head with a flying banana.

"Crap John, what'd you do that for," said Chuck as John came over and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Don't blame me that was Morgan up there in the tree. Pick up the banana if you don't want it I'll eat it. That's his way of saying nice job."

"Morgan huh," said Chuck as he picked up the banana then caught sight of a spider monkey making faces at him from the tree. "So you just happened to name him Morgan. I think you missed Morgan. I think you missed him."

"Like a hole in the head. Shut up all that chatter but you have to admit the resemblance is there," said Casey as they got back to the chopper. On the way there Silvia started to come around.

"Sister you throw up over my shoulder and we're going to have a problem," said Casey as he passed her to Chuck who laid her out on a stretcher and got an IV flowing.

"Sarah, have Devon standing by to meet us when we land in the Embassy. Then tell Mike to get a room ready."

"Do you think this is the Holiday Inn and I work in central booking? I don't know if I want her here with Sam."

"No not in the Embassy, Embassy but in the Embassy. What I mean is I don't know if they have a detention cell or if we can just lock her up in a room. But she needs to be interrogated."

"Roger that. Guys I didn't want to tell you this before but the General's plane is officially missing. Chuck, I'm sorry but that means your mother is too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General came to slowly. Her head was aching and throbbing slowly things around her started to come into focus. She found she was lying on a cot with a blanket wrapped around her and she could see her breath. Her throat felt like she swallowed all the sand from the Sahara as parched as it felt. Then she realized there was a man sitting next to her offering her some water.

"Here drink, this will make you feel better. They brought you in here six hours ago with your two American friends," she didn't have to see the man's uniform to know he was Russian. His accent gave it away.

"Spah see boh, thank you," said the General. "You're the Captain of that Russian Borei class submarine that everyone's looking for."

"Kaptain Yanis Primack and this is what's left of my loyal crew. My next in command mutinied with the other officers and some of my men. And you General? What is your story?" She started to speak when she heard Greg.

"Diane what's going on? Leave her alone," said the Lieutenant Colonel as he tried to jump to his feet but he fell over.

"Stand down Colonel. They're in the same boat or plane we're in. Check on the Major and see how he's doing. You asked for our story. I was on my way to Costa Gravas to attend a ceremony and my plane was hijacked. Someway these people took control of it and made us land here."

"General you need to come and see this," yelled Greg. "It's the Major, he's dead. Near as I can tell they gave us something to knock us out after we landed. It looks like they gave the Major too much or he had an allergic reaction either way he's gone."

"Do you know if he was married or if he had family?" asked the General as she pulled his blanket over his face.

"No the Air Force was his family. His father was ex-enlisted but he told me both his parents passed away a while back."

"What's going on here? Do you have any idea General?" asked the Captain. "First our submarine and now your plane what do they want?"

"I think they're studying our countries stealth technology and I don't like. What if they can produce their own submarine platforms to launch stealth missiles? As good as stealth is if they launched ICBMs there's nothing stealth about them. We'd see the launch from space then we'd be able to get in a position to… well this I can't discuss with you. But both our governments have counter measures."

"You talk like you know us quite well," said the Captain as he was beginning to get an idea who the person was sitting across from him.

"I, like you, have been at this game for a very long time but you never ask a lady her age or how long she's been in service. No my guess is they want to study your sub as a stealth delivery system, a platform if you like for stealth missiles. Makes sense they can get the platform in close to the coast then rain hell down on you before you can react. The first wave takes out radar or any system that can detect the second and the country is open to invasion or what's more likely a ransom demand."

"That's awfully callous and where's the honor in that?"

"Captain, there's none. There's just a bottom line dollar, euro, ruble, or yuan sign. These people, if you can call them that, who are behind this use humans like fodder. I've been fighting them for some time now along with Igor Trotski," said the General and from the Captain's look she knew he knew him.

"That's a name best not spoken... So you're a spy, CIA. How do I know this isn't some elaborate trick to steal our secrets?"

"Seems to me Hydra, the people behind this, already have both our nations' secrets. The question is why are we still alive? In my case I know why they plan on extracting everything I know or at least they'll try, but in your case is there something they need from you they can't take?"

"I don't know what it could be and I'm being honest. I haven't got the foggiest idea other than a work force."

There was a knock on the door then two men walked in carrying automatic weapons followed by a party of four five people in artic parkas. The General immediately recognized Frank as he led the group inside.

"General Beckman, Diane, it's nice to see you again. My boss used to... well I was going to say speak highly of you but that would've been a lie. The Admiral actually hated you."

"The feeling was mutual and I still hate her even if she's dead, dead by your hand. You've moved up in the underworld I see no longer the gofer and they let you wear long pants too."

"Funny I like that but what can I say? Hydra knows talent when they see it, which is more that I can say for the people on Capitol Hill," said Frank as he looked around the people in the room. "I was told there were two officers with you I see the Lieutenant Colonel but where's the Major? Is he still out?"

"You could say that he's out permanently. Your people killed him when they drugged us. He's over there in the rack," she said as she pointed to Major's body.

"Sorry about that I'll look into what happened that wasn't my intention I can assure you. Maybe you'd like to tell me what happened to that Agent that was with you on the plane? I know she got on with you because she was seen."

"How am I supposed to know I passed out then woke up here? Have you checked the parachutes to see if one is missing?"

"Yes we did and there does seem to be one unaccounted for. I know about this woman because my people told me she was getting dangerously close so we set a little trap. It was all ready to go in Stalinstadt but she got recalled before we could spring it. We found out she was supposed to be on your flight with you.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just hope she made it and is organizing a rescue mission. Then you and I can have a nice chat viz a viz."

"I seriously doubt that and even if she somehow did survive in a few hours your plane will be disassembled and on the sub then we can go anywhere. I'm waiting now for our interrogator to get here. He and you are going to have a nice conversation. Well I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Come on, let's go," said Frank as he turned to the men around him then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silvia woke up with the urge to throw up so she rolled over and heaved up over the side of the bed as someone next to her held a bucket. She looked up at the false ceiling in her room from her bed. The first thing she thought was that she was in a hospital room but looking round she saw the room was dark and drab with a security glass door. Her bed was in a holding cell this was confirmed when she tried to get up and found she was handcuffed to the bed.

"Hey don't try to get up yet you need to stay still. Here let me raise your bed for you," said the man standing next to her. "How's that? It should be much better."

"Yes thanks, but can you tell me where I'm at and how I got here? There was a man in the jungle who came for me, I know this is going to sound crazy but I think I know him, Chuck Bartowski," said Silvia. Devon looked at the wall as Chuck, Sarah and Casey watched from the other side of one-way glass.

"I need to step out but I'll be right back," said Devon as he started to step out.

"You can tell whoever's listening they can come in and talk to me because I don't know anything. This is all a misunderstanding."

"Like I said I'll be back." He walked straight to the observation room to consult with the rest of the team. "You guys heard that right, she wants answers. What are we going to tell her?"

"We aren't going to tell her anything," said Chuck. "We'll take it from here. Thanks for looking at her for us."

"And beside we want answers too," said Casey. "I'll go in and get them out of her."

"Hold up, we don't know she knows anything," said Chuck. "Devon, what kind of condition is she in right now?"

"She's weak but getting stronger. That idea of using the charcoal probably saved her life but she should really be taken to a hospital for real examinations like for her liver and kidneys."

"She's not going anywhere," said Sarah. "She has to stay here for now until we can get an idea what she knows. She might know something about the General's plane."

"Devon, I know you mean well but the new constitution for Costa Gravas goes into effect this afternoon and with it no one can be arrested or even detained without habeas corpus so maybe it would be better if you left. Guys, let me go in and talk to her," said Chuck. "She hated me but I'm sure she'll talk to me then we can go from there."

"No, we start with me. I'm going in. You guys can watch from here," said Sarah. "Chuck, do I have to remind you how your interrogations with Jill went." She started to leave.

"Wait Sarah, hold up, you don't know her," said Chuck. "She's a lot like Jill."

"I know I think I just said that and that's how I'm going to treat her," said Sarah as she walked out and went into the detention room.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Chuck. "This isn't going to work, I know it. I should be the one in there."

"Keep it in your pants Romeo and let your wife have some quality time with your ex. This could get interesting."

"Your ex," said Devon. "How many girlfriends did you have at Stanford? Does Ellie know about this one? Oh dude, Sarah knows so not cool, not cool at all."

"No she's not an ex anything. She was Jill's roommate and they pledged into the same sorority. Silvia's mission in life at the university was to slam me especially in front of Jill. What hurt the most was in the end Jill shared everything about us with her so she used that against me too... too... Oh crap she knows about Carmichael," said Chuck he bolt to the glass wall and pounded.

"I think your wall is calling you," said Silvia as Sarah walked in. "I want to know where I'm being held and why I'm handcuffed to this bed agent... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." The pounding got louder.

"The name is Carmichael, Sarah Carmichael and I've got some questions for you first," said Sarah but Silvia started laughing uncontrollably. "Are you okay? Do I need to get the doctor back in here?"

"No, no... oh this is so rich. You're... I can't believe it you're married to Chuck. You don't look like the pictures he had of his sister so you have to be his wife. I'd like to hear how that happened."

"And I'd like to hear the sound of you shutting up," said Chuck as he walked in. "So Jill told you about Carmichael too. It really doesn't surprise me. She told you everything she knew about me you two were two peas in a pod. Just to let you know I arrested her and sent her to Supermax."

"Which is going to be your destination unless you cooperate," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck. He shrugged his shoulders and whispered.

"I tried to tell you but you didn't listen," he said then he turned back to Silvia. "We know you shot down that satellite."

"I don't know what you're talking about and unless you've got some proof I want out of here before I bring a lawsuit..."

"Against whom? You don't seem to understand the gravity of your situation. You're at a black site outside of the judicial reaches of the U.S. And as far as no proof well look at these," said Chuck. He pulled out of his pocket a bolt and nut showing them to her.

"So you've got a screw loose. I told that to Jill a long time ago now look you've gone and proven it," said Silvia. "If you're done with show and tell I'd like to go.

"I'm sure you would. You see these came from that debris site you salted with those satellite parts. You know the one you shot down," said Chuck. Sarah gave him a look but he signaled for her to play along. "Well for future reference... I don't know why I said that because you'll never be getting out of Supermax."

"Sweetie can you get to the point," said Sarah. "We need to move this along."

"I'm sorry I was rambling. Watch this," he said as he screwed the nut on the bolt. Maybe you can explain to me how this falling from space unscrewed itself without stripping the threads? Because to me it looks like someone disassemble this satellite," said Chuck as he laid photos out for her to see. "Then spread them out in a site that was obviously man-made. I found traces of C-4 in the so-called crater site. I won't bother explaining how the crater site was all wrong too. But you really didn't do a good job. That cenote you were standing next to I wonder what we'll find when we send down an underwater camera?"

"Death and destruction but above all a lot of death," she said as she started to cry.


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Mary watched from across the way as Frank and his men left the block building. She guessed that was where the General and everyone else were being held. Her first thoughts were to liberate them but she couldn't guarantee an alarm wouldn't be sounded. Without weapons they'd be cut down in no time before they could do anything. Her only option was to work from within and to do that she had to first survey the situation and to do whatever it took to sabotage their efforts until she could get word out for help.

Mary made it back to the hangar where men were still hard at work dismantling the Hypersonic. A team was inside gutting while another was outside taking it apart piece by piece carefully boxing and tagging.

"Be careful," she heard one of the techs yell at one of the movers. "That box has the data core you damage that and all these become just pieces of metal.

"Bingo she had her first target," she said as she walked around to get behind the worker carrying the box. On the way she noticed they had set up a coffee mess with coffee, cups, cream and sugar. She snatched up two cups of coffee as she walked by like she was taking coffee to someone. Her sortie was made easier by an argument that erupted between the Argentinian workers and the Russians.

"All you guys do is sit around all days and drink coffee while we work and then what? You boss us around when we go to your little boat," said one of the Argentinians. "You're worse than the English at least they work."

"You've got your job and we've got ours so get back to work or I'll have to do something you won't like but I will."

"I'd like to see you try," said the Argentinian. His friends tried to get him to cool down but he wouldn't have it. "We can do it here or outside if you're not too scared comrade."

"Right here is fine by me compadre," said the Russian as he started towards the man rolling up his sleeves. But as they were about to fight Frank and Marcus walked in along with the Captain Lieutenant, Blake and Richard.

"What's going on and why have you stopped working?" Accusations started to fly back and forth between the Argentinians and the Russians. In the end Frank just yelled for everyone to be quiet. "You are the two men responsible for this disorder?"

"Well yes but they started it," said the Argentinian. Frank pulled his Beretta and shot him dead then he pointed it at the Russian. "You're only alive because I need you to run the boat. But the next time they may have to get along without you. Am I clear?" The man nodded his head. "I need for you to say it. Am I clear?"

"Da..." he said and nodded his head slowly but Frank waved his pistol for him to continue. "Yes I understand."

"Good everyone get back to work now the show is over and clean this mess up. Captain, take your men back onboard the sub and keep them there. Oh I heard you had a run in with my Lieutenants. Know that they speak for me and if they tell your men to jump they jump."

"They work for me," said the Captain Lieutenant. "The chain of command is if you need something you come to me first."

"Technically we all work for Hydra and I'm the council's representative here. So you all work for me. If you don't like that you're free to go but remember the SVR will be looking for each of you soon. Without our help how long do you think it will be before they find you? If they do we all know what that means so go and take your men with you."

Mary was busy listening in and working at the same time. She opened the cap on the gas tank and poured both cups inside. Then she grabbed the box the tech had pointed out when the Russians started marching out.

"Crap," she said as she had to do a quick about face before someone asked her why she was headed in the wrong direction with a box.

"Here let me help you," said one of the Russians as he helped Mary into the back of one of the trucks with her box.

"Spah see bo, Thank you," she said as she smiled at him and it worked the Russian smiled back.

"De nada," he answered trying to speak Spanish smiling back. This one seemed nice which was going to make what she had to do even more difficult.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck dropped the photos on Silvia's bed but she still played it off denying she had said anything before. But she had unintentional given him something to work with. She had said something that he picked up on or something she hadn't denied which deserved to be looked into. He motioned for Sarah to follow him then they both went out.

"A little heads up that she knew about 'Carmichael' would've been nice," said Sarah outside more than a little cross. "Let's go back in there I think she's about to crack."

"What good will it do?" said Chuck. "We can't believe a word she says and the General is running out of time."

"And so is Mary, Chuck, I realize you're thinking about your mother. I'm sorry but we've got to go about this properly."

"What good will it do? First of all it will make me feel a lot better," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "Everybody talks sooner or later."

"Just hold up a second okay," said Chuck as he punched in code to connect with Langley and the Major came on the line.

"Major, I need for you to get with NASA and have them do a discreet satellite check. When our spy satellite lost orbit I remember the General saying that it pivoted on its axis first because of a misfiring of one of the nacelles."

"Yes why? Is that important now? I think that's old news. We can forget about the crash for now what has top priority is the General's disappearance."

"I think there's a connection..." Chuck started to say but the Major cut him off.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. What I meant was..." This time Chuck cut him off.

"I know exactly what you meant but I chose to ignore it. Listen Major, at the time of the downing, which is what I believe it was, find out if there was another satellite nearby. When you find out there was... I know you will, I want photos taken discreetly of it. Your satellite was shot down because when it turned on its axis it accidently took photos of something someone didn't want you to see."

"I'll get on it but I still don't see how this is related to the General or your mother's disappearance," said the Major looking vexed.

"Just humor me and I think we'll figure that out soon. Carmichael out," said Chuck as he looked at both Casey and Sarah staring at him. "What? When I mentioned to her that she had shot down the satellite she didn't deny it. If it had been shot down by a rocket someone would have seen and tracked it which leaves a satellite killer. But why bring attention to yourself by downing another bird unless it was absolutely necessary. The rest we'll find out when the Major calls back."

"We all need to go change for the function and reception," said Sarah. "I wish we didn't have to but we have to still all attend. Chuck at some point you're going to have to tell Ellie about your mother."

"I know. I've got an idea but you guys aren't going to like it. But right now Silvia knows nothing can happen to her because we're protecting her. What if we kick that chair out from under her?"

"As long as theirs a noose around neck when you kick it out from under her," said Casey as Sarah gave him a look. "What? Don't tell me you didn't think the same thing."

"Okay maybe but what is it we're not going to like," said Sarah as she looked at him and knew. "Oh Chuck, don't tell me you want to take her to the party with us?"

"And I want to make sure she gets her picture taken by all the press too. I want her to be on the headlines of ever paper tomorrow as well as on every news broadcast."

"You realize that will make it difficult, if not nearly impossible to make her disappear afterwards. Right now no one knows she's alive so she won't be missed."

"True and Hydra isn't looking for her because they think she's dead. That's what she meant when she talk about what we'd find in the cenote. She's a lose end and she knows it."

"If they see she's alive they'll come after her and there's a good possibility they'll succeed this time. Chuck, I know you don't like her but do you want to do this?"

"Of course he does," said Casey. "So she has no place to go but to work for us. It's kind of a cold way to treat your..."

"I told you guys she's not my ex," said Chuck. This ex story was getting on his nerves and he wanted it laid to rest. Just it looked like Silvia would with it.

"Oh chill Chuck or you're going to pop a gasket or something," said Casey. "Actually, I was going to say nemesis."

"The Chinese say 'Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves,'" said Sarah. "Or if you prefer 'revenge is a dish best served cold'."

"Says an old Klingon proverb but guys this is nothing like that and it's certainly nothing to do with getting even. The past is the past that's why it's called the past. This is about the now and speaking about the now we need to hurry. It's time to change for the reception."

A few hours later they were in the conference room of the Premier's hotel…

The music was playing a low rumba as the Premier was walking around the floor with his wife greeting their guests. She was beginning to show a definite baby bump which added to her glow. Ellie and Devon were standing with Clara and Sam off to the side waiting for Chuck and Sarah. Casey was already there at the bar drinking the Premier's free Scotch.

"Devon, what's taking Chuck and Sarah so long? The ceremony is about to start and they're nowhere in sight. Did something come up?"

"I don't know Babe. You should ask Casey, I left after I stabilized their prisoner," said Devon as Sam and Clara gave him a look. "I mean their guest."

"Here they are," said Ellie as Chuck and Sarah got off the elevator with a third person. "Oh they brought a guest with them." Devon almost choked on his drink when he saw who it was.

"They did what? Oh she shouldn't be here," said Devon as the girls laughed and he tried to clean himself.

"Mommy," yelled Sam as she ran over to Sarah. Chuck grabbed her up as she ran to them and held her in his arms.

"Not one word," whispered Sarah. "Remember we're ten floors up which means it's a long way down but you can reach the bottom in a hurry, if you know what I mean."

"I don't know why I had to come here if you're going to cut me loose. But I do appreciate the free booze," said Silvia as she grabbed two champagne glasses and offered Sarah one but she refused.

"We'll be right back," said Chuck as he took Sam back to Ellie and Devon then went over to the Premier. There he whispered something in the Premier's ear pointing back at Silvia. He nodded as Casey joined in then Alejandro passed them both a cigar they all smiled and shook hands.

"What's up with the bro fest over there," asked Silvia as she saw Chuck and the Premier looking back at her. "Why are they looking at me?"

"Not everything is about you," said Sarah as she grabbed a fruit juice off a tray. "You could be a little grateful we did save your life in the jungle."

"I figure it was more you were interested in what you could get out of me, my intel, than actually caring about saving me. I know Chuck would've loved to watch that jaguar eat me."

"If you think that then you really don't know him. You probably don't remember this but that jaguar charged him instead of you."

"And I bet he coughed his fool head off as allergic as he is to cats. Oh I know about that too," said Silvia. Sarah thought about breaking the champagne flute Silvia had in her hand then shoving the stem in her throat that would keep her quiet for a while.

"Sarah, can you introduce me to you guest," said Ellie as she came over with Devon and the girls. "I don't know but have we met before? You seem familiar." But before Silvia could say anything Chuck came over and got her.

"The Premier wants to meet you," said Chuck as he took her across the floor to Alejandro then disappeared into the crowd. Suddenly the lights went dim and a spotlight came on with them in the middle.

"My countrymen, guests I want you all to meet Dr. Silvia Martin. One of the people instrumental in helping me foil the coup attempt. My personal spy, who at grave risk infiltrated the dastardly operation that almost robbed us of our liberties, thank you," said the Premier as he raised his glass. There were flashes from cameras and television cameras pointed at Silvia as she tried to run but the Premier held her. "You have to forgive her she's a little camera shy."

"No that can't be that Silvia, Silvia the Bi..." Sarah faked a cough to stopped Ellie then looked at the girls who were looking up at her puzzled. "I mean Silvia the one from Stanford."

"I'm afraid she is," said Sarah as she grabbed another fruit juice wishing she could drink something stronger. Casey walked by with a cigar in his mouth puffing away.

"Nice bit to get the Premier to go along with it," said Casey as Sarah started waving trying to get rid of the smoke. "What's the matter feeling nauseous?"

"If you keep it up you'll find out soon so why don't you take that thing outside on the balcony or would you like to be covered in... well everything I've eaten or drank." That was Casey's cue to move on.

"I got the results back on your first blood work and as we thought your hCG level is fifteen. The Doctor friend of Casey's says he thinks you're pregnant..."

"You're pregnant," said Silvia. She had somehow come back up on them without them seeing her. "So you're expecting your second rug rat. One wasn't enough?"

"Remember what I told you about the balcony and going splat. That can still happen you know even if you're a TV star now."

"That's what I need to talk to Chuck about. He set me up. Where's he at I need to talk to the expectant Dad?"

"He's on the balcony but you open that cave of mouth of yours or breathe one word about me being pregnant to him... well, I swear you won't have to worry about your people getting to you. I'll beat them to the punch and quite a few of them as a matter of fact."

Silvia left Sarah steaming as Sarah watched her go out on the balcony with Chuck and Casey. Sarah stood there looking on as she saw arms waving. She knew it was about to happen but it didn't make her feel any better. Silvia began to cry and Chuck held her. He was predictable like that always the knight in shining armor and she had every intent to make sure Silvia knew he was hers.

"I don't like her either," said Ellie. Sarah had forgotten for a moment that Ellie was standing with her. "If you need any help throwing her over the balcony you can count on me. I was telling you about your hCG level, it came back at fifteen and as I said a five to a twenty five is considered equivocal result. We'll repeat the test in forty-eight hours which if things go as planned you'll be around a thirty or higher."

"Then there can be no doubt. I should get an ultrasound done too. Oh Ellie I wasn't sure before but I really want this."

"I know you do and I want it for you too," said Ellie as she hugged Sarah. Devon came back with the girls they both had ice cream and chocolate smiles.

"Group hug," said Devon. "Can we all get in on this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The truck made it almost to the pier where the submarine was moored when it began to sputter and buck. Then there was loud bang as the engine backfired. It started misfiring then the engine died altogether and they had to roll into a stop next to the berth.

"Well, this is the end of the line," yelled the driver into the back. "I'll look at the motor while you unpack but we might have to walk back to camp."

"Great mumbled," some of the men in the back adding some choice words in Spanish as they climbed out and started moving boxes.

Mary got out and grabbed her box then she walked down to the quay wall where the sub was moored under camouflage netting. Her fellow workers unload the truck with parts they had dismantled from the Hypersonic and they all headed towards the gangway. At the end of the pier there were hoses coming into the sub that had 'steam' stenciled on the side. Then it clicked the submarine had a lead-bismuth cooled fast reactor.

"Crap that's how they slipped past the rest of the fleet," she thought. Everyone was looked for the noise of a water cooled reactor but this one was silent plus it had other advantages. Starting with it was more energy efficiency up to 1.5 times higher. Liquid lead-bismuth systems were safer. They couldn't cause an explosion and the lead-bismuth quickly solidified in case of a leak. Most importantly they took less time to get underway because the reactor had to always be hot or the lead-bismuth would solidify in the reactor. That was the reason for high pressure steam from the pier to keep the reactor hot and the lead-bismuth liquefied.

"Hey why aren't you moving? Move along," yelled one of the foreman behind Mary then he gave her a shove. She almost lost her balance as she stumbled with her box.

"Sorry, sorry," said Mary as she readjusted the weight in the box then started to walk away but the man wasn't going to let up.

"Hey you, stop I'm not done talking," said the man. Mary turned around and waited for him to get up close. When he was almost up on top of her, she dropped the box in her hand on his feet. He let out a yell as he fell to the ground. She helped him up as he tried to wave her away but she insisted.

"Sorry," she said as she watched him hobble off but in the commotion she was able to palm a screwdriver from his tool belt. Retrieving her box she got back in line and headed towards the submarine.

Mary followed the line to the sub. There men walked on board one gangway with boxes in their hands then came off another empty handed heading back to where the trucks were parked to pick up their next load.

"Hey, what are you doing standing around? Get to work that truck won't unload itself," said another foreman yelling from the boat.

"Yes sir, coming," said Mary as she carried her box following the line of men going on board. They made their way down to the missile silos. There they deposited their boxes under the watchful eyes of a Russian officer.

"No not there," yelled one of the officers as she sat her box down wiping the sweat off her forehead. "I said not there," he yelled again then he came over to her.

"Okay, okay one moment. You guys are a little wound up," she said as she picked up the box but pretended she slipped and spilled the box in front of the Russian.

"What a klutz," he said as Mary bumped into him then he shoved her backwards. She fell down then got up apologizing.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she got up. When the Russian shoved her she was able to lift his lighter and pocket knife.

She hung around until the rest of the workers had gone before the next wave arrived. Then when she was alone she came back up to the Russian that had shoved her. He was on a radio calling someone to see when he could be relieved. She waited then approached him when he was done.

"What are you still doing here," he said. "You should be out getting the next load. Move it or I'll call..." he started to say someone when he looked down to see a screwdriver protruding from his chest. He looked up at Mary as she pulled it out then shoved it in his neck. Gasping he tried to yell but couldn't. She left him to be found with the screwdriver.

"One down," she said to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Mary stood over the dead Russian for a moment then grabbed up some of the things that were in her box slipping them into her coverall. She had to be quick because the man had radioed in for a relief and he'd be there any moment. But that was her plan to drive a wedge between the two factions. With a climate of mistrust it would make it easier of her to operate undisturbed. Soon she heard the sound of boots on the deck plate which was her cue to move out.

"One down," she said to herself. "Now to get things really stirred up. She went topside then off while everyone was still at the truck organizing. The truck seemed out of commission with the driver still working on it with the hood up. But that didn't stop the same foreman that screamed at her from screaming at the other workers.

"Put your backs in it," he yelled as he hobbled around the truck. "We don't have all day. Get this truck unloaded and you," he said as he yelled at the driver. "Get this piece of crap working or you'll be huffing with the rest."

"I don't know what the problem is. We need a mechanic. Juan was our mechanic and no one's seen him all day I asked. Not since those Americans arrived. I was thinking..."

"You're not paid to think but drive and it doesn't look like you're doing that. Juan is probably some place asleep so you'd better get this thing going," said the man as Mary moved around behind him then acted like she slipped bumping into him. "Get off me and get to work. Oh, not you again get to work and stay away from me."

As they were pulling boxes off the Russians led by the Captain Lieutenant came up on them carrying weapons. The foreman hobbled around the truck and met them.

"One of your people killed one of my men and we want to know who it was?" said the Russian as the others pointed their weapons at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the Foreman. "Tone it down comrade; I don't know anything about a dead Russian. We've got work to do."

"It'd be a good start," yelled one of the men from the truck. "You people got José killed wasn't that good enough for you."

"If one of you is dead then I'd like to shake the hand of the man who did it," yelled another. There was a series of shoves as accusations and threats flew back and forth. Someone called it in and soon Frank was driving up to try and to mediate again.

"What's going on here?" he yelled as both sides were about to go to war with the other. "I said what's going on!" He yelled then fired in the air.

"What's going on is my reactor officer is dead and we found this screwdriver stuck in his throat," said the Captain Lieutenant as he handed the weapon over to Frank. "This is one of theirs."

"What do you have to say," asked Frank but as the foreman shook his head and started to deny it. Before he could speak Mary went over to one of the Russians and whispered something in his ear.

"Wait Sir," yelled the Russian officer as Mary disappeared back into the crowd of workers. "Check the man's pockets. Have him empty them. I think you'll find something interesting that can clear this up."

"You heard the man," said Frank as he pointed his Beretta and motion him to start. "Empty them. Now!"

"I don't know what this is going to prove," said the Foreman as he started pulling everything out. "This whole thing is absurd we were hired to do a job and now this. Wait what's this? This isn't mine." He held up the lighter.

"No it's not, it's Vlad's. You killed Vlad for a lighter," said the Captain Lieutenant putting a round through the man's head.

"That was for me to do not you. You work for me," yelled Frank as everything seemed to be falling apart around him. "Everyone get to work or you'll all regret it. Move now!" Mary was smiling from the crowd. Her plan was working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the balcony outside the Premier's party Chuck and Casey were standing. Chuck went out to see about Casey. He wanted to make sure he had made the time to called Kat. It wasn't fair of the Big Guy not to at least say hi now that the imminent threat to life was over. However, with them that wouldn't last long.

"Chuck, why are you out here? You should be inside with Sarah and the rest. I'll be in as soon as I finish this," said Casey as he held up his cigar then tapped it against the railing knocking the ashes off.

"I hope there's no one down below," said Chuck as he walked out. "I just wanted to see if you got around to calling Kathleen. I know she must've been worried about you."

"What part of mind you own business don't you understand?" said Casey as he took a puff and blew the smoke at Chuck.

"That's really cool hiding behind a smoke screen. I thought John Casey wasn't afraid of anything but now it seems you've gone chicken."

"Chuck, the only reason I don't throw you over this balcony is you might land on some poor sap who's in love. Love is for suckers, Sucker." Before Chuck could say anything Silvia barged out on the balcony yelling at him.

"How could you do that to me? You set me up. Now everyone in Hydra will think I was a CIA mole. Where am I supposed to go and what am I supposed to do?"

"That's not really our concern sister," said Casey as he puffed away. "Chuck, if you're not going to smoke yours would you mind giving it to me. These are excellent cigars rolled on the thighs of virgins or so says the Premier."

"Sure here you go," said Chuck as he passed his to John. Silvia became even more infuriated because they were ignoring her.

"If I'm dead I'm not much use to you," said Silvia as she looked back and forth at the two of them but it didn't seem as though she was getting through.

"Truthfully you haven't been much use to us at all so alive or dead is really the same," said Chuck. "Wouldn't you agree Big Guy?"

"I think that pretty much says it in a nutshell with maybe one exception. When they come for you we might be able to smoke out someone who actually knows something."

"Really? Know more than me? I hardly think so," she said as she started to tear up. Casey gave Chuck a look that told him not to give in but Chuck had a problem when it came to women and crying. "Well," she said as she dried her eyes. "The guy they sent to run our operation knew you Chuck or I should say he knew of Carmichael. When we were told our objectives we were told there was an agent. Frank asked if it was Chuck or Sarah Carmichael. But Marcus said all he knew was that she was supposed to be a she.

"You said Frank?" said Chuck as he and Casey looked at each other. Chuck described him and Silvia nodded yes.

"Oh Christmas will be here early if I get my hands on him," said Casey as he puffed away. "I have some very special plans for him."

"Chuck, Frank tried... well he did kill everyone at the command center. That's what we called the base we built in the cenote. I'm the only one who escaped and I only escaped because of Marcus. Marcus is Frank's aide. Well... he and I, we had a special relationship. He called me to tell me to get out. I thought he wanted us to runaway together so I went to talk to him then all hell broke out behind me. Frank must've planted explosives around the supports and when they blew the whole structure sank into the underground lake."

"So you and this Marcus guy huh? You know now that Hydra knows you're alive they're going to ask Frank how that's possible."

"Frank knows about us or at least he guessed. He won't hesitate to give Marcus up if he has to. "Chuck, you've got to help him," said Silvia as she began to cry.

"I'll do my best," said Chuck as he put his arm around her. Casey rolled his eyes and shook his head. "But to do that we need to know where to look. Where's the Hypersonic and what's 'the initiative'."

"I don't know I only know our part. We were connected to a host Satellite that controlled a constellation. We could alter the GPS readings for aircraft, ships anything. They would think they were in one location when in fact they were somewhere else."

"How's that possible? Radar wouldn't pick them up or couldn't they just look out the window and see where they were?"

"Not in the middle of the Atlantic," said Siliva. "There's a dead zone where pilots and ships use GPS. But that's only half the plan. A black box was smuggled on board the aircraft that connected to the onboard computer system which was activated via GPS and when it came on line all controls pass to the Commander Center via the same host satellite."

"Which means you took control of the Hypersonic, so where did you fly it to or who did you pass the controls over to?"

"I passed them off to someone south of us. I don't know where. I do know they took over about fifteen minutes after they passed us."

"Tell me about Turrini and his flight. What was he?" Casey looked surprised but now things made more sense.

"Yes we took control of his plane. He was an experiment of sorts to see if the thing actually worked and we did better than predicted. Frank received a promotion out of it and was put in charge of the next phase of operation. The rest of us were rewarded with a kill notice."

"So where did you send Turrini's plane, Patagonia or the Tierra de Fuego?" asked Chuck but Silvia shook her head.

"His flight controls were locked for the Antarctic, the South Pole."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank was livid after the day's events he called both Richard and Blake telling them he wanted to see them in his office as soon as he pulled up. Marcus drove him back to the hangar. They had carved space out for themselves there. Pulling up they both saw the work to strip the Hypersonic was behind schedule and for Frank this delay along with the near riots, was intolerable.

"Marcus, I want you to sit in on this meeting. You know me by now so I want your opinion on how I should deal with this situation."

"Well if you don't mind me saying what you did with Dr. Martin seemed to work. You had her brief you twice a day maybe you ought to do something similar to hold them accountable."

"With her I had more time and I had something to work with. These two I don't know how they got where they are. I think we might need some corporate restructuring," said Frank. There was a knock at his door then Richard and Blake walked in.

"You called us boss. We're sorry but we were working in the control tower then with security making sure our perimeter was secure. What can we do for you?"

"First of all security should take care of security that's what they're getting paid for. There's no need for you to ride around and inspect the perimeter. Security should do that and if they find something they should report it to us and we take action. Did you find anything that needs to be looked at?"

"No... No nothing but we didn't know that for sure until we made our rounds with them. Now we can say without a doubt everything is all right."

"Everything is far from being all right. Which one of you is in charge of this hangar along with the dismantling operation and who's in charge of loading the submarine?"

"That would be both of us we divide the work equally and take turns. One time I'm on the boat and Blake is here then another time we switch."

"And today you both were playing with security and neither of you were covering either location when riots almost broke out. If I hadn't been called the Russians and the Argentinian workers would've gone at it."

"Maybe it would've been better," said Blake. "They're both hot headed and if they pound on each other a bit then they'll get it out of their system."

"What? No, I don't have time for this," said Frank as he went to their completion chart pointing at it. "Look that plane out front was supposed to have been stripped down by now and we're barely halfway finished.

"It couldn't be helped but things will swing around now. We'll talk to the foremen and get everything back on track you'll see. We just need a little time."

"Time... yes elusive time, people often say if only I had a little more time. Some just say if only," said Frank as he walked around behind them. "If only but gentlemen I'm sorry to say time is something I can't give you because your time is over." Frank pulled his Beretta and shot both in the back of the head. Marcus jumped when Frank pulled his pistol.

"Now what? I thought you wanted my opinion first?" said Marcus as he checked both bodies they were as they appeared dead.

"I heard what you said and I took your recommendation I held them accountable. As for the 'now what' you asked about, now you're in charge of the operation. I want a status update every three hours. Go get some of your men and clean this mess up."

"Yes Frank, I'll get right on it," said Marcus wondering if Frank wasn't letting his position and power go to his head as he left the room to look for someone. While Marcus was gone Frank received a message to login. He sat at his desk then typed in his username and password. The screen flickered and he was facing the man that had become his benefactor.

"I see you got my message. We need to talk. How are things coming down there," asked the man. Frank could tell he wasn't interested in his health.

"Good, we're a little behind schedule but I've put my assistant in charge. The two men who used to be here have been relieved for cause. I hope that's not a problem but they were ineffective."

"The post is yours to run how you see fit. I want you to watch something then I'd like you to make a comment," said the man. He ran a video clip of Silvia with the Premier at the party in Costa Gravas then he heard what the Premier said about her.

"I don't know what to say," said Frank. "The last time I saw her she was drinking champagne in the Command and Control center before it exploded. She should be dead."

"She should be but obviously she's not. I don't know if you know enough Spanish to understand what the Premier said but he called her his spy," said the man as he held up a piece of paper and read notes. "One of the people instrumental in helping me foil the coup attempt. He also says the person who at grave risk infiltrated the dastardly operation that almost robbed us of our liberties. Gez, did we have a traitor in our midst and didn't know it?"

"I can't answer that Johannsson was the one who brought her in on this project. I already found her here... well there when I arrived. We should move that host satellite as soon as possible."

"I concur and I'm having it done as we speak but I wouldn't worry too much about Dr. Martin. I've activated a mole we still have in Costa Gravas and I've given him the mission to silence Dr. Martin forever."

"Good, I still don't understand how she escaped. I mean I literally saw her at the party a few minutes before I pressed the detonator," said Frank. There was a knock at his door then Marcus came in.

"I've got the men outside to clean up in here," said Marcus. He noticed Frank was on the monitor which meant someone from the council had contacted him.

"You might find this interesting," said Frank. "Silvia is still alive. Our people just picked up a video clip of her with the Premier of Costa Gravas. He says she was a spy for him with us."

"That's absurd Silvia was loyal to us. She put out a hundred and ten percent making sure the satellites were ready and painstakingly assembled the constellation."

"That might be true," said a voice from the monitor. Marcus hadn't known Frank was still talking on the computer. If he had he wouldn't have stuck his neck out. Now came the axe to chop it off. "How do explain her still being alive?"

"Well if I had to guess I'd say there was a hidden tunnel but I don't think it was so hidden. There were access shafts built when they built the base. They were supposed to have been sealed off, but I say supposed to because I know of at least two that were left unsealed. Silvia wanted them left open in case we had to escape."

"In case we or more likely she had to escape," said Frank. "Well there's your answer. Since I have you on the line when can I expect that interrogator?"

"The Tooth Fairy you mean. The fairy should be there late tomorrow or early the day after. I expect the sub will be able to pull out then. Frank I don't have to remind you no excuses." The monitor went blank.

"I think you just did."

"The Tooth Fairy?" said Marcus. "What kind of name is that?"

"So your girlfriend's still alive Marcus. Sure a secret tunnel, I'm sure that's what happened," said Frank as he looked at him. "I'm sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman looked over at the Colonel then nodded for him to follow her. The two walked to the back of the building where they could be alone and talk while the Russians huddled around the stove to stay warm. They had a pan of water boiling constantly with potatoes and cabbage. The General taught them how to place a few potatoes in with the coals to cook. They were hot when they came out and cooled down rapidly but if they put them in their pockets they had something to eat and something to keep them warm too.

"Do you think agent Bartowski got out?" asked the Colonel. "I was hoping we'd hear something from her by now."

"They've got guards posted around this building so she might not be able to get to us. But we mustn't lose hope someone will come for us."

"General, I don't want to bust your bubble but we're thousands of miles off our course. If your agent can't contact someone then no one's going to come for us."

"Someone will come and I can tell you who it will be. Chuck will come, of that I have no doubt the only question is will he make it here before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" said Captain Primack, the Russian submarine Captain. He saw them talking in the back so he walked up on them to see if he could hear what they were saying. "What are you talking about? Too late for what?"

"Captain, they aren't going to keep us around forever. The question you should be asking yourself is what are they going to do with us once they're done? I can see one possibility and that would be bodies and debris adrift in the ocean to make people think your submarine sank. They wait on the bottom somewhere for the heat to blow over then go to a safe port somewhere in Africa or South America."

"Well if they do that they better have steam from the shore or keep the reactors hot. My boat can't go cold iron."

"What do you mean?" asked the Colonel but the General understood.

"He's saying it has a lead-bismuth cooled fast reactor with a liquid core. If the core gets cold it solidifies and becomes a useless piece of solid metal."

"I wonder if Agent Bartowski knows that," said the Colonel. He spoke without thinking and the General gave him a look.

"Agent Bartowski? What haven't you two told me," said the Captain as he lowered his voice. "I think we're all in the same boat here. Isn't that what you told me?"

Suddenly the ground under them shook and the light fixtures swayed back and forth. It felt like there was an earthquake. The General smiled at the two of them

"Mary is safe and at work. You asked who Agent Bartowski is well she's one of our best agents, a friend of mine and she's working to free us."

.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Mary hid under the broken truck when a second truck arrived to pick up the workers. She waited for it to load up then leave before she came out. Waiting for the right moment she ran to a pier building that housed the steam plant that provided high pressure steam to the submarine from the pier. She did a quick survey of the building to see how many workers or guards there were. To her amazement a plant so important and there was only one worker who just walked around taking readings.

"Everything is normal here," Mary heard the man radio in. He then set out making another tour of reading gauges and logging them on his clipboard. His job was to make sure everything ran smoothly inside the steam plant and up until now they had.

She slipped up behind him and as he was taking down a reading. He pecked at the dial; humidity had built up inside making it was difficult to see.

"Come on why are you always such a bear to read," he said as he tried to get the water drops to run down the face with little luck. "If you keep this up I'm going to have you replaced."

"I wouldn't do that. Here let me help you," said Mary as she bounced his head off it. There was a loud metallic ping and steam shot out the gauge and the glass cleaned up. "See I told you I could help. You just needed to get up closer if you're going to see the numbers properly." The man dropped to the ground and as he hit his clipboard did too scattering papers everywhere.

"Okay let's see if I remember how to do this," she said to herself as she shut down all the exhaust steam valves so that the pressure built up inside the plant.

"Oh yes, there we go. Just like riding a bike," she said as she saw the needles begin to rise and it didn't take long for them to jump into the red. Alarms started to sound as rivets started to pop and pipes began to rupture. Steam filled the facility like a white fog and it became like a sauna inside. Mary ran out and had just cleared the building when there was a loud explosion knocking her off her feet but she couldn't afford to stay down. She forced herself up and ran for cover.

"What the hell is going on," she heard some of the submarine crew yell as they ran topside to see the steam plant roof lift off the building then come crashing back down. The whole building collapse back on itself but by then Mary was gone in the shadows.

"Our steam," yelled Petr the Captain Lieutenant. He ran aft to the hoses that ran onboard to find them limp. "Get some men and go into the reactor room. They need to start the plant going. We have to keep it on or the reactor will seize up."

"But we can't. The person who knew how to do that was Vlad our reactor officer. All the other reactor engineers are with the old Captain."

"Crap, well then there's only one thing to do grab a couple of men with weapons and come with me," said Petr as he radioed in and talked with Frank. They all met at the holding cell but what they didn't see was Mary, she met them over there too. Frank was the first one in followed by the Captain Lieutenant. They went straight to the Captain and cut straight to the chase.

"I'll get straight into it, Captain, we need you to order your engineers to go back to work," said Frank. "I'm willing to improve your diet and throw in a bottle or two of vodka if you like but I need those men back to work. This is the carrot don't make me use the stick."

"Really and why is that? Did something go wrong? You're finding running a nuclear powered submarine isn't as easy as it looks?"

"We don't have time for this," said Petr. "We lost steam from the pier which means if the reactor core cools…"

"I know exactly what it means. I've got twice the years of service you've got but my loyalties have never wavered not like yours. As far as I'm concerned you all can go to hell that's my answer and if you want I'd be more than happy to plot you a course."

"How about I execute everyone I don't need starting with you. The only people I need are the engineers. The rest of you are just added baggage."

"You do what you've got to do but I'm not going to help you," said the Captain. Frank pulled his weapon and pointed it at the Captain. The Captain looked down the barrel and didn't blink.

"Wait," said the General as she scrambled to get in between. "You can't make him give that order. Can't you see he's got principles? If you do pull that trigger none of his men will follow you and if they do you'd better have enough guards to watch every one of them all the time. The wrong wrench in the wrong piece of machinery and you'll be sitting on the bottom of the Ocean forever."

"I'll go but only if you leave the rest of my shipmates alone and give them what you promised something good to eat and vodka," said one of the Chiefs. "Sir, I can't let you sacrifice yourself for us. I'll need to take a couple men with me."

"You realize Chief this could be seen as treason. Are you willing to accept the consequences your actions could bring?"

"I am Sir but everyone in here is family and family takes care of family," said the Chief as he and two men were led out.

"Well that little melodrama was taken care of peacefully enough. I guess I ought to say thank you General," said Frank as he turned and started to leave but the Captain stopped him.

"Wait the reactor officer, Vlad; he was one of the traitors. What happened to him? He should be able to start the plant for you without my men."

"He and one of the Argentinians had a disagreement… He didn't fare so well. Oh and just to let you know General the Tooth Fairy should be here this evening or tomorrow for you. I'd get some rest if I were you, you'll need it." Frank left and door slammed shut.

"What's going on?" asked the Captain. "This is your agent's doings and what did he mean about the Tooth Fairy? The way he said it, it didn't sound pleasant."

"The Tooth Fairy is an infamous interrogator who's famous for yanking out the teeth of her victims to get information."

Outside the building…

Frank sent the Chief and his men off with the guard detail from the sub but held Petr and Marcus there afterwards to talk. They all were shivering in the cold night wind but this was a meeting that had to be held.

"Petr," said Frank. This was the first person someone addressed him by his name and not his title or rank, Captain Lieutenant. "Petr you and your people were at the steam plant shortly after the explosion. I need to know if you think it was an accident."

"I don't know it could've been. I warned those other two that they needed more people in the facility. One person to maintain it was too few especially if things went crazy and it seems they did. Why are you thinking sabotage?"

"I don't know it just seems odd your people and the Argentinians go at each other's throats then your man appears dead after that things start happening."

"Well as long as we're addressing the elephant in the room," said Marcus. "I've got some info on that man you shot this afternoon Petr. I found out a little while ago he was never set foot onboard your boat."

"If that's true how did Vlad's lighter end up in his pocket?" said Petr. He tried to justify why he might have killed an innocent man.

"I don't know other than it might have been planted because I have ten witnesses that say he had a box accidently dropped on his feet and stayed with the truck."

"Let's keep that between us for right now. We still need the Argentinians to finish dismantling the plane and stowing it away on your sub. After they're done they'll become a liability. Petr, I want you to tell your people to keep an eye out for anything or anyone acting suspicious. Once the Tooth Fairy gets here we can leave but until then Marcus I want extra patrols.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey were on the balcony talking with Silvia and when Chuck put his arm around her because she started crying that was a red flag for Sarah. She made a beeline heading for the balcony doors. Devon was with girls at the buffet table when he saw Sarah cut across the room so he signalled for Ellie to come over to give him a hand.

"What's going on outside? I just saw someone go out who looked like she was about to kill someone. I didn't bring my medical kit should I send for it?""

"You men can be so blind sometimes. If anyone falls off the balcony she deserves it. Not every woman who cries is your responsibility."

"What am I supposed to say to that it's in our DNA," said Devon as Clara started to sniffle. "Oh what is it honey do you want something else?"

"It does work," said Clara to Sam as they started to ran off giggling. "Now it's your turn to try. Let's find someone you can try it out on."

"Hold up there Lone Ranger and Tonto," said Devon as he grabbed them. "That's called a mark and no one is trying anything on anyone else or we're going home." Sam looked at him with sad little eyes.

"We're sorry Uncle Devon," she said as her eyes watered and she started wringing her hands oscillating side to side. "We promise to behave."

"Don't worry about it sweetie just be good," said Devon as he let go of them. "There's ice cream at the end of the buffet table. You can go get yourselves more." Sam pulled Devon down and gave him a kiss on the cheek then they turned and ran.

"You're better at this than I am. How do you do it?" said Clara but Sam just busted out in laughter and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but what matters is we're getting ice cream after your mother told us no more," said Sam as they busted out laughing again.

"Why the little…" Devon started to say but Ellie cut him off.

"Don't worry hun we learn about your DNA early," said Ellie as they watched the girls operate the waiter serving the ice cream into giving them extra scoops. "Let me handle this before two people end up with stomach aches.

Out on the balcony Sarah was about to deal with someone else who was manipulating Chuck's DNA. That was her job and her job only. She was about to let the other party involved know that.

"Can someone tell me what's going on out here?" said Sarah as she charged out looking at Chuck for an explanation. "Well I'm waiting?"

"Oh Sarah there you are. We need to get back to the vault and contact Langley. I may know where to look for the General's plane or where we should start looking."

"Chuck, I don't have to remind you who this woman is. You shouldn't trust everything she says. Especially when she's selling them with crocodile tears."

"I think I'm aware of that…" Chuck started to say but Sarah cut him off.

"You know you'd be more believable if you took your arm off her." Chuck looked down and became tongue tied.

"What? I wasn't… no you don't understand I was getting her to talk and… well I'll prove it when we find the General and my mom."

"Hey you guys you do know I'm standing right here. Your mother Chuck, come on I thought Jill told me your mother bailed on you when you were little."

"There's a lot that has changed since Stanford," said Chuck as he had a flashback to when he went to talk to Jill outside their sorority house. Shari told him Jill was dating Bryce and to get over it so he left and as he was leaving he met Silvia who laughed at him and called him a loser. That image was painfully stamped in his head.

"Chuck if your mother was on the plane what is she a hostess or what a CIA spy or something. Maybe she was in deep undercover when she went MIA? Or maybe she just had to get away from you?"

"Something like that," said Chuck. "You know the more you talk the more I question myself why am I helping you?"

"Because of my sparkling personality and the satellite codes I know. I want full immunity in writing before I say anything more."

"Oh Chuck don't tell me you made a deal with the devil. Let me tell Ellie and Devon to watch Sam for us and I'll be right with you," said Sarah but Chuck stopped her.

"No we're just going to the vault and move some satellites around. I'm going to have to call Langley and this is going to be just a lot of foot work. You can stay here with Sam and enjoy the party then when you get in you know where you can find me."

"I better find you alone," she whispered in his ear then kissed him but really kissed him sucking the air out of his lungs.

"Yuck," said Casey. "I think I'm going to be sick. You know they have rooms down below for that type of activity so the rest of us don't risk heaving."

"You took the words out of my mouth," said Silvia. "Can we please get the show on the road already?"

"I'm going to bookmark this," said Chuck. "We can pick up where we left off when we meet back at the embassy."

"Come on Chuck we've got the free world to save," said Casey as he grabbed Chuck and pushed him back into the conference room then took him to the elevator. They were followed by Silvia who got into the elevator with them.

"By the way where am I sleeping tonight? You can't expect me to sleep in detention. Besides now I'm going to need a guard twenty-four seven."

Luckily for Silvia, Sarah didn't hear what she just asked because if she had she wouldn't need the elevator. Sarah wandered around the floor looking for Devon, Ellie and the girls but she didn't see anyone. As she was searching she accidently bumped into Mike.

"Hey I thought I just saw your husband and the Colonel leave with Dr. Martin. Where are they headed for?"

"They're going back to the vault to do some urgent work. You wouldn't happen to have seen the rest of our party? I can't seem to find them."

"I believe I saw them around the restrooms. They're behind the buffet tables down the corridor off to the right. What kind of urgent work did they have to do? Is it something I need to make the Ambassador aware of?"

"I don't know but I'll find out later. If it's something you or your Ambassador needs to know I'll make sure you get filled in but right now I need to run and find my family." Sarah's spidey senses as Chuck called them went off… did she find Mike or did he find her? He was the RSO so he needed to know what was going on in his AOR but his primary responsibility was the security and safety of the Embassy. Maybe he viewed them as a threat whatever it was she shoved it to the back of her head when she got to the restrooms.

"Devon, why are you standing outside the women's restroom? Are you standing guard or something? Is Ellie inside and is she all right?"

"Ellie's perfectly fine but there are two little bunnies inside with tummy aches. They found out that feminine charms can get them into trouble sometimes and when the gas tank is full it's full."

"What are you talking about?" said Sarah as she went in to see what the matter was. Both girls were inside sitting on the counter between the sinks. Each had tears in their eyes and holding their stomachs. As soon as she walked in Sam held her arms out to Sarah so she'd hold her.

"Oh little bunny's not feeling well," said Sarah as she picked Sam up. Sam nodded her head then buried it in her shoulder.

"They tried to eat all the ice cream in Costa Gravas and then some," said Ellie as Clara jumped off the counter and ran to the toilet to heave. "I'd be careful if I were you. Vomit over the back of that dress won't look too attractive nor will it be easy to get out."

"Well I hope you girls learned your lesson," said Sarah trying to use a stern voice but she couldn't and she ended up kissing Sam even though she carried the lingering odour of vomit. "I think we can call this an evening and go back to the Embassy."

"Sarah, do you think it'll be okay if we go back to Chicago now? The ceremony is over along with the coup so there really isn't any reason left for us to stay. I mean we wouldn't want to leave until after you've done your second blood test but after that there's really no reason for us to stay here."

"I don't see why not but you should talk this over with Chuck first," said Sarah. She didn't know if Chuck wanted Ellie to know about their mother so she avoided saying anything. Hopefully with the intel he got from Silvia they'd know where she and the general were so they could organise some sort of rescue mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Submarine when the Chief and his two men arrived things were critical in the reactor room. Alarms were sounding there were flashing red lights. The first think they noticed was they weren't sweating that was a bad sign. The Chief sent his mean off to do their tasks as he operated the main console.

"Come on baby make me sweat. There we go come on," yelled the Chief as he watched gauges. "Come on honey you've never let me down before let's not start now."

It was as if the reactor could hear him and knew his voice. Slowly the temperature levels rose on the reactor as the machine started to hum at first reluctantly but then like breaking a wild horse it was done.

"Good job old gal," said the Chief then turned to his men. "The Old Man would be proud of you," he said as the reactor came on line and was fully operational.

"Chief report," said the Captain Lieutenant. The Chief ignored him at first but he asked again and this time he shoved him.

"Hey, hands off traitor or we'll go around right here," said the Chief as he pushed back. "The reactor is working or can't you see that? We're going to go to a three section watch each of us taking eight hours so my men will need food and sleep."

"And you expect me to let you go to your racks and sleep? I don't hardly think so. We'll put cot in here for you and your men to sleep on so if there's an emergency you'll be here to solve it and don't get any smart ideas because if anything happens to the reactor we'll take it out on your friends in holding."

"They were your friends too once or have you forgotten that? But I guess that doesn't mean anything to someone like you or the rest of your band of traitors?"

"What I know is I'm being paid a lot of money to give someone a ride. Nice to have principles but they don't put food on the table or pay my rent?"

"I don't see any of your people starving and your pay is better than mine. As far as a house there's nothing wrong with base housing. I think it's call living within your means and being happy with it. Have you forgotten the oath you swore when you put on that uniform?"

"I've taken a lot of oaths and as far as being happy with what you've got. Is it wrong to want more, that's called ambition…"

"Ambition is good when it drives us to be better people, to do our jobs better but not when it makes us sell out our family, friends, country… our souls. There's a line and you've gone over it and the problem is you didn't even see it when you crossed it."

"Those are nice words for a Machinist Chief…"

"What can I say; I spend a lot of time thinking while I'm working. A machine never lies unlike present company."

"Funny, you know Vlad is dead and so his share is free to fall into your pockets if you join us. We've got room for one more and the sum is remarkable."

"I've already got a job, send me a few of your traitors and I'll teach them how to run the reactor then were finished. If you don't understand my answer it's go to hell."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Mary hung around in the shadows close enough to hear but far enough away not to be seen. She listened in on Frank's talk and heard about the interrogator coming in for the General. She knew then she had to intercept the Tooth Fairy but she wouldn't be able to once she got into camp. If for no reason other than the plan was to load up the sub immediately then put out to sea and that was something Mary couldn't let happen. So the real questions were actually two, how could she get out of Camp? Then once she was out of Camp how would she intercept the Tooth Fairy.

The how to get out seemed to be taken care of for her when a truck pulled out of the hangar towing the other one she had sabotaged. They needed it to continue moving aircraft parts so it was being sent to a mechanic for repair. They didn't want to run any risks by having the mechanic come to the compound so it was decided to take it to him.

"This is a good spot," said Mary to herself then as the truck passed by it had to slow down because of ruts in the road. This was her window of opportunity and she used it by jumping in the back of the towed vehicle. She dove in and pulled the tarp cover down behind her.

"Crap," she whispered to herself when the truck slowed then stopped at the gate. Her first thoughts were that someone had seen her jump in so she pulled her Beretta and held it by her side waiting to see if anyone was going to raise the cover that hung over the back. She moved over to the side where she could hear better.

"That's right bring back seven six inch subs: two sweet onion chicken teriyaki, one black forest ham and roast beef melt, one turkey breast, black forest ham, bacon and cheese and three buffalo chicken all on whole wheat." The driver was being sent on a Subway run too. In a few minutes she felt the truck start to move again and soon they were outside the compound on the road heading towards Hill Cove.

"Okay now to figure out when to jump," she said to herself as she counted off in her head. Just outside Hill Cove she jumped. She hit the gravel hard rolling in a ball then she scramble off to the side of the road as fast as she could before the driver looked back in his mirror. Once he was gone and she was sure she hadn't been spotted she began to walk the road looking for a place she could set up to take the Tooth Fairy out and just maybe she'd be able to take her place or at least that was her plan to continue to chip away at Frank's operation until help could come.

"You need to find some shelter," she said as the sky started to cloud up. A storm was brewing and she wasn't dressed for foul weather. She had planned on being in Costa Gravas now and the light clothes she had on under the coveralls she had taken weren't enough. Adrenaline had kept her going she had felt impervious to the weather but now that she had to wait all that was going away and she was starting to shiver.

Not far from the road she found a shepherd's shelter built out of stacked rock, the only building material readily available on the island. Shepherds built shelters along the paths they grazed their flocks in case of inclement weather so they'd have some place to herd their flocks in for safety until the storm passed by. The shelter was good because it also offered a vantage point to cover the road back to the compound.

"Now Mary you need a fire," she said to herself. She gathered the only fuel she could find to start a fire, dried sheep dung. She mix it with the dried straw in the shelter then used the pocket knife she got off the Russian and a piece of flint some shepherd had left behind and in a little while she had a fire going. She intentionally kept the flames low; it provided just enough to warm the shelter. Her efforts paid off when the rain began to fall quickly changing into snow. This took care of her next need, water.

She sat near enough to the fire where she could feel its warmth but also far enough where she could see the road below. It was times like these that she thought about Chuck and Ellie the most along with the choices she had made that got her where she was now. She pulled out photos she carried of them as kids and looked at them.

"Ellie, your father would be proud of you," she said to the photo. "Your love for medicine and neurology you got that from him. I'm glad you took after Stephen." She said as she switched photos to Chuck's

"Charles, my poor Chuck this isn't the life we wanted for you. Sometimes I wished you were more like your sister. Why did you have to take after me? I love you but I worry about you and I worry about Sarah too. Don't make our mistakes." The wind began to howl but she couldn't hear it over the roar of her stomach. She was hungry but she'd have to wait until morning and daylight to see if she could find some road kill.

"Gives 'take out' a whole new meaning," she said to herself as she put the photos away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck took Casey and Silvia back to the vault and there he logged into Langley satcon linking Langley with Fort Meade using both satellite controls. He had an idea and before he ran it up the flagpole he wanted to make sure he had his ducks in a row. If he was right there was a risk and a very good one the JCOS would issue orders to terminate with extreme prejudice the General, and Mary as collateral too. This was the protocol that was already in place for a situation like this. The acting Director could not fall in enemy hands.

"Silva, how fast did you say the Hypersonic was traveling when you passed the control over to your southern operator?"

"I don't know exactly but the order was for them to maintain their current course and speed. So I would guess that would be Mach 5.5, why?

"It gives me an idea of a search radius. There are only a few places Hydra could construct a landing strip that the Hypersonic could use. You said they took over fifteen minutes after they passed you?"

"Yes that's right," she said as Chuck brought up a map on the monitor then calculated the distance the Hypersonic would travel in the fifteen minutes past Costa Gravas then added another fifteen for deceleration.

"Chuck, you don't think they flew it to the Antarctic like Turrini?" said Casey seeing his calculations put it dead center of a possible landing area. "That would be a bear putting down there."

"Yes it would and no I don't think they're there for a number of reasons. The main one being that they had to land the plane remotely like a remote controlled plane. That would require some sort of command structure with buildings along with other structures all of which emit heat signals that would be impossible to mask. I've scanned using the IR band from our spy Sat and nothing so no we need to look some place between."

"What about here," said Casey as he got up close to the monitor. "This part of Patagonia is pretty remote and isolated."

"Yes it is but I don't think they'd use the Tierra de fuego because there's really no place to build anything without being seen. It is remote but the parts that are really remote are unsuitable for this type of construction so that leaves…"

"That leaves nothing," said Casey as Silvia agreed with him nodding her head. "You've just eliminated everything."

'"Well maybe not wait let me try something," said Chuck. He began typing on the keyboard and the face templet on the map changed. Silvia and Casey watched him as he worked then Casey received a call from the Major asking them to make contact.

"Chuck, can you go to a half screen? Langley wants to talk to us," said Casey as he held his phone in front of him to read. When the Piranha took over it was the only way to break his concentration.

"Okay but I don't think it will be something I want to hear," said Chuck as he brought up the Major talking from the situation room.

"Agents, our search for the Atlantic was fruitless…" Chuck cut the Major off then brought him up to date. "Chuck, if I take this to the JCOS you know what protocols call for?"

"I know about Omega protocols but we're not there yet. I can still save them," said Chuck as he got a hit. "Major I found them. I was looking for low levels of radiation and I found the missing Russian sub…"

"Agent Carmichael just because you found the Russian sub in the North Sea doesn't help us find the General and you mother... But it will free up assets..."

"Major as I was saying I found the submarine in Byron Sound in the Falklands which is in the vicinity where the Hypersonic went missing and if you look at Sat photos a landing strip type construction had been added to this old whaling station. There's even a shed that could be used as a hangar and I've got a number of thermal readings. There are a number of people down there."

"Agent Carmichael, I'm going to have to notify General Thomas about your findings. Once he hears this he'll have no choice but to instigate Omega protocols. I'm sorry I obliged to inform him." Casey looked at Chuck he had an idea what was going on but stayed quiet.

"Sister you need to come with me," said Casey as he pulled her out. "Chuck, if what's about to go down goes down, you and the General won't want any witnesses especially civilian ones."

"Yes you're right," said Chuck. "Major it's my mother who's with the General so I'd like to be the one to talk to the Chairman of the JOCs."

"This isn't the prescribed protocol Chuck. But to hell with it if he instigates Omega I'll be looking for another job so who cares. Hold the line and I'll patch you through," said the Major. As Chuck waited Casey took Silvia out leaving him along. He played with the satellite controls as his wait seemed to take forever. He zoomed in on the compound to get a better look. It was an old whaling station that on paper should've been closed for years yet there was activity going on. The radiation signal he had been tracking was coming for an object under a large camouflage net.

"Agent Carmichael... Chuck, the Major tells me there's a break and that you've found both Diane and the missing Russian submarine."

"Yes Sir but before we need to discuss Omega protocols," said Chuck. The General's smile vanished and his physical appearance darkened.

"Is it that bad?"

"I'm afraid so but I need a little time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Ellie brought back their two sick children. Ellie took Clara into their bedroom and tucked her in while Sarah did the Sam with Sam. Both were remarkable better by the time they got into bed having relieved themselves of excess amounts of sweets. Sarah sat on Sam's bed holding her little hand and brushing back her hair which generated a smile from Sam.

"How do you feel," asked Sarah. She bent down and kissed Sam on the forehead. "You look better. You know little stomachs will hold only a little maybe next time you'll listen to your aunt?"

"Did you have an aunt when you were little who told you not to eat ice cream?" asked Sam as she yawned looking up at her with sleepy eyes.

"No, I only had your grandfather Jack most of the time when he wasn't away or my grandmother. My granny didn't like for me to eat ice cream. She said it would ruin my appetite and my teeth. She was right about the appetite."

"But you still ate ice cream right?" asked Sam. Sarah hardly ever talked about her grandmother or when she was little so Sam was curious. "You never got sick eating too much like me and Clara, did you?"

"First its Clara and me not me and Clara and Jack used to buy it for me especially after... well work. There were quite a few times I went home to Granny's with a stomach ache but I couldn't let her know. If I did she wouldn't let me go out with Jack again so I had to pretend I was okay even when I wasn't."

"You had a job and worked at my age? Were you like the poor children I see on television? Did you have shoes? What kind of work did you do?"

"Yes I had shoes and no it was nothing like that. My father, your grandfather, used to entertain people and they gave him donations. My job wasn't a real job… you could say I just helped him do his and people gave him things."

"What kind of things?" asked Sam as she yawned fighting back the sleep. "Clara and I did that this evening. We tried making sad faces and people kept giving us ice cream. It was fun up until we got sick but we just pretended to be sad and…."

"I don't want you to ever do that again. You can't go around tricking people. It's not nice and I don't want you to. Sam I'm disappointed in you and Clara. I expected better..." Sarah stopped herself she saw the tears in Sam's eyes. It was a knee jerk reaction and she felt sorry she'd gone off but she didn't want Sam to end up like her.

"I'm sorry," said Sam. This was the first time Sarah had ever been cross with her and it hurt. "I promise we won't ever do it again."

"I know you won't," said Sarah as she gave her another kiss. "Because you're a good little girl and we love you very much. I'm sorry if I got mad but you're not going to stay little forever and you need to know right from wrong."

"Maybe I can help you and daddy like you helped your Dad," said Sam as she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

Sarah looked at her watch and wondered where Chuck was. She knew she was supposed to go down to the vault but Sam took priority. She thought for sure he would've been done by now. Getting up she left a nightlight on then walked out to the living area. There she found Casey walking around the room and Silvia sitting on their sofa.

"Good you're here," Silvia said. "Maybe we can talk about sleeping arrangements. I'm a little bushed so I'd like to turn in."

"What the… No way is she staying here," said Sarah as Casey motioned for her to keep her voice down. Ellie and company were asleep in their room. "John, why did you bring her here?"

"I'm not tickled by it either but we've got to protect her until Langley can arrange transportation to a safe site."

"I was thinking more about a dark site and some extreme rendition. So we're stuck with prisoner protection until we're relieved. Where's Chuck? Is he still working in the vault?"

"I left him in the vault waiting to talk with the Chairman of the JCOS. I just hope he doesn't piss off General Thomas too much. He found the Russian submarine and the base where he thinks they're holding Beckman and Mary…"

"Mary, as our mother Mary," said Ellie as she walked out from their room. "Our mother is being held prisoner somewhere and you guys knew about it. None of you thought to tell me? Didn't you think I might want to know?"

"Ellie, there's nothing you can do and Chuck didn't want to worry you. We're handling it so let us take care of this I'm sure Chuck has a plan."

"But why does it always have to be you? Doesn't the CIA have other agents? Why don't they call on the Army or the Navy… the SEALs or Special Forces? Why does it always have to be my brother and you Sarah risking your lives?... Oh Sarah you can't go not this time."

"Ellie, don't worry you'll be safe here inside the Embassy. The Marines and the RSO will protect you guys. But if the team goes I'm a part of the team which means I have to go too."

"No you don't understand I know all that and well... I'm not worried about me… remember we talked about this about taking... about you taking risks that you'd regret later," said Ellie as Sarah gave her a puzzled look. "Remember we have to do that second blood test."

"'Oh…. Oh you're right we did," said Sarah as she thought. "Crap... But I wouldn't be doing anything that could be detrimental. I don't think…"

"Sarah, as your partner and senior member of the team I'm telling... no I'm ordering you to officially sitting this one out. I'll tell Chuck you need to stay behind to watch miss personality here. Just don't shoot her."

"I can't promise anything especially if she shoots her mouth off."

"You know I'm right here."

"Well nothing says she can't be turned over a little dinged up. Who knows in the end you two might even end up pals," said Casey. All three women gave him a look. "Okay, okay you can take my bed I'll take..." As they were talking Chuck flew into the room. He was taken aback when he saw Ellie standing there and the look on her face said she knew.

"Chuck, you should've told me about our mother. We didn't used to keep secrets from each other. I can understand your job but this is our mother we're talking about."

"I'm sorry Ellie but this is much bigger than our personal family drama. Casey, get your go-bag we're heading out for the airport. The Premier is going to visit the governor of the Falklands. Then he's going to visit the President of Argentina to try and negotiate a letter of understanding. But what's really going to happen is you and I are going to parachute near Byron Sound to take a closer look at that base. I'll explain more when were in the air. Our mission is to locate and secure the General at all cost."

"And our mother Chuck. Tell me you're going to save our mother too? Chuck we still have a lot of time to make up for."

"I know and of course I haven't forgotten about her but the primary target is the General," said Chuck. "We've got forty-eight hours to pull this off in that was all General Thomas would give me."

"I don't like the sound of that it sounds so... ominous," said Ellie. "Can someone tell me what happens after forty-eight hours?"

"The Omega protocol," said Silvia. Chuck gave her a look. He didn't need for Silvia to agitate Ellie any more than she already was.

"Chuck, you told John to grab his bag what about me? What am I supposed to do? I can jump the same as he can." Ellie pretend coughed to remind Sarah about their talk before.

"I know you can but I need you here with Silvia. I need you two to try and connect to that Hydra host satellite. I might need it but I can't stay here and try to do it myself. I just don't have the time. I don't like leaving you behind but between the two of you I'm sure you can do it. I have faith in you," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick. Chuck so it's just the two of us invited to this party or do we have back up coming?"

"In a way the USS Alexandria was sent orders to leave the North Sea and head for the Falklands covertly. She's supposed to block the sound and make sure nothing gets past her. That's our forty-eight hour window. Her transit time then she'll eliminate the base and everyone in it with Tomahawks cruise missiles and the submarine if it is still on the surface or torpedo it if she dives."

"But Chuck what if they take the General and Mom on the submarine as hostages?"

"The omega protocol takes precedence. The Director is to be eliminated if he or she is in danger of being compromised."

"Chuck, this is our mother we're talking about," said Ellie. She wanted to understand but she just couldn't. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to her mother again.

"John, get your bag and gear together. Silvia go with him you can take his room. Ellie, please go back to sleep or at least try."

"Chuck, promise me you'll try and get Marcus out. I owe him," said Silvia as she left with Casey. Ellie just looked back at him then turned to go back to her room.

"Don't worry about Ellie this is just a shock to her. She doesn't mean anything by it. Sweetie, please be careful."

"Ellie should be angry with me and you should too," said Chuck as he held her. "The Omega Protocol... I invoked it. The General wanted to send Special Forces out of Fort Bragg but I argued against it. If Hydra has Satellites, a constellation then they'll see us coming before we get there and pack everything and everyone on that sub and go. If they take off on that sub we may never see them again."

"Chuck, you made the right decision," said Sarah as she hugged him. "But sweetie right doesn't always make it easy. Come back to me we've something to discuss."

"Yuck," said Casey as he came out. "You two never give it a break do you? Come on we've got your mother and the General to rescue. My friend heir Sig wants to have a chat with Frank."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

A black Rover Defender pulled up during the night opposite the Embassy compound. A three man wet team got out and crossed the street making their way in the shadows. They tried the East wing entrance to find it wide open with no Marine guards in sight. They worked quickly taking out the CCTV cameras using a floor plan that had been given to them. With it they were able to walk in undisturbed. The team leader checked their position then signaled the other two to follow him. Silently they made their way downward towards the room indicated on the map but as they were about to go inside a man stepped out of the darkness.

"Change of plans she's not here. They moved her up into their quarters in the VIP suite. You need to follow me and I'll take you there. But when we arrive the rest is up to you. I can't be involved or I risk blowing my cover."

"Just show us the way. We're more interested in the pay than in your help. How many people are with her?"

"There are only three you have to worry about," said Mike as his face came in the light. "If you get caught or captured you never saw me and make sure your men know this."

"Just show us the way we'll handle the rest," said the team leader but as they were talking they heard voices coming at them from the VIP wing.

"Hide," said Mike. "Move it. Get out of sight before you're caught." As they ducked into the shadows Casey and Chuck came walking by carrying packs like they were going on a trip.

"Do you smell that?" said Chuck as he stopped and sniffed the air. "That smell, I know I've smelt it before?"

"Don't look at me. Come on we need to go. You said the Premier is going to fly us down. Tell me you meant he was going to have a pilot fly us down."

"He's got a pilot's license John so I don't see what the problem is Big Guy. You need to learn to relax and take it easy."

"I will when I don't have a crack-pot ex-commie dictator trying to kill me. You do know Alejandro had that license issued to him and he's never spent a day... Crap an hour in the pilot's seat before... well not until now."

"I know but I wanted to see your reaction. You should've seen the look on your face when I told you," said Chuck smiling.

"I ought to strangle you right here. You know I can smell that odor now too. It smells like... I don't know, wet dog. I think someone needs to change out the water under the plants. It's gone stagnant."

"Whatever air freshener they're using it's not working." Mike watched Chuck and Casey leave and once they were gone he waved for the men to come out.

"You know man I hate to tell you but the wet dog they were talking about is you," said the Team Leader standing next to Mike.

"It's this weather I sweat a lot. But good news now that they're gone you've only got one person to worry about but you shouldn't have any problem dealing with her."

"Let's just get this over with we're tired of screwing around."

Chuck and Casey were walking out through the main entrance when they noticed the Gunnery Sergeant was standing next to his Corporal looking over something shaking his head.

"Hey Gunny is something wrong?" asked John. They both noticed he looked frustrated. "Maybe we can help?"

"Oh Colonel sorry," said the Gunny. "It's these stupid cameras. They're on the fritz again. It started in the East wing now it's move to the VIP wing."

"You said the East wing. There's a secondary entrance there do you have contact with the guard manning that post?"

"No the RSO ordered us to close that one this evening and to secure it. He told me there was a possibility of a protest march focusing on the main entrance so we should reinforce our post here. I took it to the Ambassador but he was too busy with the evening's festivities and couldn't be bothered. Can you believe that?"

"This was what Agent Carver asked for... oh crap you said the cameras went out first in the East wing then went out in the VIP quarters? John wet dog," yelled Chuck as he dropped his pack pulled his dart gun and ran.

"What the..." said the Gunny Sergeant looking perplexed as Chuck charged off with a weapon in his hand but Casey cut him off.

"Gunny sound the silent alarm there's an incursion going on in the VIP wing. Muster your men and meet us there." Casey drew his Sig then took off after Chuck. He just hoped he could get there in time to scratch his itch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At London's Gatwick airport an unscheduled Airbus A330 loaded passengers for Amílcar Cabral International Airport on the island of Sal one of the islands of the Republic of Capo Verde then on to RAF Mount Pleasant Complex. A Royal Air Force station in the British Overseas Territory located on the East Falkland Island near the capital city, Stanley. The passengers were a strange mix of scientists and Antarctic experts heading south for the ice along with the tourists and Capo Verdeans getting off on the first stop at Sal to visit family or to enjoy fun in the sun. This mix was the only way the airline company could make this route economically viable. At the airport passengers for the Falklands were required to show they had a return ticket in hand before they could embark.

"Please have your boarding passes and passports out please," said the flight attendant as they began the task of embarking passengers. As the flight was unscheduled the company had a standing list of those interested that they informed via e-mail when the flight became viable. The stragglers that came found out by word of mouth.

"Thank you," said the flight attendant as she collected the tickets and gave one last look at the passenger's passports. "The attendant on the plane will direct you to your seat. Just follow the queue. Have a good flight and thank you for flying with us." All the passengers seemed normal the usual mix of eggheads and natives with a few tourists sprinkled on top but towards the end of the line one woman stuck out.

"Jim, do me a favor, do you see that woman in the back of the queue? You have to see her?" asked the attendant pointing towards the end of the line.

"You mean the one who looks like my gran? Yeah I see her. She looks like a hearty old bugger. Why? What do you want me to do?"

"Go make sure she's in the right queue and if she is bring her up to the head. There's no reason to have her standing on her feet any more than's necessary."

"Sure I'll go take care of it," said the man. He went back to the woman and checked her tickets then nodded back to the attendant. She waved for him to bring her on up and onto the plane. The woman's act of kindness was met with grumbling from some in the queue.

"Who does she think she is?" said a man from the crowd. "My university pays good money to send people on this bloody plane when they get around to scheduling it and I've never gotten the royal treatment."

"Shush George, you're making a scene. Everyone is looking at you. Just pipe down and wait your turn like the rest."

"That's what I'm complaining about. We're all waiting our turn then granny comes up with her... I don't know sagging everything then they herd her on the plane while we rot. Who is she? She's certainly not the Queen."

"I'm sorry," said the old woman. "I don't want to cause you any trouble. I could just as easily wait my turn in the back with everyone else. It's no problem."

"You heard the granny lady, let her wait her turn like everyone else. There will be a problem if you let her cut the queue." Everyone looked at the belligerent passenger. "What I'm just saying what all of you are thinking but don't have the courage to say."

"I don't care what anyone says," the attendant said as she took the woman's boarding pass then ticked her name on the flight manifest. "Here's your pass back go ahead, the attendant on board will see you to your seat. Mrs. ... I'm sorry Mrs. Hammaspeikko. Did I pronounce that correctly?"

"Yes, I know it's a mouthful and thank you Sweetie. My friends just call me Norma," said the elderly woman then she proceeded down the tunnel to the plane.

"Well it's about time the queue started moving again now that you've gotten the Queen taken care of. Excuse me what's your name miss?"

"Jane, Jane Clover now if you would kindly move along you're holding up the queue," said the attendant as she tried to give him back his boarding pass and passport to move him along.

"Now you want to hurry me along. Well I've got your number and when we land I'm going to write the company to protest. Let's see who gets moved along then."

"Can you just go George and stop being a butthole. You're holding up the line and the sooner we all get on the sooner we can get in the air. This is going to be a long flight anyway so can we all try to get along."

"Well excuse me if I'm not like you. I don't let people walk all over the top of me like a door mat and get away with it."

"Will you pipe down," said another member of their party. "The poor lady might hear you. You've made enough of a spectacle for one day"

George's group got on the plane and were shown their seats. The fasten seat belt sign was on and as soon as the last passenger boarded and was seated they began rolling out to take off. Once they were in air the attendants came by with free drinks. George got a Scotch and coke to mix then continued to complain to the rest of his party until none of them could take it anymore.

"George, can you let me past I really need to go use the lavatory," said the man next to him. He had to get out. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Larry am I right," said George but Larry had headsets on as he tried to follow the in-flight film and find relief from his boss. "Well I never. Bunch of... hey what do you want?" Standing in front of his was the same old lady.

"I just came to talk and to offer a peace offering," said the old woman. "I see you've got a heart condition," she said. His look asked how did she guess. "Your medical alert bracelet, my poor late husband had the same problem. I guess you're carrying some sort of nitrate pills?"

"Yes, I have to keep them with me at all times," he said as he tapped his pocket. "The doctors told me I ought to mediate to relax but I said why I just pop a pill and I'm all right."

"It might not always work out that way... Well whatever... If you didn't listen to your doctors you're not going to listen to me. Here's my peace offer, I noticed you like Scotch so I brought us both one..."

"I'll drink your Scotch lady but this isn't going to change anything. I'm still going to report that flight attendant. Someone needs to keep them in their place."

"I take it, that someone is you," she said as she downed hers and he did the same. "I'll get rid of your trash for you or you might report the attendant for letting that accumulate."

"You bet sister that someone is me and people are going to know it. I don't take crap from anyone and let them get away with it."

"Well I tried I really need to go back to my seat," said the old woman as she start to turn and leave but the man stopped her.

"You know that's some weird last name you've got there. You actually married someone with a last name like that? Hammersack?" said the man as he laughed.

"The name is Hammaspeikko. It's Finnish actually but some people call me by the translation the Tooth Fairy."

"The Tooth Fairy," laughed the man as he loosen his tie and unbutton the top button on his shirt. "Boy is it hot in here," he said as he turned on the vents for air conditioning.

"It's actually a mistranslation in Finnish the Hammaspeikko is a tooth troll who brings cavities to the tooth and eventually kills it. That should give you something to think about in the short time you've got left."

"What? Paul... Paul, I'm having a heart attack," said George as Paul came back from the lavatory and the time he killed in the back before he had to come back to put up with George's mouth.

"You're having a what? No not here," said Paul. He rang for a flight attendant then flagged one down to come in a hurry. "My friend is having a heart attack. He's had them in the past… Oh crap George your medicine. Do you have it?"

"Yes in my shirt pocket," he was able to say then he added. "Give me one." Paul pulled out a small pill box and gave him one. The attendant then handed him a glass of water.

"Let's move him into the back of the plane. We have an automated external defibrillator back there in case we need one." But on the way back George clutched his chest and looked at both of them before dropping.

"Let me help," said a man who identified himself as a doctor. After listening to the man's chest he and the attendant attached the defibrillator but the doctor could tell from the start the man's condition was critical. "What did you give him?"

"He asked for one of his nitrate pills and we gave that to him but other than that I don't think anything."

"I saw him take a couple of these," said the old woman. She appeared out of nowhere. "I went to apologize if I upset him. You don't think I could've caused this?"

"No… no don't even think that the man was a cardiac risk patient then… wait let me see those. This is Viagra. Oh no… Oh Christ, the idiot. He took too many of these and mistook the chest pain for a heart attack then had you two give him nitroglycerin. You never mix nitrates and Sildenafil," said the Doctor. He caught their looks. "I mean Viagra or this is what happens. There's nothing we can do for him."

"He never told me he was taking Viagra but I guess that isn't the type of thing you plaster all over the campus either. Wait, why would he take Viagra for now? He's married?"

"I don't want to speak ill of the dead but if you notice he took his wedding ring off. Look at his left hand there's a white band where the ring used to be. I guess he was expecting to get luck among the penguins."

"Well I need to report this to the Captain. Thank you Doctor and Norma can I walk you back to your seat?"

"No I think I'll just stay here for a few seconds and say a pray over dear George. He might not have been the most pleasant individual in the world but he was still a man. You all can go about your work I'll be fine."

"That's very kind of you Norma," said Jane. "I don't know if I could do that if I were you. But I guess it's easy to pray for the people you like."

Norma put her hands together then closed her eyes and waited for everyone to leave then she peaked out of one to make sure they were all gone then got to work.

"Here you go Georgie," said Norma as she pulled his wedding band out of her pocket then slipped into his. "I wish I could've taken you out for a dance but there wasn't enough time. Enjoy the afterlife and I hope you realized at the end I was the one who punched your ticket. What did you ask how could I? What about my poor dead husband? That was all true Georgie, he had a heart condition. He and that floozy I caught him with in the bathtub both did when I tossed a radio in with them. I guess that's what they mean when they say turn on, tune in, tune out but then again Timothy Leary's dead.

The rest of the flight was uneventful if not a little boring. Norma took the opportunity to do some knitting in between meals and drinks. The flight attendants just fell all over her especially after Jane told them how she had prayed for the man who died. He was stowed away in the cargo hold with the luggage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah got Ellie to stay with Sam so she wouldn't wake up alone. Then she grabbed Silvia and headed back to the vault. The men were going out on mission missing sleep that meant if the men could do it so could they. If their mission was to access the host satellite then Sarah wanted it done right away so when Chuck needed it they'd be ready. He was right there wasn't much time but he'd have even less if he had to wait for them.

"You know we could start this is the morning," said Silvia. "I really do my best after a good night's rest follow a healthy breakfast."

"If you want I think Sam left half a Nutella croissant in her dress pocket but I think she licked out the Nutella from the inside."

"Gee thanks but seeing as I'm going to have to do most of the work why don't you find us some coffee. I take two sugars, no cream."

"How would you like it if I give you two rights and one left. I'll even throw in a spinning back kick for free, no charge. Now move it. There's a coffee machine in the vault. I'll put on a pot but only because I want some and I don't want to risk getting poisoned."

"See, now that's what I'm talking about compromise," said Silvia as they walked down the dark corridor.

"I see your idea of compromise I give a little and you take a little. I believe that's called one-way," said Sarah. Her senses began to tingle something was wrong she could feel it.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I'm the one who's missing sleep here and for what? I can tell you what, a one-way ticket to Supermax or worse. I know you're going to tell me I made my bed but don't I deserve something here? I think I liked you better before when you were being belligerent towards me. What's got you all…" Sarah cut her off.

"Shush, something isn't right, we should've run into a Marine rover who's supposed to challenge us but we haven't met anyone, why?"

"I know you're not asking me because I haven't got the foggiest idea what you're talking about. Maybe he's late or got tied up?"

"No it doesn't work that way, if he didn't make it back to the front desk they would've called away a security alert unless…"

"Unless what? Sarah, you aren't making any sense. There wouldn't be a roving patrol if what?" said Silvia but again Sarah told her to be quiet.

"Do you smell that?" said Sarah as she took out her Smith and Wesson removing the safety.

"Yeah it smells like a men's changing room," said Silvia as Sarah looked at her. "What? I had brothers you know."

"I'm sure you did," said Sarah. She heard someone coming towards them and then she saw him, it was Mike Carver. "Mike, what are you doing here this late at night?"

"Wow, you can put the piece away. The Embassy has been compromised I was sent to take Dr. Martin to a safe house out in town. Dr. Martin, please follow me I've got a vehicle waiting out front but we need to make if fast. Hydra knows you're here." Silvia started to walk but Sarah grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No, she isn't going anywhere with you. Mike, you can tell your three friends to step out in the light where I can see them."

"Too bad I tried to make this painless. I was even going to let one of them hit me over the head so I could say I was over powered but can't do that anymore. You can put the weapon down and both of you come with us."

"Then what, you take us out in the jungle and put a bullet in the back of our heads? I don't think so. Three against one, I like those odds."

"Actually four against one," said Mike pulling his Walther PPK.

"I didn't forget about you but I also remember how well you did at the range so it's still three against one. Silvia when the lead starts flying look for cover. Maestro, whenever you want to start the music I'm ready to dance."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Mary sat through the night by the fire staring out into the dark as the rain changed to snow. As the snow came down the temperature seemed to rise a bit. At first it fell silently then like in some opera there was a crescendo and the noise became almost deafening. She was forced to put more dung on the fire to stay warm. She found a can in the shelter probably trash from the meal the last shepherd who stayed there left but it was good for her. She filled it with snow then melted it by sitting it close to the fire and got something warm in her.

"Not much like hot chocolate," she said to herself remembering making it for Chuck and Ellie when they were little. She could hear their little voices begging her to make them some. That was long ago she said as she walked to the entrance and looked out into the night. She heard waves crashing against the coast not far in the distance and she could smell the salt mist so she knew the road ran close to the coastline.

"How did you get here Mary," she said to herself as the first timid rays of day break stared to come through the clouds as the night's storm dissipated. "Some questions were best left alone."

She heard the cry of Johnny Rooks close by when she looked out she saw a group circling a spot nearby. It was still too cold for the vultures too soon for them to be out but if it was what she thought it was her food situation would be taken care of. She made her way carefully across the new snow and ice not now wasn't the time to twist an ankle or break something.

It didn't take her long to find it half buried in the snow. A lone sheep probably got separated from the flock and was wandering about when the storm hit then fell in the small crevice and died.

"Well Mary, never look a gift sheep in the mouth," she said as she shooed away the rooks who didn't like sharing their meal not with her nor with themselves. They made a squabble as they moved over to the side watching and waiting for her to go away.

"Don't worry I'll leave you guys plenty. I just need a little," she said as she cut away the hind legs. The internal organs probably would've given her more sustenance and energy but she couldn't risk it. In the fall all that could've been contaminated so it was best to play it safe and only take which should be safe.

As soon as she was done and was far enough away from the carcass the Rooks descended again and started their bickering over who should get what.

"You are a greedy lot," she said as she made it back to the shelter. The weather was still cold and she'd been out too long. Her hands felt stiff but she had to force herself to go on. One leg she buried in the snow next to the shelter making sure it was well covered. The snow would act like nature's ice box and keep the meat from going bad. The other she cut in strips and hunks then she put it in her can with snow boiling it on the fire.

"Well not exactly an Easter Sunday roast," she said as she gnawed at the tough meat and drank the broth. "Maybe with a little rosemary, sage, and bay leaves you'd be better. Oh Mary, don't forget juniper berries. They'd help take away that sheep taste and smell but if Sarah's pregnant you can't use them. Sarah... I wonder how that all played out."

Suddenly she saw the truck drive back from the night before. She jumped into action grabbing her Beretta and took aim. She was about to fire when she saw the driver was alone inside so she held her fire and let it pass.

"Stand down," she told herself the Tooth Fairy wasn't inside and she needed to wait for her so she went back to her meal of boiled mutton. Luckily she had the other leg in the ice box for later because it looked like it was going to be a long wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank stood in the hangar doors looking out as the snow fell. The wind whipped it in from outside blowing it inside but he stood there staring looking up in the sky. The workers inside dismantling the Hypersonic probably would've appreciated if he closed the bay doors. It was freezing inside and they had to work through the night to get their part of the job done on time. The rest were asleep in makeshift barracks trying to fight off the cold but until the trucks returned there was little they could do.

"Frank here you are," said Marcus. "I just got word one of our trucks is on its way back. The road has been cleared so it was able to make it through. The other truck won't be ready until tomorrow. They had to order a new fuel pump from Port Stanley and it won't be delivered before then."

"Well if that's the case we need to double our runs to make up for it. I keep looking up in the sky wondering if someone is looking down. The longer we're out here in the open the more likely we'll get caught. Send for Petr I need to talk to him."

"But it's kind of late," said Marcus pointing at his watch. "Why don't you wait a couple of hours? It will be dawn soon then..."

"Marcus, I'll tell you this only once don't ever question me again. I know what I want and want what I want. Right now I want Petr and your answer should be yes sir. Marcus, we both know how Silvia escaped and it wasn't through an emergency exit."

"But Frank I swear I..." Marcus started to say but Frank raised his hand and cut him off. He didn't want to hear the lie.

"Just do as you're told this time. You've put us both at risk and if this blows back... well I won't go down by myself but you should've thought about that before."

Marcus left and Frank went back to staring out the door at the snow fall. It wasn't long before Petr came walking in from outside through the snow to face him. The two met face to face in the bay doorway.

"I was told you wanted to talk to me," said Petr as he walked up to him. "Do you want to talk here or do we need to go someplace quiet?"

"We can talk here there's nothing secret about this. I need for your people to offload the truck when it arrives at the pier. The workers here can on load it and I can have someone at the pier to off load on the pier but I need your people to take it down below to store."

"We've talked about this or I did with those other two idiots..." Petr started to say but Frank cut him off.

"Those two have been terminated for cause. I don't want to hear what you can't do or what you won't do. I'm telling you what has to be done. The longer we're here the more likely we'll get caught. It won't be long before they call off their hunt for you in the North Sea if they haven't already. Then they will turn their attention to finding the General's plane, that plane," said Frank as he pointed at it. "Back in Hydra they think that phony transponder signal is going to keep us safe here and for a certain time it probably will. But sooner or later the team they have in Costa Gavas will look here and you know what they'll see when they look down on us with their spy satellite?"

"Nothing, my submarine is under camouflaged netting," said Petr confident that they were safe and hidden in the sound.

"And your radiation signal? Do you have camouflage netting for that? The answer is no and what do you think they're going to do when they see netting over a boat in the sound at an ex-whaling station?"

"I see your point," said Petr as he started to understand the gravity of their situation.

"I don't think you do. There is something called the Omega protocol which basically states that if the Director is in a position where he or she could be compromised then he or she is to be terminated with extreme prejudice. You know what I've been looking for staring up in the sky? You don't have to answer that it was a rhetorical question. I've been waiting to see the Tomahawk missile that will come flying through these doors... right in here and destroy everything, killing us all."

"Then why don't we just load everyone up and leave? Why aren't we leaving?"

"I've got orders to get that plane onboard your boat," said Frank as he pointed again to the hulk that once was the plane. "Then I'm waiting for another guest that won't be here until tomorrow. If I fail to do either someone will get an order to put a bullet in my head. And the people back home don't care about Tomahawk or Cruise missiles. They only care about results. This is Frank being frank so I don't really care about any agreement you had before. If you want a boat to sail you need to load it up or I'll have this conversation with the new next officer in command."

"You wouldn't dare," said the Captain Lieutenant but Frank looked away staring back out as the snow fell.

"You know looking out at the snow this reminds me of a quote from 'the Dubliner' by James Joyce when he wrote, 'His soul swooned slowly as he heard the snow falling faintly through the universe and faintly falling, like the descent of their last end, upon all the living and the dead.'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike made the mistake of smirking which pissed off Sarah even more. She raised her weapon pointing it at the team leader and as they were about to engage they heard a loud voice behind them yelling "no". They turned around in time for Chuck to dart one then checked the other merc's weapon arm then head-butting him. He staggered back trying to shake it off but Chuck landed a spinning back knocking him into the team leader. They both went down with a loud thud then scrabbled to try and get to their feet.

"Oh no you don't," said Sarah as she pistol whipped a stunned Mike then cold cocked the Team leader as he tried to get up while Chuck drop-kicked the other guy's head for two points across the goal posts of oblivion.

"You guys are never any fun you were supposed to let me scratch my itch," said Casey as he ran on scene with the Marine security detail.

"Oh I don't know John, Mike here I think deserves a bullet," said Sarah as she grabbed him up by the collar. "He smirked and I hate smirkers. Sweetie you came back but how?"

"Wet-dog," moaned the team leader as he worked his jaw then rubbed it. It felt like Sarah might've fractured it

"Well yeah," said Chuck as he darted the team leader. The man let out a low moan then dropped. "Actually, I wanted one more kiss for good luck."

"I think you deserve more than one," she said as she put her arms around him and kissed him. "But we need to take care of trash.

"I was thinking about that. Mike, you're going to make a call for me. You're going to confirm the kill," said Chuck as Mike let out a laugh as Casey cuffed him. "You think what I said was funny just wait and see what happens if you don't. John, how fast can Mike's diplomatic immunity be revoked?"

"As fast as I can call Langley and they call the State Department. You know I think they'll love you in prison here in Costa Gravas."

"What? No, you need to send me to Supermax or a dark site or someplace else... I know secrets. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give them away easily. You need to send me to the States."

"I don't think you have anything we need and right now the General isn't around to make that call. You know whose shoulders that falls on here? I'll give you one guess and he's telling you to make that phone call."

"Oh they'll love you in prison here a nice soft American spy. If it's true you know secrets well like you came after Silvia there will be someone they'll send for you. You know I just can't understand how that Columbian necktie thing works. Maybe when I see your autopsy photos I'll be able to figure it out."

"No Sarah, they won't do that to him that would be too merciful. They'd look for something that sends a message to everyone. They'd want to underling the price of screwing up. You don't have any dietary restrictions do you? Well not that your friends will really care."

"Okay, okay I'll send the message," said Mike as he gave in. He saw he had no choice. "But you have to promise me you'll get me out of this God forsaken country."

"That can be arranged," said Chuck as he handed him his phone. "Before you think about trying anything the Colonel is dying to scratch his itchy trigger finger."

"Please try something," said Casey in Mike's ear. "Go ahead I dare you. Just try something, anything scumbag, make my day."

"I said okay already so let me do it. I'm the one they're going to be pissed at. I'm going to need protection," said Mike as he typed a text message then took a photo of Silvia playing dead then send it. "Okay it's done. Now hold up your part."

"Gunny, they're all yours. Lock them up in detention until Langley can get someone in to escort them to Supermax."

"Oh Chuck just an update," said Mike. "Word is your mother never made it to the op site. I was told she tried to parachute and became a grease spot... anyway she wasn't on the flight when it landed. And since I'm feeling chatty Hydra is sending in the Tooth Fairy to deal with the General."

"Take him away from me before I hurt him," said Chuck. The Marines snatched them all up then led them away.

"Chuck, you can't believe a word he said. You can't let him get to you, that's what he wants. Mary is fine and she's waiting for you and Casey." Sarah caressed his face with her hands then turned it so he had to look her in the eyes. "Hey listen to me Chuck you can do this. Trust me I know you can and so does your mother."

"You're right I have to believe she's all right and my mother is my mother. She's been in worse spots and made it out. Thank you," said Chuck as he kissed her. "I love you."

"And I love you. Now go bring Mary and the General home. We'll have that satellite on line for you when you need it."

"If you're waiting for me to say I love you it will be a cold day some place warm. Come on Chuck," said Casey as he grabbed Chuck pulling him along. "We need to pick up our packs then get to the airport."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hi Fly flight from Gatwick to Amílcar Cabral Airport on the island of Sal had to overnight before continuing on its final leg to RAF Mount Pleasant Complex located on the East Falklands. Passengers had to come back to the airport early, go through security, then board once more. The flight attendants boarded the previous passengers before boarding the new ones. Once everyone was situated they took off. This part of the journey was just as long as the previous one with the exception that they all knew each other by now.

"Norma, I hope you had a pleasant night's sleep in Capo Verde," said Jane. "Did you get out any to see the island? It's quite nice but arriving in the evening and taking off early the next day there's not much time to enjoy it."

"I'm afraid I was tired when I got to my hotel and I just went straight to bed. I need some information I need to get to the West Falklands..." Norma started to say when Paul spoke up.

"We've got a charter that's going to take us from Port Stanley to Fox Bay where we're picking up a car that's been left for us. We've got an extra seat now that we don't have George with us. That is if you can put up with Larry and me." They looked behind at Larry, he just smiled nodding his head with his headset on.

"Okay but are you sure you can put up with an old woman coming along with you? I wouldn't want to impose."

"No, it'll be fun and if your need a ride after we land we can run you wherever you want as long as it's close by."

"Oh this is so kind of you how can I ever repay you? I know, I'll knit you a scarf while we're flying. I'll have it done by the time we get to Fox Bay. Do you have a favorite color? I'm sorry but your choices are limited to what I've got with me."

"How about black and white if that's okay? We're studying King Penguins in their habitat. They're actually amazing birds."

"Then black and white it is," said Norma as she sat back in her seat and started knitting. Jane left her so she could work and went into the aft galley where Jim was preparing the inflight meal.

"I wish all our passengers could be as nice as that old lady," said Jim as he pulled the hot trays out and placed them on the serving cart.

"She makes me think of my granny a lot. She reminds me how busy I've been and how long it's been since I last visited. I want to go see her when we get back."

"Me too," said Jim then he laughed. "I mean to see mine not yours but you know what I meant. But if you want you can come and see mine. She's suffering from Alzheimer's so you could tell her you where her granddaughter and she wouldn't know any better."

"That's just not right," she said as she laughed. "You don't want to do that with mine. She'll hit you over the head with a frying pan. The woman is as sharp as tack. That's how I want to be when I get to her age."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flying over Argentina heading towards the Falkland Islands a lone C-130 with a Costa Gravas flag painted on the tall began crossing the southern Atlantic. Chuck wanted the pilot to fly over West Falkland before flying over East and landing at Mount Pleasant. His plan was to jump near Hill Cove then they could make their way back on foot.

"Can you please explain to me why we've got to jump so far from the target site? It's going to take time to hoof it all the way back."

"John, the terrain is rugged and there are no trees to provide cover. If we came in any closer to the target we'd be exposed. Remember when we arrive we've got thirty-six hours to get everyone and get out."

"Do you want to tell me why you didn't bring Sarah along? I've got my theory but I want to hear it from you."

"Sarah and Silvia are working on a project that will assist us," said Chuck as Casey gave him a look. "Okay that might assist us."

"Yeah that's kind of what I thought. But you realize you've got your wife working with your ex. You know that isn't going to turn out pretty."

"As I've said for the hundredth time she's not my ex anything and I really don't care what happens to Silvia as long as they give me control of that satellite."

"You might not care about her but what does she feel about you? I notice when she started bawling yours where the first arms she jumped into."

"What was she supposed to do, jump in yours? John you've got a lot of good qualities but empathy and sympathy aren't among them. Besides she wants me to try and save this Marcus. I told her I would and I will if I can but I'm not going out of my way to save him. He might've saved her but he let everyone else die when Hydra pulled their plug."

"At Supermax they can ask for his and her adjoining cells then if they get married they could get conjugal visits. But let's face it Chuck you didn't bring Sarah along because you think she's in a family way."

"In what way? Okay there are some things that seem to indicate that possibility starting from the one coming now," said Chuck as the Premier entered the back with them.

"I don't know why you wanted me to take this plane? We'd been more comfortable in my jet," said the Premier as he walked back with a bottle of rum and three glasses. "Here you're going to need some antifreeze before you jump. The pilot tells me there's a snow storm over the target area so you need to use your altimeter to know when to pull the chord. Use your GPS to maintain position because any mistake and you end up in the sound."

"You realize the irony in telling us to rely on our GPS," said Chuck as he took a glass of rum from the Premier.

"Hasta la victoria siempre," said the Premier as he raised his glass.

"To scratching my itch," said Casey as they all clinked glass. Now that was something Casey could toast.

"To family," said Chuck and on that both the Premier and Casey could toast.


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Silvia worked through two pots of coffee and still nothing. They couldn't find the host satellite anywhere. Langley and Fort Meade looked for it but they came up empty handed too. The only thing that was certain was that it had been there over Costa Gravas but after that it seemed to disappear. The only thing Silvia could think of was that they moved it then placed it in dormant mode. Sarah watched over her shoulders to make sure Silvia didn't try anything but as the night turned to morning she realized she needed to get back to Sam.

"Listen, I need to make a run back to the apartment and check on my daughter," said Sarah. "Can I trust you here by yourself?"

"Go she wasn't looking to well last night. Hopefully by the time you come back I should have something. They must have changed my codes and put it in sleep mode that's why it's not responding. I haven't given up yet though."

"Good because a lot rides on that so you need to stay with it. Do you want me to bring you something back?"

"A pastry would be nice just as long as it isn't the half eaten one your daughter was carrying around in her pocket."

"Beggars can't be choosers," said Sarah as she got hit by a sudden wave of nausea. She had to sit down for a moment and wait for it to pass.

"The other day in the jungle I would've sold my soul for a glass of water but then again that's how I ended up there."

"And now you've got a chance to redeem yourself," said Sarah as the nausea passed. "We've all made stupid mistakes."

"What's this? No callous comments, no snappy remarks you almost make me think you're sincere. By the way you're looking a little green around the gills."

"Let's just call it an olive branch but the branch can be a club if you try anything," said Sarah as she headed for the door.

"Now that was what I expected to hear. And you might try a little water with lemon I hear that's supposed to help with morning sickness."

Sarah left then Silvia sent out a ping to the Satellite. This was a backdoor that only she knew and a way that would hopefully tell her where to look. It didn't take long for her ping to generate a response.

"There you are. Someone put you over the Antarctic masking your signal like a weather satellite," said Silvia as she looked around.

"Do I or don't I," she said to herself as she pulled out a phone she picked up the night before. One of the mercs sent to kill her had dropped it in the fight with Chuck and Sarah. It came scooting across the floor at her like it was meant to come to her. Now the question in her head was should she use it. She did owe Marcus for saving her life. She took a deep sigh then turned on the phone.

"Maybe you'll be password protected," she said as the phone came on. No there was no password so she took that as a second sign and she dialed Marcus' number. The number went through she heard the click as he answered.

"Hello, who is this and how did you get my number?" It was Marcus' voice she heard on the other end. Emotions got the best of her as she started to tear up.

"It's me Marcus, Silvia. I don't have much time but people will tell you I'm dead but as you can tell I'm not. It was the only way to throw Hydra off my trail," she said and she heard him sigh on the other end. "Listen you did me a favor telling me to get out now I'm doing the same. Leave that SOB Frank and get out of there. We can meet up somewhere and be together just the two of us."

"I can't right now," said Marcus as he looked around. "I'll be missed and there's no place to run to... but okay. Keep this phone with you and I'll call you with a time and place we can meet. We're really going to do this then."

"Yes just let me know and I'll be there," said Silvia as she hung up. Now she had even more incentive to work. She began to write strings of code sending pieces to the satellite bits at a time so whoever was monitoring it wouldn't realize until the end that they had lost control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hi Fly flight landed in Mount Pleasant then the passengers picked up their baggage forming a queue to clear customs. The customs agent was as pleasant as the airport ushering people in then checking bags before sending them on their way. Everyone was told to have their passports and baggage ready for inspection.

"Passport please," said the man. "Are you here for work or for pleasure Mrs…" The man looked at Norma's last name and stopped. "Mrs. Hammaspeikko," he finally got out.

"Sonny at my age pleasure is my work. I'm going to East Falkland to stay with friends for a little while. They have a boat we'll be living on."

"Oh very nice but this really isn't the boating season. Winter will be on us soon and the seas get pretty rough."

"We're going to stay in port near Hill Cove. They're wintering over there and I wanted to get away from London. We talked about doing some day trips depending on the weather."

"That sounds nice. I've got just a few questions for you then I can send you on your way. Do you have any unprocessed plant material including everything in the nature of a plant and flowers? To include fruits, vegetables, plants, shrubs, tubers, bulbs, nuts, seeds, leaves, cuttings, sprigs, bark and cut flowers."

"Just this apple they gave us on the plane. There was just too much food for me. I'm not used to eating that much in a meal."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to confiscate it because it has seeds and it might have parasites or bacteria that could be harmful to the native flora."

"My goodness, all that from my apple go ahead and take it. I really didn't want it to begin with I just didn't want to waste food.

"Thank you for being understanding, now do you have any uncooked foods of animal origin? Or dairy foods such as milk, butter, cheese, yoghurts and milk puddings; eggs, including eggshells?" The woman shook her head no.

"I see you like to knit," said the man holding up her knitting needles. "You know these could be counted at deadly knives and other killing weapons."

"What and that would make me what some sort of deadly assassin? I think young man you've been reading too many Agatha Christie novels."

"You would make a nice Miss Marple, but then you wouldn't be the knitting needle assassin," said the man as they both laughed

"I'm sorry just one more question and I have to ask because I can see your yarn. Do you have any unprocessed items of animal origin such as wood, feathers, hides, leather, wool, bone or any other biological product? Soil or any articles containing soil?"

"My yarn I bought from the store down the street from my house in London. I can prove it I have a receipt in my purse."

"There's just one more, I know I said the last one was the last but I have to ask this and you can nod your head. All the medicines you brought were prescribed to you?"

"I know it looks like I'm carrying a chemist with me but unfortunately they're all mine. I can also tell you what they all are and what they were prescribed for."

"No that's all right; I'll take your word for it. Have a pleasant holiday and I hope you enjoy your stay here with us," said the officer as he stamped her passport then handed it back. Paul and Larry met her on the other side of customs. Larry grabbed her bag as Paul walked her to their plane, a BN-2 Islander operated by FIGAS, that was waiting for them.

"I'm sorry this is a no frills flight but we'll have you in Fox Bay soon," said Paul as he noticed that she almost had his scarf done. "You're fast with those needles but wouldn't it be easier if you didn't wear the gloves?"

"Maybe but in my day a proper lady never exposed her hands in public. Nowadays you see a lot more than just hands. When we arrive where did you two say you were heading to?"

"We can take you as far as Hill Cove. Where your friends are anchored I'm sorry, I overheard you tell the customs agent that you were meeting friends on a boat."

"Yes they're anchored in Byron Sound. I'll contact them when we land and have them come and get me," said Norma. "I don't want to bother you anymore."

"No, no bother you can ride with us to Hill Cove," said Paul turning to Larry who had headphones on and was tuned out as usual. "I could use the company if you know what I mean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank walked in unannounced with armed guards into the holding cell. The General thought at first he'd come for her and she was sure this was her time but instead of her Frank wanted the Captain and his Russian shipmates to come with him. Neither Captain Primack nor the General liked this but Frank had his men point weapons at them and threatened to execute them all on the spot if they didn't follow him.

"Frank, you hurt them, I mean any of them and so help me I swear I'll make you my pet project. I won't rest until I have you and when I say have you there won't be a trial or a jury. There'll only be you, me and a world of pain."

"Is that supposed to make me afraid or to quake in my boots? Oh no the General's going to be mad at me. If I were you I'd worry about what's in store for you. I just got notified the Tooth Fairy has landed at Fox Bay which is about a four hour drive from here."

"Why didn't you tell me," said Marcus. "I should take a vehicle and go pick him up. We can't have him waiting."

"First it's a she not a he and secondly she said she had transportation lined up. Whatever that meant but we need to get this loading done. Captain, follow me and have your men march single file after us." Frank took the Captain and his men back to their submarine. One of Petr's men yelled down to him when they saw them approaching.

"Captain Lieutenant, you need to get up here right now. The Captain and the men are coming back with that American."

"What? He never said anything to me about bringing them back onboard. Crap I hate this guy," said Petr as he ran up the ladder topside then met them on the pier. "Frank, what's going on? You never said anything... I mean I thought we had an understanding?"

"We do but the way you bellyached about loading your boat I thought I'd come up with a compromise. These people are sitting around all day in the holding cell doing nothing so I thought why can't they load your sub for you. They know the boat, you speak the same language and all you've got to do is provide security so they don't get out of hand."

"Actually that's not a bad idea and I do appreciate your efforts to come up with a compromise that would be good for both of us."

"The problem is I'm not going to help you," said the Captain. "You can shoot me if you want but my people aren't helping you do anything. The first person who does will be court martialed as a traitor to the Federation."

"Well this is on you Captain," said Frank as he drew his pistol and pointed at the Captain's head but as Primack thought he was dead Frank turned the weapon and shot a Seaman standing with the rest of them men. He dropped dead on the pier.

"He's dead," said one of the Chiefs that ran to check on the seaman. He'd been one of his men. "You.." growled the Chief as he started to charge Frank but his shipmates held him back.

"If you try that again I'll kill you too without hesitation. Now Captain who would you like me to kill next or are you willing to listen to reason now?"

"Very well we'll load but there'll be a day when the table will turn and then you'll be mine. Starting with you Petr the traitor you're at the top of my list."

"Idle threats my friend don't scare anyone," said Petr as he motioned for his men to take charge of the prisoners."

"I'm not your friend and they aren't idle," said the Captain as a man pushed him along.

"Well I can see you guys have a lot to get caught up on. The truck should be here soon so we can get this done. That guest I told you will be here soon too so once we get loaded up we can leave," said Frank then he started to walk back over to where they left their car.

"Frank, I just got called saying that second truck is ready to be picked up. If we had it we could get done in half the time."

"Good, it looks like things are finally coming together," said Frank as they heard a loud splash behind them someone had thrown the dead seaman's body in the Sound. Marcus turned and looked for a few seconds then turned back.

"I can take one of the drivers and run him to the mechanic's shop to pick it up that way we wouldn't lose two drivers and it seems everything is handled here."

"You're right it is... Okay go for it. I don't know how to tell you this but I got word a little while ago that a wet team called in saying they had executed the hit on Silvia. I think we can lay this whole thing to rest now between us and move on. Marcus you stay with me and we'll go places together."

"Yes Boss I'm here by your side."

"Boss I like that," said Frank. "Just drop me off at the office then grab a driver but tell him no Subway runs. Idiot got stuck in a snow storm last time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah went down to the suite to find everyone was already up and running. Breakfast had been brought already and there wasn't a lot left to choose from. There was a half a Nutella croissant with the inside missing. She thought about taking it to Silvia, but she decided to play nice and grabbed a couple apple turnovers.

"Do I have to ask what happened to this," said Sarah as she held up the pastry in question. "I take it my sick bunny is feeling better."

"Where's daddy at? Aunt Ellie and Uncle Awesome told me he and you were working and he had to go away. When will he be back?"

"That's right Sweetie, there's a problem that he and Uncle Casey have to take care of and it's something only they can do. Remember we talked about this," said Sarah as she motioned for Sam to come sit next to her on the couch. "Remember our family secret," whispered Sarah in Sam's ear.

"I need to go back to work but I'll be back for lunch. Ellie, I'll talk to the Gunny and ask him to have a Marine go with you guys so you can go to the open air market.

"Oh can we!" said Clara. "We can go visit that man, old Carlo, Tía Hortencia's friend who has the candy that we liked."

"I can see last night is long past. You know if you two keep this up you're going to make the dentist and the tooth fairy happy. Sarah, are you sure it's safe?"

"I don't see why not and you'll have an escort. If anything comes up he can call me and I'll bring a security detail out for you guys but that won't happen."

"Question, how is everyone sleeping," asked Devon. "I know that sounds kind of crazy as a question but I think I might be suffering from PTSD. Last night I thought I heard a battle outside the apartment. It sounded like it came from the hallway."

"I slept with Sam," said Ellie. "We didn't hear anything. She slept through the night and when I finally got to sleep so did she."

"I wouldn't worry about it Devon, it'll go away," said Sarah. "I heard some cats fighting maybe that was what you heard? They knocked over somethings and made a real mess."

"Yeah, that must've been it but it sounded so real so... I don't know like one of those Chuck Norris movies."

"Come on Devon what could happen inside the Embassy," said Ellie. Sarah just smiled and nodded her head. If she told them what really had happened they would've been on the next flight back to the States. She felt bad about what she was doing but she needed them to watch Sam for her while she helped Chuck.

"Oh crap, Chuck," said Sarah. "I really need to get back to work. Sam, I'm sorry if I've got to run and please remember not too many sweets. Guys, I'll stop by the Gunny and arrange that escort if you want to get ready."

They all agreed then Sarah kissed Sam and Clara before leaving to get back to the vault. She grabbed the pastries then headed out. Once she got there she went inside apologizing as she entered.

"I'm sorry it took longer than I thought I had to stop by the Gunny to arrange for..." she stopped in midsentence the vault was empty Silvia was gone. "Crap now what?" she said as she started to hit the button for lock down when she heard a knock at the door. Sarah went over looked at the monitor and there was Silvia standing outside.

"Sorry..." she started to say but Sarah cut her off.

"Get your butt in here. What do you mean wandering off? You know if the wrong people see you they'll put that hit back on you."

"I'm sorry but I was hungry and you were taking too long so I ran to the canteen and got a grilled cheese. Do you want a bite? It's actually pretty good not to greasy like they are sometimes."

"I brought back two apple turnovers," said Sarah as she tried to calm herself down. This wasn't doing her any good."

"Thanks, maybe later. Well I found our missing satellite. It's in sleep mode over the Antarctic. I've been up loading strings of programming and when the time comes we can take control but if we act too soon wherever flight control is at they'll be able to fight back. We should wait until it's a done deal and then we can completely lock them out."

"Good but the way you say it there's a catch," said Sarah and from Silvia's look she was right. Something also told her she wasn't going to like it. "Spit it out or spit out teeth which do you prefer."

"And I thought we'd gotten past threats."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The C-130, that Casey and Chuck were flying on cut through the night air. The ride became bumpy as they entered a storm and the cloud cover closed in around them. The Premier got called up to the cockpit then he came back a few minutes late.

"My pilot wanted me to try to talk you two out of this. He said the jump was too dangerous and there is a good possibility that you both could end up in the Sound instead of on dry land. Visibility is almost nil you can't even see your hand in front of your face."

"Good that way they won't see us coming. Don't worry about us we know what we're doing," said Chuck. Casey gave him a look

"Tell me we do Chuck. You know I'd hate to have to take an ice water bath when I didn't need it," said Casey but in the end but he knew they had no other choice.

"Trust me John, we've got this."

"Well I hope you do, because there's no room for error here but I thought you would say that so I told the pilot to give us a yellow light when we're ten minutes out."

"Good but if you don't mind I'll take a smoke off you," said Casey. The Premier laughed then handed him one.

"You come back safe and sound John Casey and I'll give you a box of my finest," said the Premier as the yellow light came on. "I think you're up."

"Premier strap yourself in I'd hate for you to get sucked out the back with us. Not with everything we've gone through."

"So would I, hasta la revolucion," yelled the Premier as the hydraulic arms began to lower the gate and the frigid wind whipped around inside. Both Chuck and Casey jumped in unison.

The pilot was right visibility was zero and as Chuck fell he could only hope that the GPS coordinates he was getting were correct. He used his altimeter to know when to pull the chord but as he was about to he suddenly thought what if Casey was close to him. Their chutes would get tangled then both would plummet to their deaths. He broke a little left then popped his chute no Casey. He breathed a little easier when he felt land under his feet.

"As usual," said Casey as he ran over to help him with his chute. "You're off target. Why did you break left anyway?"

"I was afraid our chutes would get tangled and I knew you'd never go left."

"Maybe when hell freezes over," said Casey as he set up Sat communications letting everyone know the Eagle had landed.


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Sarah looked at Silvia and thought about all the ways she wanted to hurt her and how much pain she could inflect but she had to be able to type. What made her even angrier was she pulled this after everything they'd done for her, after everything Chuck had overlooked. If it had been someone from her past she didn't know if she could've overlooked it. But the person she was angriest with was herself. If she hadn't left her alone this wouldn't have happen.

"Before you continue I need to warn you you're heading down a path that's going to lead to a world of hurt," said Sarah as she cracked her knuckles. "But I just might like it."

"Maybe but you'll never get the satellite control codes in time. I'm not asking for much I just want you to let me go."

"You know what happens if someone sees you that shouldn't. Is it worth taking that kind of risk? If Hydra finds out you're still alive they'll track you down no matter where you are and they'll do finish what they started if nothing else to make an example out of you."

"That could be true but I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a hole either. I'll try my luck on my own so that's my offer take it or leave it. It's up to you now."

Sarah was livid, she had left her for just a few minutes to check on Sam and came back to find this. How could she do this to her, no she should've listen to her gut and had her thrown into detention but she didn't. Just then Casey called in.

"The Eagle has landed," radioed Casey. Sarah just shook her head. "How do you copy me home base?"

"Read you loud and clear. I bet you've been dying to use that line for a long time John. How do you read me?"

"Read you loud and clear. For once can we adhere to proper radio protocol home base," radioed Casey but as he was talking Sarah heard Chuck in the background telling Casey he needed to speak.

"Sarah, Love, any luck finding that satellite? If not contact Langley, and light a fire under the Major we might need it."

"Chuck, we found it or I should specify I found it over the Antarctic," said Silvia as Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's currently in sleep mode."

"I don't care who found it. Can you wake it up and control it? You did build in a backdoor? I would've so I could control my own invention just in case."

"Of course I did, who do take me for some rookie. I've been feeding it strings of code so I can not only take control but shut everyone else out. However, first things first..." Sarah reached up in haste and muted the mic.

"No you're my mistake I'll tell him your demands you've done enough," said Sarah as she switched over to a private connection just with Chuck. "Sweetie, I've got you on a private line there's no need for Casey to hear this."

"I know Casey's asking me what's up. Wait one," said Chuck. "She needs to tell me something about Sam and after your appeal for proper radio protocol she doesn't want to hurt your sensitive ears. But if you want what sandwich would you take on a desert island?"

"Gez will you guys never give it a break and your blabbering too. Just hurry it up and stop hogging up the airwaves. You're the one who wanted to land in the middle of nowhere so you're going to have to talk and walk."

"Okay Sarah, I'm back. Casey's taken care of so what is it?" Chuck could already tell he wasn't going to like it.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry I had to leave Silvia here for a few minutes while I went to check on Sam and well... This is her deal." Sarah explained everything to him. "I'm so sorry what do you want me to do? I was thinking about breaking both her legs. She doesn't need them to work on the keyboard." Chuck laughed.

"I love you and to tell you the truth I kind of half expected it," Chuck said only to get Casey to turn and give him a grunt then started double timing it. John pulled away which was fine by Chuck he needed to speak without being heard and this gave him the opportunity.

"I love you too but tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. I'm sorry this is my fault I shouldn't have left her by herself."

"You did what you had to do. This isn't your fault at all let me talk to her," said Chuck. He kept his voice low so Casey couldn't hear him but he used a flat tone that sounded like he meant business. "Silvia, I can only guess you've been in touch with Marcus and this desire to escape is so you two can meet somewhere. Know that if I'm headed for a trap I have enough pictures of you on my phone that Hydra will know you're still alive plus I have you confessing that Marcus helped you to escape. I don't think things will go to well for him if I'm caught."

"Marcus is running now and yes we're going to meet then disappear forever. The pictures are an inconvenience that a good plastic surgeon can take care of and I want you to destroy that base there and Frank along with it."

"So Hydra will think Marcus died there? Clever move I might even be able to give you a few recommendations about how to start over."

"Thank you Chuck but I want a clean slate. I want to go somewhere where no one knows me or Marcus. So do we have a deal?"

"Okay, Sarah cut her loose and let her go but only if she gives you those codes. I have to go Casey's waving at me there's a Rover by the roadside. Looks like we might not have to walk after all, I love you."

"Stay safe, I love you too," said Sarah as the line dropped. "Okay you heard my husband; you've got your deal. Now give me the code then you can be on your way."

"Hold up not so fast if I give you the code like this you can still slam me in Supermax. No I'll give it to you after I'm out of here."

"Silvia it's not that I don't trust you but I don't trust you. I'm not going to let you out of here without you giving it to me and I verifying it."

Okay here, the code is in two parts. This is the first one," said Silvia as she wrote it out. "Here you are. You're only missing the second half, but if you enter the wrong code more than twice it will default to self-destruct mode. Let me go and once I'm outside I'll call you with the second half."

"If you don't you're dead. I will personally track you both down and end you," said Sarah as she looked at the set of numbers Silvia had written

"So does that mean we have a deal?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The BN-2 Islander landed on the airstrip just outside of Fox Bay settlement. There Larry and Paul helped Norma off the plane. Paul stayed with her while Larry went into the command center that functioned as a control tower. The weather was cold and the ground was covered with a sheet of white as snow continued to come down.

"I got them," said Larry as he waved the keys in his hand. That was the most words Norma heard him say since they started out from Gatwick. He led them over to a Rover Defender then after loading everything up, they took off down a snow covered gravel road.

"They said inside the snow should let up soon and the temperatures are expected to warm up so all this will melt away. I'm interested in seeing how our colony is coping with this cold."

"Larry gets like this," said Paul. "He starts off almost mute but the closer we get to his passion the more talkative he becomes. So Norma what kind of boat do your friends have? They aren't expecting you to help man it?"

"No," she said as she laughed. "I'm there so their aunt will have someone to talk to. She's kind of a hermit and lives in her shell, they want me to crack it in order to get her to come out and talk. I'm good at getting people to talk and in the end everyone talks."

"You say that like it's your profession, a professional interrogator. So what kind of boat did you say your friends have?"

"I really didn't ask to tell you the truth for all I know it could be a submarine." They all laughed. "Oh and before I forget I finished your scarf," said Norma as she passed it to him from the back. "Put it on I want to see if it fits all right. Maybe I should lengthen it a bit?"

"No it's fine, thanks," said Paul. "What do you think Larry? The perfect thing for this type of weather and in Penguin colors no less."

"You're right that should keep you nice and cozy but like I said the weather should be warming up so I don't think... Paul, Paul are you okay?" Paul began wheezing as if he was having an asthma attack but he wasn't asthmatic.

"Pull off to the side of the road," said Norma. "Is he allergic to anything? He sounds like he's going into _anaphylactic_ shock. My late husband was allergic to bee stings and he looked like that."

"But there are no bees in the Falklands. I know there was an attempt but it didn't work out," said Larry as he rambled on pulling over to the side of the road. "Let's get him out of the Defender maybe it's something inside." Larry and Norma got out, the winds were whipping up and it was frigid but already the snows were letting up.

"Sit him next to the Rover so he's out of the wind," said Norma as Larry pulled him out and sat him next to the rear tire. Paul was blue in his face and barely conscious. Larry could see he was in a bad way when he sat him down but as he put him down his hands started feeling tingly like they were rapidly becoming numb.

"What's wrong with me? My hands are paralyzed and it feels like my arms are going to sleep. Norma, how do you feel?"

"Oh I'm fine. You touched the scarf as you pulled poor Paul out of the Rover. That's the poison circulating in you now. It's a tincture I made from phyllobates terribilis. You don't know what that is? I'm sorry your specialty is in Penguins, aptenodytes patagonicus. The phyllobates terribilis is also called the golden poison arrow frog and like Shakira, it comes from Columbia. Some people even call it the most poisonous animal living."

"But why? We didn't do you any harm?" said Larry as Paul dropped over. Larry turned to run but slipped in the snow and fell face first.

"Unfortunately for you two you saw my face but you were kind enough to provide me with transportation. Now Larry for the good news then the bad news," said Norma as she shivered in the cold. "A person could catch their death out here don't you think. Now where was I? Oh yes... good news, bad news."

"You're crazy," said Larry. "Come on you don't need to do this. I can forget anything just ask me my last name? I don't remember. See it's that easy. Please you don't have to do this."

"As I was saying the good news is you only touched the scarf so you didn't absorb enough of the poison to kill you. It just paralyzed your arms but that will go away soon and you'll be none the worse for wear."

"That is good news," said Larry so you can just leave me here and take the Rover. We're in the middle of nowhere and I don't have a phone."

"Maybe you're right," said the old woman as she walked back to the vehicle. Larry breathed a sigh of relief. He heard the door open and thought she was going away.

"Sorry Larry," she said coming back to him with one of her knitting needles. She shoved in in the back of his head penetrating between the base of the skull and the C1 vertebra driving upward to the hypothalamus. Larry's autonomic nervous system stopped and he died almost instantly.

"I guess the customs agent was right these are killing machines," she said as she pulled it out then wiped it down. Norma took all the identification off the bodies then got into the defender driving off. Day was breaking behind her soon the Johnny Rooks and Vultures would find their breakfast served and if they didn't wait around too long it would be warm.

A little while later and further down the road….

"Okay they said turn left at Hill Cove," said Norma as she signaled left then turned. Why she used a turn signal was force of habit because there wasn't anyone on the road. But a little ways down the road she passed two men walking with packs. They looked strangely out of place as they walked along the road. She just zipped past them but shortly after driving by her back tire blew out and she began to fishtail.

"Crap, hold it on the road," she said to herself but with the melting snow it wasn't easy. She managed to regain control by counter steering and down shifting keeping her foot off the brakes. Then she eased over to the side of the road.

"Come on Chuck hurry up and get off the radio," yelled Casey as he ran up to the woman. "Lady, I have to hand it to you that was some good driving. Not a lot of people could've kept it between the ditches in a blow out like that."

"Thank you son," said Norma as she climbed out of the Rover. It was a little touch-and-go there for a bit but I was able to pull it out. You just have to show the vehicle who's the boss. One second I need catch my breath."

"What's going on John?" said Chuck as he ran up. "Morning ma'am, looks like you've got some tire trouble. This is your lucky day we can change it then have you on your way."

"I don't want to impose on you. Where are you boys heading with all that gear? My, that looks heavy," said Norma as Casey dropped his then opened the back and began pulling out all the bags.

"We're going bird watching and you with all these bags," asked Chuck as be noticed they had two different names on them. His senses told him something was off. He sat his pack down as Casey gave a look back at him.

"I'm taking those bags to some colleagues who're studying penguins, King Penguins down the coast not far from here. They're actually magnificent birds, Penguins."

"Like my friend here John in a tux," said Chuck which got a growl from Casey.

"You know a little help would be appreciated," said John as he tossed Chuck the tire tool. "Make sure the vehicle is in park and the hand brake is set. Then loosen the lug bolts while I work the jack."

"Sure John no problem," said Chuck checking inside to make sure the Rover was in park but when he stuck his head inside he saw one of the woman's bags lying on the passenger's seat. There was a name tag with Hammaspeikko written on it. Chuck flashed. He saw people with bloody mouths, vials of Sodium thiopental or Sodium Pentothal. He saw vials with SP-117 written in Cyrillic 'truth serum'. The old woman they were changing the tire for was the Tooth Fairy.

"John, we need to talk," said Chuck as he climbed out of the vehicle to find Norma covering Casey with a Sig P232. "Wow lady what are you doing? Put the weapon down and we can talk. What's going on?"

"Shut up, you two are spies. I'm guessing CIA. What I want to know is how did you know I was going to be here and who sent you?"

"Lady, what are you talking about? Are you sure you've taken your medication for today because just from where I'm standing you sound pretty crazy. John what do you think?" Casey nodded his head.

"I told you to shut up. Don't patronize me I'm no fool. Someone shot out my rear tire and it just happened to be while you two were nearby. I smell a rat."

"You know as crazy as it might sound that's exactly what happened," said Chuck. When he saw his mother walking down from the hill behind Norma he realized what was going on. Mary signaled him to buy time so he continued talking.

"I've got some things in my bag," said Norma. "They'll loosen your tongue then we'll see what kinds of answers I can get."

"What do you have, prune juice or Metamucil?" said Casey. "Whatever you've got in that little bag of yours none of it will work on me so you can just forget it grandma."

"John, you're standing in front of the Tooth Fairy and her specialty is interrogation," said Chuck. "Maybe you can tell me something and we can go from there who are you here to interrogate? Obviously since we just met it's not us?"

Norma never got a chance to answer Mary shot her in the back of the head. Blood and brain mater flew over Chuck as Norma dropped.

"Oh Mom, yuck, you just killed grandma," said Chuck a little disgusted because of his bath. "Everyone thinks you jumped out of the plane and didn't make it."

"That's what I wanted them to think. You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat. I've been roughing it since we landed and last night I fed on carrion."

"I could've done without that picture in my head. It'll be a while before I'll want take out and don't even think about drinking out of my coffee cup."

"Here's a power bar," said Casey as he tossed it to her then a box of tissues to Chuck from the back of the Rover.

"Thanks," said Mary. She opened it and took a big bit then started stripping Norma taking her clothes off.

"Mom, do you have to do that here in the middle of the road. How about some place a little more secluded? Gez, I'm going to have nightmares for a month after this."

"Sorry Charles but I need to pass myself off as Norma, the Tooth Fairy, that way they'll take me to Diane and I can secure her for extraction. When is the team coming in?" Chuck looked over at Casey and Casey looked back at him. "Oh tell me there's a team coming in?"

"You're looking at it. It gets better in less than twelve hours that whaling station will be leveled per the Omega Protocol by a Tomahawk missile strike launched from the Sound."

"Then we need to hurry," said Mary as she took off her coveralls and started changing into Norma's clothes.

"No! Not here on the other side of the Rover," said Chuck as he put his hand over his eyes. "Now go please. There are just some sights a son should never see."

"But I used to breast feed you when you were a baby," said Mary as she changed into Norma's clothes. "Oh I grabbed these from the parts they stripped off the Hypersonic." She started around but Chuck closed his eyes and pointed to the hood.

"Just leave them here. So they've stripped the Hypersonic and loaded the parts on the submarine. They have to be interested in our stealth technology."

"I think so," said Mary as she came around then looked for something in the bags like bleach to streak her hair. "The submarine has a lead-bismuth cooled fast reactor. I tried to take it out by disrupting the steam flow from the pier but they fired up the reactor in time to prevent a cool off."

"Cool off? I always heard of melt down with reactors," said Casey. Chuck brought him up to speed on the difference.

"That was the reason I could pick up their radiation signal. Good job, it helped me pinpoint this location. Mom this stuff you got off the plane what did you say this was supposed to be?"

"I heard some tech call it the data core and that it was key to the online computer system or something like that. He said it was important so I grabbed it, why?"

"Because this was what I was going to search the plane for. This is the black box they used to take control of the Hypersonic."

"Okay the flat is changed now let's go," said Casey as he climbed in. "Chuck, you know Frank knows us and if he sees us the game is up."

"I know but we've got to try and besides I've got a plan. Mom, tell me about the Russians what have you picked up about them?"

The second in command is the one that mutinied. He and the officers and some enlisted. They don't get along with the Argentinians and I was working that. However, when I left to come here Frank caught on and doubled the guard. He suspects there could be a spy in their midst. The ship's Captain is a cantankerous old man and he'll do anything short of treason for his men. I think the ones that are loyal would do the same for him."

"Great a commie love boat," said Casey as he drove.

"I forgot to ask Charles, how did Sarah's test come out? I wanted to be there but I kind of got held up."

"Inconclusive," said Chuck as he turned to look back at her. "She's going to have another blood test done which should give us a definite answer." He decided to take what she said at face value there was no need especially now.


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Chuck radioed Sarah while Mary got into character as Casey drove to Frank's base of operation. She had to make her disguise good enough to get past Frank since they met when he arrived with Marcus. She wasn't too concerned because it was late then and Frank was sitting in the back so he never really saw her but she couldn't take any risks. Mary streaked her hair with bleach she found in Norma's bag. Norma probably used it to eliminate DNA and trace evidence.

"Sarah this is me I'm checking in," said Chuck as he looked back to see his mother taking wads of tissues and shoving them in her bra. "Gez I'm seeing way too much of my mother on this mission." He went on to describe what happened after the jump, finding Mary and the Tooth Fairy and the Tooth Fairy's end. "Any luck getting the Satellite codes? I'm going to need it soon."

Mary finished adjust everything so with the extra tops on she seemed larger than she was. For her final touch she put Norma's bifocals on. Placing them on the end of her nose she could look over the top because she couldn't see a thing through them.

"How do I look?" she asked. Chuck gave her a thumbs up as he talked with Sarah and Casey grunted into the mirror. But he had a gut feeling something was up with Chuck and Sarah and he was being left out of the loop.

"Is there something going on back there that I need to know about," said Casey looking over at Chuck. "Bartowski, don't make me feel like the little fat boy and I underline again or I swear you'll find yourself in a world of hurt."

"Silvia's working on it," said Sarah. "We located the missing Satellite now we're accessing it. The problem being the code is in two parts, John. I have the first one but now Silvia's working on the second but I should have it soon." Sarah didn't like lying but she didn't want John to know she had left Silvia alone, that was a rookie mistake one that he'd never let her forget.

"I always found a broken knee cap gives the proper incentive to work faster and it has the added advantage of making sure they can't run away from you."

"Thank you John, I'll keep that thought in mind even though it's probably going to cause me a week's worth of nightmares. But Sarah can hand Silvia. Love, I really will need that Satellite and soon I'm afraid."

"I know and I'll get if for you. Casey's idea may not be such a bad idea. The woman is getting me pissed off and it won't end well for her if she keeps it up," said Sarah as she looked at Silvia.

"Sarah, just sit back and take a deep breath I don't want you to get agitated over this. Think happy thoughts and do what you have to do."

"If I did that I'd be happy but Silvia most definitely won't. There are twenty-seven bones that make up the human hand."

"Now you're talking my language, sister," said Casey as he interrupted their conversation. "Pulling finger nails will work too."

"No John, no finger nail pulling, no knee capping and Sarah no broken hands. Just follow the plan we talked about. Everything will work out I know it will. I love you," said Chuck. Casey looked over at him.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey as he drove. "I swear if you blow kisses into your radio I'm going to reach over there and smack you hard and remember what I said about being the little fat boy. I smell a rat."

"John, have you call Kat yet?" said Chuck trying to change the topic. "Could that be why you're all bent out of shape? Sugar bear needs some honey."

"We've gone over this before, what part of 'mind your own business' don't you understand? You know all the languages of the world but you can't understand that and besides there's only one person who's authorized to call me Sugar Bear and you're not that her."

"Boys, can we get back to the mission at hand," radioed Sarah. "The Major called from Langley to say the Alexandria is going to be there sooner than scheduled so you need to hurry up. Just get the General and get out, please. There's no time for any heroics Chuck."

"Just get me those Satellite codes and be standing by," said Chuck as he saw they were approaching a guarded gate. "I've got to go."

"Chuck, Sweetie I mean it, come back to me. If you go get yourself killed I swear I'll shoot you. I love you."

"I love you too and don't forget about what you've got to do tomorrow."

"Get off the radio. Look alive we're arriving at the gate and they've got extra guards. I count one in the shack and two out front. Hold your breath we're going in."

"This is private property. If you don't have business here you need to turn around and go," said the man as the other two cover the vehicle with Heckler &amp; Koch UMP9.

"I'm here to see your Boss, Frank. He's expecting me," said Mary. "Just call and tell him the Tooth Fairy's here."

"Yes ma'am just one moment let us find him for you. He told us you were coming he's been expecting you," said the man then he radioed in her presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah looked at Silvia and Silvia looked back, both dug in for a battle of nerves. Silvia remained mute so Sarah walked over to a tool box where she pulled out a pair of pliers, a hammer and a screw driver. Laying everything out she wanted Silvia to see them but she still remained silent. Just as things seemed to be coming to a head there was a knock at the door.

"This isn't over," said Sarah as she went to see who it was. Silvia walked behind her still eating her grilled cheese.

"I don't see why you can't be a little reasonable. I know women are supposed to become a little testy when their pregnant but you're a real..."

"If you don't watch your mouth I'm going to shove my fist down it and turn you inside out. This had better be the last time I hear you talking about me being pregnant. Got it!"

"Okay, okay... Oh look it's the rest of the Partridge family," said Silvia as they both checked to see who it was. In the monitor they saw Devon, Ellie and the girls at the door.

"Crap is it that late," said Sarah as she opened the door. "Guys, I'm sorry but it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to get away. The guys need me to man this post and keep comms open during the mission." Sarah couldn't dare leave Silvia alone again.

"That's okay," said Ellie. "We're getting a late start on the Market anyway. When we come back we'll pick you up something to eat from the canteen. What would you like to eat something in particular?"

"No pickles and ice cream if that's the question. I don't know something that isn't too greasy and that has pickles would be nice. I really appreciate it," said Sarah. "I'm really sorry I can't get away."

"Mommy," said Sam as he put up her hands. However, as she bent down to pick up Sam, Silvia saw this was her chance and she took it walking quickly around her and them. Sarah reached behind her back for her knife but she stopped. She had Sam in her arms looking up at her but Silvia stopped just on the other side.

"I need to get a few things from the Market too. I know why don't I go with you? I've done everything I can do here."

"I'll say... But I don't know, we still need that other Satellite code and you haven't been able to give it to me yet," said Sarah with a look that said she wanted to kill her and as soon as they were by themselves she'd make her pay.

"Maybe it's the stress from being locked up inside there but I can already think clearer 60-50-02.308. There's just one symbol missing and you'll have it. I'm sure if I go to the Market it will clear my head and I'll remember it."

"I do that at the hospital kind of," said Devon. "Sometimes when I have a difficult operation I go out for a walk to clear my head then go over the procedure mentally... what I'm saying is that it does works."

"I'm sure it does," said Sarah as she stared at Silvia. "I will be watching you on CCTV if you deviate or forget to give me that last number then there will be a series of not too pleasant consequences."

"Is everything all right here," asked Ellie as she looked back and forth at the two of them. There was something cold she felt between the two of them. Of course there was, it was Chuck and she knew exactly what needed to be done. "Yes Silvia maybe it would be good for you to come with us to the Market. We can talk about... well don't you think it's about time for you to move on? You can't stay here forever."

"My feelings exactly," said Silvia as she looked back at Sarah. Sarah wanted to rip her head off and feed the rest of her to the dogs.

Sarah wanted to stop Ellie and tell her she was thinking the same thing but she needed that last number or symbol to complete the second code. After that Silvia could disappear off the face of the planet as far as she was concerned. Maybe they could drop her off on Mars but if she didn't get that last digit she'd kick her into orbit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General and the Lieutenant Colonel were left alone in the holding cell. The Colonel looked around to see if he could find a weapon or a way to escape. But there was nothing the building was a block building constructed on a slab of concrete with no windows. The General sat on one of the racks watching the Colonel as he began taking out his shoe laces to fashion a garrote.

"Greg, what are you doing? You might be able to take one guard out with that but you're more likely going to get yourself killed and I don't want that."

"General, thanks for the vote of confidence but I'm not just going to sit by and do nothing. I know what my duty is and come hell or high water I'm going to do it. Diane you might be the General but I've got positional authority. I am the pilot and you are my passenger."

"Greg, I understand what you're trying to say and if we were still on your plane that might fly. But I don't want you to get yourself killed for me." Before Greg could argue anymore the door opened then Frank with two guards came walking in.

"You know most people knock before they enter," said the General. She noticed the Colonel was playing with the garrote in his hands. She looked at him and shook her head no warning Greg not to try it. "But I can see good manners are wasted on you," she continued to say.

"I'm here because my people at the gate just called to tell me the Tooth Fairy just drove through and I told them to tell her to meet us here. I'm kind of anxious and curious to meet her. You wouldn't happen to know her?"

"Frank, don't take this wrong," said the General as she soften the tone of her voice almost sounding sultry. "But from the bottom of my heart I want to tell you one thing go to hell. I'll be glad to prove you with a road map if you need one."

A little while before after passing through the gate….

"Okay swing by the Russian sub John and drop me off. After I get out go with my Mom and secure the General. You should stay in the Rover so Frank won't see you. The windows should fog up soon so he won't be able to see you. Mom, you can tell Frank Casey's your driver and you told him to wait in the car. Once you've secured the General, John get everyone out then make contact with the Alexandria. Tell her Captain he can start his attack."

"That sounds like a good plan Chuck but just one small detail when and where are we picking you up? Or have you forgotten about that?"

"No I haven't forgotten about that. Don't worry about me I'll make it out on my own. You two just get the General and get out. As for everything else just leave that to me."

Back in the holding cell…..

Frank was livid with rage at the General but he couldn't touch her so he took his anger out on the one person he could. The Colonel started laughing at Frank to his face and he'd just about taken all he could. Frank motioned to one of his men who went up behind the Colonel and held him so Frank could beat him without the Colonel being able to fight back.

"Stop," yelled the General as she leaped on him and started punching. Frank had to get his other man to pull her off then hold her back.

"General, don't I'm all right," said the Colonel as he spit blood. "My grandmother could hit harder than you can."

"Really we'll see about that," said Frank as he started beating on him again. "I don't hear your mouths now." He said as he continued until he heard a voice from behind him.

"What's going on here?" said a female voice. An elderly looking woman pushed by Frank and went to check on the Colonel. She smiled at him and winked he recognized her. "Your job was to hold them unhurt until I got here if I'm not mistaken?"

"Well yes but..." Frank started to try to justify himself but Mary cut him. She didn't want to hear his excuses.

"This is an outrage to me and the people that sent me. Do I need to report this to the council? You've just made my job that much harder I want you to know and people will not be happy. The kind of people you don't want to be mad at you."

"Well there's no need in reporting anything and I don't see how this is going to make your job any more difficult. But if it does I'm sorry."

"That's just it you don't see which makes it that much more grave. I don't want to hear sorry; the council doesn't want to hear sorry. Maybe you've been promoted to quickly," said Mary as she shook her head. "I think you've done quite enough if you will leave us alone now I'll begin."

"I can't leave you alone with the prisoners unguarded. It's not safe for you. They could over power you and use whatever you have to escape."

"Really like this," Mary said as she pulled a knitting needle from her hair and jammed it into the guards' eye that had been holding the Colonel. She drove it past the ocular bone straight into the brain. The man dropped immediately dead. She pulled it out and wiped it on his uniform. "You were saying?"

"Okay maybe you don't need protection but it was agreed all this would be done on the submarine. I'll have my assistant... Crap Marcus hasn't come back yet. No I'll have men come to take the prisoners to the submarine. You can begin there."

"I have a car and a driver outside. My driver assists me with security so we could take them over to the submarine. You don't need to bother any of your personnel. I see you haven't finished loading the submarine yet. I thought that was supposed to be finished by now. You need to keep your people working."

"There were some unforeseen setbacks but in a few hours we will be ready to sail. Okay but my man here will handcuff the prisoners and ride over with you. I'll call and let them know you're on your way."

"Very well," said Mary as she watched the man handcuff the Colonel and the General. Then he helped the Colonel up and took him to the Rover outside while Mary led the General.

"I'll see you on board in a little while, I just need to check on my assistant and the last loads," said Frank as he excused himself. Walking outside he saw the Rover Defender but he didn't notice Casey when the Guard opened the door to shove Greg inside even though he looked straight at him. All he could think about was where the crap was Marcus at. Frank got into his car and called Marcus again but again it went straight to voice mail so he left another message.

"Marcus, where are you at and why is it taking so long? You should've been back by now with that truck. If you're not back in time I swear I'm going to leave you this time."

But what Frank didn't know was Marcus dropped the driver off at the mechanic's telling him to wait until the truck was ready. He then drove as fast as he could to Fox Bay airstrip, almost running off the road on the way because of a storm of Johnny Rooks that were feeding on carrion close to the road. There he caught the first plane to the RAF Mount Pleasant Complex and was now waiting for a late evening flight to Santiago on LAN Airlines. As he sat waiting he took down at his phone and called Silvia. The phone rang then he heard her voice.

"I did it. I'm on my way I should be in Santiago tomorrow morning. Can you meet me there in the airport? I want to get rid of this phone before someone tries to track me down with it." He got the answer he wanted so he took the SIM card out broke it then tossed both it and the phone in the trash. The first thing he'd do to celebrate his new freedom will be to buy a new phone at the duty free in Santiago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was still standing there with everyone when Silvia received a phone call. Her phone rang and she immediately looked at the number and smile. She could tell Sarah was about to grab it so she put it on speaker so Sarah could listen in. They heard Marcus ask her to meet him at the airport in Santiago and she said yes without hesitating then hung up.

"Guys if you can give us a moment," said Sarah. She put Sam down. "I'll be right back I promise." Then she pulled Silvia off to the side. "If you want to make that appointment I need that last digit. I promise I won't try to stop you."

"You could've asked Chuck he knows what it is. Okay you're missing a negative sign at the beginning of the second set of numbers. Those are the right ascension and declension of Alpha Centarui. If you want to know what it meant for Chuck and Jill you have to ask him."

"You know for someone who hated Chuck so much and got in between Jill and him. You certainly know a lot about him and still do."

"I never hated Chuck even though I think that's what he believes. I hated Chuck and Jill together because Jill didn't deserve him, especially after she stole Bryce from me just to make Chuck jealous. Sorority sister or not, there are somethings you just don't do. One last thing before I disappear for good, I hope you are pregnant. Chuck always wanted a big family." With that Sarah let Silvia leave disappearing through an arch way, down a hallway.

"You guys need to get a move on it or you won't find anything. Sweetie, don't eat too many sweets. Bunnies have little tummies. I love you," said Sarah as she kissed Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked up to the line of Russian sailors walking box after box onboard the boat. He slipped up on the opposite side of the truck while no one was looking. Then he appeared in the line grabbed a box then followed everyone. He walked on board the aft gangway then went down below making his way forwards to the empty silos. There was a Russian officer that was giving orders where to put things.

"Hey you put that box in silo four and stack it in tight. We've got a lot more to put in there. Okay that's good now go. Wait a minute who are you? I don't remember ever seeing you before," said the man as he drew his pistol. "I think I've caught a spy."

"Really where," said Chuck as he looked around. "Who me? Are you crazy? Have you been drinking that bootleg vodka they make in the engine room again or have the paint fumes gotten to you."

"Okay, then prove to me I'm wrong," said the officer as he pointed his pistol at Chuck.


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

The Alexandria rounded West Falkland undetected then made her run between the islands of Westpoint and Carcass entering the mouth of Byron Sound. The water was relatively deep enough and the currents were strong but manageable. The Captain had his best helmsman at the sticks. This was not a training mission.

"We're in position Sir and ready to launch the attack," said the XO to the Captain. "What are your orders?"

"Let's go up to periscope depth and run the antenna up. I want to see if there are any last orders before I sink that Russian. The last thing I want is to be put in the history books as the guy who started World War III. Have the Comms officer send back to the powers to be we're in position and ready. We just need the green light to go."

"Roger that Sir," said the XO. "Is there anything else?"

"In the meantime sound battle stations ready tubes forward and aft. Standby two harpoons and ready the Tomahawks. If we're going to war I expect to win."

"Sir we're at periscope depth running the antenna up," said the Helmsman. "Sir, holding course steady," he said as he read off the relative bearing.

"Good easy as she goes, we don't want to give away our presence. While we've got the periscope up we might as well take a look at our adversary," said the Captain as he brought the Russian submarine up on the monitor. "Isn't she a beauty? Just because she's owned by the other side doesn't mean you can't admire her. I want radiation signals taken and all this written down in the logs. If we have to go at each other again this might help us track her down."

"Sir you sound like the boy who got to open a present the day before Christmas," said the XO as he smiled at the Captain.

"Bob as a former reactor officer, I'd give my right arm to get a tour of hers. Especially if our intel is right and she's got a lead-bismuth cooled fast reactor."

"It's a shame we might have to sink her," said the XO as he too was getting caught up in the mystique. The Russian sub, for the two men was like admiring a Ferrari.

"I agree but orders are orders. Yell at the Comms officer and tell him we can't hang around here all day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was standing in front of a Russian Officer with a Makarov nine pointed at his face. Some of the other crewmembers were standing by waiting for the show down to finish. They had boxes in their hands as the work detail came to a standstill. The crewmembers stood there looking wondering what was going on and what they should do. But in the end no one did anything because they weren't in any position to help. Chuck looked at the Russian and flashed.

"Mischa Rasovinov... Mischa, how can say you can't remember me? Don't tell me you've already forgotten me? Come on think back... it wasn't that long ago?"

"School? We went to school together? I don't remember you," said Mischa as he tried to picture Chuck in his classroom.

"That's right... together," Chuck carefully let Mischa create the false memory. He just agreed and guided him along. "I joined the Navy a year after you and honestly I didn't know you were here either. I got orders to report onboard the day we pulled out for sea trials. I was told I was needed because..."

"We had to leave Kristoff behind so they sent you as his relief," said Mischa as he tried to get all this clear in his head.

"You can put away the piece," said Chuck. "You know discharging a weapon inside a metal box isn't such a good idea. But I can understand why you don't remember me I looked a lot different back then. Does that help jog your memory and I know you don't want me to say out loud what happened to you."

"Oh Crap, you're that guy... No... I mean... I'm sorry but you need to get back to work," said Mischa as he waved Chuck back in line.

"What's the holdup Mischa," he heard someone yell at him from the end of the line. "Can you get this moving again? The Captain Lieutenant is on his way down and he wants results."

"Yeah, yeah just a small accident is all, everything is mover again," yelled Mischa back as he was still thinking about Chuck and high school. "I need a relief down here now." Mischa took off before his replacement showed up looking for Chuck.

It had worked Chuck thought now he needed to get busy there was work he had to do but suddenly as he started to leave Mischa came up behind him.

"Follow me, we need to talk and I need to ask you a favor," said Mischa as he led him away from the group. This actually was better than Chuck could have expected.

"Sure, what do you want?" said Chuck wondering if Mischa was going to invite him to join the mutiny but it didn't matter they were headed in the direction he wanted to go anyway.

"Shush, not here there are too many people who can hear us," Mischa said as he led him to just outside the bridge. "Hey, I need for you to promise me you won't tell anyone about what happened in high school. I think you can understand why. In exchange I can make life easier for you. The Captain Lieutenant and I are good friends."

"Sure not a word, my lips are sealed," said Chuck as he put his hand to his mouth. Mischa stood there staring at Chuck's hands. "What's the matter?"

"It's your hand? You lost a finger in the accident. How did..." the man went for his gun but Chuck already had his tranq pistol out. He darted Mischa then opened the hatch to the bridge there was one guard inside.

"Help me," yelled Chuck as he held Mischa in his arms. The startled guard reacted by pointing his weapon at him.

"You're not supposed to be here," was all he could say. "You're going to have to leave now. You can't be here."

"What?" said Chuck. "You've got to be joking right? How am I supposed to move with this guy? Just don't stand there this man just dropped. Gez, he's one of yours."

"I'll help you put him out in the passageway then we can call for a medic. But like I said you can't be here," said the man as he shouldered his AK 47.

But as soon as the man dropped his guard Chuck darted him too. He dragged Mischa the rest of the way inside then secured the hatch to the bridge. As he was doing that he heard movement behind him. Chuck turned quickly with his tranq gun in hand but found he was covered.

"What kind of gun is that," said the Russian Captain with the 47 he took off the tranq'd guard outside his cabin.

"This... this is a tranq gun. I don't particular like guns and I only use them when I have to. Captain Primack," said Chuck, "you can put that weapon down and help me. We don't have much time."

"You're Chuck, the one your General talked about? The one she said would come. What do you intend to do to my boat?"

"I hope she said good things," said Chuck as he removed an access panel to the central computer unit for the submarine. "I'm trying to save it and your crew. I need to be quick here because there's a Los Angeles attack submarine headed this way if it's not already here with orders to take out this boat."

"What do you need me to do?" asked the Captain as he sat down the AK47

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah went back inside the vault and sat down at the console. There she pinged the satellite and it returned a signal asking for the validation codes. She took a deep breath and entered the first code it was accept so she exhaled then it asked for the next. She entered the second one and she was in. A blue menu screen came up on the monitor so she chose standby mode. Now she had to wait.

"Let's monitor progress," she brought up the Satellite feed from Langley's bird that they had positioned overhead. She watched Chuck from above as he made his way onboard the sub. She wished she could see onboard but with the reactor hot IR scanning was out of the question. She turned to Mary and Casey watching them next as they entered a building with two guards posted outside.

"Crap if only I had a drone I'd feel better about everything," said Sarah as another bout of nausea hit her. She went and got a trash can and positioned it next to her. She tried to relax and tell herself everything was proceeding as planned.

She looked up at the monitor above the big screen. It provided her live feeds from CCTV cameras out in town. She watched the guys go round the Market and for a moment she let herself wonder what live would be like with two kids. Sam was a joy but what if the next was different.

"What if...," she said as her monitor flicker and the Major came on from the situation room under Langley. She saw his puzzled expression. "What is it Major? I assumed you called for a reason. The mission is underway and the team is in place if that was what you're wondering?"

"No... Yes... Well no... Crap we just got a message from the Alexandria she's standing by to begin her attack. You need to get word to your team to get out."

"But Major, Chuck's still onboard the submarine and as you can see Mary is still extracting the General. Both need a little more time so they can extract themselves out of the compound. They're early."

"I'm sorry but orders have already been signed off by POTUS. The fear is they get everyone on the submarine and put to sea then they're gone for good. We might not be as lucky next time. I'm calling you just out of courtesy to see if you can get your people to hurry up but in five minutes the attack begins. I'm sorry Langley out."

"Out my..." Sarah started to say as she got an idea. "Not if I can help it," said Sarah as she brought the whole constellation on line then began adjust the GPS signal for the military feeds. If she got caught doing what she was doing it could land her in Supermax but she didn't care.

Somewhere in Patagonia in an underground Hydra Command and Control Center...

Scientists and technicians walked about going from station to station carrying clipboards and taking down readings and making notes. The operation was almost identical to the one they had in Costa Gravas. Everything was quiet and low key until all of a sudden as the whole constellation came on line at once.

"What's going on," yelled one of the men in a white coat to his colleague. They both worked frantically to shut the system down.

"I don't know. It looks like we've been hacked. Crap, we lost the host satellite," said the one as he tried to ping the mother but he got no signal back. It was as if the host satellite was ignoring their attempts to make contact.

"Do you have anything over there? I'm DOA over here," as he finally had to give up. "I don't know what's going on maybe it's mechanical."

"I'm dead over here too. I think mechanical will fly better than saying we got hacked that would be like saying we got pants. I don't see that as going well for us."

"No considering what they did to the last operation. Who's going to notify the board you or me? I think sense you're senior you should have the honor."

"Honor? You call this honor? I wasn't the one who bad mouthed Dr. Martin and did everything I could to take her job. You got her job, you got her responsibility, that's why I have assistant in front of my title so you can take the credit and now you can take the blame."

Later that evening Hydra tested the theory – 'if a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?' This they did when the laboratory in the middle of a desolate stretch of Patagonia exploded. This time there were no survivors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On top of the conning tower a watch was posted to keep a look out in the Sound. His job was to survey the horizon and make sure to notify security if boats seem to get too curious. The watch was observing the whales that seemed to appear out of nowhere when he saw it.

"Crap," he said as he looked again. "Captain Lieutenant," he screamed from the conning tower. Petr was on the pier looking over the work detail and why they had slowed down.

"You need to get this stuff on boards and I mean now," said the man when he heard the watch screaming his name and pointing out to sea. "What is it," he yelled back but he couldn't hear a word the man was saying now because the wind had changed direction. He just saw him gesticulating pointing out in the Sound so he pulled his binoculars out and looked for himself. He saw it too, an antenna. "Everyone onboard now, there's a submarine in the sound."

"What's it doing out there," asked one of the officers standing next to him. Petr gave him a look that said what he thought. "I mean no one knows we're here?"

"Well, it looks like someone does. Get everyone onboard and be ready to submerge. Screw casting off and screw the lines and cleats we need to get out of here. Right now we're sitting ducks."

"What do you want us to do with the Captain Primack and his men? Do we take them with us or leave them?"

"Leave them but we'll take the Captain as insurance," said Petr as he pushed and ran to get back onboard the boat. He called Frank on his phone as he ran and gave him a head's up as he got back on the boat.

"Listen I've got to pull out I don't have time to wait for you or your people. Keep this line open and we can make arrangements to meet and I'll pick you up. We've been found. Got to go," said Petr without giving Frank time to speak.

"You man the sticks and get us... what the...," said Petr as he and his officers broke on the bridge to find two of his men tranq'd. "Just get us out and submerged," said Petr as he went to the Captain's cabin where he had Captain Primack held and guarded. He half expected him to be gone but he didn't know what to make of what he found.

"Dohb-reyhh dehyn Good afternoon," said Chuck as he and the Captain played cards. "You can consider yourself under arrest." Chuck tossed him his false credentials as an FSB officer. "I'm here so you don't do something stupid like getting Russian Federal property damaged. Come in quietly and I can guarantee you and your co-conspirators a fair trial."

"It's your turn to draw," said the Captain as he studied his hand. Inside he loved every moment as the table was turned on his ex-second in command.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was distracted. Now where were we Captain? Oh I'm supposed to draw," said Chuck as he took a card then laid down another.

"I don't know," said the Captain as he laughed. "But this is call gin. Let me see how many points you have. You know I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"See what you made me do. Well Captain as long as you're happy. Listen my offer expires once we pull out," said Chuck. "I suppose the Americans are here already?"

"Someone watch the two of them," ordered Petr as he came back out on the bridge. "I need a status report. Pull us away and put to sea." The submarine shook violently. "What was that?"

"A harpoon missile just struck the pier aft of us. We have another one in bound," yelled a man standing at the scopes."

"Dive," yelled Petr. "For God's sake we need to get out of here." But in all the panic no one was watching Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey had everyone on the Rover. He had the Colonel on the floorboard in the back of the cab. Frank had worked him over pretty well. Behind him were Mary and the General, riding shotgun was Frank's man. Casey accelerated as he took off driving fast so fast he started sliding on the melting snow that had changed into ice.

"Hey be careful," said the man next to him. "You don't need to drive like this on the compound. Why don't you let me drive I know the way."

"You want to drive," said Casey as he looked over at the man. "Well if that's what you want be my guest." He popped the guy's seatbelt buckle then stomped on the brakes sending the guy's head into the windshield then John finished him off by bouncing his head off the dash.

"Just like cracking eggs for breakfast," said John as he pushed the guy over against the door like he was asleep. "You know some people like brains with their scrambled eggs. Is everyone okay back there? How's the Colonel? I thought there was supposed to be a Major with you guys?"

"He didn't make it," said the General. "He was a good man."

"We need to get out of here and contact Sarah so she can bring wrath down on Frank's head. I swear I hope that rat doesn't worm his way out of this."

"I have an appointment with him myself," said the General. "But as much as I'll love every moment of it I really want the hand that has been guiding him from behind."

Casey headed towards the gate when out of nowhere Frank cut them off. He jumped out of his car and ran over to them. At first Casey thought he'd been made so he pulled his Sig and held it down beside him.

"Hold on John if he wanted to do something he'd have more men with him," said Mary. "Let me handle this." Mary rolled down her window as Frank got near.

"Good you got the word. We need to get out of here," said Frank obviously agitated something was going on.

"What's got you all worked up? Is something wrong," said Mary as Casey looked away. Frank ran up close to her window.

"I thought you knew you're headed out of the compound? Oh, I get it you were told to leave but they didn't tell you why."

"Yes... that's exactly right. I guess they didn't want to excite me but since we're here now what's going on? I want to know."

"An American submarine was sighted in the Sound. Our Russian friends pulled out and left us high and dry so we're on our own. We need to get out of here before..." He didn't finish his sentence when they heard a loud explosion from the pier. Casey rolled down his window to get a better look. The Russian submarine broke free of her moorings and started moving into open water. John had to roll up his window as Frank walked around.

"What are we going to do," said Mary as she got out of the car trying to keep Frank's attention away from Casey.

"Just follow me. I swear if I get my hands on Marcus I'm going to kill him. Just try to stay up with me and we'll make it back to the airstrip at Fox Bay. We still have the General we can use her as a bargaining chip."

"Good idea," said Mary. "Just lead the way and we'll keep up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus was sitting in the air terminal waiting on his flight to Santiago when an RAF officer came running through the terminal then shortly afterwards four pilots in flight suits scrambled through the terminal. One had a cup of coffee and was swearing as he ran scolding his hand.

"The fricking yanks bring a war to our door step and now we've got to scramble all our planes. We only have four. Don't they know that?"

"If you got rid of that coffee and closed your trap you might be able to get your plane in the air quicker."

Marcus had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He went to a place in the terminal where he could see the runway only to watch four Eurofighter Typhoons take off in pairs. They circled the field then banked and disappeared heading west.

"Excuse me sir," said a woman in a LAN flight attendant uniform. "May I see your ticket?"

"What?" he said as he watched the fighters disappear from sight. "Oh my ticket... Oh my flight, I'm sorry I was distracted. Yes here it is, why?"

"Because we announced the flight was boarding and you didn't show up. We really don't have that many customers so I came looking for you. Can you please follow me?"


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

The CO of the Alexandria wasn't happy, two harpoons away and both a miss. They had managed to destroy a good portion of the quay wall and the Russian finished the damage when she broke her mooring lines. The Russian submerged as soon as she cleared the pier in barely enough water but enough so the second harpoon flew over her bow.

"Can someone tell me how we missed? Stand by tubes one and two," yelled the Captain as he watched through the periscope as their prey slip under the waves. "Fire one and two, let's get it right this time."

"One and two away," said the XO then they prepare themselves by for the detonation. Five hundred yards and closing, three hundred yards, two... Crap what just happened? Their signal disappeared and the torpedoes passed the Russian."

"Turn them around and make another pass this time set for remote detonation in proximity," yelled the Captain.

"I've got two fish in the water," yelled an OS but before he could finish the Captain screamed orders for evasive maneuvers.

"Standby for impact," yelled the Captain. They waited but there was nothing. "What the heck just happened?"

"Sir, I was trying to tell you they launched two fish against out torpedoes and detonated them in proximity to take them out."

"Tubes ready, Sir," said the XO as the Captain pause. "Sir, tubes ready. Do you want me to give the order to fire?"

"Fire at what do you see a target to fire at? They've gone silent again but something isn't right. Why haven't they fired at us? That maneuver to take out our fish," he said thinking out loud. "They could've fired forward and aft at the same time but they didn't."

"Sir... Sir," yelled the Comms officer as he ran on the bridge. We've just receive a message from the Russian and you're going to want to read this."

"Give it to me," said the CO. He read it then scratched his head. "Take us up to periscope depth and contact Langley I need verification. Send a message back to the Russian and ask him who won the 1994 World Series the Yankees or the Expos?"

"Sir with all due respect," said the XO. "I wouldn't know the answer to that so I don't see that as a good way to verify the authenticity of the sender."

"Sir, I got an answer back to your question," said the Comms Officer. This time the captain motioned for him to read it. "Well, it starts out ha, ha, ha, nice try – trick question. No World Series in 1994, players strike. Series only cancelled twice 1904 and 1994. Now can we talk face to face about a surrender?"

"Let's bring her up," said the Captain. "Prepare to surface. I just might be able to get that tour after all. Yes Virginia there is a Santa Claus."

"Sir, we just received confirmation from Langley. They say there is an Agent Carmichael and he's one of ours."

"Of that I've no doubt. The man knows his baseball."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before on board the Russian Submarine...

Petr was trying to get the sub away from the pier into deep water where he could evade the American then counterattack or escape. He couldn't believe his luck when the first harpoon missed hitting aft striking the quay wall then when the second one did the same he thought for sure this was a godsend. But in the confusion no one was watching Chuck or their Captain. Chuck put in his earbud then activated his comms device he had it routed through the sub's radio to boost the signal to reach all the way to Langley.

"Sarah, love do you read me," radioed Chuck. The line crackled a bite but then he heard her voice in his ear. He smiled at the Captain and nodded his head. "I suppose I can thank you for those near misses."

"What did I tell you about being the hero? You and I are going to have a long talk when I get a hold of you. I have Langley on the other line I have a feeling they're not happy about those near oopsies."

"Don't worry about them now I installed the black box on the sub. You should be able to take control of all their automated systems. Do it now."

"Oh Chuck, I don't know about this. I know how to fly a plane not sail a boat and I'm not flashing. Is this such a good idea?"

"Love the dynamics of a submarine is like a plane. Take control you'll be fine. Lock down the boat and seal the watertight hatches."

"We've got incoming," Chuck heard from the bridge. "Sarah shut down the reactor and have us go silent."

"Evasive maneuver," yelled Petr but there was no place to go to get out of the way. Suddenly the lights blinked and everything went silent. "What was that?"

"The reactor stopped we've lost power throughout the boat right now we're on batteries. I've lost intercommunications with the rest of the boat."

"Sarah, bring us up fifty meters and hold," radioed Chuck as he pushed his way onto the bridge. "I'm in control of your boat now and you will do what I say if you want to live."

"I ought to kill you right here," said Petr growling. "Give my helmsman back steering or you're going to get us all killed.

"Maybe you should kill me but that will get you and the rest of your men killed too," said Chuck. Sarah had some choice words to a say about his dare. "Sarah, I'm putting you voice over the ship's intercom so everyone will know you're in command. Excuse me," said Chuck as he moved the comms officer out of the way so he could flash on the instrument panel.

"This should work now. Sarah, you should be able to hear me now and we you. Hold us at our current depth and speed."

"Fifty meters to impact," yelled one of the men as he tracked it on the scope. "Thirty yards and closing."

"Well you can tell your friend good bye," said Petr as he braced himself in. The same man started a ten count but when he got to zero there was nothing.

"What just happened?" asked Petr he had expected to feel the explosion then oblivion but there was nothing.

"The fish passed under us but are turning they're coming back," said the man now looking at Chuck for help.

"You fooled them once but we won't a second time," said the Captain coming on the bridge. "I'd come in close then use a proximity explosion. I don't need a skin to skin just an explosion close enough to force us up or send us to the bottom."

"Recommendations, I'll take anything short of sinking them," said Chuck. "I'm all ears; you're the one with the experience."

"Fire tubes one and two aft with a proximity explosion set for fifty meters. We'll get thrown around in the wake but nothing like if theirs gets us."

"Sarah, you heard the Captain one and two away," said Chuck. "Do a ten count then detonate. All hands brace for impact." There were multiple explosions aft of the Russian. The submarine seemed to pivot then got pushed sideways towards the American submarine.

"Sarah, we need power if we're going to avoid a collision," said Chuck as he looked at the indicators on the helm. "Give us full rudder and bring us back on course. See I told you just like flying a plane."

"I'll let you think that. I've got all sorts of messages from people asking what we're doing. What do I need to tell them?"

"I don't know. So Petr do you surrender or do we need to go another round of cat and mouse? I could just end this all now by having your reactor jettisoned. But that would make everyone irate though starting with the people here in the Falklands. I will if I have to but that wouldn't be very healthy for your people in the engine room."

"Okay, you win," said Petr as stood there resolute and stoic but Chuck wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Okay what? No we all need to hear you say it especially your Captain," said Chuck. Captain Primack smiled enjoying the moment. "Do you surrender?"

"Yes, yes okay I surrender. What else do you want from me," said Petr seeing the futility of his position. He handed Captain Primack his pistol. The mutiny was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove behind Frank on the same gravel road they had come in on. Just before they reached Hill Cove a bunch of vultures took to the sky screaming as they flew off upset that their feeding was disturbed. As the birds took to flight one of them took a snack too heavy to carry that was how a foot dropped on the hood of the Rover Defender.

"Gez was that what I thought it was?" said the General as she jumped up to look. Casey turned on the wipers to knock it off.

"I'd say that was one foot in the wrong direction," said Casey as he stayed behind Frank. The weather was warming up so the snow was melting the gravel road was mix with mud. "Any thoughts about what we're going to do with Mr. Frank at the end of this drive or where he's taking us?"

"What do you mean John," said Mary. "There's not much to do other than tag and bag then we go back to camp. I wish I knew Chuck was okay."

"And what happens if he's meeting up with his men at the airstrip at Fox Bay? Do we get in a firefight in a civilian airport? I don't think the White House would like that. I might but the President wouldn't."

"John, give me your phone. We can arrange for a little surprise of our own," said the General as John passed his phone back. "Major, yes it's me. ... It's good to hear you too. Listen I need for you to patch this call into MI6. I need to speak to Sir Reginald but before let me put you on speaker so you can tell us about how Chuck is doing."

"He boarded the Russian submarine and seems to have convinced the Russians to surrender. There was a close call when the Alexandria fired two harpoons both missing. I have the JCS breathing down my neck over that. They want to know if the Russians have some new way of deviating our missiles so they are demanding an inquiry and a formal investigation."

"So give it to them. I can understand at 1.2 million a pop that's an expensive miss even though I'm glad they did."

"Does that mean following normal protocol for this type of investigation," said the Major. The General should've picked up on his question but she was too busy thinking she needed to move the conversation on so he could talk to MI6. "Yes, yes just patch me through to MI6 now. I need to speak to Sir Reginald personally. He needs to do me a favor that he probably won't like.

"Yes ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Costa Gravas...

Sarah had just turned the controls back over to Captain Primack when the Major appeared on the monitor. From the look on his face he was either not happy or he was tasked with doing something he didn't want to do but whatever it was she stood behind her decisions and the outcome of her actions spoke for themselves.

"Major that was quick. I lost track of Casey and the General do you have them in view from the situation room."

"I just got off the phone with the General as a matter of fact," said the Major. "I can tell you she and her party are fine."

"You can tell me? Major, what's going on?" asked Sarah. She had a sixth sense for when she was in trouble and the alarms in her head were going off.

"Agent Carmichael, can you explain how not one but two 1.2 million dollar missiles missed their targets and how the GPS signals over the Falkland Islands seem to be experiencing an anomaly?" Now she knew something was wrong. She didn't like his tone nor his query.

"Is there any way to answer that question without self-incrimination? If you're asking me then you already know the answer. What is this really about? The team is still in the field and you're in my way of completing my mission."

"I'm sorry Agent Carmichael the mission for you is over. A committee of military officers had been arranged to investigate the deviation of the two harpoons..."

"That sounds like a court martial," said Sarah cutting him off. She noticed the Major was carefully picking his words and semantics.

"The committee has its task and until their investigation is concluded you are hereby suspended from active duty. Please turn in you badge and I.D."

"I want to talk to the General right now," said Sarah. But as she was protesting there was a knock on the vault door then the door opened. In came the Gunny with two Marine escorts.

"Ma'am, I've been ordered to escort you out," said the Gunny. The Major used the distraction as an opportunity to sign out so she couldn't yell at him anymore. "Please ma'am I don't want to force you."

"Gunny, if I wanted to resist you'd need more men," she said as she laid her badge and I.D.

"I was told to take your phone and weapon too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours before...

The two submarines surfaced and the Alexandria sent over a tiger team to help bring the Russian back into port. Sarah brought it close to the pier but then passed the helm back to Captain Primack. He pulled his boat alongside the pier to the cheers and applause of his men that had been left behind. The Alexandria came in afterwards and tied up alongside the Russian then Petr and his mutineers where transferred to the holding cell ashore.

"Agent Carmichael," said the Captain of the Alexandria. "My men have made a sweep of the facility and it's clean. It seems the rats have abandoned the ship. The British Army is sending some warm bodies over to help with security."

"Good then you've got everything under control. You can work out with the Russians about what to do with the plane part. I told Captain Primack that you'd want to oversee the removal and maybe he could bring onboard through the reactor room."

"Yes, Sir I'd like that. There's a C-130 coming in coming in from nighting over in Costa Gravas. They're bringing in a salvage detail. There's a second C-130 that's supposed to take you and your team back to Costa Gravas."

"Where is the rest of your team? I was told there was a General I was supposed to give hospitality to?"

"I don't know we divided tasks and I was busy with the Russian and speaking of Russians," said Chuck as they saw Captain Primack walking down the gangway heading towards them. "I need to find them as soon as I can get you taken care of."

"Captain Petrowski, I just wanted to thank you again," said Captain Primack as he put out his hand. "That's a Russian last name, isn't it?"

"Yes, my grandfather was a Russian immigrant. You can call me Saul. My grandfather navigated until he met my grandmother a nice Irish woman and so his days on the seas ended in New York."

"You can't have two mistresses. Call me Yanis and follow me I'll take you on a quick tour. Then we can go to my cabin there's a bottle of vodka that's begging to be drunk. Chuck, do you want to come with us?"

"No, I'll stay here and wait for the rest to show up. Don't worry I'll give your regards to my General when I find her."

"Also to that Agent with her, tell her thank you for me. I know she helped stall those treasonous dogs. I owe her a lot and I won't forget."

"You mean my mother," said Chuck, both men did a double take.

"Your mother? Your mother is a spy?" asked Yanis. Chuck nodded his head. "And that woman you were talking to, who is she? Not your sister?"

"No," laughed Chuck. "She's my wife and if you want to know my father was a spy too. One of the best actually until... well I really don't want to talk about it. Maybe I'll join you two later for that vodka after I get everything taken care of."

"You know the way. Moscow is sending in an AN-22 with a group of Spetsnaz headed by a Stefan Metrohken to take home the prisoners and bring me a fresh crew."

"Oh Stefan's coming. I know him, he's SVR and a good friend. Believe it or not we've worked together. You'll be in good hands with him."

"Well you are a strange spy but I won't be surprised if I lose my command over this. People will say I should've seen it coming and maybe they're right. But for now come Captain Petrowski you want that tour and I want vodka."

"Saul, Yanis call me Saul. We're both Captains so it's kind of ridiculous us going back and forth calling each other captain."

"Yes Saul, please tell me about your grandfather. I'm curious, do you know where he was from in Russia?" said Captain Primack as the two went down to the gangway then disappeared onboard.

"Guys where are you," said Chuck as he looked down at his watch. He tried to radio back to Sarah but got not answer so he called and it went straight to voice mail. He couldn't get in touch with anyone and he didn't like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah left her weapon and phone then walked out. The Gunny locked the door behind her with his security key so she couldn't get back in. Then he and his men escorted her back to the VIP apartment. She didn't really like the escort it reminded her of all the times her father was arrested and how she had to watch him do the perp walk. They had almost arrived at the door when the Gunny received a phone call.

"Yes Mr. Ambassador, she's with me. ... Yes we took her weapon and badge per the request. ... What? Do you think that's necessary? Sir where are they going to go? ... I'll give up my residence and sleep with my men. ... Yes sir I know my duty. Yes Sir I know how to follow orders." Then Gunny took a deep breath as he hung up.

"It's okay you're only following orders. You can tell me the Ambassador wants us out of the Embassy doesn't he? How long do we have?"

"He wants you to pack up and leave now. We're to escort you out. Listen, I'm going to send my two men back to their post and that way I'll be the only one the girls see. Please tell the Colonel I was only following orders."

"I know," said Sarah as she walked inside with the Gunny. Sam ran up too her and wanted to be held. Devon and Ellie were sitting around a table talking while Clara was sitting on the sofa. It looked like she and Sam had been drawing.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" asked Ellie. "I'm sorry but shouldn't you be following events or are they over?"

"There almost done. Guys we have to pack and go. The Ambassador has other guests coming and needs these rooms so... so I was thinking we could all go to Chicago and wait for Chuck there. Ellie can I borrow your phone and call the Premier. Yes, I can ask him to lend us a plane and I'll fly us home... now. That will work," Sarah said as she put the mass evacuation plan together right there in that moment.

"I'll get a driver and some of my men to help you with your luggage," said the Gunny as he stepped out to make the call. Sarah put Sam down then went into their bedroom and made her call.

"Devon, take Clara into our room and start getting everything ready. Sam, go with them please. Your mommy and I will be with you in a moment." Ellie sent everyone off then went in to check on Sarah. She walked in as Sarah was hanging up with the Premier.

"This is good I won't have to fly. The Premier is sending his personal pilot to fly us so maybe I can get some rest on the way to Chicago. Oh that blood test, we can do it in your hospital. I think it'll be better like that, don't you?"

"Sarah can you take a step back. You're running a marathon," said Ellie as she motioned for Sarah to sit next to her on the bed. "What's really going on? Why all the rush? Chuck is all right isn't he? Or is it our Mom? Did something happen to her?"

"Everyone's fine down there as far as I know. Ellie, it's nothing for you to worry about. I just wish I could talk with Chuck," she said as handed Ellie back her phone.

"Where's your phone and why can't you contact Chuck? I thought you said everything was over down there and they were fine?"

"They are or soon will be," said Sarah but she could see Ellie wasn't going to let it drop. "Okay my phone was confiscated along with my badge and I.D."

"It sounds like you were suspended."

"Ellie, I really don't want to talk about this now and especially with the girls around."


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

It was late afternoon when Sarah got everyone together outside and into the waiting Embassy vehicle. Then they sped off through the busy streets of the capital. The city had returned to what it was before a cacophony of sounds but locked away in his sound proof office the Ambassador watched from above. He observed their departure from Embassy grounds for behind his double paneled glass window and in the comfort of his air conditioned office. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"They're gone now I'll move into phase two," said the Ambassador. On the other end he just heard a click that was his confirmation to proceed. He grabbed a key from his desk drawer then hurried down to the vault.

"Okay I need her code," mumbled the Ambassador to himself. He used his key then pulled out a piece of paper with Sarah's authorization code for the vault and entered it. The computer would register her as entering. Once inside he found what he was looking for her gun. Slipping it behind in his belt he left locking up afterwards like no one had ever been there.

He started back to his office with what felt like ten pounds of extra drag when he was stopped on the steps by the Gunny.

"I removed the Carmichaels like you ordered sir and on your desk you'll find my request for transfer. I've sent a copy already to Quantico."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but if that's what you want I'll sign off on it," said the Ambassador as he tried to get away. The weapon in his belt was beginning to feel hot.

"Sir, request to speak freely," said the Gunny and since the Ambassador didn't object he told him what he thought. "There was no reason to put the Carmichaels out in the middle of the street like that. We have no visiting VIPs coming or I would've been notified. What we do have or had was a crooked RSO that's been apprehended and a city that is still sprawling with revenge violence over the last coup."

"Gunny, this is my Embassy to run and when Agent Carmichael was suspended she lost her right to be here. As for the rest of her family, they're civilian tourists just like anyone else who visits this God forsaken country, and guests of the beloved Premier. They can stay with him on his dime but not here on the American taxpayers. When is Carver due to be picked up?"

"There was supposed to be a transport coming for him and his team tomorrow morning but it's been delayed by twenty-four hours. There seems to be a high value detainee being brought in from the Falklands. That operation is winding down and the other Agent Carmichael will be coming for his wife."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? I'm only doing my duty and I work for the Secretary of State so he'd better remember that."

"Who's a long ways away," mumbled the Gunny remembering how Chuck and Sarah took out that wet team. Wondering now if he'd have to defend this clown.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, did you say something?"

"I said who's got your back? Are you sure about that? Because that Agent Carmichael just rescued his General, recovered a sensitive piece of classified material and located a missing Russian submarine. And while he was saving the world you put his family on the curb."

"Well I don't expect a blunt instrument to understand the intricate details of running a foreign mission..."

"If I were you I'd pack my bags because I think you'll be leaving before I will," said the Gunny and he could tell he'd pushed too much.

"We'll see about that I'll push your request for transfer through personally. Good afternoon Gunnery Sergeant," said the Ambassador as he turned and walked away.

Gunny realized he probably said too much but he certainly felt better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah got everyone to the airport where they were greeted my Alejandro and Hortencia. They didn't want them to leave but Sarah explained they needed to get home. The girls said good bye to their newly adopted aunt while the Premier had their luggage stowed away on the plane.

"Well, I won't hold you up any more," said Alejandro. "Although if you wanted to spend the night with us in the penthouse it might be a little tight but we can manage."

"No, we appreciate the offer but we really need to go. Clara needs to get back to school. Ellie and Devon have patients to see," said Sarah.

"We will be forever in your debt," said Alejandro as he took her hand and kissed it. "Consider our little country your home if ever you need a second one."

"I expect you all to visit when our little _Alejandro_ Fulgencio _Goya_ Junior is born," said Hortencia as they all hugged.

"Guys, I don't want to rain on anyone's parade," said Devon. "But what if it's a girl? Are you going to call her Hortencia, Junior?"

"Don't be silly, of course I know. I can prove it I can tell you what your child is going to be," said Alejandro to Sarah. "But no that's something you and Chuck need to find out on your own. But you have my best wishes."

As they were talking two men walked up in Costa Gravan Air Force uniforms they stood behind them then one pointed to his watch and the Premier nodded his head.

"Well your flight crew wants to get up in the air and I... we've got a county to run. I hope to see you soon," said the Premier as he and Hortencia said their goodbyes. The aircrew took them out and put them on an Ilyushin Il-62.

"Wow," said Devon as he boarded the plane bringing up the rear. "What is this the equivalent to? It's got to be a 707. Sarah, this plane is enormous."

"Yeah, I think so," said Sarah not really paying him any attention as she buckled Sam in next to Clara so they could be together. Then she took an aisle seat across from them so she could reach over and hold Sam's hand. "Remember you two you have to stay buckled and in your seats until that light goes off. But when you're in your seat I want you both to stay buckled."

"Boy, I don't think we'll be complaining about leg room," said Devon as he stood up and looked at all the empty seats behind them. "Actually it's kind of spooky like one of those 'day after' movies. Guys, we could get lost on board."

"Will you sit down and buckle in," said Ellie then she looked back at Sarah and noticed she looked pale. "Do you feel okay? I don't like the way you look."

"I'm fine just tired... tired and worried about Chuck. What's he going to think when he finds out we left? But I... we couldn't stay that was out of the question."

"Do you want my phone to call him," said Ellie as she offered Sarah her phone. "It will make you feel better if you talk to him. Go ahead, its okay."

"I can't call him I don't know what he's in the middle of. It could be covert and my call could blow his cover. No, I need to let him contact me first." They heard the engines rev up and the plane began to roll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey followed Frank as he drove as fast as he could down the gravel road towards Fox Bay. The road was muddy and slushy but as the day progressed the temperatures dropped. The half melted snow became ice and there were a couple of time that it looked like Frank was going to go sideways. They could only image what was going on in Frank's Mercedes SUV.

"Crap Frank, hold it on the road," he told himself as he drove on the slippery road. "This is just like the Washington belt when it snows." Or that was what he tried to convince himself. He reached over and picked up his phone. He took a deep breath then hit autodial and put it on speaker so he could keep both hands on the wheel.

"Frank, why are you calling me," said a voice over the phone. It sounded as cold as the temperatures outside. "Report what's going on down there? I got some disturbing news can you confirm." Frank needed to tell him something that wouldn't get himself in trouble.

"It was that crazy Russian, Ivan or Boris I forget his name. It was all his fault, he pulled out without waiting for me or anyone else. But it's not all a bust I still have the General and am heading to the Fox bay landing strip for extraction."

"Before we talk about extraction there's something I'd like you explain to me. Can you tell me how the whole constellation was brought on line if the host was set in sleep mode?"

"What?" said Frank as he tried to drive on ice and talk on the phone at the same time. "I don't ... oh crap I do know. Marcus my assistant went AWOL right before all hell broke loose. It had to be him. I know he and Silvia, I mean Dr. Martin had a thing going. She could've passed to him information I guess. You said she was taken care of so it couldn't be her. That's what you told me, right?"

"I'm not so sure. The man we sent to deal with her initially confirmed the kill. But we've lost contact with him since and I just got word from one of our other contacts that said he and our team were captured. The status of Dr. Martin is unknown."

"Good… well I didn't mean good as in good but… oh you understand. There's your culprit now can we talk about an extradition plan. We're getting close to the air strip. I need a way off this rock."

"There's a C-130 waiting on the flight line with orders to fly you and the General out. We will radio you the destination coordinates once you're in the air until then maintain silence," said the man as the line dropped.

"Crap," he said to himself. He knew he was skating on thin ice now. This was supposed to be his big mission. The one that was going to give him a seat at the table but suddenly he discovered his seat only had three legs. He drove past the shed they used as a terminal and straight out onto the flight line, making a beeline heading for the parked C-130. He stopped behind the tailgate; it was down like they were expecting him.

"Wait here and let me make sure everything is okay," yelled Frank as Mary got out. Frank turned and ran up the back not noticing Casey getting out of the driving's side. He ran straight on board.

"We need to run and grab him while we can," yelled Casey as he got out and started to run. "The fool might get away."

"Stand down Colonel," said the General. "All that's been taken care of and I need help with my other Colonel." She went into the back. Greg was a mess with a broken jaw and a few fractured ribs. "Mary, see if they have a medic to look at our hero?"

"Hey is anyone home," yelled Frank as he ran up the back into the hold. He saw men he assumed were the pilot and crew sitting on webbed seats attached to the bulkhead. "I'm here. We can get ready to go."

"Yes you are," said a man dressed in a Royal Marine Commando uniform pointing a SA80a2 assault rifle at him then another came up and disarmed him. Frank smiled as he watched Mary coming up behind them thinking she would get the drop on them, but that didn't last long.

"Do you have a medic Captain? One of our team is down," asked Mary as she came up then went to Frank and put handcuffs on him. "Let's make sure these are tight," she said. "I wouldn't want you to break your thumbs to get out but somehow you don't impress me as the type."

They got everyone situated on board and thanked the Brits for the assist. Once everything was done and Frank with his men were situated Casey looked the C-130 up and set a heading back to Byron Sound. They had no idea what they were flying into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was pacing the pier like a caged animal. He couldn't get through to either Sarah or Casey. Worse now he tried Ellie at first her phone rang busy and now nothing everything was going to voice mail. Even though he was in the middle of people he felt alone and helpless. His first thoughts were to reassemble the Hypersonic. He could do it but it would take about a month if everything was there. Then he thought about using the comms off the Hypersonic to rig up a radio he could contact Langley with and if necessary have them act as a bridge with Sarah.

"Chuck you idiot," he said as he looked up at the Alexandria outboard the Russian. "Why build a radio when you've got one." Chuck ran across the Russian but was stopped on the Quarterdeck of the Alexandria.

"Sir, I know who you are but I can't allow you to come onboard you're not on our access list," said the OOD.

"Call you XO here I need a favor and I don't think your CO wants to be pulled away from his grand tour," said Chuck as he began to pace. The OOD nodded to the POOW to make the announcement over the 1MC.

"Executive Officer, your presence is requested on the Quarterdeck," was the announcement made and in a little bit the XO appeared.

"What's the problem," said the man seeing Chuck standing on the Quarter Deck. "OOD, do you mind filling me in?"

"I need to contact my people back in Langley and my comms is down or isn't working. I don't know which I need to report in and find out the status of the rest of my team."

"All that section is classified..." The XO started to say but Chuck cut him off.

"And so am I. I know every inch of this boat. I know your payload I know what you have and what you're not supposed to have. I can tell you your radio frequencies and we can talk about ELF transmissions too..."

"That won't be necessary especially sitting here next to the Russians. Okay, you can follow me to comms but I'm going to have to stay with you as an escort."

"That's fine by me just can we hurry it up," said Chuck. The XO grabbed a visitors badge then they were off.

Chuck led the way with the XO following him. If there was ever a doubt that he didn't know his way around this dispelled it. Chuck sat down at the console and within a few minutes he was talking with the Major.

"I'm calling to report my mission is done. I need a status on Casey and... Well my Mom," said Chuck as he caught the look from the XO. "Do they have the General?"

"The General has a trap set for Frank and he should be in custody soon. I'll be able to tell you more in a little while."

"Very good Major, I haven't been able to contact Sarah. Do you have any word about what's going on back at Costa Gravas? Don't tell there's another coup." There was silence on the line. "No, we just ended one there."

"No that's not it... Well Agent Carmichael, S. was suspended from service because of the harpoon incident pending investigation."

"Suspended! What for? Because she kept me and that Russian sub from being destroyed, the same sub the President announced on TV that he would find for the Russian people. Why can't I reach her? If you've people done anything to her I swear I've got a sub next to me with ICBMs and I'll rain holy wrath down on you," said Chuck. The XO looked at him. Chuck put the mic on mute. "Not really, they don't have any on board but he doesn't know that."

"Agent Carmichael, you need to calm down. There really wasn't anything that anyone could do. The JCS and the Secretary of Navy wanted an investigation. I called the General and she gave me the green light."

"Did you tell her you intended to suspend Sarah or just that a bunch of pencil pushers wanted an investigation into why their million dollar toys missed the mark?"

"The two are the same but no maybe that was left out but protocol dictates that all the parties involved are to be suspended."

"You know what you can do with your protocol and if I were there with you right now I'd shove it. You'd better hope nothing's happened to my wife because you don't want me coming looking for you. You know what I've done and what I'm capable of so I suggest you find some way to but me in touch with her."

"I don't know why you can't contact her. She was just suspended; she should still be in the Embassy at Costa Gravas."

"And for your sake that had better be where she's at safe and sound with everyone else. You know I just thought of something. El Comandante's Yak-40 disappeared in the Antarctic. We should put together a team to look for it. Yes Major, we're going to need a team leader and guess who I'm going to recommend leading it. I need to get off this line before I say what I really think. You know I left her behind because I thought she'd be safe and that my agency would watch my back but I guess I was wrong. Agent Carmichael out." Chuck sat there for a moment shaking with rage.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" said the XO seeing the state Chuck was in.

"No unless you've got a plane I can borrow or a Tardis."

"Sir, we've got a vehicle coming in. It's an unscheduled C-130; the pilot is a Colonel John Casey, NSA. He's asking for permission to land.

"John," said Chuck. "Give him permission but tell him to keep the props turning. Then contact RAF Mount Pleasant and tell them I'm going to need a mid-air refueling ASAP. Here is an authorization code they'll want and if they give you any grief tell them to give my name to the Home Secretary or the head of MI6. They will sort things out.

Chuck ran off the boat then to the flight line in time to watch Casey bring the big bird down on the runway. As soon as he came to a stop he started to lower the back but Chuck jumped onboard before it got all the way down. Then Chuck saw Greg and the RAF physician.

"Crap, is he stable? Can he hold out for another four or five hours?" asked Chuck and the Doctor nodded yes. "Good, Casey get the tailgate up we're heading home."

"What's the matter Chuck? Is something wrong at home," snickered Frank. Chuck punched him. His head made a metallic ping as it bounced off the bulkhead.

"If I find out you had anything to do with this you're dead. I might not like guns but for you I'll make an exception. John, get us out of here now," said Chuck as he climbed up in the co-pilot's seat. "I've arranged for the RAF to top us off as soon as we start heading north. They won't like it because it's getting dark but they'll have to do it. If you're not comfortable about doing it pass the controls to me."

"Okay Chuck, but what's going on you're moving ninety miles an hour can you slow down a moment. Sit and relax take a deep breath and tell us what's wrong."

"She's what's wrong," said Chuck pointing at the General. "You think a person would be a little grateful after you come and rescue them but what do you do you kick them in the teeth."

"What did I do," said the General. "I've been out of my office, a prisoner. I only just talked with the Major and... oh."

"Yes and oh. He asked you about an investigation and you said they should go for it but he failed to explain, although you should've known, that protocol required all parties involved in the incident be suspended until the findings are in. You had Sarah suspended while we were on mission, idiot."

"Chuck, that's no way to talk to a General," said Casey as he glanced over at him. "Even though that's what you feel like saying."

"I wasn't calling the General an idiot. I was calling myself one. I left her behind because I thought she'd be safe and if she was... well what she says she isn't then both of them would be safe. The safest place for her is by my side and I swear when we get back that's where she'll stay."

"What does that mean no more solo missions?"

"I don't know if there will be anymore missions," said Chuck. "There's the Voyager KC just ahead of us. Let's get topped off then head on to Costa Gravas." As they were lining up Chuck's phone rang he had Mary get it out of his pocket.

"It's Ellie," said Mary as he put her on speaker. "Eleanor we've been worried about. Your brother is beside himself. I've got you on speaker can you tell us what's going on?"

"I'm calling from the lavatory right now because everyone is asleep. I guess we were too far out in the Atlantic before but this is the first signal I got."

"Are you guys on a plane?" asked Chuck. "I'm about three hours out of Costa Gravas. Why aren't you still there waiting for us?"

"We were basically kicked out of the Embassy after Sarah got into trouble. I don't know what happened and she won't tell me but the way things went it must've been big."

"I know all about it and... well I'll handle it or the General will but she shouldn't worry about it. You're headed where, Burbank or Chicago?"

"Chicago... Chuck, don't be mad at Sarah. She was right with the girls we couldn't stay in Costa Gravas and wait for you to show up."

"I'm not mad at her or you guys. This isn't your fault. I'm mad at other people. We can stop in Costa Gravas refuel then..."

"Oh no we won't," said Mary. "There's a reason commercial pilots can only fly eight to nine hours straight. Chuck, how long has it been since you've had sleep? We night over in Costa Gravas then proceed the next day and that's that."

"Little brother, listen to Mom. I'll have Sarah call you as soon as she wakes up so you two can talk. She's just really tired right now. Well I should go."

"Please remember to have her call me," said Chuck.

"I will," said Ellie and with that she hung up.


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

Sarah slept through most of the flight to Chicago and when she did wake up she felt extremely tired and weak. Then went she went to the lavatory she felt dizzy so dizzy she had to sit down and wait for it to pass before she made it back. She tried to play it off but Ellie stopped her on her way back to her seat and force her to sit with her.

"Sarah, I don't like the way you look," said Ellie as she block the aisle. "Sit her for a moment and let me check you out." Ellie looked over her shoulder to make sure the girls were distracted. "Now tell me how you feel and I mean how you really feel."

"I feel a little tired and weak but that can just be stress, nothing to worry about," said Sarah as she tried to get up but Ellie pushed her back down.

"I think we can add dizziness to that list. You seemed a little unsteady on your way back here before and why did you stop as you were walking? Do you feel shortness of breath?"

"I don't know maybe a little. But I'm probably just coming down with something. Maybe it's a cold or the flu coming on? Nothing major so we can go back to our seats."

"This isn't the cold or flu season," said Ellie as she took her pulse. "You've got rapid heartbeats. I want to add to your blood test they check your iron level. You know it's not unusual for a woman to develop anemia when she's pregnant, especially if she doesn't eat properly. Your body needs to produce more iron rich blood to supply oxygen to you and to your developing baby."

"But that assumes I'm pregnant and we don't know that for sure yet," said Sarah but Ellie gave her a look. "Well we don't."

"We'll know the answer to that soon but there are different types of anemia. In your case there are basically two types of anemia Iron deficiency or Folate-deficiency. You know what Iron deficiency is but Folate-deficiency... well women sometimes they don't get enough folate from their diet. When that happens, the body can't make enough normal red blood cells to transport oxygen to tissues throughout the body."

"Again you're assuming I'm pregnant. Like I said this could just be me coming down with a bug or something. Let's not go jumping to conclusions."

"Sarah, I don't want to scare you but I think you need to take this a little more seriously. Folate deficiency can directly contribute to certain types of birth defects, such as neural tube abnormalities such as spina bifida and low birth weight."

"Okay you've got my attention so say you're right and I am... you know pregnant and I'm anemic what's next? I guess I'm asking what the treatment is?"

"Well, if you are I think it has more to do with lifestyle than anything else so I'd started with iron or folic acid supplements then have your OBGYN monitor you and keep track of your iron levels as a part of regular checkups. I think one thing that you can do right away that will make you feel better is start taking prenatal vitamins."

"You think it could be that simple," said Sarah. "I took them when I was expecting Sam and I did feel tired but nothing like this."

"Every pregnancy is different and before you say it I know I'm assuming you're pregnant. Let's started with the blood test and I'll see to it you get both an iron and a Vitamin B supplement for a week then when the test comes back you'll already be on the road to recovery. Sarah, I'm telling you all this because we care about you. Your family, you're a part of this family and we take care of family."

"I know and I appreciate it," said Sarah as she started to get up.

"I don't know if you do," said Ellie as she caught Sarah's look. "I mean know or understand. For a long time it was just Chuck and me against the world. Family was just us, we had no one else. I tolerated Morgan like a family pet but then I met Devon. I worried about Chuck being alone especially after Stanford and Jill but you came along…"

"I know I've brought a lot of baggage with me."

"No, I think that would've caught up with us even without you. Our fates where sealed the day we were born. You helped bring us closure with our father and mother. You're my sister."

"Thank you Ellie," said Sarah as they both watered up. "You know in this job I've had to spy on people, families and I've always felt like I was outside looking in. But now I'm finally inside. I don't know if I'm making sense but... well just thank you."

"Hey what's going on back here," said Devon. "Sorry for interrupting hun but the co-pilot came back and said we were about a half-hour out of Midway. I've got friends in the ER tonight who can do up the blood work."

"Crap I promised Chuck I'd have you call him when you woke up. I'm sorry Sarah I know you told me to wait but I couldn't so I called him while everyone was asleep. He and Casey were flying to Costa Gravas when I call with Mom and the General."

"Is he okay? So the mission is over? I... we should've stayed and we could've all flown back together. Is he mad?"

"Not at you," said Ellie as she handed Sarah her phone. "He knows everything and is... well very upset." Ellie moderated her language when she saw a bunny fall out of a seat and little hands reach out to pick it up. "Devon come on I think Clara and Sam are awake. Sarah, we'll be watching the kids.

"Thanks," said Sarah as she dialed Chuck's number. The line cracked then someone answer. "Chuck, sweetie is that you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey were almost at Costa Gravas flying over the Atlantic. It seemed they had put all the bad weather behind them and below was a black mirror reflecting the moon. Chuck took over flying the C-130 so Casey could go back and see if he could stir up some coffee. Mary and the General had gone in the back with the intent of starting to interrogate Frank but with the British medic on board extreme rendition would have to wait. Chuck's phone began to ring as he checked his altimeter it was Ellie calling. He put the phone on speaker then sat it next to him so he wouldn't get too distracted.

"Ellie, I thought you promised you were going to have Sarah call me. That was hours ago. Is everything okay?" Then he heard Sarah's voice.

"Chuck, sweetie is that you?" Chuck teared up and felt a lump in his throat. He was so happy to hear her. "Chuck, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you. Everything is fine here. The mission was a total success and all the objects were obtained. We even have a bonus gift. Casey's gotten his wish and Christmas came early."

"Tell him not to ding it up too much there are other people who'll want to play with it," said Sarah. "I'm sorry I didn't stay but my gut told me we weren't safe."

"I heard what happened and I'll handle it," said Chuck. She recognized that tone in his voice. It was what she called Carmichael mode.

"Chuck, don't get yourself in trouble and if the truth were known I probably do deserve this suspension. I wasn't thinking like a spy when I... well did what I'm accused of. I was thinking like your wife but you know what, I'd do it again. Chuck, I love you and let me say it again because it felt so good to say. I love you Chuck."

"I love you too. I'm being forced to night over in Costa Gravas then we're going leave from there early a.m. and I should be to you late tomorrow night. You sound tired you should get some sleep."

"I feel better now that I've talked to you."

"And you people who accuse me of wanting to talk about everything. Sometimes it's nice to talk things out."

"Or just hear your voice."

"Or just hear your voice. I've got to go I've got the Tower Control at Costa Gravas in my ear trying to give me landing instructions. I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," said Sarah before she hung up.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to get sick," said Casey as he took his seat. "Here all I found was instant so it will have to do."

"It's okay we'll be down soon anyway. You should call the Gunny and arrange for transport for our prisoners to his detention cells. We can't leave them on the plane over night. I think we ought to get rooms in the Waldron, I don't want to spend any more time in the Embassy than is necessary."

"I think that would be best for everyone concerned. You don't need to run into the Ambassador. I'll handle the transport if you want to take off and secure lodging. You can take Mary and the General..."

"The General will come with you. I've got some phone calls to make and a word I want to have with the Ambassador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ilyushin Il-62 landed in Midway Airport. They thanked the flight crew then deplaned and headed into the air terminal. It was late so they called a cab that ran them home. At home Ellie left Devon with the girls so she could take Sarah to the hospital.

"Hun you should let me run her to the hospital. The guys in ER know me," said Devon. Protesting being left at home when he knew he could get the blood work done.

"I know them too but you could call ahead so they know what we want before we get there. You can also call for pizza delivery. The number is next to the phone if they're still open at this hour."

"Devon, if they are remember to order one vegetarian no olives for me please," said Sarah. She walked over and kissed Sam. "I promise I'll be right back. Stay with Devon and behave. If you want to go to sleep go ahead I can change you when I come home."

"I can change myself," said Sam in her firm little voice. "But I want to wait for you. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can," said Sarah as she hugged her. She noticed Clara giving her a look. "Clara you can sleep with us too and we can call it a pajama party just us girls."

"I kind of doubt if they're still delivering at this hour… I know I can make pasta Alfredo. It's fast and easy something I can handle. I can feed these two then shuffle them off to Buffalo before you two get back."

"Shuffle who, where?" asked Sam looking perplexed.

"Don't worry," said Clara. "That's grown up talk for getting rid of us so they can talk. But remember you promised to sleep with us."

"I know I did," said Sarah as she kissed Clara on the forehead then Sam. "We've got to shuffle off to Buffalo now but we'll be right back."

"Come on we need to go before they decided I need to join in this slumber party too," said Ellie as she grabbed her car keys.

"I'm actually nervous," said Sarah as she got in Ellie's car. "Well this is the moment of truth. I guess I don't need to tell you that your neighbor's kitchen light is on."

"I'd be more concerned if it wasn't," said Ellie as she backed out. "Just relax and take it easy. This is the easy part; all they have to do is draw a little blood." Sarah wanted to tell Ellie that was easy for her to say but she just sat back and looked out the window.

"What would you have done if you hadn't become a doctor?" asked Sarah talking to the reflection of Ellie in the glass.

"I don't know. I've always known this was what I wanted to be even when I was a little girl so I've never thought about being anything else."

"When I was little all I wanted to do was to go on adventures with my father until I figured out what that really meant. Then I thought I'd… well they say that orange is the new black. I met a guy who saw I had talent so instead of an orange jump suit I got a black tailleur."

"What are you trying to say," asked Ellie as she glanced over at Sarah. "Are you questioning what you're doing? Children can do that to you."

"No, I'm just rambling on. Chuck must be rubbing off on me," she said as they both laughed. "But in a good way. Ellie, I've never met anyone like Chuck before and I love him… I love him more than life itself."

"And I know he feels the same," said Ellie as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Everything was dark out and the busy medical center seemed sound asleep when they walked into the ER.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General and Casey took the prisoners to the Embassy with Gunny and a detail he put together from his security group. Once in the Embassy they locked them away with Mike and his men for transfer to a dark site the following day. On the way out Casey saw Sarah's badge and I.D. so he grabbed them up as the General made a secure call back to Langley waking the Major up.

"I'm reinstating Agent Carmichael personally," said the General. "If anyone has anything to say about that they can talk to me. We also need to talk about what a briefing is. If it weren't for the fact that I'd have to break in a new aide you'd be on that search detail like Chuck proposed and I haven't ruled it out yet. We're flying into Chicago tomorrow evening I expect a car and driver waiting."

"What time are you arriving? If you give it to me I'll make sure someone is there," said the Major as he took pen and paper to write down her flight plan.

"What did I just say? I expect a car and driver waiting for us at the airport. I'm going to have to find Agent Carmichael to do something I rarely do and all because of you. Did you talk to the Ambassador here in Costa Gravas? I can't find him anywhere. He seems to be out but no one knows where he is."

"No ma'am and I tried all day."

"After I get done apologizing to Agent Carmichael I want to talk to the Secretary of State. Costa Gravas needs a new Ambassador and this one needs to be recalled. Beckman out." With that they left the Embassy and headed for the hotel.

A little while later the Ambassador emerged from his apartment then went down below. He started towards the vault when he bumped into the Gunny.

"There you are Sir," said the Gunny. "You just missed General Beckman and the Colonel. They were looking for you. We called up to your suite but you didn't answer and the door was locked."

"I was indisposed working on some trade items I want to go over with the Premier," said the Ambassador. "So where are they staying? I thought they'd be staying here or with that other Agent in the Waldon."

"They are staying in the Waldon but that other Agent as you called her left this evening on a flight arranged for her by the Premier."

"Left but I thought she and her party moved into the Waldon? I mean it was late to fly out and her people were… well I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well you'd better come up with something. That General isn't happy with you. I don't know why I'm telling you this but she's going to talk to the Secretary of State personally about removing you so I guess you will be leaving before me. If you'll excuse me I need to go check on my watch standers."

He stood there and watched the Gunny walk away turning over in his head what he was going to do now. The plan was to kill everyone in holding then put the blame on Sarah labeling her as rogue but that wouldn't work with her in Chicago. No he needed another plan then he got it.

"Okay you can do this," said the Ambassador. He wished he'd brought something to calm his nerves but this had to be done. He went into the vault then back into detention. He opened the cell where the wet team and men off the plane were being held. He shot every one of them with Sarah's weapon then he went over to where Mike and Frank were held.

"I'm here to get you guys out," said the Ambassador as he opened the door. "Frank? Is that your name? I was told to take special care of you."

"I thought they'd want to get rid of me," said Frank. Thinking he was being saved but as soon as he passed the Ambassador he pointed the Smith and Wesson at the back of Frank's head and fired. "I said they told me to take special care of you."

"What about me? Do you have special orders for me too?" said Mike as he cowered in the back looking down at Frank then at the Ambassador.

"What? Come on we need to go. Here take this," said the Ambassador as he handed Mike Sarah's weapon. "Put it up against my head then let's walk out of here."

"Sure I get it, I killed all these people and now you're my hostage. Okay, let's start moving," said Mike as he shoved the Ambassador. "But first I'll take this." He reached under the Ambassador's jacket and took a Walther PKK from his belt.

"No I need that," said the Ambassador but Mike pushed him again.

"I'm sure you do like you're keeping the loaded pistol and handing me the empty one then once we're out that door you scream for help, turn and shoot me. Self-defense and all the loose ends are tied up. But I've done this dance before on the other end."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then I'm going to owe you an apology," said Mike as he pointed Sarah's Smith and Wesson at the Ambassador's head and pulled the trigger. The hammer dry fired - click. "We're taking the side entrance where I have a car stashed for this type of emergency. You scream and I blow your head off. I think yours is loaded so move it, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck secured two mini suites, one for the General and Mary the other for him and Casey. He handed Mary her key card so she could get cleaned up and try some room service while he decided to make a pass in the casino and have a night cap. He just didn't feel like getting into a bed by himself so he went to the bar and got a drink. Sitting there he noticed a loud mouth customer fleecing a group of people at poker.

"Looks like you gentlemen don't have anything else to lose. Let's say we play another hand and if I win you send your wives up to visit me."

"Antonio is it? You know you ought to give them their money back," said Chuck. "I mean you won it by cheating."

"What? Who are you? Do you know who I am?" said Antonio as two of the man's muscle took a step towards them.

"Well I think that makes us even. You don't know me and I don't know you. I've got a deal for you. You and I play one hand and if I win you give these men their money back…"

"And when you lose what do I get?" said Antonio as he smiled with tobacco stained teeth and a knife scar over one side of his face.

"I'll pay you triple what's on the table. You know I met another man who looked a little like you with a knife scar across his face."

"Luis, my brother, you wouldn't know what happened to him," asked Antonio as handed him the deck. "He went missing during the coup."

"That's because I killed him," said Chuck as he dealt. Everyone around the table cleared out just Antonio and his muscle were left. "I know it's late but did everyone suddenly get tired."

"So you're telling me you killed Luis. I think you're lying. Luis would've eaten you up for his supper," said the man laughing as he cut the deck.

"Maybe but when the C-4 went off in his pants there wasn't much left of him," said Chuck as he dealt each other their hand. Chuck kept his cards one on top of the other without looking at them. Antonio smiled at him from across the table and threw away two then took two.

"Aren't you going to look at your hand?" But Chuck just shook his head and signaled he'd stand. There was a moan from the crowd when Antonio dropped four of a kind. "I hope you've got cash because I don't take checks." Chuck turned over his hand, a royal flush.

"I think this means I win. Now give these people back their money and before you accuse me of cheating," said Chuck. He began reading card after card from the deck flicking them at Antonio. "You need to mark your cards better."

"We can settle this here or outside, the choice is yours," said Antonio. He nodded to his two men to move in.

"Okay there's no need in anyone getting hurt in here let's take this outside and settle this like gentlemen." They walked outside, Chuck first with Antonio followed by his two gorillas. "I guess this isn't going to be just you and me, is it?"

"Grab him. I'm going to teach you not to meddle," said Antonio. His two gorillas grabbed Chuck on each side. Chuck flashed.

Chuck stomped the foot of the one man to his right then he side snap kicked the one on his left buckling and dislocating his knee. Breaking his right arm free he threw back an elbow strike to the man bending down holding his foot then punched the other man with the same motion in the throat. He went down gasping for air.

"Thank you, I feel better," said Chuck as Antonio grabbed him by the throat in a choke hold but Chuck punched up under the arms hitting just behind the elbow at a nerve point that deaden both Antonio's arms. Chuck finished him off with a spinning heel kick. There was a loud crack, the sound of Antonio's jaw breaking.

"What's going on here," yelled Casey as he ran up with the General behind. The one gorillas of Antonio's were starting to get up so John punched him out. "Bartowski, I can't leave you alone five minutes without you getting in trouble."

"Chuck, you'd better have a good excuse," said Beckman but just then Chuck flashed. He saw Mike with the Ambassador drive by.

"Mike's escaped," yelled Chuck as he dug an earbud out of his pocket then took a knife off of Antonio. He jammed it in the ignition of a parked bike then took off in pursuit.


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Ellie walked into the ER and there was a Doctor waiting for them along with a nurse. The nurse took Sarah to draw blood while the Doctor, Devon's friend Red, talked with them. He was called Red because of his flaming red hair. Dr. Red wanted to know all about their adventure. They'd heard in the hospital about the coup and he wanted to know how they survived the chaos.

"I appreciate you doing this for my sister-in-law. I know we could've waited until tomorrow but I wanted to get this out of the way. Please have the lab put a rush on it and I want a blood smear, ferritin and B12 test done."

"Sure no problem, but tell me what was it like down there? I bet it was really scary. Were there a lot of guys with guns running around?"

"We didn't see much. All the foreigners were kept inside their hotels for safety then when things died down we made it to the Embassy and home."

"Good thing Captain Awesome was with you guys. I bet he was the hero who saved the day. Nothing exciting ever happens around here."

"If you call being shot at exciting and risking your life I know a few neighborhoods here you can visit. Awesome was awesome, he helped set up triage centers to take care of the wounded on both sides."

"I thought you said you guys stayed in the hotel the whole time," said Red. Crap she thought to herself if you tell a lie you need to stick with it.

"That's right they used the lobby as a makeshift ER and we treated patients there the best we could. I'm just glad it's over and I'd like to forget it ever happened," said Ellie. She had to remember to tell Devon what she said so he wouldn't contradict her.

"Well, we're done," said the Nurse as she came out with Sarah. "Like I said back there, I'll hand walk this to the duty lab tech. He owes me some favors so I'll have him rush these through." Sarah smiled at her but suddenly the room felt very warm.

"Sarah do you feel okay," said Ellie but to Sarah it sounded like Ellie was speaking inside a fish bowl. She looked at her with a blank expression then everything went black.

When she woke up she found herself lying on a hospital bed with Ellie sitting next to her. She heard the sound of her heart beat on a machine that was attached to her and then cold on her lower abdomen.

"What the..." said Sarah as she tried to get up but Ellie held her down. "What happened and how did I get here."

"You fainted in the ER. Dr. Red gave you a folate injection and we've got an IV going to balance your electrolytes. I'm not waiting for the blood test to come back," said Ellie. Sarah looked down at a tech who was passing an ultra sound wand over her lower abdomen.

"How long was I out? The girls, I... we need to go home they're counting on me," said Sarah as she tried to get up again.

"No you lie still and those are doctor's orders," said Ellie. "Let the tech do his job then we can go from there."

"I feel better so we can go home and wait for the blood test to come back. It's too early to see anything anyway."

"I wouldn't say that," said the Tech. "Doctor, do you want to look at this? I'll print this up but ma'am you need to come back tomorrow and see our OBGYN. She'll want to give you some prenatal instructions. Congratulations."

"I want to see," said Sarah as she tried to get up again but then she realized she had to stay still or there'd be nothing to see. "Ellie, can you turn the monitor so I can see, please."

"Yes of course, see this," said Ellie as she pointed it out for Sarah. "This thing that's about the size of a walnut well that's your baby"

"I want a copy of the ultrasound... I have to have it to show Chuck. We should call him with the news. No, wait if we call him now he's liable to stay awake all night and he has to fly tomorrow. We'll surprise him tomorrow."

"Let me find Dr. Red and see if I can take you home now. He was talking about observation but I think we can do that from home. You should call Emma and Jack."

"I want to but not until I've told Chuck. Maybe I should call him?"

"No, you're right. Knowing my brother if the plane isn't ready he might jump off a pier and swim back. At this time of night he's probably curled up in bed sound asleep dreaming about you."

"He'd better be dreaming about me," said Sarah as they both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck jumped on a Honda CRF250 jammed the knife blade in the ignition then kick started the bike. He was on and gone in seconds. Casey jumped back in the Rover they had gotten from the Embassy and tried to follow Chuck. Beckman grabbed a cab from in front of the hotel and went back to the Embassy to get to the vault where she could observe things.

"Chuck, can you read me," radioed Casey as he tried to avoid running over pedestrians. "Why aren't these people in bed?" Chuck was driving as hard as he could to catch up. He saw the car drive by quickly he was more interested in the occupants than the car but it looked like a 1954 Ford two tone.

"I'm kind of having my own problems John," radioed Chuck as he suddenly had to jump a chart of fish being pulled by an old man from the port. The old man hurled insults and fish at him.

"Can you tell me again what you saw," said Casey. "And while we're at it what was that fight about back there?"

"I simply pointed out to that the man was cheating at cards and then I proved it by beating him at his own game."

"I get it then he wanted to beat you. I need to get you back to Sarah; you wouldn't do this crap if she were around."

"Maybe not but he wanted the other men's wives as collateral and I wasn't going to let that happen. I should've broken more than his jaw."

"Chuck, that's Carmichael speaking. I'm the last person to talk to you about this but some people might call it displaced aggression. Are you sure you saw Mike and the Ambassador?"

"Positive, I've got them in sight now. They're in a Yank tank turned left to the barrio district I'm hanging back to see where they go."

"Chuck, be careful and wait for me. In the Barrio you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

In the meantime...

The General pulled up outside the Embassy then ran in. The Corporal of the Guard recognized her and immediately called for the Gunny who came running down for his apartment.

"General, you're back so soon, it something wrong?" asked the Gunny. But by the way she was acting he really didn't have to ask.

"You tell me. Agent Carmichael said he just saw Agent Carver with your Ambassador. He and the Colonel are both in pursuit."

"Then he's mistaken because that's impossible Agent Carver is in detention and the Ambassador is still in the mission. I just saw… Oh crap."

"Yes indeed I need in the vault now," said Beckman. "Bring a couple of men along." They ran to the vault and went inside. The General went to check the CCTV feeds while the Gunny and his men went to check on the prisoners. He came back to her carrying Sarah's weapon.

"They're all dead and I found this on the floor. It's the weapon I took off Agent Carmichael but it was out here. I don't understand how Carver could've gotten to it."

"Who's to say he did," said the General as she looked through the feeds for the Colonel and Chuck. "Colonel, can you hear me," radioed Beckman. "I need your location."

"I read you loud and clear. I'm looking for Chuck he's in the Barrio and I'm almost there. Chuck radio check."

"Guys, I saw them park in front of a seedy bar call Pedro's Parrot. The place looks like a real dive," said Chuck. "I'm going to go in to check it out."

"Hold up I know that place. It's where Turrini held me when then brought me in from the jungle. Chuck, wait for me."

"There's no harm in me taking a look around. Let me do a little recon before you get here. Is there anything I need to know before I go in?"

"There are rooms off the bar and at the end of the corridor was Turrini's office but I think it would be better it you waited for me that place is full of cutthroats and those are the nice ones."

"I concur," said the General. "Something else you need to know all the prisoners were executed including Frank with Sarah's weapon."

"She's in Chicago so if you're trying to hint that she had anything…" Chuck started to say getting angry but the General cut him off.

"I know where she is and no one is accusing her of anything. It's just it looks like someone used her weapon."

"Like I said I don't know how Carver could've gotten a hold of it," said Gunny. "I left it here next to her badge and I.D. I was going to put it in the armory afterwards but I figured locked up in here it would be safe."

"Wait," radio Casey. "Gunny you said you put it next to her badge and I.D. I picked those up but there was no gun next to them so it was taken before we arrived."

"General," said Chuck as he parked his bike. "Pull up the access log for the vault and see who's been in there other than us."

"Chuck you do realize you work for me but I don't work for you," said Beckman as she pulled up the log. Chuck thought about arguing the point but now wasn't the time. "This is strange. I've got Sarah accessing the vault twice but she was on a plane to Chicago then."

"Someone was trying to frame her. Someone who didn't know she'd left Costa Gravas and had access to the Embassy as well as to the vault.

"The Ambassador didn't know. When I bumped into him this evening he thought she took everyone to the Waldron to stay with the Premier. As a matter of fact he acted astonished when I told him she was gone."

"That's it, the Ambassador must be working for Hydra and they're tying up loose ends. They also tried to frame Sarah. But the Ambassador figured out it wouldn't work so he had to come up with a plan B."

"Using Carver," said the General. "But Carver figured out what was going on and he turned the table getting the drop on the Ambassador."

"It's not bad enough they manipulated the system to get Sarah suspended but they wanted to frame her for what murder... going rogue. Manners maketh man."

"No Chuck, wait for me I'm almost there. Just give me a little more time and we can go in together and crack heads."

"Chuck, what are you talking about manners maketh man?" said Beckman as she tried to find them but all the CCTV cameras for that area were broken and had been broken for some time.

"Just something that came to mind from a film I saw recently. I'm thirsty, time for a glass of Chardonnay." Chuck took out his earbud and put it in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while before Mike Carver pulled up outside Pedro's Parrot in his two tone Ford tank. The Yank tanks were leftovers from the American embargo with no new cars coming in the ones that were there had to be maintained and cared for to last. Some times with inventiveness and creativity the road monsters were kept running. If Henry Ford opened up the hood on that 1954 Ford he wouldn't have been able to recognize the motor as his. It testified to American craftsmanship and local ingenuity.

"Move along," said Mike as he pulled the Ambassador out of the car then they crossed the road into Pedro's Parrot. Since the coup the bar was open twenty-four seven watering the throats of both victor and vanquished. Mike pushed the Ambassador through the front doors.

"We're looking for your new Boss," said Mike as he poked the Ambassador in the back with the Walther PKK. "Don't get any funny ideas," he whispered to the Ambassador. "You're my guarantee out of here but if you try anything I swear I'll end you right here."

"The Boss is out and I don't know when he's coming back," said the bartender as he washed glasses in dirty water then dried with a filthy dishtowel.

"We'll wait in his office and you can bring us back a couple of beers while we're waiting," said Mike. "Pay the man I'm a little short on cash."

"Here's twenty, keep the change," said the Ambassador. The man gave him the once over. He'd never seen his kind in the bar before.

"Make yourselves at home I'll bring them right in," said the bartender as he kept on washing and drying. He waited for Mike and the Ambassador to leave then he picked up the phone and called the Boss.

"Hey Boss I got to give you a head's up that American who wanted the hit squad just came in with this snappy dresser. The guy looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine... What I can't understand what you're saying but come to think of it I've seen that guy on the cover of the newspapers. He has something to do with the American Embassy... I'm sorry I still can't understand a word you're saying. They're waiting for you in your office. What do you want me to do?" Suddenly another man came on the line.

"The Boss say's keep them in his office. We're on our way but do whatever you have to do just don't let them leave."

"Okay I got it taken care of," said the Bartender. He hung up the phone then poured the two beers. After putting them on a tray he walked back to the Boss' office then went in.

"It took you long enough. I figured in all this time you had to have called your Boss," said Mike. "So when is he going to be here." He took his beer off the tray then sipped. "Would it hurt anyone if I could for once in this God forsaken country get a cold beer. You know cold, never mind. So when is he getting here?"

"Soon, real soon... he said he was on his way."

"Good now take this with you. I want a cold beer, cerveza fría comprende?" Mike was getting nervous and irritable.

"Just leave me mine," said the Ambassador as he took his beer then sat down. "Gracias," he said as he took it and smiled at the man.

"What are you doing?" asked Mike as began sweating through his clothes. "Are you trying to send secret messages? Remember I warned you." The bartender gave a look at Mike then left.

"I'm just making the best of a bad situation and if I were you I wouldn't drink what he brings back. Because it might look like beer but it most certainly won't be. So let's hear your great plan. How are you going to get out of here alive?"

"Easy you're going to give him whatever he asks for in exchange for a boat. Then I sail away and no one sees me again."

"You think it will be that simple," said the Ambassador as he sipped on his warm beer. "You don't think with every clandestine agency in the world looking for you someone isn't going to find you. If you do I've got some swamp land for sale."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the two men were in the back office talking they were oblivious to what was taking place out front. Chuck walked in and as soon as he came in everything stopped. He coughed a little because of the dense haze of cigarette smoke. The smoke caused his eyes to water and his throat to burn but that didn't stop him from walking up to the bar.

"I guess no one ever told you about second hand smoke," said Chuck which was greeted with a grunt. "I'll have a glass of chardonnay. I guess Rombauer is out of the question?"

"Rom who? This is a private club so you're going to have to leave," said the Bartender as he dropped his dishtowel.

"I'm looking for two friends who just came in here. One is sweating like a pig and the other is way too well dressed for here. I need to find them."

"Like I said you need to leave or I'm going to have to throw you out," said the Bartender. Chuck heard the screech of two chairs slide back.

"Really this is how you want to do this. He grabbed a beer glass by the handle then turned and kicked a chair under the legs of one of his attackers causing him to fall face first on the floor. The other man swung at Chuck but he side stepped and brush block. Then with the glass in hand deliver a groin strike. The man fell to the floor in agony. The Bartender started to come over the counter but Chuck hurled the glass back catching him square in the face. There was the sound of something breaking as he fell back behind the counter making a loud thud as he sprawled out on the floor.

"What part of wait for me didn't you understand," said Casey as he walked in. The one guy who tripped over the chair started to get up but John laid him out. "Why am I always the one who's got to clean up your mess?"

Back in the office...

Mike and the Ambassador were talking when suddenly the door came flying open. John and Chuck came in with weapons drawn.

"Mike, drop it. It's over," yelled Casey but as Mike turned to face him the Ambassador used the distraction to grab a letter opener off the Boss's deck and stabbed Mike. Mike looked back at him trying to turn and shoot but he couldn't. Mike dropped dead in the middle of the room.

"Thank God, you came when you did that man was crazy. I thought he was going to kill me. You saw it, it was self-defiance."

"Put the letter opener down," said Chuck as he pointed his dart gun at the Ambassador. "Put it down slowly then kick it away. Don't even look for the gun."

"What's the meaning of this," said the Ambassador. "I was the one taken hostage and now you're treating me like a common criminal."

"I guess that would be true because that's what you are. When we get back to the Embassy you can explain how Sarah's weapon levitated back to the detention area."

"How am I supposed to know? Wait I know it had to be the Gunny... yes it had to be him that's right he had to be in on it. I'm telling you it's him."

"Nice try but we're not buying. Don't worry, a little time in a dark site along with a little Sodium Pentothal, a dental plan and your memory will come flooding back." Come one let's go," said Casey as he and Chuck pushed the Ambassador out in the corridor.

But as they were almost at the bar the front doors opened and the scar faced man appeared with his two goons. Antonio had a bandaged around his head and a wire cage for his broken jaw. One of the goons was on crutched with a cast on his leg. Only the other one seemed somewhat whole but his lip was swollen and puffed up.

"Mister, we don't want any trouble," said Casey. "Just get out of our way and we'll be gone. Don't look around it won't do you any good."

"You..." was the only audible word Antonio could say, the rest were impossible to understand and probably better that way.

"Save me," yelled the Ambassador as he broke free only to run into Antonio's Bowie knife. He buried it in him all the way to the hilt. Casey drew his Sig dropping all three in a blink of an eye.

"I finally got to scratch my itch. Boy, do I feel better," said Casey as he walked over and inspected his kill. Then confirmed the Ambassador was gone.

"We need to go before the police get here. We can send a team in later," said Chuck. "But we're flying out tomorrow... well actually today in a little bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah called the Station Chief for the Chicago area and arranged to meet the C-130 coming in from Costa Gravas with them. It took some convincing and some bribery but after two scoops of Rocky Road, Sam agreed to wait at home with Ellie and Devon. Sarah felt nervous and excited at finally being able to give him the news. They drove out to the airport and waited.

"How are you going to tell him," she asked herself. "You just can't come out say it. It should be nice, something to remember. But how?" She walked around the terminal thinking then she passed 'Nuts on Clark' and got an idea.

"Agent Carmichael," said the Chief we just got word the plane is about to land. Come with us and we'll wait on the flight line." They drove out to the apron and standing there was a replacement crew waiting to fly the C-130 on to its next destination.

"Here you're going to need this," said one of the men as they handed her ear protection. "That's them now," he said as he pointed out the plane that dropped out of the night sky. How she had waited all day for this moment she didn't know she was just glad he was finally here.

They taxied over to them then the tailgate dropped down. The first person off was the General and she went straight over to Sarah.

"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding that took place. Of course you're not suspended," she said as she handed her back her Badge and I.D. I need to go back to DC why don't you and Chuck take some time off. I promise not to call unless it's an emergency."

"Thanks but where is everyone else?"

"They're getting everything ready for me so I can turn around and leave for DC. Go onboard," said the General then she turned her attention to the Chief.

She walked on board to find Mary sitting in a web chair waiting on Chuck and Casey to finish briefing the new flight crew. Mary saw Sarah coming on board and looked at her under the lighting. There was something different about her… then she knew.

"Oh my God," Mary said as she got up and went over to her. She kissed and hugged her.

"Thank you but shush, I need to tell Chuck," as she lowered her voice. "But yes we are... I mean I am. Oh we're going to have a baby." Just then Chuck saw her and went straight over to her.

"You should've told me you were going to be here or we would've hurried up," said Chuck then he kissed her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too and I have a present for you," she said as she handed him a small package. "I hope you like it."

"Thanks but what is it? Did I forget something? I'm sorry if I did. But it's not our anniversary or my birthday."

"Just open it and shut up," she said as he opened it. Inside he pulled out a lone walnut. He looked perplexed.

"Okay I'm going to need a hint here. Are you telling me I'm nuts?"

"No silly but our baby is about that big right now." She handed him the copy of the ultrasound. For once Chuck didn't know what to say.

Continued in Chuck vs El Capitan


End file.
